Deku Heart
by Shadicgon
Summary: A boy born with no quirk, a tome with an evil power, and a wicked Goddess. Destiny has decided to join these three in order to become the ultimate protectors of the world and dimension from an evil beyond their imaginations (WARNING: OP Izuku, and Gender bender Izuku)
1. The Rebirth of a CPU

**Hey there, Shadic in here, some may know me, and some may not, anyways I bring you the first chapter of my new story and my first crossover, Deku-Heart, fist things first, this story takes place in HDN Victory's true ending, that's the very first thing the good ending not the true one. Also before we begin I would like to make some little quick warnings for those that don't know me:**

"Normal conversation"

'Inner thoughts'

 **Ambiental noise**

 _Flashback text in general_

 _"Past conversation"_

 _'past thoughts'_

 **And I think that would be all, so please enjoy the story by all means**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: THE RE:BIRTH OF A CPU**

 _My name is Izuku Midoriya… and I had four years when I discovered that not all men are born the same._

 _In a world where people are born with quirks, powers that allows them to turn into real life heroes, as of now, it is estimated that 80% of the population is born with a quirk…but, what about the other 20%?_

* * *

A kid with a look of four years old is currently lying in a rooftop, he is wearing a blue and yellow color jacket that is definitely oversized for someone of his height but, he didn't care as it was a special limited edition jacket of All Might, whose image is at the very back of it, he is also wearing a blue pants with the words "ALL MIGHT" written over, with a red marker, he has green color messy hair, and green color eyes.

'…I wonder what'll eat today' he thought standing from his place and looking around, the city seemed safe, just like always it didn't appear like a bomb was gonna fell or something like that.

"Oi, when are you going to do something interesting!?" yelled a voice with a high tone, too much for the kid's taste, he turned to the source and found a tiny fairy with dark skin, light blonde hair, blue color eyes, dark color wings and using black dress sitting in a flying book.

"When we find a villain" answered the greenette calmly, looking back at the city "Maybe a hamburger would be fine…but cheeseburgers are also delicious…Croire, how much money do we have?"

"Huh!? Don't tell me you already forgot we are in zeros!? And all because you bought that stupid jacket!" screamed the fairy at the boy who simply shrugged "Why did I believe you would remember? You are seriously useless, a deku" mumbled Croire glaring at the kid who simply kept watching the city.

'…How did I end like this again?'

* * *

 _A kid was watching a video on his internet browse, it wasn't just a normal video it was about his favorite hero, the one who saved everyone with a smile, the symbol of peace: All Might._

 _The kid had been watching the video ever since he got home, he had gone to the doctor and in there he received a new he never could think was possible._

 _"_ _You should give up"_

 _Those were the words the doctor told him when he went to see if his quirk would soon appear, instead he got told that it was never going to appear, that he would remain quirk-less forever._

 _His mother could only look at his son, who kept watching the same video over and over again…he eventually turned around, and the mother could finally see his son bursting in tears while pointing at the screen._

 _"_ _Can I…become a hero?"_

 _The woman ran to his son's side and hugged him "I'm sorry Izuku! I'm so sorry!" she kept crying while embracing his child._

 _It was normal, someone whose dream was to become like a hero, like the one they've admired all their lives, someone like that…whose dream was destroyed at the age of four, of four! What other words could she possibly tell him?_

 ** _"_** ** _You can become a hero"_**

 _Those were the words he needed to hear, but his mother who loved him so much couldn't even say them, she only kept repeating the same words._

 _Eventually, it was time for the two of them to sleep, Inko Midoriya, Izuku's mother, carried his already asleep son to his bed, and placed him in there, afterward she took a few glances around the room of her son, there were posters of All Might and action figures everywhere!_

 _He really wanted to be like him…he really wanted to…_

 _And now, he never will, ever._

 _She left his room with one final tear escaping from her eyes._

 _…_

 _Silence, nothing could be heard anymore._

 _"…_ _this place…none of those brats exist in here…and no CPU either…I think I'm lucky I even found an idiot who'll agree to me"_

 _"_ _huh" kid Izuku woke from his sleep at hearing a voice talk "Is someone there? Mom?"_

 _Instead of an answer, a portal was created right in front of him, it created a lot of wings that torn down some of his posters but only to the ground not making any real damage, and from there a fairy came out._

 _"…_ _Who are you?" asked Izuku looking at the mysterious being._

 _"_ _My name is Croire and I heard about your disgrace" she sounded like a really nice person so Izuku simply kept hearing her "I came here in order to help you"_

 _The kid's eyes widened "You'll give me a quirk!?" he asked in excitement._

 _"…_ _yes! A quirk, the strongest one to have ever existed!" exclaimed the fairy with grace on her voice 'this dumbass will definitely fall' she made a little "ahem" before speaking again "My name is Croire and I came from a land of really far away, in order to look for someone worth of this "quirk" that my Goddess used to possess"_

 _Izuku's eyes sparkled in excitement, he was about to receive the quirk of a Goddess!_

 _"_ _Mom come here, I'm going to have a-_

 _"_ _Wait!" she interrupted him before he could keep talking "How about you show it to your mother as a surprise?"_

 _"_ _Oh~, that sounds more cool, can I?"_

 _"_ _Of course niño, but, please stay in silence, in order to not distract me" Izuku only nodded at her petition, Croire summon a dark sphere out of her body and handed it to the kid "All you need to do now, is to eat it"_

 _"_ _But…" he looked with insecurity at the object "This looks evil"_

 _"_ _W-well, my Goddess had the power of…darkness, which she used to capture the villains of the night" she kept telling him stories about her until he finally felt secure enough to eat it "Remember, one bit and no chomping"_

 _Izuku nodded before putting it in his mouth and swallowing it…nothing happened after that "eh…-_

 _"_ _Wait for it…" time passed and about three minutes later, the fairy spoke again "Alright, the effects should occur like now"_

 _"_ _Excuse m-AAAAAAHHHHHH!" the kid felt as the darkness kept extending to every part of his body, the ground started shaking, and at the same time that he felt some unusual changes in him, his hair was growing and turning cyan, he was also growing in size and his chest as well, his clothes vanished and new ones took over._

 _When the little earthquake ended, instead of the kid somebody else was there, a woman with long cyan hair that reached her waist, a black and blue one piece suit that most would describe as lewd, blue color eyes with a power symbol in them and her chest was…what people now days would probably call above the average._

 _"_ _It worked, hey how are you feeling?" the graceful voice coming from the fairy vanished showing now a mocking and vulgar tone._

 _The woman took a few looks around her, and moved every part of her body, even touched her chest…a moment later a great scream came out of her mouth._

 _"_ _Hey, watcha screaming for!? You almost leave me deaf!" yelled Croire angry._

 _"_ _I…I…I'm a woman!" this made Croire's happiness vanish, the kid was in control of the body "Is this my quirk!?"_

 _From the other side of the boy's room a voice yelled in worry "IZUKU ARE YOU IN FINE!? I FELT AN EARTHQUAKE!"_

 _"_ _Crap, if she sees you like that then-_

 _"_ _Mom, come in I have a quirk!" replied Izuku not caring about what may happen._

 _The woman entered the room and was impacted and in shock by the view, a woman from around her age was waving at her, dressed in such a…vulgar way while a fairy was next to her face palming "…Who are you and what did you do to my-_

 _Before she could finish talking, the woman knocked her to the floor with a bear hug "It's me, mom, your Izuku, I have developed my quirk!" Inko only watched in confusion as the woman kept hugging her while repeating the same words "I can finally become a hero!"_

 _"…_ _Izuku?" she took a look into the woman's eyes and for a moment saw the same ones of her son "Izuku!" she returned the hug with all her strength before feeling some pain on her back "Izuku wait, you're being too rough"_

 _The kid with body of woman stopped putting force "That must be my quirk, I must have become super strong!" he/she turned at the fairy with sparkling eyes "What is exactly my quirk?"_

 _"…"_ _Croire could only watch in despair the situation, if she didn't do anything, everything she had done would be in vain "Hold just a minute missy, I haven't finished, you need to wait a bit more for it"_

 _"_ _For what?" as he/she asked that he felt an inmense pain on his head, it was too much for anyone to take in, he/she fell on his/her knees and started screaming while holding his/her head with both hands._

 _"_ _IZUKU!" Inko could only embrace her son to try to calm him down, even if he turned into this woman, he was still her Izuku._

 _Inside the kid's(?) head, hundreds of images were being displayed one after another_

 _"_ _I'm so hungry"_

 _"_ _What's this rock?"_

 _"_ _I did that?"_

 _"_ _Start my own nation?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, I'm the chosen one!"_

 _"_ _Those maggots aren't happy with my work!?"_

 _"_ _My land…my Tari…CPUs…this is all the CPUs fault!"_

 _"_ _Have I enraged the CPUs!?"_

 _"_ _How can you be so carefree!?"_

 _"_ _All of you should just disappear!"_

 _"_ _I have no interest in weak candidates"_

 _"_ _Took you a hell lot to get here!"_

 _"_ _Take this with you, and give it to someone else, Croire"_

 _The images stopped and Izuku now found himself back in his childish body, in a black space filled with absolutely nothing._

 _"_ _Why?" someone growled a question behind him, he turned around and was held from the throat with two hands, his vision finally recognized his attacker, it was the same woman he transformed into "Why can't I take control of you!?"_

 _Izuku didn't lose time and placed his hands on the woman's wrists and using the enough strength to make her drop him._

 _"_ _How can you be stronger than me!?" she yelled using all the air of her lungs "Is your dream…your objective far more desirable than mine!? Is your desire superior to mine!?"_

 _"_ _Who-who are you?" asked Izuku in fear_

 _"_ _My name is Rei Ryghts, the Goddess of Tari, you should know it after all you just saw all my life flash in front of your eyes" she got near him again, but the kid stood up "Playing tough aren't we?"_

 _"_ _I-I won't let you succeed in your goal, you are just another villain that All Might will defeat!"_

 _Rei stared at the kid before chuckling, which soon turned into a maniac laughter._

 _"_ _W-What's so funny!?"_

 _"_ _You think a_ _ **human**_ _will defeat ME? I would kill you for that insult but I can't, you are somehow…your wish is somehow superior to mine" she turned around and walked away "I can't do anything to you unless you allow me…how ironic, I just said a human can't defeat me but I need the permission of another one to act by myself"_

 _Izuku sighed in relief as a lot of words got inside his head, he was taking in all the knowledge this woman had "Then, can I go back with my mom?"_

 _"…_ _One day you'll need me, and that day I'll take over you…hehehe, just look at what YOU did"_

 _In an instant Izuku found himself back in his woman body but what caught his attention was that his entire room and department, most likely, was on fire, destroyed and collapsing._

 _"_ _Please tell me it's you Rei" the kid (?) turned to see Croire inside a pink bubble "…awesome, you aren't her"_

 _"_ _M-mom, where is my mom?" the fairy pointed below him, and there time stopped, the image of Inko covered in blood, bruises and burns were in all her body "mom?…MOM!"_

 _"_ _Seriously, you literally went ahead and blew up! I was barely able to save myself!"_

 _"_ _MOM! MOM! MOM! MOM!" he kept screaming the same words, soon enough the sound of sirens started sounding in the air._

 _'_ _What should I do? The idiot of Rei somehow didn't take control of a kid and now the police…this kid will be questioned and then…no, I came to far for having my entertainment being taken away form me!' she joined her hands and started creating a mass dark of energy "Kid we hafta to go!"_

 _"_ _MOM! MOM! MOM! MOM!"_

 _'_ _No choice!' she created a portal that not only dragged her in but also started swallow Izuku who refused to let go of his mother._

 _'_ _No! No! PLEASE NO!' he was begging to not be separated from his mother but, he saw as she opened her eyes and looked at him._

 _Inko smiled before speaking, she moved her lips and Izuku gasped at hearing his mother's words, more tears falling from his eyes._

 _"_ _Come on!" with one final push, the fairy pushed Izuku away from his mother thus letting the portal absorb them both._

* * *

"Deku" said kid turned around to see her with a disbelief face "We're STILL out of money"

"I know…" something clicked on is mind "today, it's the anniversary of that day…can we go?" he asked while making puppy eyes

Croire really wanted to tell him "Go and kill yourself!" but she couldn't, that kid still had the powers of the Goddess inside of him, and has refused to let them go, he knows well what will befall if he does.

"Sure, just prepare give me a moment" in matter of minutes a portal opened in front of the two, soon they stepped in and found themselves in a graveyard, just in front of a certain tomb.

INKO MIDORIYA  
2119-2140

The grave of his mother, he placed a hand in there while trying his best to smile "Hey mom, today is the tenth anniversary of your death so I decided to visit you…I became 14years old a few months ago but I still look like back then…I saved a bank from some robbers a few days ago however, Croire and me are currently broken…I enjoy seeing the smile in the faces of the people I save some call me hero...and others call me a watcher, I am currently known as the Villain Punisher, and, she's still trying to take control of me, whenever I lower my guard she'd try to force me to submit however, she never will…I still remember your last words…and I only have a thing to say" his eyes started shedding tears at the memory of the last time he saw her.

 _"_ _Izuku…this isn't your fault…I know it…you can…become a hero"_

"Thanks…!" he fell on his knees before crying himself out.

At the distance of barely a few meters away from him, the fairy watched the scene develop, she has done it for ten years…and yet "Why am I crying as well?" her eyes had tears, which she tried to clean only for more to appear 'did I seriously lowered at his level? Did I start to truly care for him!? No, but, why else would I feel bad for seeing this!?'

She knew it, this entire thing was her fault, and now there was no way to do anything.

The only thing she could do, was to accomplish her job as a tome and oracle, of the CPU Deku Heart.

* * *

 **First things first, I'm sorry for those that liked Inko, this was a hard decision to make but I considered it the best option, now I would like to explain a few things:**

 **Why is Izuku still a four year old when he's supposed to be 14? For those that don't follow HDN I'll explain it quickly, he was given the dark energy that possessed Rei Ryghts, meaning, he turned into a CPU and became ageless, since CPUs don't grow (transforming doesn't count as growing)**

 **How was Deku able to beat Rei? First of all there's a logical reasoning to this. In the anime and manga, we're shown how he escaped Shinso's quirk in the original timeline being the same Deku that wants to become a hero, okay he had help of the One for All but it still doesn't change the fact that he activated his quirk even while being in control of Shinsou who literally brainwashes people. Besides, it has been shown in both anime and manga, how determined is Izuku to become a hero, which if you ask me, is a desire, a wish, a determination higher than Rei's determination to destroy and cause havoc.  
Though in other worlds she did took control of him in that point of time.**

 **Welp I made the AN, a little long huh, welp one more thing: this isn't the only story I am doing so please be patient with the updates.**

 **And I honestly hope you liked or at least enjoyed the chapter, that's all, Shadic out.**

 **:')**

 **EDIT: I made a little modification in the date the story takes place since I started to think more about the time it takes place, it's a minimum change but I still wanted to make you know I made it.**


	2. A Destined Encounter

**Hello my dear readers, it's finally here, the second chapter of Deku Heart, I'm actually surprised at the amount of support the story is receiving, I didn't expect it to have more of ten followers in just one chapter, thank you for it, in exchange I'll do my best to continue with the story, now I'll do something I started doing which is reviewing the reviews, I do this mostly to answer questions you may have or simply to feel like there's a little connection between reader and Author (Me).**

 **Okay, let's begin:**

 **Karlos1234ify: I'm glad you foud it interesting, I also hope you find the rest interesting.**

 **Shiroryuu012: Don't worry, there WILL be more.**

 **Without more distractions, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A Destined Encounter**

A boy with the looks of a four year old was sitting in a bench in a park with a kid's playground, though nobody was around since it was pretty morning, his clothes the same ones of last chapter. He was just looking at the sky deep in thought 'When we die, we go to heaven or to Celestia?' a topic someone of his age should definitely NOT have, and especially at this hours.

"Oi, Deku" he turned at the voice that called him and saw Croire carrying, with a lot of effort, a bag of MightDonalds, the best hamburgers in America "I got us some food"

"…" the boy stared blankly at her before taking the bag "I had this question for a while but, do you really need to eat?" he knew that the fairy is a tome, so he never fully understood if she still needed to eat or if she did it only for him to not be alone, or for sport…and no, Rei never bothered in asking either.

"It looked delicious so I decided to try it, but no, I don't really need to eat but it does regenerate a part of my power in case I'm tired" her answer was short and straight, just like her persona.

Izuku took the bag before looking at his partner "Did you buy them?"

"Yes…" she tried to not see the boy at the eyes, she heard some strange noise so she returned her glare to Izuku and saw him enrolling the bag rather than opening it "What are you doing?"

"You know I don't like stolen food, return it and apologize to whoever you stole it from" he practically ordered her that while his stomach growled. He is hungry but his morals wouldn't allow him to eat something that doesn't belong to them.

Croire gave him an empty look before taking the bag and flying away.

"…"Sigh" Now I have to see what I eat" he returned his glare to the sky, not really bothering to make an effort in moving or doing anything at all. That's when he felt someone tap his shoulder, he turned to see a girl of the age he should have (14 years), and wearing a grey colored shirt and a red colored skirt, probably of the school she's in, her hair is brown just like her eyes. Lastly she was holding a little bag on her right hand "Can I help you?"

"Wow, you have a formal language for being a kid" said the stranger with a smile.

On Izuku's mind the thought of how weird this seemed passed through his head.

"I saw what happened earlier…with your friend" on the CPU's mind he could only guess she saw him deny the food that was brought to him "She has an interesting quirk, it's the first time I see someone like her"

'Yeah, but she's a pain most of the time' thought the CPU sweat dropping

"My name is Ochako Uraraka, a pleasure to meet you" she extended her hand.

'This seems really out of the blue' he didn't realize he was making a poker face when he shook hands with her "Izuku Ryghts, same thing"

"Ryghts? Just like Rei Ryghts? The most infamous Watcher in history" she asked with seriousness as Izuku only nodded slowly "Are you two-

"Related in some way? Not, that I'm aware of" he had always given the same response to everyone who would ask that, and since he looked like a kid everyone would believe him, after all kids are horrible liars…shame he is (technically) a teenager.

'Wow, he has the way of talking of an adult, oh that's right, what I came to do' thought Uraraka digging in her bag and taking a sandwich from it "Here"

"For me?"

"Yes, I found it really brave from your part to not want that food even when you're hungry so I thought about giving this to you" her offer and the smile she gave were those of an angel, she saw as Izuku took it and devoured it in less than ten seconds.

"Thanks for the food" he thanked her before standing up and walking to another place.

"W-wait!" he turned around and saw the girl with a more serious expression "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in a kindergarten?" she was more capable of what she looked like, something that would be a problem for the boy.

"No, I don't have the money needed to go to one, and I don't have a mother either to pay it for me, and I honestly refuse to go to an orphanage" the last one was mainly because they would look for his quirk and if they find out he can transform into Rei Ryghts, his chances of having a pacific Watcher life would go straight into the pipe.

"But…a kid alone, is dangerous" she sounded worried, just like any other person would be, truth is that she had more question but decided to save them.

"Don't worry, I have Croire on my side" a moment later he saw her arriving to the park again "Actually there she is" he bypassed Uraraka and started going to his friend's side "Goodbye and thanks for the sandwich"

"…You're welcome, be careful and don't cause troubles" yelled the girl with a soft smile. Maybe she would use the route to her school again in the future.

* * *

"So that girl gave you a sandwich, and didn't question anything else besides the usual?" asked the tome a bit nervous, just like Izuku, she also didn't want her relatively peaceful life to end.

"Yeah, and she was super nice with me as well" something obvious, since he looked like a kid but had the manners of a gentleman, and the language of an adult.

Currently the two were walking in a street thinking about what to do for the day, they could start patrolling the city but honestly, they wanted or preferred to take things with more calm since it's weird the day where something really violent happens.

It was all fine until they saw a big crowd of people and above them was a villain with the aspects of a beast causing a disaster. There were some famous heroes taking care of the situation, and the one who more looked like the main star, as Izuku and Croire like to call the ones in control of the situation, was Kamui Woods, a Pro-Hero with a suit that resembled wood itself, and even his quirk that allowed him to create wood out of his body and even control it.

The CPU looked at Croire with puppy eyes and a smile, she simply sighed "Alright, but try to not get chased this time, it's a pain to find you later, and I don't want to use my powers every five minutes to teleport to you"

Izuku nodded before running to the closest alley, and after making sure no one was around he closed his eyes and started to focus.

 **FLASH**

In seconds, Izuku had transformed into his CPU woman self, at the beginning it was super uncomfortable the feeling of gender-bending to fight, but eventually got used to it.

Taking a nod to (Now) herself, she got into the air and quickly flew in the direction the villain is in, her speed of flight was also something really impressive so it took her more time to find an alley to transform than returning, she stopped and stayed floating in front of the scene, she could hear the people gasp about her sudden appearance but it wasn't changing what she had come to do.

Looking in front of her, she spotted both the Villain and Kamui battling in the train rails on the bridge just above the street.

"My, my, what do we have in here?" her voice was high enough for both heroes and the villain to notice her, both of them widening their eyes "I wanted to go and buy something to eat but found a disaster happening at this hours, it kinda pisses me off that maggots like you start ruining my day before it even begins" she did hate the fact she became a bit more violent when transformed but nothing that can be done about it.

"Rei Ryghts, this is none of your convenience, stay there when we're done with this villain you are next, don't think we already forgot what you did three days ago…and all those months ago…and everything ever since you started a decade ago" the voice of Kamui went lower the more he remembered everything this Watcher had done.

"Oh come on, it wasn't _that_ bad"

"All of them, literally EVERYONE was interned in the hospital and those that recovered lost complete ability to use a limb" he growled his answer

"…It's not my fault those maggots were weak" Izuku still had some problems in putting her strength in human level, since her HDD could take down numerous Goddesses without breaking a sweat, it was difficult to not kill people by accident which is a miracle it hasn't happened.

Returning to the problem, the villain was honestly thinking about using this chance to escape, the two of them were arguing, and honestly he didn't even consider himself capable to of taking down neither of them.

"Leaving already, maggot?" the voice of the CPU made him turn around to see Izuku with a staff in hands and electricity coming out of this one "Villains need to be taught a lesson, and since in a moment I'll have to be on the run, I'll make sure to end this quickly" she aimed her staff at the villain who was sweating.

The Villain honestly considered over and over again about doing this, not just for the symbol of Peace All Might, but also because of Rei Ryghts, the Villain Punisher, he was scared of them both but after seeing what the woman had done to most Villains she massacres, he couldn't help in praying that All Might appeared rather than her.

Kamui Woods summoned woods from his body and tried to apprehend Rei Ryghts before the villain was horribly damaged.

A smirk appeared on Izuku's face "Time to sleep, villain. Electric-

"CANYION CANNNON!"

The villain was sent flying thanks to being kicked by a giant woman dressed in a purple and cream color body suit, long blonde hair, purple eyes and wearing a purple domino mask with a horn like decoration on each side of her head.

He landed on the ground unconscious and defeated. The woman stood with pride before looking at the people making and posing for the cameras "Today's my debut! Pleased to meet you! Please call me, Mt. Lady!"

Most of the men of the crowd quickly took out their cameras and started taking photos at the new Heroine, while Kamui was deadpanning at the situation and Izuku, in his female HDD, was processing what just occurred.

"Hey, he was my prey, you Maggot!" screamed the CPU at Mt. Lady who smirked at her.

"Well, but if it isn't the infamous Watcher Villain Punisher, my debut and I captured both a regular villain, and perhaps the most Wanted Criminal alive" she thought today was her lucky day.

"Eh, you think a hu-maggot like you can dare to compare to me" she growled out her reply as her staff was getting electricity again "I don't think someone will mind if I end your career on your first day" she pointed her staff at the heroine and immediately felt her body being held, she turned around and found Kamui Woods using his quirk to restrain her "Alright, two for the price of one, huh, better for me!"

Before she could even start she felt a glare, she turned her attention to the public and saw Croire with her eyes closed and looking down…she got the message.

"Skill Seal!" the CPU hit one of the woods holding her with her staff before all of them returned back to their original owner and inside his body.

"What the- Go for her!" Kamui Woods tried to use his quirk again but, none of the woods came out of his body, he suddenly felt powerless "What did you do to me!?"

"I would seriously love to stay here and beat your asses to prove you are nothing but maggots however, I have more important businesses to attend to" she turned around and started preparing to leave "Adios, dumbasses!" Izuku flew off with a giant speed that moved the air around her all the way to the ground.

Croire couldn't believe her luck, now she needed to guess where he had flown to, she could always expect him to go back to their lair but, he only does that on nights and downs so, he was going to be around the city "Just look at my luck" she also moved away so she could start her search of her CPU…and she would also need to remember to not use language like that again, seeing the kid just repeated what she once said.

Meanwhile back with the Pro-Heroes, Mt. Lady was helping Woods to go back to the road "Are you okay?"

"No" his answer was straight "I feel like if my quirk was being restrained, as if, it's still there but something is chaining it and weakening the more time passes…Skill Seal, huh" he would have a lot of investigations to do, and some information to upload to the Villain main data-base.

* * *

"I hate…whatever day we're in" said the CPU finding a spot to reverse back to her human male form "I shouldn't have said even half of that, I sounded like another Villain…You're still trying to take over me, aren't you, Rei?" she could feel the wicked Goddess's attempt of breaking into her mind and soul "Well, guess what, I'm not surrendering to someone like YOU"

 **FLASH**

He went back into his human form, being again a four year old kid. He got out of the alley and immediately knew something. Croire was so going to lecture him when they see each other again.

For causing a big scene, for attempting to over-do it again, and for almost fighting two heroes. Sure, she may want something entertaining but even she knew none of that wouldn't benefit them since he would have one-shot all of them, actually when she says that she wants something entertaining, she doesn't mean go and fight someone or cause a disaster, she means another thing.

'Time to look for something else to do…I do wonder if my profile has been edited though' long short story, he has become so infamous that there is even a page dedicated completely to Rei Ryghts, where they publish her battles, number of victims damaged both temporary and permanently, and even a special blog in which everyone debated about what is her quirk exactly, and other stuff.

This of course, also benefits him since he is a CPU and if he does good stuff his Shares will increase, another long short story: Share Energy is what a CPU requires to live, it is created through the faith people has in him however, Rei Ryghts was so powerful she didn't require them to exist, but it did give her a power-boost, and ever since Izuku absorbed her powers, he liked the feeling of Share Energy so while not really necessary, he wanted to have as much as possible, it also let him know he was doing a good job.

The boy started making his way to the closest internet café, he finally found it and entered, once inside he saw a lot of small rooms with a computer and chair in each one, along with a drink machine and a bookshelf filled with mostly manga 'So it's this kind of place, well, first time I come here with first impressions I guess' he would've easily walked to one of the rooms but a staff member walked in front of him.

"Where are you going little buddy?" he appeared to be a nice person.

It was at these moments that he had to use his imagination accompanied with the fact he looks and has the voice of a kid "I came because a new episode of the anime I follow was streamed already and I wasn't able to see it, so I thought that perhaps in here I could"

"Well, I really am not allowed to let you enter unless you pay for-

"Please, just twenty minutes until the episode ends, I'm skipping both Opening and Ending, promised" Izuku was using his puppy eyes he had trained for a long time.

'…Cute' "Alright, I can make a little exception but just twenty five minutes okay?"

The CPU nodded before being guided into one of the rooms, he was asked if he knew what to do at which he nodded, he entered the room and closed the door as he smirked 'Always works' the room was made out of wood and didn't had a lot of things rather than a chair and a computer, he quickly booted it up and enter into the site.

 _ **ReiRyghtsFC**_

Yep, it was one of those fan-pages, the one who made it was saved by the CPU so, since the creator knew this woman wasn't a Hero but did the same as them so the rescued person decided to create this web page.

Skipping to the important information, he went into the "Most Recent Events" section of the page.

In there, he saw that the news of what happened today had already been published 'They surely work fast' he skipped the article itself and went to the comment section area, where he saw the people comments.

 _"_ _I was there, and believe me this looked way funnier of what it sounds like"_

 _"_ _I don't know, wasn't she TOO violent this time?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, picking up fights with Heroes instead of working with them isn't what a Watcher should do (#'3')"_

 _"_ _Let's try to understand her, she said her morning had been rough and just when something could enlighten it, it was immediately stolen away by that new hero…(I hate her, and I bet she's the type that only relies on her quirk)"_

Most of the reviews were of people trying to protect his name, while the minimum part didn't really agree with his decisions. 'Today…could've gone better' he left the page and noticed he still had some free time '…It wouldn't hurt to check All Might's fan page…right?'

He spent the rest of his time in those sites, nothing worth mentioning except for a few moments where he had a face that could even change some evil-doers.

* * *

After leaving and thanking the staff that allowed him the entrance, the CPU was walking around the city, after all, it was still too early to call it a day.

Izuku kept patrolling until the sun looked like it wanted to set down 'Must be around five or six…well, time to go back home' he turned around and started walking before hearing a strange noise behind him.

Without thinking it twice he jumped to the front evading a pair of hands made out of mud, he looked at his attacker and found a Villain fully made out of mud with only his mouth and hands still human-like "Nice reflexes kid, but as of now I seriously need a hostage" he sounded menancing.

The greenhead had two options, either run away and escape knowing his speed must be superior to his opponent's, or battling it and beating him which could work, and just because he used lightning on him, it doesn't mean people will start suspecting of a four year old being Rei Ryghts.

Besides, he was still disappointed for the earlier fiasco. Izuku summoned his staff (in a version small enough for him to hold with no problem at anyone's eyes) while making it look like if he had put it inside his jacket, and took a battle stance.

"For a little kid you surely have guts, okay, don't go crying to mommy after this!"

This was it, the moment Izuku had been waiting, the moment to finally beat someone up!

"TEXAS SMASH!" a voice yelled loudly from behind the Villain before he was literally blasted away straight into the ground and walls near the place.

'That voice' Izuku was shaking, the image of the man who just defeated the evil-doer, now lying in pieces all around the street, and realized something incredible 'That super muscular figure…yellow hair…'

"Are you fine, young boy?" it was All Might, but instead of being in his hero-suit, he was wearing a white shirt and brown pants with black shoes.

"A…a…a…"

""A"?"

"ALL MIGHT!" he fainted from the emotion soon afterwards.

* * *

 **And we're done here, I'd explain a few stuff but being honest, they will be explained in the future, and now I have two questions that I would like you to answer, do you like me using the "he" on Izuku even when he's using Rei's HDD (meaning: When he is gender-bending and has the body of a woman)? And, how do you think it'll end the encounter of All Might and Izuku?**

 **Welp, guess I said everything I wanted to say.**

 **Thanks for reading and see ya next time!**

 **Shadic out.**

 **:)**

 **(Important advice, this chapter was reuploaded as it appears people prefers that I use "she" on Izuku whenever he's transformed)**


	3. Decision

**Not gonna lie, this thing came out faster than I expected it to, so there aren't a lot of stuff to talk about.**

Purple: You could talk to them about me, and my story

 **One: Your story isn't even over yet.**

 **Two: it would be spam and nobody likes it**

 **Three: HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE!?**

Purple: Well Peashy and I were talking about-

 **It was a rhetorical question (takes out a gun and loads it) now leave this place**

 **(Purple slowly walks away before running and screaming in fear)**

 **Man, I love her so much...anyways, let's just go with reviewing the reviews!**

 **Guest: Well...here it's more if you want to read it.**

 **Nekoreku: Thanks I will :)**

 **Shiroryuu012: Okay thanks for telling me and sorry for the little trauma I may have gave you, from now on whenever Izuku is on HDD, I'll refer to him as "Her" and "She"**

 **Waffenmia: That would be good however, (small spoiler) that's not how it'll go**

 **Cygfried: I'm glad you are liking this story and thank you for your support, I'll keep doing my best.**

 **ONE THING I FORGOT: Thank you all for so much support we have already and this is barely the third chapter. For real...Thanks guys/girls, this kind of thing is what motivates me to write chapters so quickly, just like this one.**

 **Welp not consuming more of your time. Let's begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Decision**

'Huh, what happened?' wondered the poor Izuku seeing he was in a dark place, having the looks he should have as a teenager, even with the same clothes but adjusted to his size '…Is this a dream?' looking around he noticed he was in a city of sorts, he couldn't make out the details but he didn't give much importance to it.

The CPU started walking around, and with each step the place started gaining more color, getting more recognizable…until he finally came to a stop. He was in the middle of a purple color city, with a lot of technology he hadn't seen before, the people were walking around as if nothing was wrong, but what really caught his attention was the image of a woman.

"We must live our lives by regulations established by-

She never got to finish thanks to someone dumping on her with her falling to the ground "Careful!"

"S-sorry!" this woman was Rei Ryghts, but not in her HDD, in her human base form. She cleaned herself and turned around to see the boy "H-hey, d-don't you want to join my cause? For a world free of CPUs"

"…" Izuku didn't know how to properly react 'Guess this is just a dream, well, better play along' he stared at the woman before smirking at her "Sure, but I have a question, why do you want a world free of CPUs?"

"Well, not only have I determined that they are not necessary for Gamindustri but also because they are lazy beings that barely do their job" her answer came out straight, not really matching the attitude she had a moment ago.

"Alright, I have a hypothetical question, what would you do if one day you suddenly woke up and realized that you are a Goddess?"

Rei didn't understand the point of the question however she did her best to give a proper answer "I would try my best for my people and my nation"

"How do you know that there isn't any other CPU that wants the same and is doing her best to accomplish it?" before the little woman could reply, the boy interrupted her "You have reached this conclusion by only watching the Goddess of a nation, right?" she wanted to answer him but, no words came out of her mouth "Listen, just because one of them failed won't mean everyone else will as well. Think about this, and give me an answer later"

He turned around and started to walk away, and the more he did, the more the city looked damaged. He came to a complete halt when everything was in ruins, damaged and with no people on sight.

'What just-…Okay, this is just a dream, you don't have to look for too much logic in this' He assured himself before realizing he was back into his toddler body "But I did like how I looked a moment ago!" he screamed with everything cursing the sky and realizing it looked…shatter, as if the sky was a window and somebody had hit it with enough strength to cause it to get fissures.

The ground started shaking, he turned around and saw a giant mob appear out of the blue, it was a giant representation of a human with purple colors in its body, but, it looked…empty, soulless, dead.

In a moment, the titan looked down on the CPU and raised its foot to step in him.

"ACCESS!" he yelled activating his transformation, only for this one to never arrive "What in the actual…" he had already convinced himself this was just a dream, yet, he felt scared.

 **"** **It's amazing, how a dream can easily turn into a nightmare, right?"**

Those were the last words Izuku heard before the giant stomp on him.

* * *

"HHHAAA!" screamed the CPU sitting with sweat coming out of his forehead, he checked himself making sure to be okay before letting out a sigh of relief "It was just a dream"

"No, it wasn't" a voice assured him, he didn't even need to look to know who it was "I'm still here!"

All Might, the #1 hero of the world, and the symbol of peace, was sitting on his knees most likely he had gotten Izuku to sleep on them considering the situation.

The CPU looked in awe at the hero in front of him before his jaw dropped "I-it's real, you're real!" he started giving glares all around him "Something for you to give me a sign, a photo or anything at all" he murmured continuing his quest to find something.

"Ahem, is this yours?" asked All Might holding a little notebook, for those wondering; it was filled with drawings the CPU had been making, of who? Of things in generals, he found an inner peace in drawing the nature, people, but most of them were of Heroes, and yes, he only had crayons that were saved in his hammerspace, though he likes to call it "Inventory", something he also obtained when he transformed into a CPU and the place he keeps most of his things.

"Yes, thank-" he took it and saw that the first age had All Might's sign "You already sign it!" 'Best day, ever' he might have turned colder headed than before in his human form and a savage in HDD, but please, he was in front of his IDOL.

"Well" the pro-hero stood up showing that the Villain of before was now trapped in two plastic bottles that used to have soda "I have to leave, later"

"Wait!" yelled Izuku trying to stop his hero from leaving "I actually have a few questions I always wanted to ask you"

Of course, seeing that little Izuku had the appearance of four years old, he thought that perhaps it was a dumb question like: "What's your favorite food?" or maybe "Do you follow any anime?" basically no serious question.

'I would love to stay but I'm starting to run out of time' thought All Might with some sweat on his forehead "Sorry however, I have an important thing I must do, but you can ask me if we meet again, I promise" he leaned and prepared to jump, a second later, he was already in the air…but, he felt some extra weight, he turned to see his legs and found the boy holding tight on his right one.

"Weiiit! (Wait!)" He could barely speak properly but it was all just an act 'I hate to pretend I'm weaker than I really am but, all for keeping my identity a secret'

"L-let me go!" replied All Might trying to shake him off, for forgetting the little fact they were in the air.

"Iffff I leet goo, I'lll faaall! (If I let go, I'll fall!)" he wouldn't, he could always transform mid-fall but that would mean All Might would know Rei Ryght's true identity or he could simply let gravity do its job after all, a fall that isn't from outer space shouldn't kill him, not even do a serious damage but then it would be question how in the world is he fine so, that's about it.

"Huh, it's true" the pro-hero found a good place to land, he turned his direction to the rooftop of a white building where they both landed without problems "That was really dangerous!" scolded the hero at the CPU who was pretending to recover his breath.

"S-sorry" Izuku tried using his puppy eyes but they were useless in this situation "I just really wanted to know something, and you are the only one I can ask"

All Might started sweating, feeling his time ending 'This is bad' smoke started coming out of his body.

Izuku looked at the ground before speaking "Can someone…without a quirk…become a hero?" he didn't have a quirk, he knew that the moment the memories of Rei Ryghts entered in his brain, he turned into a CPU however, they aren't legally quirk users "I was diagnosed as someone without a quirk a time ago" it was more than a decade ago but he had to pretend it was recent "however, I always wanted to become a hero, just like you All Might" he raised his head to meet the unthinkable.

In front of him didn't stood All Might anymore, instead it was a man with blonde hair, wearing the exact same clothes but he looked like a skeleton with human flesh.

"…" it took Izuku a full minute to realize the situation "Who are you!?"

"…I'm All Might" blood spout out of his mouth when he finished re-introducing himself.

He took some time to explain the situation to the CPU.

"So basically speaking…your stomach was destroyed in a fight five years ago and because of it you can only be a Hero for a few hours a day?" asked Izuku at the hero who simply nodded after showing him his wound, Izuku gritted his teeth in silence feeling fury 'I could have prevented it!' in truth he had heard about that mission but because he was following the clue of the Hero Killer Stain is that he decided to not go thinking that because All Might was with them, they would triumph, in the end he wasn't able to capture the Hero Killer and his Idol was damaged forever.

"Yes, and this is a secret only some Heroes know about which is why I would like you to keep it for yourself as well, if Villains were to know about this…it would be a complete disaster" he wasn't lying, it's because bad guys think he is invincible that they sometimes doubt about doing bad stuff, however, if they were to know he has a time limit, they would obviously take advantage of it "I'll answer your questions in exchange of you keeping it a secret, okay?"

All Might saw as Izuku raised his pinky finger for a pinky promise, the Hero chuckled a bit almost forgetting he was talking with a kid, and a great fan of his.

"Answering your question…my answer would be no. Maybe in the past when quirks were still being something new, it would've been possible but someone without one trying to be a Hero is useless, and it won't matter how much technology they have, without a quirk you can't become a Hero" he tried to give an answer a kid would be able to understand, he stared at the boy in sadness knowing he won't be able to turn into a Hero won't matter how much he tries "any other question?"

"Yes" this one, he could have asked it to anyone, no, he already has in fandoms and even with some people he sees but, he wanted his Idol's answer "What do you think of Rei Ryghts, the Villain Punisher?"

All Might remained in silence, thinking about how to explain it 'He has some good questions for being a kid…' after a while he found what to say "She is someone with a lot of potential, who is throwing it all to the trash" Izuku's eyes widened but he kept listening "That woman is acting on herself in an illegal way, and always hurts Villains more than necessary, but she isn't a bad person, she may get in fights from time to time with Heroes, but she never attacks them, she only focuses on the evil-doers, that is something I could consider respecting of her…one day I want to meet her, and have a serious talk with her, I believe it's still not too late for her to take a different path"

The CPU smiled at hearing that, All Might didn't hate her at least considering the reputation he has with other Heroes isn't the best one. He bowed a bit at his Hero "Thanks for taking your time with me, your secret it's in good hands"

Quirk or Quirk-less, All Might could feel how pure hearted was this kid, it's a true misfortune that he was born powerless otherwise, heck he might even had taken his time to train him when he had the proper age.

"Well, I'll be going, I still have to put this Villain in his place" he waved before finding the stairs to leave the rooftop.

"…I must do something to meet him! Perhaps saying that I was patrolling and-…no, that won't happen. Life isn't that easy" Izuku knew that All Might meant his words but in real life his position may force him to take different actions with the Watcher "…At least…I know that he believes in me, well time to find Croire"

* * *

 **IN AN ALLEY CLOSE TO IZUKU AND ALL MIGHT**

"Bakugou, come on, let's do something fun for once" said a teenage boy with a smoke on his mouth.

"I already told you to stop smoking! You will ruin your image and besides if the principal knows about it, you'll be in serious trouble and because I was near you, I'll get in problems as well!" yelled the boy called Katsuki Bakugou a teenager of fourteen years, with ash blonde spiky hair, red eyes color and wearing a black color school uniform, creating an explosion from his hands to sound more threatening.

"But dude, every time classes end, you always leave to who knows where. Some people say they have seen you near the outskirts of the city, others that near the forest, like seriously we have even gone to your home and your mother says that you arrive around ten to eleven o' night" pouted another boy near the first one.

"It's none of your business!" he turned around to tell the two to get lost but they looked scared and were pointing behind him "What's wrong?"

"It appears I have found someone with an interesting quirk" said a malicious voice.

* * *

All Might was walking through the streets not really paying attention to anything "Let's see, you really caused troubles for people, didn't you Mister-

It was now he realized that he didn't have the soda bottles with the Villain inside anymore, he sweat and panicked as he started looking everywhere for them, and that's when he heard some police sirens.

"Oh, no"

Izuku on his hand was looking for his friend, the tiny fairy called Croire, he could already hear her scolding and lecturing him but, he grew used to it, to the point he would unintentionally sleep with his eyes opened to recover from the day rather than paying attention to her 'What a nice day' he still thought that just from meeting his idol and even getting his autograph and a talk with him.

His mind stopped thinking on that at hearing the sound of sirens and people going in their direction 'A Villain?' he started following them until he found a big crowd of people in front of a small shopping center, he tried to see but the public didn't allow him to, all he heard was the sounds of explosions coming from the other side.

Deciding to play a bit with his luck he gave a jump a bit high for a person of his height and saw the Villain of before having a hostage who was trying to set themselves free with explosions.

'How is he here? All Might had placed him in…did I accidently made him drop that guy?' mentally wondered the CPU, he quickly thought about going into an alley to transform but then he thought of more things, what if by the time he arrived it was too late?

There were other Heroes in there such as Kamui Woods that could now re-use his quirk, and a few others like the newbie Mt. Lady but of course she didn't feat in the place so she was literally useless and no one else to possibly deal with explosions, what if he left to find where to transform and no Hero capable of helping arrives and things get worse?

'What should I do? What should I do? What should I do!?' from the blink of his sight he was able to see All Might, watching with regret the situation 'He's blaming himself for something I caused…I…I…' then he saw it, the person inside the mud Villain…he's eyes were screaming just one thing:

 **"** **Please, help me!"**

 **(INSERT BNHA OST: YOU SAY RUN)**

Without thinking it he was already running in front of the crowd and the Heroes.

"W-wait what are you doing!?" asked one of them in panic.

"It's dangerous!" screamed another one.

'I don't know' he answered mentally, as he never realized the moment he was already running, something he hadn't done before. He is a cold headed person, he had never acted by instinct since it would get him in troubles but this time…he had no choice!

The CPU summoned his staff making it look like he had it in his over-size jacket and started thinking of a plan.

'If I use electricity I will damage that person, skill seal may work but Kamui is in here and he might suspect about me, think use your damn cold head!' then the solution appeared in front of him 'His eyes, the eyes of the Villain are still there!'

"Eh? Aren't you the kid from before?" asked the mud Villain in surprise seeing how he stopped and threw his staff at his left eye, making him scream in pain.

'NOW!' he resumed running until he was in front of the blonde teenager "Don't worry, I'll get you out of here!" he held him toughly and was actually starting to take him out, given he is a CPU, his strength is superior to that of a normal human, and if we add it to the fact he is using the power or Rei Ryghts, you can already imagine it.

"As if it were that easy!" yelled the Villain using his mud to trap Izuku as well, and making sure to cover his nose and mouth, which he wasn't able to cover the latter thanks to the boy covering it with his arms.

Everyone gasped at seeing this but All Might, he felt it, a kid of four years, with no quirk, had the courage to jump in the situation even when he knew he couldn't do a thing, and he was just standing there, doing nothing because he had reached his limit 'Pathetic! Me a Hero...the #1 Hero not doing anything at all, and a young boy without quirk fighting...I'm really pathetic!' he was about to transform but stopped at hearing some words prevenient from the kid.

"…YOU…VILLAINS…ALL OF YOU…" Izuku's eyes acquired a power symbol "…SHOULD JUST VANISH AND DIE!" a light started surrounding him "ACCESS!"

 **FLASH**

 **(END OST)**

The light died and with that, in the place of where Izuku once stood, now was Rei Ryghts she glared at the Villain with what someone would call a death glare.

She summoned her real staff and hit the mud of the Villain covering her with it "Skill seal" the mud started to disappear and the evil-doer started taking a human form who was a middle-age young man with brown color hair and wearing a grey shirt with grey pants, obviously this released the innocent from his grip, the moment he went back to his base form, he looked both confused and scared.

"W-What happened to-

He was interrupted by the CPU who held him by the throat and held him in the air "How does it feel? To be nothing but a maggot! TELL ME!" she hit him against the closest wall and then threw him to the ground with enough strength to cause cracks on the bricks of the street but not enough to actually break a bone of the man.

She then proceeded to place her left foot on his back before holding his right arm.

"I still haven't gotten your answer and I AM a really impatient person so I'll be forced to show YOU how it feels!" she started to twist his arm with an evil and somewhat sadistic grin…a second later a pop.

The Villain screamed in pain while the CPU simply kept laughing "Do you think this hurts you piece of maggot!? Taking an innocent as a hostage while you torture the poor boy, what was the need of it!?" Izuku became more violent in HDD however, as of now she was saying the truth "I can't understand! What is the NEED of causing so much chaos! If none of you existed…if none of you existed…this world would be damn peaceful!" she kept twisting his arm until she finally decided to use her staff to hit it, she heard a crack and knew she broke no, she cut the bone in two.

Her staff started gaining electricity, she simply gave one last death glare to the Villain before deciding to impale her weapon into his back and kill him.

"Deku?" she stopped at hearing that name.

Izuku turned around and saw the boy who had been the hostage, her eyes widening at remembering his face "…Kacchan?"

It was Bakugou, her childhood's best friend and the first person to name her Deku. He looked safe and confused at the same time, and it was now Izuku realized the situation she was in. She had a weapon that was centimeters away from **killing** a person after breaking his arm and having cursed his existence, and in front of…'No'

She looked back at the crowd and saw all the Heroes in shock, the civilians were also shocked, some of them even had a cellphone recording what was happening…but what really caught her attention was All Might.

He looked confused, scared, and…betrayed.

"No…this isn't…" looking at the crowd of both citizens and Heroes made her remember something that Rei had lived, the looks of her nation's people the day she destroyed Tari, they were all giving her the same looks as those other gave her a long time ago.

Only one thing passed through her head: What have I done?

"DON'T LOOK AT ME!" she took flight in the other direction and went flying away with tears on her face. She had screwed it up and for good…but a part of her was happy…happy that they were able to save the innocent, and that she was able to see Bakugou after so much time.

And another one knew something…problems would be the first thing that would start happening from now on.

Now that the world knew who Rei Ryghts really was.

* * *

 **And with this the chapter ends, so, did you like the way things unfold?**

 **Okay, now is the point where I either try to explain or point a few things out.**

 **Izuku went HDD out of fear (not being able to save the hostage), and out of rage.**

 **So, no, he doesn't fear death, he knows he is the strongest being in existence in this world with just a few that can match him, and even those would easily fall to him.**

 **Another thing is that Izuku didn't recognize it was Bakugou until he calmed him by his nickname, which in this story he gave it to him before he discovered he was didn't posses a quirk (I don't remember if he gave him the nickname "Deku" before or after discovering he was quirkless), and the reason Kacchan-**

Bakugou: Don't call me that or I'll kill you, you piece of

 **(Aizawa apprehends the boy so I can continue)**

 **did notice it was Izuku is because...please, he looks just like he did a decade ago, and Bakugou didn't. That's why one recognized the other with no problem while the other one did have some to remember.**

Croire: Hey where was I in all this chapter!?

 **It'll be showed in the next one so calm down.**

 **Anyways I think that's all, if you have a doubt (that I can answer) just review it or send it to me via-PM.**

 **As always hope you enjoyed the chapter and well.**

 **Shadic out**

 **:)**


	4. Consequences

**Shadic in here for a new chapter of Hyperdimension Purple…nah just kidding, I'm here with a new chapter of Deku Heart, and I have an advice for anyone that wants to become an author in this net. Write the AN in the same place you wrote your chaptr because if you do it from the doc manager and something happens then you have to rewrite it all over again…I know it from bad experiences.**

 **Leaving my suffering aside let's start with the reviews.**

 **XxdarkangelxX2003** **: I rereupdated (new word for the Encyclopedia) it and hopefully your little flaw has vanished, and also it's "grammar" not "grammer", and have me patience with that please I'm currently doing my best to not make those mistakes.**

 **Nekoreku: I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

 **Fan22: I'm not sure if this will be able to happen since while it said that Rei Ryghts has enough power to destroy and recreate dimensions, that is said of the Rei of the True Ending route, the one with the full power of both Reis, this one is the Good Ending so I don't know up to what point her power is different from the full powered one but allow me to say that something similar will occur since they can't have a kid go to high school (they can but you get the point), anyways thanks for the review.**

 **Cygfried: Thanks I'll try to always keep up and now, you'll see how it unfolds**

 **Without any more delay, let us begin with the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **4: Consequences**

Saying today had been exhausting would be correct for the young boy Bakugou, he had gone to classes and prepared himself for his already obvious entrance to high school, got praised for his super awesome quirk and good grades, once classes ended he planned to take a look around the city like he has done for the last ten years to go back home and get yell by his mother for arriving late, but instead got followed by two "friends" and afterwards got captured by a Villain.

He tried to fight his way out using his quirk: Explosion, which allowed him to create explosions from his hands…something most envied of him; back to the topic, he wasn't able to escape the mud Villain and was summited as a hostage, regardless of that he kept fighting until he saw a kid, a kid with the exact appearance of his childhood's best friend who suddenly vanished one day after an explosion had taken place in his house, one that killed his mother.

The kid had somehow managed to attack the Villain and do some damage before trying to get the boy out of the evil-doer, and he was going to succeed had it not been by the Villain taking him as a hostage as well, and it was around this time that something had clicked in Bakugou's head.

In seconds, the kid took the form of the Villain punisher and deadliest Watcher: Rei Ryghts, and beat the Villain to the pulp and almost killed him had it not been for him that made a bet and decided to call her by the name of his disappeared friend.

She looked at him and called him back, confirming his suspects. Deku was still alive, even after everything everyone had told him.

 _"_ _Izuku Midoriya has been disappeared for the last two years we can't continue looking for him"_

 _"_ _Why do you always arrive so damn late!? You went to look for him again didn't you!? Face it he's dead!"_

 _"_ _My son, with all respect, you need to accept the fact your friend is gone, otherwise you'll never triumph in life"_

 _"_ _Bakugou your grades are amazing but as your teacher I'm worried about the fact you barely interact with your classmates, is it something from the past you need to let go?"_

He had finally shut the mouth of everyone who dared to tell him to give up.

He smiled as he entered his house, the moment he was rescued Pro-Heroes asked him the obvious "Are you okay?" stuff and then proceeded to praise him for his amazing quirk; not that he even heard them, he was too focused on his own mind to even put attention to them, he always was.

Bakugou never heard people praise him after Izuku vanished, he simply closed himself in his own world, just thinking of finding his friend, and now, his job was done.

'Guess I worried for nothing, Deku turned out to not be _that_ useless' he opened the door and entered his house to be greeted by his mother that literally looks like a female him but taller and wearing peach color clothes "I'm home"

"I heard you got captured by a Villain! How could you allow that to happen!?" she was acting the same way she has been acting all her life with him, a rude and somewhat violent mom.

"I dropped my guard, and for the last time, now" he bypassed his mother before coming to a halt "…You must have seen it on the news as well. I told you he was alive, and he has obviously increased the gap between us, if you excuse me I have to make sure I return the gap to its original position, it'd be dumb if I kept calling him Deku with him being better than me, now if you excuse I gotta prepare to show him what I can do"

"By breaking the law and hurting Villains to the point where they'll never fully recover?"

"Nah, by literally beating his ass for having left without saying Goodbye, and for having fun while I suffered in that boring place called school" he resumed walking "I'll start arriving late not cause I went to look for him but because I went to become tougher than him" his tone was a prideful and secure one.

Bakugou's mom, Mitsuki Bakugou, heard as her son went to his room before turning around with a decayed expression 'Ever since Izuku abandoned everyone, he has been down, so down he stopped hearing the praising of the people, then he started arriving at insane hours of the night thanks to him walking around the city looking for him, he became someone cold and generous but too sure of his capabilities' she knew that if her son, her Katsuki, had heard the voice of other people he would've eventually turned into an arrogant person with more vanity than blood on his body.

She wasn't sure if this was a better development than the one he was destined to have but one thing was for sure. Her son had the attitude to become a Hero, and thinking about what worried her, she remembered the news channel of just an hour ago.

 _"_ _-And for local news, a Villain had caught as a hostage a student and was most likely going to use him to escape however" Images of Izuku running to Bakugou appeared on the screen "A kid with the looks of a four year old charged at the Villain and almost frees the teenager, and when all hope seemed lost. The boy turned into the feared Watcher Rei Ryghts" videos of the scene took place "We believe that they were planning to commit homicide for the first time in their careers but the boy that used to be a hostage spoke to them something, afterwards the Villain Punisher flew away in panic, here are some images of the Watcher. If you know this person please report it to the police immediately" more and more images of Izuku filled the screen._

'I didn't know if talk to the police and heroes about him…whatever is it, Izuku is now on his own, and Katsuki is finally going to listen to other people praises' something snapped on her head 'He won't, now he's going to focus on getting tougher by all meanings so one day he can overcome his "friend", if they are still friends'

* * *

The CPU was still crying over the events that took place nothing of time ago, she arrived to her "super cool and awesome lair" which is in reality the rooftop of an abandoned building, with a tent that Croire summoned from who knows where but said it was hers…and inside there was a little Futon she shares with the fairy, and even a little T.V with a game console, all brought from what survived of Tari.

And your question now is: From where do they get electricity for them to work?

Simple, they use literal electricity from Izuku's powers.

"Deku!" called a voice outside the tent, the cyan hair woman took a glance outside and saw Croire looking at her with a saddened expression "…I saw the news in a public T.V…you okay?" she knew that if Izuku almost went to the point of murder then the situation was horrible.

"No, I almost lost it, I almost allow **her** to take control of me and my actions" she answered in between sobs and sniffles.

"Liar" she looked up to see her "Rei had nothing to do with you this time, otherwise I would have felt her, the only responsible of that…was you and no other" she took a deep sigh "swap back ,it's uncomfortable to have a woman crying over, it'd feel a bit less weird if the one sobbing was a kid.

"Okay…I even forgot I was transformed"

"You are so useless"

 **FLASH**

"But, that's what makes you who you are" she was now staring at the CPU with his eyes red from all the crying, she got closer and wiped a tear from his right eye "We're leaving tomorrow, we can't risk staying in here anymore. Not with everyone knowing your face"

"…" Izuku gave a slow and small nod

"Let's go, open your mouth" he did as she told him, she placed her tiny hands in front of the CPU's mouth before a dark mist started spreading to his teeth, cleaning them "Now let's sleep, we have a big day ahead of us, and we still need to think about where we'll live"

No response from the boy, he simply went into the futon and covered himself with the white blankets it had.

Croire flashed for a moment before her clothes were replaced by a black shirt and black pants with stars in the background, and a little hat with the same design as her clothes 'Guess I'll sleep as well'

She floated near him before landing on her tome centimeters away from him and allowing herself to enter dreamland.

 **NEAR THE OLD BUILDING**

"Boss, we think they have fallen asleep, shall we proceed?" asked a man to a microphone, he is wearing a blue color body suit and armed with a gun, accompanied by a lot of men in the same clothes as him.

"Yes" with that signal he turned to face the Heroes tagging with them.

Pro-Hero #5: Edgeshot, an American hero with grey hair in three sharp points having one of those three points cover his right eye, dark grey eyes, and clothes similar to those of a ninja.

Pro-Hero #4: Best Jeanist, a tall hero with dark eyes and blonde hair wearing a practical set of clothes that resemble jeans from his pants to his shirt and even his neck reaching to cover his mouth.

Pro-Hero #3: Hawks, a tall man with light yellow, and messy, hair, a dark shirt along with a white jacket on top of it, white pants, a set of white headphones and a visor, lastly he had two big grey colored wings on his back. Everyone was surprised when he arrived to be honest.

The Pro-Hero #2: Endeavor, a tall person with a muscular body with red hair, and wearing a dark blue bodysuit with flames streaming from his chest all the way to his shoulders, he uses a mask to cover his eyes, this one literally made out of fire.

And of course the Pro-Hero #1: All Might. He really wasn't in condition to come but he had to, he was the only one that really knew how to deal with this, without having anyone hurt.

"Remind me again why in the world they called the five best heroes for one kid?" asked Hawks a little annoyed for all the stuff they have brought for this one person. A full unit of polices and the best heroes alive.

"We are about to face the deadly Watcher Rei Ryghts, we can never be too sure if we'll win even with this little army" answered Edgeshot feeling a bit nervous, he was aware of how powerful their opponent was, if they didn't strike down the kid while asleep, they would never do it while they were awake.

Yes, "they". Since nobody said anything about Izuku, no one knew if the Watcher's real identity was the kid or the woman so since nobody knows the real gender, everybody started calling the Villain Punisher by "they", except for few ones that call the Villain with "she".

"We were given permission to advance, I recommend that Edgeshot strikes first" said the policeman who received the green light for acting.

"And why him?" Endeavor growled his answer

"It's too simple" said Best Jeanist preparing the explain "We want to defeat Rei Ryghts without giving her a chance to even notice we were there, I could do it however she would need to wear clothes, which in case she doesn't then my quirk won't be that helpful since she's fast enough to escape my fibers, and if she is wearing clothes who knows if I may actually be able to hold her back" he remembered one time that Rei Ryghts alone lifted a Villain with an amazing size, and that obviously weighted a lot, with no effort at all "He is way faster and more silent than me if I must say so, and in this case more effective"

"I understand why you, but not why me" Hawks started chuckling "What's so funny?"

"What he tried to say is that we need to be silent and well, considering your past actions…I would dare to say you are not the quietest person in the world"

Before they could continue arguing, All Might got in-between them "Please, the two of you, we came here to deal with a menace more important than your problem, this time who takes the credit won't matter"

Not being fully okay with this, they both nodded as they saw the #5 hero start using his quirk, foldabody, allowing him to make his body thin and control his limbs to the point of stretching them and using them as knifes.

"Remember the plan: I will not be able to put the enemy out of combat immediately, which is why the most logical result is that she'll escape by flying, then Eraser will use his quirk to destroy her quirk and then seeing everything we have she'll have no other option to surrender" said the Pro-Hero preparing to leave.

"Hold on, Eraser Head is here?" asked Hawks just noticing said hero standing behind him.

A slender tall man with black messy hair and eyes of the same color wearing a black shirt and pants along with boots of the same color, as a remark there is a scarf and underneath it a pair of yellow color googles. He is Eraser Head.

"Yes, I'm here and I was trying to not call the attention"

"Wait, then why don't we just send him to-…" It was now he realized that everybody had started the plan without him realizing. "…Or just continue without telling me of course"

Inside the tent, both people were more slept than sloth after having done something in its life, with Croire letting out some cute snoring, and Izuku being the cute cinnamon roll he is. Not thinking that somehow they would be attacked.

Edgeshot got his head inside the tent to see the kid and the fairy in dreamland 'It seems the enemy has an accomplice huh, better take out the real threat before the other one' thought the hero stabbing one of his body limbs into one of Izuku's nerves making him scream in pain rather hard and use the arm whose nerve was attacked 'How can he still use it!?' he was sure he aimed to a zone where everyone had lost complete movement of their body part.

"Wings of darkness!" yelled Croire with her fairy wings appearing on her back and sending flying the hero out of the tent releasing the CPU who was now bleeding by the left shoulder "Don't worry I'm here" her tiny hands started getting a white aura surrounding them "This movement isn't mine so let's see how I perform it…Blessing!"

The wound coming from Izuku stopped thanks to his oracle's healing ability "Thanks"

"No time for that! We have company!" she saw as he took a quick nod and started shining along with his eyes getting a power symbol.

"ACCESS!"

 **FLASH**

All the people involved in the mission saw as Edgeshot was sent flying away before one of Hawk's wings caught him, he looked damaged with some bruises noticeable even with his quirk on, just for a second later a pillar of light emanating from the little house before Rei Ryghts came out flying with a staff in hands.

"…" she looked at the mini army surrounding her, the first thing she noticed was that the five top heroes were surrounding the little building of two floors, then she noticed that there were another great number of Pro-Heroes surrounding the place as well along with policeman aiming at her with guns "…I was trying to get some sleep for all the events of today and you go and steal my hours of sleep!? You all deserve to be destroyed by-…okay, you know what?…I CAN'T DO THIS!" she screamed with all her lungs before looking at Hawks who sweat dropped a bit "Pro-Hero #3: The Winged Hero Hawks!"

She appeared in front of him at a speed so high, so high even certain blue hedgehog would admit she has a good AGI "Eh…?"

Rei summoned her little sketch book from before "Could you please sign this!?"

"…Suuuuure?" he took a pen the CPU had and saw the page All Might had already signed 'Must have been before he knew about this' the hero signed the next page, the only reason he did was for Eraser Head to use his quirk on her.

"Thanks!" she snatched the notebook making the pen vanish from the hero's hands before going to Best Jeanist who was on the ground with the other polices "Could you please-

"Wings of Darkness!" the tome attacked her own Goddess by the back before this one's eyes twitched and she returned her glare to the tome that was in the air.

In instants she was in front of her "What's wrong with you Croire!?"

"That's what I should be asking ya! All these heroes are trying to apprehend us, and you decided to ask them for an autograph!?" she had her veins all popped on her forehead from the rage.

"I can't help it, I'm a big fan of them all" she turned her vision to Endeavor and pointed at him with a pocker face "Except him, he's a jerk"

"Hey!" he yelled at her in rage.

"That's not my point! Read the atmosphere! They. Are. Trying. To. Capture. Us…got it you damn Hero Otaku!?" she took Izuku's left ear and pulled it just like a mother does with her children whenever they do something bad "Now, act like you should act in these type of situations!"

All the people watching this scene were deadpanning, not knowing how to properly react to it, all of them were like this but Eraser Head who was shaking a bit 'I've been staring at those two for a while now…why aren't their quirks vanishing?'

His quirk was: erasure and it allowed him to erase the quirk of whoever he was looking at.

"I've had enough of this comedy show!" stated Endeavor summoning fire from his left hand "Flash Fire Fist-Jet Burn!" from his hand a beam made out of fire was shot directly at the CPU who was still arguing with her friend.

"-And that's why my logic isn't, as you would call it: shet!" the beam of fire reached Rei before covering her body in flames and by the time these ones died, the CPU was still in that place unchanged, well, except for the fact a part of her hair was now on fire.

Croire pointed at the upper part of her hair to see a flame in there, and instead of panicking, she sucked her index and thumb before using these two to stop the fire.

Everyone staring was amazed at the fact that the #2 didn't do a thing to her, and if it had, she solved it with no effort at all.

"And that's why they brought the best of the best" said Best Jeanist to Endeavor "Eraser has been staring at her for a while now, which means that she's either using technology or she's an entity different from what we normally know"

Edgeshot had fully recovered by this point and was looking for an opening however, he couldn't shake the feeling of dread that those two showed, even when they were just arguing anyone that actually put attention would notice the presence they possess.

"-Which is the main reason we should've already left! Actually…WHY IN THE WORLD ARE WE STILL HERE!?" the tome finally realized they were literally arguing in the middle of a battle zone "And what's wrong with that guy, he's been staring at us quite deeply if you ask me" she pointed at Eraser.

"Oh my…GOODNESS! It's the pro hero Eraser Head, I have to-

"No" Croire now sounded real furious "We are leaving, cause I want to sleep if ya ask m-

She never finished thanks to Best Jeanist using his quirk to capture the fairy "Croire!" Izuku tried to help her but was met by Hawk's feathers building a wall between her and her oracle

"Hate to disappoint a fan but, are you even aware of your current situation?" the Pro-Hero sounded annoyed.

This put the CPU to think for a moment, first she let her fan-instincts to get the best out of her and then she started to discuss with the fairy instead of escaping…how foolish of her.

"Alright, thanks for bringing me back to reality" she now sounded serious again "You better let go of her otherwise I'll be forced to turn all of you to ashes" the power symbol on her eyes glowed with her words.

"Will you really do that?" Izuku's eyes widened at turning at the one who had that voice. All Might, she only stared at him in…sadness? Regret? Nobody knew what was going on in her mind.

At this point Croire was already in the police hands while still being restrained "Why you…?" her little wings started shining again "Wings of Darkness!"

…But, nothing happened it was now she realized her SP was in zero…that wasn't good.

The CPU noticed her friend had finally ran out of fuel and decided to rush to her rescue but was stopped by both Hawks and All Might by them standing on her way, the latter standing in one of Hawk's feathers to stand in the air "Move out of my way, Maggots"

"If we don't…will you attack us?" the #1 hero sounded both curious and saddened about having to do this, but it was his best shot.

"O-of course I will. She's my Oracle and friend that's why, I-I'll save her, even if it means hurting you" her voice was weak it was obvious she was lying.

"Listen, everyone in here sees you as the Watcher Rei Ryghts…but I don't. I see you as the young boy who saved someone earlier today. If you surrender without putting any more resistance, I'll make sure neither you nor your friend gets in more troubles than you already are, and even get a better treatment"

"Deku don't listen to him!" cried Croire getting some of her clothes on her mouth and having her book closed with her still inside, trapping her before the #4 hero used his fibers to close the book for good.

'Croire's in danger but if I act All Might will be disappointed, I can easily take everyone out with my powers but…' she heard her own stomach growl in hunger 'How much time will I be able to keep the transformation before I reach my limit?' she hadn't eaten ever since the sandwich of this morning and her transformation required some stamina from her part. She looked at All Might for a moment and saw his eyes… "You promise to stop treating Croire that badly if I just surrender?"

"Yes"

"…" the CPU dropped her staff before this one vanished in the air, and she slowly floated her way to the ground.

 **FLASH**

He went back to his human form as he sat on his knees and placed his hands on his back. Seeing this, both Heroes went to the ground where All Might took out a pair of cuffs from his suit.

"I'll need you to wear these for a while" he only saw as Izuku nodded, he handcuffed him and stared at the boy who was looking at the ground in shame. Sure he felt horrible for doing this to someone of his looks but there was no other choice. Law said that only Heroes can use their quirks and he has been not only using them on an illegal way but also hurt people with it, even if they were all evil-doers, what he did was wrong "Come on young boy"

The green head stood up and walked with the #1 Hero to a police car where Croire was still being held inside her tome "Please, let her go, she won't run away"

The police holding her took a glance to All Might before he nodded, he opened the book and the fairy started panting "Lack of oxygen…still breathing…oh" it was now she realized what was happening.

"Get in the car, we are leaving as you wanted us to" said the CPU, and a moment later the tome was already inside with her head down. Izuku then entered the car before taking a last look to All Might "Did I…disappoint you?"

Answering this one was going to be hard since whatever came out of his mouth could change the way this boy thought.

"In part you did, but, I felt proud when you decided to give up for your friend" he didn't lie in there, one would say he surrendered at not seeing a way to win however, only a few saw the real reason he gave up, it was because his friend was in danger and his decision was the best one to help her.

All Might saw Izuku smile before the car left the place.

"So, we came here for almost nothing?" asked Endeavor pissed off for having his time stolen like this.

"Calm down big dude" said the winged Hero "if All Might hadn't been here, a fight would have broken out that's a fact, and even with this army…I'm sure we would have lost" he spoke those words with truth, Endeavor knew it…and he hated to know he felt the same way.

After seeing his attack didn't even made her **flinch,** he knew that if All Might hadn't pulled out that display, they would've all been good as dead.

One thing was for sure: tomorrow would be as exhausting as today.

* * *

 **And it's done, I know that some people in here actually expected a super awesome and fierce fight were Izuku would have, practically, raped all the heroes but being a bit serious in here. He is a Hero Otaku and whenever he's in HDD he can't control his actions the same way he would do it in his human base form.**

 **Whenever the CPU isn't in HDD he is a cold headed person that only loses his cool on weird occasions but when transformed she turns into an out straight savage that doesn't know what self-control is and acts according to her instincts.**

 **And for those wondering, yes, I gave Croire a variation of Histoire's skill set and yes, the two of them have a SP (Skill Points) gauge, and going to another point.**

 **Izuku's transformation can be very well undone if he runs out of gas like not having eaten in a long time, because the HDD requires the CPU to be on good condition a tired CPU won't be able to be transformed for too much time before being forced to swap back, while not shown exactly like this, it is mentioned by Neptune that HDD does require their physical energy to the point where she started transforming and de-transforming to lose weight without much effort…really intelligent from her part if you ask me.**

 **No, I didn't made a mistake when I wrote "shet" it was done on purpose since Izuku doesn't like to say curses in general.**

 **Lastly, the hero association knew without a doubt about Rei's potential to be as powerful as All Might thanks to her actions and the way she has performed them ever since she started, that's why they got the top five best Heroes to take the mission and I decided to give Hawks those colors since he has only appeared in manga and because of it we don't know his real colors.**

 **If you have anything else to ask you can always do it on a review or PM me.**

 **That's all Shadic out**

 **:)**

 **One last thing: We already have reached the 1K views. Thank you guys for so much support you have been giving me, I'll keep doing my best for you all to enjoy this story.**


	5. A New Path

**First of all, I wanted to thank my Beta-reader (yes I finally got one so Hurray!) but since she was busy I had to ask someone else to take her place. So in this case, special thanks to JodyB90 for being my beta-reader.**

Purple: If you only allowed me to be your beta-reader you wouldn't take so much time in getting out my chapters.

 **Do you even know what a Beta-reader is?**

Purple: …

 **That's what I thought. Anyways, I would normally begin with something dumb to have as filler but today I'm not "filling" up to it.**

 **BA-DAM-TUS**

 **(Cricket making sounds on the background)**

 **…**

Purple: … **(She starts clapping to not make me feel bad)**

 **Let's just review the reviews.**

 **Grimmzapdos: answering the first question: When am I going to update? Now. And the second one is in this chapter.**

 **Nekoreku: eh, kind of I mean Croire kind of already beat him to it (who do you think that had to take care of Izuku whenever he got ill?) but in part yes, and believe me when I say that I am really happy to hear (or in this case read) that you like my story.**

Purple: doing the best to win the reader's love and look like a good guy?

 **I am a good guy.**

Purple: then why did you abandon poor Nepgear!?

 **(Nepgear sobbing on the corner can now be seen)**

 **I didn't abandon her, I simply left her story in…hiatus…let's better get to the chapter!**

Purple: Don't cut us off!

* * *

 **Chapter 5: A New Path**

Izuku was currently sitting in an interrogation room, you know the places in grey color, a metal table, a grey colored panel where people were watching from the other side, and two metal chairs in opposite's sides, he also had handcuffs on his wrists.

He had been there for some good time (15 minutes), and nobody had come to see him.

The door of the room opened and to his surprise the one who entered was All Might dressed in his civilian clothes and on his super thin weak form, he looked exhausted to say.

Both of them stared into each other eyes before the yellow head decided to take a seat "So…would you like a cup of water?" the CPU shook his head "Okay…" he didn't know how to start the conversation, granted he was the one that made him surrender and he also had a good idea he'd be the one who would talk to him but…he never had done this to someone that looks like a kid.

Being the good observer he is, Izuku noted that his hero appeared to be uncomfortable maybe "Is something wrong?"

"If you transformed would you remain being as peaceful as you are right now?" asked All Might feeling he'd be more comfortable talking about this with someone that looked to be of his age.

"I can't guarantee it since I become more violent in HDD" his answer came out muffled because he has never explained anything of his powers to anyone.

"HDD…is that the name of your quirk?" the green head didn't do any movement at all "Alright, I'll go slower, what's your name?"

"Izuku Midoriya" he didn't use his fake last name, he wanted to be as honest as possible to his idol.

All Might already knew it since they had done some investigation to the kid and he was honestly amazed to see him have the same looks he had ten years ago however, he wanted a more nice approach knowing that this boy was not evil.

"You don't have to worry about your friend, we made sure to be nice with her just as we are being with you" he said in a reassuring tone, and this made the CPU relief a bit "I'll go with another question, Midoriya is the last name of a certain family that was given for death a decade ago, are you that Izuku Midoriya?"

"Yes"

"…I see, back then, what the cause of the explosion was?" silence was the only thing he got, immediately understanding the message he came to two conclusions: he either didn't want to talk about it or he was the cause of it…All Might honestly knew that whichever was it he wouldn't answer it anytime soon "Let's talk about something else"

The Pro-Hero had to think of something to light the mood, something anything at all, and so an idea came to his head.

"Do you like games?" Izuku nodded at the question faster than the others, he was on the right track "we found a game console along with a T.V in your tent-

"Actually, it's a lair" interrupted the green head.

-Lair, but we didn't find anything else with the same design in any part of the internet, so we…opened it to see the design and found out it was really old"

"Wait…you opened it!?" he sounded scared "were you able to place it all back together?"

"Yes…" he really didn't know but he hoped for it.

"Good because it is kind of busted and I don't want it to get ruined after all it's the last one remaining from-…" he spoke of more.

"From where?" silence filled the room again "…You know I can't help you if you don't cooperate, right?"

"…" Izuku only nodded "but…it's a secret that I…" he turned to see the glass in the wall besides them "can tell you"

The #1 Hero thought about his words, and shortly after turned to the same place before nodding, everyone in that room left it slowly praying for All Might's success "I think we should be good now"

"Yeah…what I'm about to tell you may sound unbelievable but it's the truth and nothing else" said the CPU preparing to talk.

He spent the next hour explaining the full story of Rei Ryghts, from the condition her world was in, how she found the CPU memory and ate it, about what are the CPUs, about how she ruled her nation and its inevitable destruction, about how the woman spent the next hundreds of years walking with no real objective but destroy all the other Goddesses with the idea of "I fail so everyone will as well", he also explained how Rei met her Hyperdimension counterpart and gave her a part of her powers, then how that woman started doing her own plans on that dimension until the CPUs went to stop her, he also said that she defeated three Goddesses without showing any sign of being tired before Purple Heart, Iris Heart and the candidates but Purple Sister arrived to defeat her.

"After the battle, Rei Ryghts gave her powers to Croire and she left to a dimension where none of them existed; after investigating and finding hundreds of dimensions where she could have gone too she discovered a constant threat that always affected her plans: CPUs, and it didn't matter if it weren't any of the original ones that defeated them, she couldn't risk one of them defeating Rei so she used the last resource she could've think of" Izuku smiled a bit "she went to another universe, another reality, one where CPUs didn't exist and eventually she found this place"

All Might had some troubles dealing with all of this, the boy in front of him is telling him the story of a different world, a different _reality_ , and expected him to believe it all.

"She quickly took a look at the story of this world and then set off in a mission to find a person in general without a quirk, and thanks to destiny she found me. A boy just told he was quirkless, a kid whose dream was destroyed in a single moment" tears started escaping his eyes but he didn't notice "She appeared in my room and offered me a "quirk", I took it without thinking it twice and then, the new me was created. I turned into a CPU, a Console Patrol Unit mostly known as Gods and Goddesses. I can't age anymore, I won't die by getting older, if I ever have a family and none of my children inherits my powers I'll see them pass away while I remain being a four year old!"

It wasn't fair, see everyone you know and love age and die while you won't do it. That was the curse of his powers, and it was a curse he didn't want to get rid of.

"…Is there anyway, any evidence to back up what you said?" asked the hero saddened by the story.

"There isn't, you can only trust in my words" this was all a gamble of weather he believed in him or not.

Three minutes of horrible and suspenseful silence later, All Might took a deep breath "Just answer me this. What was it that you used to seal others quirks?"

"It's called "Skill Seal", and it's magic"

"Magic?"

"Magic~" he had his shining eyes as he remarked his answer…and then want back to normal as he remembered where he was "Sorry for that"

The #1 Hero had a few problems trusting in his words but, there was no doubt of something: he wasn't lying. All Might stood from his seat and made his way towards the exit "Thank you for your time"

Without waiting for an answer he left the room, on the other side of the door were two people and he knew the two of them really well.

One was a tall man with short black hair and eyes wearing a coat with a hat, giving him the looks of a detective. He is Naomasa Tsukauchi

 **QUIRK: LIE DETECTOR**

The other one is also a man with dark green hair along with blonde streaks on his bangs and yellow color eyes wearing a light grey suit with a red tie and a pair of glasses. He is a Pro-Hero known as: Sir Nighteye.

 **QUIRK: FORESIGHT**

"Toshinori, I'm surprised you called us here at this place, did something happen?" asked the hero glaring at All Might.

"Yeah, I need a favor from you two" he found it hard to say those words because not only could this mean he may be betraying the trust the kid had placed in him but also because he and Sir Nighteye were not on the best terms one with each other.

"So what is it?" asked the police member feeling worried that the own All Might had troubles with something.

The #1 Hero turned to Naomasa "I need you to enter the room and ask him in a nice way: "Do you have a quirk?"" then he turned at his fellow ex-sidekick "and I need you to use your quirk to see his future, if possible just a few hours"

This was a weird petition, in first: How wasn't he going to have a quirk considering he did things people without quirk can't do? Second: Why only a few hours rather than the possible couple of days and even then he was going to be in jail.

Regardless, the two had a lot of respect to All Might to turn down his petition.

The two entered the room and saw Izuku with both hands in his stomach.

 **GROWL**

…He had only eaten a sandwich in all day, it's completely normal he's this hungry.

Naomasa took from his jacket a little bag with cookies and a juice before placing both in front of the CPU "Hello there, my name is Naomasa and I am a detective from the police. Would you like something?"

"Is it really fine for me to have it?"

The detective chuckled a bit "Sure, and besides I do owe you a bit since yes, what you did is illegal, you did help some people when you weren't…"Beating" bad guys"

The hero touched the green head's shoulder and walked to the chair on the opposite side of him "My name is-

"Sir Nighteye, Pro-Hero and ex-sidekick of All Might" interrupted Izuku eating the food in front of him

"I'm not that famous, how would you know?"

"Well, Croire calls me a "Hero Otaku", guess you can say is that and…are you going to see my future?"

Too late for the question, he had already touched the boy and also had eye contact with him, he tried to see his near future…he closed his eyes before leaving the room calmly after watching the events.

It felt weird to the detective the way the Hero just left but only guided his attention to Izuku "I have a little question I'd like you to answer me" the CPU didn't react as he waited for the question 'here goes nothing' thought Naomasa before speaking "Do you have a quirk or multiple quirks?"

"Yes"

Naomasa's eyes widened the moment he felt Izuku's answer was a lie. His body started shaking as he didn't know what to think anymore of the kid in front of him, he could transform, shoot lighting from a staff that literally materializes, had a strength that some compare to All Might's, flies, and some other things and yet when asked if any of that is a quirk the real answer is **no.**

"I see…" he tried to sound neutral about it "I have other things to attend to, in a few hours someone will come to move you to another place" he left the room as well without waiting for an answer.

Outside, All Might and Sir Nighteye were watching each other face to face "So, what did you see?"

"…I saw him sleeping in a futon, and beside him was the fairy that was arrested as well" answered the ex-sidekick with some insecurity.

All Might started feeling relief as a smile appeared on his face, a moment later the police detective arrived with the two.

"He…doesn't have a quirk" this new made Sir Nighteye to gasp thinking on how was it possible.

"Are you certain of this!?" asked the hero refusing to believe his words.

However, before Naomasa could possibly answer, All Might turned around and started walking away.

"Thanks to the two of you, now I'm certain on what to do" said the #1 Hero knowing his next course of actions.

* * *

"AS I TOLD YOU FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME I CANNOT DEACTIVATE MY QUIRK!" yelled a certain fairy in a room really similar (in case of not being the same) as the one Izuku is in, she had been asked to go back to her normal size only for her to reply the same thing, eventually she got tired and simply started shouting and yelling.

Interrogating her were the Heroes #4 and #5, one of them had her captured using his quirk while the other did the interrogation.

But before they arrived the police was the one with her, that's why she was already on the limits of her patience.

"Sorry we simply had to confirm it. We have a few questions we'd like you to answer us" said Edgeshot.

"No, I'm not a robot, yes, my wings are real, and no, you can't look inside my book since it's my main, and only, transportation method" she just answered the things one would usually ask her, being honest she was tired and was just waiting for her SP to go back to normal so she can use her powers to get both her and Izuku out of there without causing a fuss.

Both of them sweat dropped in a comical way at hearing her say all those things before they could even ask anything.

Just how many times has she been asked the same questions before?

"Okay, then I'll ask this question: What is your quirk? Name and exact description of it" Best Jeanist was the one in talking this time, all the while having Croire in captured using his fibers.

"…Fairy, it turns me into a fairy and gives me the aspects of one along with one than another ability of it, however, it doesn't give me the ability to use my wings" 'Though I can turn into a butterfly' she thought the last part after saying her lie.

"We never saw a quirk similar to yours, guess there's a first time for everything. Anyways care to give us your last name?"

"Don't have one…"

Best Jeanist raised an eyebrow at hearing that "What did you use to do before working with Rei Ryghts?

"I lost my memory in an accident by the time she found me…" 'Though legally speaking I was asleep when she acquired her powers and woke up soon after that' she again mentally said herself the last part.

Edgeshot got suspicious of this "You're saying that you lost your memories in an accident of some sort and soon after Rei Ryghts found you and recruited you, and you simply accepted it?"

"…yes…?" she didn't sound sure of herself but she didn't really have much of a choice, this story she was creating was more believable than the actual truth, and even if it wasn't she wouldn't go ahead and tell them what really happened between she and Izuku.

"Who's the eldest of the two?"

"Me"

"How old are you?"

"D-don't you know that it's rude to ask a female for her age!?" she really loved acting like that especially since most men do feel bad for it…if only heroes were as easy to influence. The two were glaring at her as if saying to stop playing games with them "…I'm not really sure all I know is that I'm not underage"

The two looked at each other before nodding and accepting the answer.

The hero #4 cleared his throat remembering something "Before you tried to use an attack against me but nothing occurred even when you did it earlier with no problem. Why?"

"Who knows, maybe I ran out of SP" while it was true, she made it sound like a joke.

Shamefully, even if she said it in that tone, the Heroes decided to take that joke in consideration.

The door of the room opened and Hawks entered through it "Not for ruining the party but the chief wants her and Rei Ryghts on his office like right now"

Knowing that the probabilities he's lying are almost of zero they decided to leave the interrogation till there. Best Jeanist still having Croire caught started moving her out of the room as if she had a dog leash.

Moving in the halls of the police HQ, the fairy had time to see around and found absolutely nothing interesting except for those police officers that had an inhuman appearance which were just around two or three.

If she had to be honest, this world was entertaining for the fact that while humans can't use magic like back in Gamindustri, in here they had quirks as a replacement for it, and it was always interesting to see them. You never knew if you'd find someone capable of creating clones of themselves, or something simple like having a rubber body.

Not the kind of interesting things she was looking for but better than nothing.

They walked until they were in front of the entrance to the chief's office, two wooden doors, and now she started hearing some movement behind her, she turned around to see the CPU being transported by Naomasa.

"Deku!" she flew to his side however, she stopped mid-way thanks to the #4 Hero's quirk that still had her caught "Are you okay? Did they hurt you? Are we going to be executed for our actions!?"

"What? No!" Izuku quickly denied it thinking that such a punishment is completely too high for what they've done "They have been nice with me, they even gave me some food and a juice"

"Really? Cool, you have one for me?" she grinned at seeing him take out a cookie, both of them ready for a grand escape without starting a battle.

Edgeshot took the food "Sorry we wouldn't want you to recover SP yet, right?"

Crap. That was the only thing on the fairy's mind "Hey that was just a joke, we both know that a SP gauge only exists in Videogames"

"Shouldn't it be MP (Magic Points) rather than SP (Skill Points)?" asked Hawks not really knowing what they were talking about.

"Well she said that she may have run of it so it remains being "S" and not "P"" Edgeshot proceeded to eat the cookie in front of the two Watchers who only stared with an expression of "WHY!?~"

"Enough time loss, let's get inside" with those words, Naomasa opened the door and guided both apprehended inside.

The new room was quiet big for being just an office, it had a wooden desk with a giant window showing the beautiful moon in the sky, in front of the desk was a blue rug and stepping in it was a…man wearing a black color elegant suit and the head of a dog, more specifically a beagle.

Both Izuku and Croire were simply looking at him with one feeling: Amusement.

Not being able to control themselves, they started chuckling while covering their mouths with their hands. The chief of the police force had this looks, this was something that caught them both off guard.

Seeing the two prisoners laughing made the dog head to make an "AHEM!" stopping the two but not completely as those smiles of theirs remained there "First of all, it is a pleasure to finally be able to be face to face with you Mr. Rei Ryghts, or should I call you Mr. Izuku?-Woof"

'Woof!?' thought the two apprehended somehow managing to not break in laughter.

Yes, Croire has done some influence in poor Izuku's personality regarding these kinds of things.

"It's fine, please call me how you'd like to" said the CPU in a more polite tone.

"Alright-woof, I wanted to talk with you about certain businesses that must be quiet obvious for the two of us-woof" he sounded serious, just a moment later, All Might entered the room "Ah, Mr. Toshinori, thanks for coming again"

"Toshinori?" asked Izuku in confusion.

"Yes, Toshinori Yagi, he's All Might's representative" answered Naomasa winking at him as if saying "Keep the act"

The CPU nodded at seeing this, the situation couldn't be that bad…or so they prayed for since the only way to restore Croire's SP has been eaten as a consequence of a "joke" she said, and they don't want to start another ruckus.

"Now second things-woof, I honestly would like to thank the two of you for fighting Villains and protecting civilians-woof" he bowed as he thanked them, action that confused the two of them.

"Wait a sec you dog-I mean police Chief, isn't your job like to do the exact opposite of this?" asked the fairy

"While it is, I honestly do feel respect for the fact you two have fought for a good cause even if it meant breaking the law, and that is the main reason why I looked a way to make sure that your sentences aren't that bad-woof" explained the dog head "By the way, my name is Kenji Tsurumagae so please drop the "Police Chief""

"Alright but, wouldn't it have been easier to skip this explanation and just say it on the court we'll be having?" Croire only saw this as a waste of time.

"He would if there was a court, which there won't be" answered Toshinori surprising everyone, including Heroes but Naomasa who already knew what'll happen or at least had an idea.

Kenji cleared his throat before explaining "The illegal usage of quirks would normally be required to be sentenced on a trial depending on your actions however, we can't have a trial over a law that wasn't broken"

"…oh…EH!?" cried both Izuku and Croire in synchrony almost breaking Hawks's eardrums.

"Don't scream like that!" he scolded them.

"What do you exactly mean by that, Mr. Kenji" asked Best Jeanist confused about the sudden reveal.

"We're about to talk of something and we'd like that what was talked here remained a secret from the rest of the world" everyone nodded with a serious expression "The laws say that only Heroes are allowed to use quirks in public places and it must be for the right reason, however, Mr. Izuku didn't break this law as he doesn't have a quirk-

"Sorry for the interruption but if I'm correct" Hawks was now staring at the green head "He can TRANSFORM or SWAP his looks for those of an adult woman with awesome proportions if I'm allowed to say it" Izuku covered his chest in fear, even when he was on his base form "FLY on the air, SUMMON a staff from NOWHERE, and SHOOT ELECTRICITY from it! If at least one of those things isn't a quirk then I don't know what is one anymore" yes, he tried to be as respectful as possible

"Hawks, I-

"Okay, let's not talk of him, instead" he now looked at Croire "Let's have a little chat about her. She is a really TINY person with an height that matches that of a SMURF and-

"NOOO! What have you done!?" exclaimed Izuku in panic "We'll get demanded for copyright!"

"Copyright…really because OBVIOUSLY, the creator of this thing will have the rights of them!" (please note sarcasm) "Back to my point, she's a fairy with the size of one of those things, has DARK WINGS that fire an ATTACK, and lastly she moves in a FLYING BOOK. Which part of that isn't a quirk?"

"Everything" his answer left the #3 Hero without words "Naomasa, his quirk is **Human Lie Detector** he used it on the accused. Thanks to that we were able to get certain and interesting information: Izuku Midoriya has no quirk whatsoever"

Hawks's eyes widened at hearing that, the kid that caused so much trouble for them in the last decade is quirkless, and to top it all, the most probable thing is that the case is the same with the fairy.

"The probability my quirk makes a mistake is of zero percent. Meaning: those two didn't break the free use of quirk law"

At this point, both Izuku and Croire were already jumping around in pure happiness and smiling while they did it, though the fairy's book was just floating up and down since she really can't jump.

"But" it was now those two stopped jumping "You two DID break other laws: Pick fights with people and actually fight them, interfere in Hero missions, cause injury to other people, which even if they're Villains it is considered as violence since only Heroes can fight them, illegal trespass of private property, in between many other"

"Hold on just a moment" said the Oracle in panic "What do you mean by the illegal trespassing?"

"The rooftop you were using as a home belonged to a building that was bought about three days ago so you were staying somewhere that belonged to someone and for free and without their permission, even if no construction had been made yet, you still were in private property"

"…" Izuku and Croire looked at each other before shaking in panic.

"W-we didn't know that point! You can't possibly punish us for ignorance can you?" the fairy was like, really, really nervous.

"And the others?" asked Edgeshot patiently waiting for an answer.

"…well, you know we are young, the heat of the moment?"

Right now they were doing everything to get rid of troubles, and if anyone must say, they were doing horribly!

Kenji cleared his throat again, making all attention go to him "Please explain them Toshinori"

"We have decided to go on and cut the verdict to nine months of domiciliary arrest" both of the domiciliary arrested wanted to talk but the #1 Hero beat them to it "Yes, we are aware that tent was all you had so it was decided you'll be staying with me"

"huh…EH!?" they were in synchrony again seriously damaging Hawks's eardrums.

"COULD YOU STOP IT!?"

They couldn't help it, Izuku and, to an extent, Croire knew who this man really was. From now on they'd be living under All Might's roof.

"I have asked to become official tutor of you two, and well they decided it was fine as long as I made sure you didn't cause any troubles" said Toshinori with a smile.

"I just have one last question" said the green head processing the events taking place "why only nine months?"

"Because in that time the a certain High School's entrance test will take place" answered the dog head "One that specializes to train Heroes"

"He can't be meaning" Hawks already knew where this was going.

"It appears like it" said Edgeshot having reached the same conclusion.

"But it doesn't change it's hard to believe" Best Jeanist was just like the other two.

"From now on, society will know you two officially as Izuku Ryghts and Croire Ryghts. Your new profiles are being made as we speak since apparently one died ten years ago and the other doesn't exist" explained Kenji taking a deep breath "In exchange of this change, Izuku, the moment your sentence is done you'll take the entrance test of U.A."

"In other words" All Might place a hand on his shoulder "You'll become a Hero"

It was now that Izuku's life met the fate it was destined to have the moment he was born. With determination he bowed all the way till his head hit the ground with tears of happiness raining from his eyes "THANK YOU FOR THIS OPPORTUNITY!"

Now was the time for his and his Oracle's life to take a New Leaf, a New Path and go from Watcher to Hero.

* * *

 **The chapter is done and done, now quick things. Since they never showed where All Might live I'll have to use my "Imagination~" to create it.**

 **I don't think there's much else to say in this chapter so all I can say is thank you for reading this story, after all without readers a writer, or in this case an Author, is no one.**

 **Once again thank you, and well, Shadic out.**

 **:)**


	6. Extra Chapter: The Day Has Come

**The next song (obviously) doesn't belong to me, it belongs to its respective creator.**

 **Everything that isn't in a parenthesis are lyrics**

* * *

 **(INSERT MY HERO ACADEMIA OPENING THE DAY)**

(A lot of flashes hit All Might before his body is completely covered in lights and he is giving his back to the screen) **  
Shizukesa ga shimikomu you de iki wo tometa gozen goji  
** (Kid Izuku stands up to see All Might standing in front of him while giving him the back) **  
Hijou kaidan de tsume wo kamu asu wa docchi da? THE DAY HAS COME!  
** (Izuku extends his hand to reach for him at the same time the hero turns around and when he fully does it, Rei Ryghts replaces him and rushes to Izuku before vanishing inside of him, and then appearing behind him as a spirit, short after Croire appears smiling at him with him returning it. Above them the tittle **DEKU HEART** appears)

 **Keshite akenai yoru mo furitsuzukete yamanai ame mo**  
(Croire and Izuku stand in the middle of a rain looking up with a sadden expression)  
 **Kono roku demo nai sekai ni wa arunda yo  
** (they change their look to the ground and disappear using Croire's powers)

 **Sukoshi mo hen de wa nai no madoromi ni ashi wo torareteru  
** (Izuku walks while images of the four CPUs, their Ultradimension counterparts, Iris Heart and Yellow Heart appear on the background)  
 **Anata wo semeteiru wake ja nainda yo  
** (He comes to a halt as an image of the destroyed Tari takes the screen completely)

 **Hitori kuusou ni asobu**  
(Izuku and Croire looking happy at the other. The kid on the left while the oracle floated on the right)  
 **soko de omoi egaita koto made  
** (Rei Ryghts takes the place of Izuku and on the other side a woman with purple hair in braid twin tails and wearing a purple color bodysuit takes the place of Croire, both of them have their back turn on the other  
 **hajiru no kai?  
** (They turn to see the other a Katana clashing against a staff and then the image of a girl with dark blue hair and dark clothes having one of her hands covering half of her face with other three women dressed in black, white and green behind her takes over)

 **Karamiau meikyuu meikyuu soredemo yuku to iu no?**  
(A lot of Villains appear with a girl with blue hair and a white suit carrying an axe guiding them and then fighting All Might with the latter throwing punches and the first one using her axe)  
 **Chiisaki tabibito ga kanaderu hajimari no kane no ne  
** (A person with formal clothes but a head made out of black smoke appears with his head making bigger. Eraser head appears in a battlefield defeating worthless Villains)  
 **Yukuate mo DON'T KNOW DON'T KNOW hontou wa kowai'n ja nai no?  
** (Class 1A makes their apparition giving a demonstration of their quirks)  
 **Fumidasu sono ippo ippo  
** (The remaining of Class 1A appears showing their quirks)  
 **ga kaete yukeru sa THE DAY HAS COME!  
** (Izuku begins running in the screen before turning into Rei Ryghts and throws a punch that is constantly swapped between hers and All Might's)

(All of Class 1A takes all Hero poses along with Rei Ryghts flying above them)

 **(END OF OPENING)**

* * *

 **If you wonder, I believe the opening would fit better here now that the official prologue is gone. Not worries I'm doing another chapter as of now since I can't simply leave you with this for a full week (I can but I don't want to).**

 **Also, thinking of it this opening could be considered kind of spoiler in some aspect but let's be honest, all of them have it and if you entered here thinking there wasn't going to be well…shame on you (just kidding)**

 **I hope you enjoyed it and with this I can finally say: Welcome to Deku Heart**

 **Shadic out**

 **:)**


	7. New Life

**Finally, it arrived and not so late since I promised to take this thing out as fast as I could, and yes, since last chapter was an extra I didn't review reviews so I'll have to do it in here and also, thank you for posting your opinions those that liked the "opening"**

 **Let's not lose more time and let's begin!**

 **For those that reviewed the two chapters will be first reviewed the oldest one and then the latest one.**

 **Grimmzapdos (1): Thanks I'm glad you enjoyed it  
Grimmzapdos (2): "Cough"Ranma1/2"Cough"  
Grimmzapdos (3): Here it is**

 **Fan22: The answer to your first question is in this chapter, and I doubt that happens since it was made public that Rei Ryghts can swap her body to that of a kid (as already shown with Katsuki and her mom), but surely enough there will be a certain duo "cough"Kaminari"cough"Mineta"cough" that will bother her. And in case we talk about the thing of having kids well, I decided to avoid that topic I decided that in this reality CPUs are incapable of bearing babies and can only be born through Share Energy so…sorry about that, but it would have been fun to watch that so the topic may be brought in case I change my mind about not bringing it. And yes, the only way he can have kids it's in his human male form…so…that's about it.  
For those that don't get half of what I'm saying (90% or the readers): She can't bear a child in HDD, but he can create a kid in his baby form through the traditional method. "Cough"Shotacon"Cough"**

 **KuletXCore: …I'm glad, I guess…next review please.**

 **Guest: I really am happy that you love it; I'll keep doing my best and believe me they will have a different influence in some senses compared to the original.**

 **Nekoreku: Thank you, this thing took more time of what I thought to be made.**

 **KingJGamer: … (Goes to watch Shazam's trailer)  
(5 minutes later, and still laughing from it)  
All CPUs can but in resumed words yes, no that won't happen since I don't have a "how to do it", it has never been shown in the franchise a CPU who completely changes her base form, only in the first game and because they gave up their Goddess's powers becoming humans and even so we never watched an older them (Adult Neptune doesn't count). And well, a solution to the problem you have with a 4yo is in here, and I'm glad and happy you are enjoying everything so far.  
PD: Pretty sure someone hired one of Marvel's old story writers for Shazam**

 **I'm not (obviously) the creator of all the movies mentioned in this chapter, they all belong to their proper creators.**

 **Finally done with reviewing reviews, which is always fun to do (completely honest about this) let's get into the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: New Life**

 _"…_ _Guess whoever was narrating forgot to say it but. This is the story of how Deku became the greatest Hero to have ever existed"_

 **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"SHUT THE FU-…UP!" yelled a certain fairy hitting a clock and managing to not scream a curse at just waking up. She started to open her eyes to see the clock had the alarm set to six of the morning

She would normally destroy the clock along with its creator but, this isn't a normal situation.

Doing some memory, she remembered having been arrested after Izuku screwed up and gave the world his identity, and then they were interrogated on different rooms where she only had some curse exchange with police officers till Heroes arrived and she was forced to be less "violent" and after that some other Hero appeared saying that the chief of the police, who she now calls "Dog", wanted to talk to them.

She met Izuku on the way and they almost fled had it not been for her way to restore SP devoured in front of her eyes. They entered and got the news that they'll be on domiciliary arrest for nine months and when the time is done, Deku will go to U.A's entrance test and get himself there.

Lastly, they were told they would start living with All Might from now on. The two of them expected the #1 Hero to live in a super mansion or perhaps a five start hotel with everything included…deception was the first thing in coming to Croire's face when she saw he lived in an apartment located on the second floor of a building filled with tons of cheap apartments.

Not what someone would expect of the "Symbol of Peace", and while she was like that, Izuku was mumbling about how cool All Might is for deciding to live in somewhere like this rather than a super-giant place, the insides weren't _that_ bad, it had a little living room with a little T.V and a couch to fit up to three people (they literally put some stuff on it to make it look like a Futon and act like one), a single bathroom, Toshinori's room, and lastly something both the CPU and the Oracle have wanted for years: a kitchen with a fridge and actual food inside, if you can call food minor left overs and mostly only ingredients for cooking.

Still, for people that have lived ten years without that magical artifact that can store food and those others artifacts to cook, this place was heaven for them, and All Might couldn't help in smiling when seeing their amusing reactions towards his kitchen but, he also felt horrible, someone having this reaction towards a kitchen worth almost nothing as if it was gotten from a five star restaurant…you simply can't help in wondering how much did those two pass through.

They defeated Villains and got absolutely no pay out of it, in fact, Heroes and police officers often chased after Rei Ryghts after she was done with her job, they lived in a tent with literally nothing but a little T.V, a game console with hundreds of years of existence, and a Futon.

After somehow convincing them to wait for breakfast, they turn the sofa into an attempt of Futon and fell asleep in there.

'Thanks for the unnecessary flashback' thought Croire doing some fourth wall break. She started floating and realized, or more like remembered, she was wearing something: a metal bracelet with a lot of technological stuff on her left ankle, specifically made to give a signal to the police if she ever left the house during her time arrested.

Taking a little sigh she started floating, realized she was still wearing her pajamas and changed them with her powers, making sure to not trigger the bracelet, and went to the kitchen again and confirmed she didn't dream anything. The thing had butter, eggs, ham, some remaining of curry and the ingredients to prepare a salad. She hadn't dreamed anything; this thing had everything they hadn't eaten in ages!

A lot of water started making in her mouth, even if she doesn't need to eat she can always do it and even recover strength to use her powers and magic, besides she can still taste food.

"I'll make something in a moment" Croire turned around to see Toshinori behind her he was wearing a white formal shirt along with brown formal pants.

"…How are you dressed already? The alarm went off like three minutes ago" asked the fairy

"I have an alarm of my own and also" his expression got serious "I need to have a serious talk with you two"

* * *

Izuku woke up not too long after that, as of now they had put the sofa back to its original form and we're having a nice breakfast of Egg and Ham made by both the Oracle and the Hero.

"I'm eating something prepared by All Might~" the CPU had tears on his face, forget the fact it was his idol the one who helped in making it, when was the last time he ate this food?

"I helped too you douc- Deku!" she exclaimed at him but not like he put her some attention.

This sight made Toshinori wonder something "Are you always like this?"

"No" answered the green head calmly making the Hero take a sip at his coffee "She has become calmer with time" and the Hero almost chokes at hearing that.

"So…there was a time where…" both of them nodded "I see" now he can only imagine how many curses per day those two said to each other in case of not screaming and yelling them.

"And" Croire took another bite at her food, which was around a tenth part of what the other two were eating, before continuing "What did you want to talk to us about?"

"You see…" he went into his serious mode again "Izuku told me everything about the two of you, even when he didn't need to" it was true, all he needed to do was to say he didn't break any law since he doesn't have a quirk, have someone confirm it and period, end of the problem. But he went and said his full story, the origin of his powers, most would have looked for a way to seal them and him so he will never use them to destroy the world, and he said it to him almost without hesitating "You trusted in me with your truth, and because of it I'll trust you with one of my own"

"Huh" it took the two of them a moment to understand what he wanted to say.

"Please, it's not necessary; you don't have to feel in debt just because I trusted in you. All Might, you're the #1 Hero and the Symbol of Peace, it is only normal I trust you" Izuku said it trying to be as honest as he could be "Besides, you already did a lot for us: you reduced our sentence by millions of years, and even gave me the chance to go to U.A!"

"That reminds me something…Deku, when was the last time you opened a book and read stuff they teach you in school?" asked Croire

"…"

"Well?"

"…Over a full decade…U.A is a High School…I'LL GO TO SCHOOL WITHOUT KNOWING A THING AOUT IT!" the realization hit him and hard.

A teenager, who looked like a four year old to begin with, will go to High School without any knowledge from Elementary school, and Junior High, he didn't even finish Kindergarten!

"About that, don't worry I have a friend who'll help you in that but he won't arrive until later" said Toshinori knowing the CPU would suffer from now on "Back to the topic in hands. Do any of you know my quirk?"

"Super Human!" answered Izuku being the cinnamon roll he is.

"Physical Super Boost?" the fairy wasn't that much into Heroes so she only tried to guess.

"While those descriptions are correct, the real name of my quirk is: **One for All** " he started explaining it, how his quirk is one that is inherit from Hero to Hero, and how it has existed since the creation of quirks.

"WOOOOOOOW" Izuku was amazed even his eyes had acquired the form of a star.

"All right but, why is your quirk even a secret?" asked the fairy not really getting the need of it be kept from the rest of the world.

"Croire, is base logic that if the enemy knows a secret like this the situation would be a complete disaster!" and so, his Hero Otaku self-took control of him "Imagine that there is a situation where hostages are included, and then let's say that All Might arrives to save the day, they will not only have the advantage of having innocents on their hands but they will also have as request of letting them go that he gives them his quirk!"

"Oh, that makes sense" she turned to Toshinori "I guess there's a bit more on this story, right?"

"Yeah" All Might took some big breaths preparing for his next set of words "I want Izuku to be the next user of One for All"

For the next three minutes neither the CPU nor the fairy made a single movement that wasn't breathing.

"EH!?" they both exclaimed in synchrony surprised about the Hero's wish.

"Y-you're kidding right?" Croire couldn't believe what she heard; everyone knows for a fact Rei Ryghts is powerful and if you add this new power then she will be even more invincible of what she was before!

"Even I agree I do not deserve to have the powers of the most awesome human in history!" Deku took absolutely zero care about Rei Ryghts; he simply felt he was unworthy of receiving his favorite Hero's quirk.

"Aren't you a Deku!? Think in Rei Ryghts! If one day she somehow manages to take control of you humans will already be in problems with her and if she obtains those powers as well, humanity can give itself for dead!"

"About that, One for All may even help him on that" the words of All Might were enough to shut the two of them up "One for All is like a torch passed from generation to generation, however, the will of its previous owners can still be felt in it. I'd say that having this quirk may even help you in having absolute control over Rei Ryghts"

"Then…" Croire's eyes widened in realization to what he was trying to say

"I can inherit your quirk and even feel safer about her?" this was it, the moment Izuku had waited for ten years, the day where he wouldn't have to worry about fighting the wick Goddess for control over his body.

"Deku, say yes, say yes!"

"I…I…don't know" he looked at the floor in sadness.

"What is that supposed to mean?" the fairy had seen him do idiotic stuff like the time he accidently got into the women bathroom and luckily didn't get hit because he looked like a four year old, he was just taken out and guided to the men bathroom.

"Do I deserve it?"

"Eh?" this got both Croire and Toshinori by surprise.

"I have been a Watcher for most of my life, someone who broke the law…is it really fine for someone like me to have such amazing quirk like yours?" his question was perfectly made to All Might.

"Yes" he didn't take a single second to answer "Listen, all Heroes are different as they all have something special, but there is something all of them have in common from their school days, they saw someone in trouble and before realizing it, they were already acting to solve it. Yesterday, I don't know why but, when you ran to save that boy I could guess that you didn't realize the moment you were in front of the Villain"

Izuku immediately understood his words, there's no way he could have misheard them. He had one thing in common as all the other great Heroes to have ever existed.

"What is your answer now?"

After hearing that, his answer was as clear as water now, he smiled before answering "No"

Both Croire and All Might fell on their backs in a comical way.

"W-W-WHAT THE HELL DEKU!?"

"Just kidding. If All Might said I'm worthy then he must mean it" his expression then turned into a happier with some hints of seriousness.

Toshinori left out a sigh of relief at hearing the real answer, the public would perhaps know him as the Hero of the unnecessary funny moods.

"But before giving it to you, I place in you two conditions: Enter into U.A, and train your body to be physical capable to handle my quirk" said Toshinori returning to his serious self.

"Question" Croire raised a hand "What would happen if his body wasn't ready for it?"

"His limbs would torn apart"

"EH!?" both of them sure do love to scream the same word in synchrony didn't they.

 **"** **SHUT UP AND LET ME SLEEP!"** yelled the person of the department next to theirs.

"S-Sorry!" All Might screamed at the neighbor before turning back to the future user of One for All and his Oracle "Ahem, now then I have to go to job" he smiled before turning around "I'll be back with the person who'll help you on your studies. There is a movie player and a good set of films for you to watch"

"You like movies?" asked Croire hoping he wouldn't be a Movie Otaku.

"Yes, I see one whenever I have some extra time, guess you can say it's like my secret hobby" he walked to the door and exit of his department "I trust you two won't do anything bad while I'm gone, right?"

"Yes" they answered in unison making the Hero wonder "just how close they were?"

"Well, I'm leaving" he opened the door and walked to the other side of this one "See you" he activated his quirk to take his muscular appearance "Later!" he closed the door shortly after that.

The CPU and his Oracle were left alone in the house, and they had only one wonder: "What do we do now?"

They were completely isolated from the world for the next nine months, and in a department that was small. Still way better than a cell in jail but, they couldn't help in feeling like it'll be some boring nine months.

"He didn't finish his breakfast" noted Izuku looking at the remaining of the Egg and Ham…that stopped existing a minute later thanks to the two of them devouring it.

"He said he had some movies" she moved close to the T.V and saw a little box upon opening she saw it was filled with a lot of movie cases.

It wasn't until Croire took one of them that she started laughing.

"What is it?" asked the green head.

"Look at this" she showed him the case with the tittle: _Jack_ _Reacher_.

Izuku chuckled before laughing everything he had with his friend "I see why is so funny, that thing is obviously a copy of _Reacher Jack_ "

"And take a look at this one: _The Lord of Rings_ , couldn't they think of a better excuse for copying _The Ring of Lords!?_ HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Let me see!" he ducked his hand in the box and grabbed a movie case before laughing his lungs out " _Back to the Future_ more like _Back to the Past_ "

They would have kept laughing like maniacs if it hadn't been for a little inconvenient.

 **"** **CAN YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!? NOT EVERYONE WAKES UP AT SIX AM DAMN IT!"**

"…Sorry" they decided to better stop laughing like that, and instead watch the actual movies. They had a lot of free time and they couldn't let it go to waste doing nothing.

* * *

It was six PM and Toshinori already came back with the person who would help Izuku to be on High School level by the time of the entrance test.

"I thank you again for this, Mr. Principal" said the #1 Hero looking at the one he brought to his apartment.

A small humanoid with white fur, dog-like paws, a bear-like face with a scar in his right eye, and a mouse-like tail wearing an elegant suit with orange shoes.

"Don't worry, I'm just giving a hand to a future member of U.A teacher's department and to someone with no educational experience whatsoever enter High School of Heroes with most prestige in the world. It's fine really"

All Might couldn't help but feel there was some sarcasm in his words.

"Well, then let's enter" he opened the door and immediately saw Izuku and Croire with tears forming in their eyes and some wipes on their hands before blowing their noses with them. He was about to ask what was happening but then he heard something.

" _Mr. Stark, I'm not feeling so well…I don't want to go! I'm sorry…"_ they had grabbed a movie he recently rented.

"For being a copy of: _Vengers: The war of Infinite_ , this is just as good as the original one made in Hyperdimension" said Croire blowing her nose with some wipes at the scene they were watching.

'…I can't help but feel there's something wrong with this scene' thought the #1 Hero sweat dropping a bit.

"Ahem" his call was enough to make the two of them turn to face them "Hello, I see you spend your day in my movie collection"

"…" both of them nodded still with tears on their faces.

"Please turn that thing off, we'll have a more serious talk about young Ryghts's entrance test" they did as told and in the meantime both Heroes had sat at the couch.

"So, where is the person that-…" he stopped at noticing the humanoid in the couch "…A rat?"

"No, I think it's a mouse…" they started to chuckle but somehow managed to hold their laughter in "So, he's like the one that'll help Deku study?"

"Yes, my name is Nezu, and I am U.A's principal" he introduced himself bowing a bit "It is a pleasure to meet you, Rei Ryghts"

"You know me?"

"Everyone does, the news of your capture has been made public, and the only thing that wasn't is that you are under domiciliary arrest since it'd be a problem for All Might" he explained them being polite and calmed "Also, I came to explain a little misunderstanding he had. The entrance test is in ten months, not nine"

"Oh…E-

"Do not yell please" Toshinori managed to stop them from doing what they did earlier, letting out a sigh he went on and explained himself "You see, I start getting around the place in nine months to see the deals that need to be made and thought that by that time the entrance test would be made but I was wrong"

"In short-words: My friend got wrong and you'll have a free month of vacations before the grand test!"

"…cool" that was their reaction, nothing more, and nothing less.

In the end their goal was still the same one with the only difference that they have more time of what they originally had.

Izuku raised his hand at having a question "If you are the principal of U.A, is it really okay for you to be here?"

"I saw no problem and besides there are people who can always help me to do paperwork back there"

* * *

 **IN U.A**

"I want to go home" groan a man with black hair and black clothes about to fall asleep on the principal's chair from doing the job the principal is supposed to be doing "I'm definitely getting a pay rise because of this"

* * *

Nezu felt someone curse his existence but gave zero importance to it "Also, All Might told me you didn't even finish Kindergarten and well for you to learn all the necessary for High School you need of someone capable of teaching you everything"

"And your quirk is?" asked the fairy

 **QUIRK: High Spec.**

"Well, that was convenient" commented Croire having seen the text showing the principal's quirk "So are you like super intelligent and stuff?"

"Exactly, and this will also be a good occasion to see if Toshinori is correct about something"

"What thing?"

"If he chose the proper successor for One for All" the atmosphere got cold all of sudden "I had found someone worth of inheriting that quirk, yet, All Might went on and decided to take someone else for to acquire the quirk. I want to see if in the end he was right about choosing you over him considering he still hasn't given you his powers"

"Mr. Principal I-

"Do not interrupt me Toshinori" he said in a more sadistic voice, making the Hero sit and had a face that only said he didn't even want to be in this talk "Now then, I know for a fact Rei Ryghts is powerful, physically speaking she could be as tough as All Might, but the fact she has a dark past worries me a bit."

The CPU felt taken back but, he knew perfectly that he couldn't be intimidated "I know that my actions weren't the best ones however, you can take me seriously when I say that I'll do everything to change and become a Hero in U.A" if only he didn't look like a four year old he would've been taken ten percent more seriously by all the people present.

"Everything?"

"Everything"

"I see, in case you pass the test you'll have to go to school as Rei Ryghts"

"De- wait, what?" Izuku wasn't sure if he heard correctly.

Nezu laughed a bit before explaining with the same sadistic smile from a moment ago "You see, we don't have dwarf size uniforms and sending to make one would be a pain but there are woman size uniforms available, the problem is that considering your size, the clothes might not only be a bit tight but the skirt may also be a bit short for you"

He already pictured himself like that as he got a little nose bleeding for imagining it.

"…I'll do it if it helps me to become a Hero then I will wear those…indecent clothes"

The inhuman stared at the kid who had his cheeks red and some blood still coming from his nose but looked determined regardless.

"I see you are a bit more of what I expected you to be…okay, I'll do my best to prepare you in case you fail you can still enter another school" being honest, he also had a bit of respect for Rei Ryghts "By the way, I lied, there is a uniform of your size"

"Really?" Croire asked in disbelief just thinking who could have made a uniform in dwarf size.

"Yeah, the skirt isn't that short and the shirt won't be tight in absolute" he was still talking about the female uniform making the green head frown.

"You weren't kidding with that?"

"Nope, take this as punishment for breaking the law" his words matched his face, pure evil.

Izuku turned to the fairy "Croire is this how people felt around Iris Heart?"

"No, I'm sure she was worse in actions but he's worse in humiliating others without physically hurting them" her response was serious and she was sweating "Also, here you have" she gave him some of the wipes so he could clean his nose.

"I hope you get ready because we'll have a lot of time to learn all the topics you missed in the last ten years, and it'll be fun" he started jiggling a bit, and then Izuku was able to see both Croire and Toshinori leaving the living room quietly.

"W-where are you going?" they both came to a halt at hearing his voice.

"I…remembered I have to buy the dinner" was Toshinori's excuse.

"And I…needed to investigate the bathroom!" was Croire's excuse.

"But you don't need to use it"

"I know clo-Deku, that's why I said I would investigate it, what if there's a spider there?" the two of them suddenly left in a hurry.

"Good Luck!" they cheered in unison.

The CPU was left alone with the principal in front of him, and he was kind of scared to be honest.

"Well, should we begin?" asked Nezu having gotten rid of the sadistic tone he had nothing of time ago.

"…" he took a deep breath and told himself that this was all for his future "Yes"

And so, the worse ten months of his life began.

* * *

 **Welp, we reached the end of the chapter, nice way to end it eh.**

 **Now then, All Might's home was never described in either anime or manga and I honestly wrote it as I thought it would be: a simple department with the proper things to have a proper life.**

 **And well, for all of those that didn't want kid Deku in school, now you'll have HDD Rei in school, I don't see the problem with it to be honest I mean Mineta is in there and I'm pretty sure he's barely a bit taller than kid Izuku. But oh well, I have to give people some Fan service every now and then (even if this is how it was originally going to go).**

 **Well, you know until next time.**

 **Shadic out**

 **:)**


	8. Entrance Test

**I got a beta-reader that I want to thank. Thank you.**

 **What? You thought I'd do a party or something? Sorry, we don't do those things in here, wherever "here" is.**

 **Now let's move onto the reviews!**

 **Fan22 (1): Thanks I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

 **Fan22 (2): While there is potential for that, since he (and most of the world) knows that Rei Ryghts is Izuku, he will see him as guy even if the green head is in HDD. But there will be comedy of that type for other characters.**

 **KingJGamer: Oh, in that case yes. Izuku goes Shazam! In this story and all the other Goddesses can as well.**

 **Grimzapdos (0): This has to do with your review of some time ago but I felt in need to adding this information to it. I have been thinking** (claps start sounding on the background) **Thanks, thank you. And I realized that by writing Gender Bender Izuku I am correct since I am saying he has the ability to Gender Bender in between his human form and Goddess form. And the way I'd be wrong is if I had written Female Izuku. That's a more complete answer I have for you, Mr. Grimzapdos, and with this we are sure that this Izuku can be considered Gender Bender character. Sorry for making you lose time on something from before however, I simply felt the need to do it.**

 **Grimzapdos (1): Your wish has come true.**

 **Nekoreku: Here it is.**

 **Also a few stuff before we begin. Izuku hasn't acquired All Might's powers yet, reasons will be explained next chapter.**

 **And Bakugou is kind of OOC in certain aspects.**

 **Okay, now let's begin the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Entrance Test**

"Where am I?" asked Izuku noticing a change in his appearance "I…I…AM A TEENAGER!" Izuku looked like a fifteen year old version of himself, a second later he frowned "As if it could really happen, I'm dreaming am I not?"

Izuku looked around and took note of a variety of things. The first thing he noticed was that he was inside some sort of dungeon filled with light blue colors. He also noted that he wasn't alone in fact in front of him were people that he recognized from Rei's memories.

"Nep Jr., Nep Jr.!" exclaimed a cute voice that he recognized.

The one who had just spoken was a cute girl with lilac colored hair. She was wearing a white and blue parka dress. This was nonother than Neptune, the CPU of Planeptune and one of the five that had defeated Rei Ryghts.

Next to Neptune was a slightly taller girl with light purple colored hair, blue eyes with a power symbol and a pink-lilac bodysuit. Her name was Nepgear, the CPU Candidate of Planeptune and Neptune's younger sister, currently in her HDD: Purple Sister.

 **FLASH**

Neptune transformed into Purple Heart, a taller and more mature version of herself with purple long bride hair in twin tails, with a black and purple color bodysuit. The next thing that happened confused the green head completely.

Purple Heart began to wrap her fingers around Nepgear's throat with cold, sadistic eyes. Without any form of hesitation she tightened her grip, despair flooding into Nepgear.

"Ngh…Neptune, why are you…doing this?" asked Nepgear with Neptune looking down on her as she took pleasure in thinking how many different shades of purple her little sister's face would turn.

Purple Heart grinned before explaining "Because I detest you, of course. Why else?" Neptune began to tighten her grip ever so slightly, wishing she could strangle her sister just a little longer. "You've always looked down on me haven't you? Always begging for praise, and pretending to be leader, honestly I can't help but regret not doing this sooner"

Tears started flooding from Nepgear's eyes "…I-it hurts…please…let go, Nep…tune"

"Ohh, good, good. Be a good little sister and struggle a little harder, would you? That face that you are making is just so delightful, and that shade that you have quite suits you" said Neptune with a smile that only someone insane could possibly make.

The younger sibling began closing her eyes as her body began giving out "I-I…can't…any…more"

Izuku couldn't hold his anger any longer. He summoned his staff and rushed to Nepgear's aid, but a terrifying figure stepped out in front of him. No other words besides "monster" could be used to name what this creature was. It was colored purple and orange, with four arms and legs, each terrifying to look upon. At its center lay a giant mouth with teeth shaped to cut into the flesh of man. Atop the mouth was a humanoid creature, and a giant eye on top of it all surrounded by bat-like orange wings.

"The-the Deity of Sin!?" the green head couldn't believe what he was seeing, in front of him stood one of the most powerful beings in Gamindustri. Although he didn't know the reason for such a being to be here, there was something certain, he was going to have to fight if he wanted to live. In a **FLASH** he went HDD and prepared for battle.

"No more!" Purple Heart was pushed away by an older version of Neptune. She had come just in time as Nepgear de-transformed and went back to her human form.

"Are you okay, Nepgear!?" asked loudly the older Neptune while shaking as she had almost lost her "sister".

"What is going on in here?" wondered Izuku before she took a step back dodging a hit from the Deity of Sin "You may be strong, but to me you are nothing but an Ant!" she yelled charging her staff with electricity and charged.

"I would stop that if I were you" said a mysterious voice from behind.

The CPU turned at the voice and found herself surrounded by many clones of the same monster "How is this…?" Izuku couldn't even finish her phrase.

"I think it'd be better if I you placed your attention to what's in front of you" doing what the mysterious voice said, she looked in front of her and kept watching.

It was now that she realized that all the CPUs and Candidates were in here but, the Goddesses were for some reason against their sisters.

Big Neptune started talking "At this rate we can't fight and rescue everyone! We have to retreat for now!"

"Retreat? You can't do that, you are the heroes of the story, if you retreat then no one will stop…whoever is behind this all!" she waited for something, a reaction from them towards her presence but nothing happened, it was like if she didn't even exist.

A flying fish with a human face appeared and spoke as well "A prudent decision. Four brainwashed CPUs are bad enough, but with the Dark CPUs and Arfoires, it's too much"

 _Dark CPUs?_ Izuku turn her sight to what they were watching and saw four giant human-like beings, shocked as she remembered her dream where one of them stomped on her.

A girl with red hair screamed in despair "…Damn it! We made it all the way here, and all we can do is run!?"

Everyone finished fleeing leaving Izuku to wonder, why? The situation is bad but, heroes always win…right?

"I believe that's enough" hearing the mysterious voice closer than before made Izuku turned her head around only to find a blade stuck through her chest, blood dripping from her wound **"Dreams are born from Chaos"**

* * *

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" the green head woke from his place with a loud scream that most likely woke the rest of the people in the building.

He was back in his Kid body and panting, the nightmare had felt too real he quickly inspected his chest and found nothing.

Sighing in relief he reached a conclusion "It was all just a bad dream"

"GOD DAMMIT DEKU!" a little yelling behind him forced the boy to turn around to meet an angry Croire "Do you know what time it is!?". Izuku shook his head, making one of the fairy's eyes to turn red out of anger "…It was a rhetorical question"

"Oh…sorry it's just that-"

"All of that" she pointed at the table he had fallen asleep and now he noticed the great stacks of papers in it.

"Oh, right, I had an all-night studying for today…today," then the realization hit him "Today's the entrance test!"

"Stop screaming! It's four AM!"

"Four in the morning and the test begins at nine but I must be there at eight to make sure that-"

And now it was time for Croire's pain to begin, the moment Izuku started mumbling his thoughts while ignoring the rest of the world. She turned around and floated her way back to the sofa. "Hey I'll sleep for a bit more of time, wake me up before you leave"

"Ah, yes!"

The Oracle went back to dreamland before Deku looked and noticed something written on one of the sheets of papers. It was one with high level math Nezu has been teaching him, and above it all had a phrase similar to the one he heard in his nightmare.

 **DREAMS COME TRUE.**

"Who…wrote this?"

* * *

It was seven in the morning, and Izuku was finally ready to leave. Toshinori woke up earlier since he had to work on something, so he wasn't around anymore. Croire was acting the same way she had done for the last eleven years with Deku.

"Did you brush your teeth?"

"Yes"

"Did you put on deodorant?"

"Yes"

"Did you wash the dishes?"

"Yes"

"Did you feed Tom?"

"Yes"

"Meow" meowed Tom, long short story, Croire adopted a cat and named it Tom with the hopes it would chase and attack Nezu in order recreate a scene from _Jerry and Tom_ ; the cat appeared similar to the actual Tom.

"You're not feeling sick, are you?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Cause it's rare to see you in HDD, and what's with those clothes?"

Just as the fairy said, Izuku was on her Goddess form, and rather than wearing her processor unit, she was wearing a blue and white colored sport jacket, shoes and pants.

"Nezu said that I needed the uniform of my past school, but for obvious reasons I don't have one, so he told me to go dressed like this" explained Izuku feeling the urge to kill that maggot. He helped her study everything she currently needed to know for the written test, but it didn't take away the fact that ten months of her life were pure hell because of him as well.

"Right, just leave since it's already late"

"What are you talking about? I know we live far from the school but I can fly my…hold on…I CAN'T!" she was now in panic, and late.

"Deku" now Croire used her friend's nickname as an insult "Hurry and run otherwise you won't make it on time!"

The CPU ran to the door and opened it "I'm leaving!"

"Hey" she stopped to see her Oracle blushing a bit "…Do your best"

It was really rare for Croire to say something like that, and it felt really nice to hear it from her "I will!" she closed the door and found herself outside "…Time to run" and so she started running as fast as she could, given the fact that even if what she has isn't a quirk, they told her to not do it under any circumstance in a public place.

For the last hour, all the city could see the "Evil Ex-Watcher" Rei Ryghts running through the city at full speed, obviously she was in a hurry, thanks to her good luck all the traffic lights were green in just the correct lane for the CPU, avoiding them to be time consuming for her.

Eventually she made it to the outside of the school, panting and out of breath. She might be a Goddess or whatever humans called it Gamindustri, but running for a full hour with no break was already an incredible feature for anyone in general.

"So…this is it…huh" she had her hands on her knees, while staring at the school she would try to enter "Let's go, I'm late!"

For the next three minutes she ran across all U.A until a person from the staff told her the place she was supposed to be in.

And now, she was in front of the door where everyone was located, she took a deep breath and gave herself courage before opening the door "I'm sorry for being late!" she said and bowed at the same with no response coming from the class. Curious of it she raised her head and found the classroom empty "…was I too late?"

"No, you are just too early" she turned around and found Nezu staring at her with a smile "I figured you would forget that you can't fly so, I took the liberty of telling All Might to set all the clocks one hour later of what it really is"

"…oh…neat"

"Good luck today" and so he left, into another place.

"…Guess that I can wash all the sweat off my body and clothes then huh"

After washing, in the sinks of the female bathroom, she returned to the room from before and decided to enter into it, the place was a really big one with chairs to hold a few hundreds of people and a giant desk in front of all of them, she took a seat at the place she's supposed to be in, the number 7302. Taking a seat she started to think of other things considering that everyone would take some time to arrive.

Izuku began to think of that dream, it wasn't anything Rei had lived through, so the chances that it was a memory were of almost nearly zero percent. Could it have been a vision of another dimension? Nah, unless someone wanted her to directly take note of that scene then it would be impossible for that to occur, you just don't look things of another world by coincidence, you do it if someone forces you to, and she knew absolutely no one that would want to do that or could even do that.

In the time she thought of that, already a few of them had arrived, all of them scared of her presence.

 _Maggots,_ she thought before getting back to her business _First of all, how do you brainwash a CPU, the only one who I know has done it is Annonydeath and as far as I'm aware of, he lost all interest in doing that again._

Thinking of it again she simply found herself going in circles, until she gave up and decided to just try to make some memory for the topics that may come on the test.

But knowing Nezu he might as well have given her topics that either won't come on the test or topics that are College Level…and yes, she just started to think of that possibility now.

"Deku?" Izuku turned at her right and saw Bakugou taking a seat next to her, he was wearing a black color uniform.

"K-Kacchan…" she honestly didn't know what to say, how would she? The last time they talked was eleven years ago, and the time they met with the mud Villain didn't count, and then she realized she forgot to ask him something that day "Are you okay? That Villain didn't do anything to you did him?"

"Nah, you beat his ass before he had the chance to do it, which by the way...thank you" for some reason it sounded kind of forced.

"…you're welcome" she didn't use to receive that many "thank you" on person, most of them were on her fan-page, which was still for some reason active.

"…so, you have a quirk, huh"

"Yes, a really cool one, right?"

"Maybe even better than mine" he chuckled a bit admitting defeat in that aspect.

"…"

"…"

"How's been your mom?"

"Good, she said that if I'd find you to tell you "hi" for her"

"Oh, thanks…tell her I said the same"

You can already imagine how the rest of the conversation went before everyone arrived.

 **"** **Hello and be all Welcomed!"** the one in charge of explaining the exam was no other than the Pro-Hero: Present Mic., a tall and slender man with spiky blonde hair with a little blonde mustache. He was wearing big headphones, along with a pair of black sunglasses, a black jacket, black pants with a red belt, and black shoes **"EVERYONE SAY HEY!"**

"…"

 **"** **Alright then, let's get this started shall we, ARE YOU READY!?"**

"…"

 **"** **Man, guess you aren't the talkative types and talking of talkative people, I would normally go ahead and directly explain the rules for your test but I have a little question for one of you"** Some sort of scenario lights suddenly hit Izuku, who tried to cover the light from her eyes **"What are you doing here?".**

"Well I-…" she stopped at noticing the glares of everyone "I would appreciate if you Maggots could see me as a normal student" with her words half of the people stopped looking at her "Thanks, answering your question…I also have the right to go to school besides I'm fifteen so-

 **"** **YOU'RE FIFTEEN YEARS OLD!?"** asked the entire room, with a few exceptions, in synchrony. All of them looking at her "assets" wondering how can they belong to a teenager?

"…Kacchan, hold my wrist and don't let go, otherwise I'll do something I'll regret later" she growled her petition at which Bakugou only chuckled before doing it, gaining some jealous stares from some males. "As I was saying, I'm a teenager and I have the right to attend school"

 **"** **Yeah, but my question is why are you in this exam rather than in the test of the official recommendations?"**

"…Name a Hero in this school that I haven't picked a fight with verbally or literally that would let me enter through that method"

 **"** **Fair point, sorry for that it was just a doubt I had and perhaps many others in here. Someone please turn off those lights!"** the lights hitting the CPU faded away **"Thanks! Now let's begin explaining the test!"**

He said that there were going to be various groups from A to G each one with an obstacle course of ten minutes, that beneath the sits of each person was a paper with everyone's group, and so he also explained that there were going to be "Villains" wandering in each location, and their different types, some being of 1P (One point), 2P (Two Points), and 3P (Three Points).

"May I have a question?" someone raised his hand into the air as he asked for a petition.

 **"** **Sure examinee #7111"**

The examinee was a boy with blue hair and glasses wearing a uniform. "In the Pamphlets they gave us, it is stated that there are four types of enemies, yet you only explained three, are you aware that a school like U.A can't be allowed with these sort of mistakes?"

"Calm down Maggot, even I get it by looking at the picture" the room turned their attention to Izuku "I can guess that if they didn't bother in explaining this fourth "Villain" then it's because it is either not necessary to defeat it or simply a tricky question, like those made in a regular test. Am I correct, Mr. Mic.?"

 **"** **Yes you are, however I was indeed going to explain to them, the thing is that he didn't let me finish speaking. As Examinee #7302 says, it is an enemy that has ZERO points, and its just an obstacle rather than a target"**

"I see, I apologize for interrupting you but…how can U.A let someone like her take this exam?" his question was obviously meant for the CPU.

 **"…** **As far as I'm aware of, she already fulfilled her sentence and was given the obligation of attending to a school. And since this place is the most recognized and important, perhaps they thought it'd be safer to have her in here"**

The examinee wasn't satisfied with the answer however, there was nothing he could do about it.

 **"** **Alright, having explained that, let's move to your obstacle race!"**

"Wait" Once again, Izuku raised her hand and became the center of attention "Isn't there going to be a written test?"

 **"** **For the Hero course there's just a practical test, why?"**

"…Just to confirm, if I kill the rat I'll go to jail, right?"

 **"** **If you're talking of Principal Nezu, it's a Yes!"**

"I understand…" she grabbed a bag she had on her jacket pockets before placing it on her mouth and screaming all the existent curses in the world and Gamindustri to that thing.

Bakugou started laughing "I think I like the new Deku more than the old one!"

 **"** **Okay, let's move while examinee #7302 finishes unleashing her current wrath to Mr. Bag. Everyone say YEAH!"**

"…"

 **"** **By the way, I was kidding, there is a written exam"** this made the cyan head stop yelling and store her bag on the jacket.

"…Sorry for that"

 **"** **No problem, actually it was Principal Nezu the one that told me to say that joke, just for you~"** everyone suddenly felt a killing presence coming out of Izuku **"...Why don't we just…go to it?"**

* * *

'I think I'll buy a rat to feed Tom, record it, and I'll send the video to Nezu' thought the CPU giggling while standing in front of the gates for the obstacle course A.

The written exam was extremely easy, and it was then she noticed that Nezu did trick her on her studies a bit, he gave her the studies to reach a College Level admission test rather than a High School level admission test…an extra three months of knowledge she won't need until College.

Taking a sigh, she inspected around the place and she noticed there were maybe some thirty or forty of the people back in the room. Unfortunately, Bakugou wasn't with her. Izuku then noticed a girl with brown hair, but…she was the one that gave her the sandwich ten months ago.

'I think her name is…Uraraka, I have some free time to say hello' she started walking to her.

"Wait a moment" she turned around and saw the boy from before with a mean expression.

"Is something the matter?" _Why is he taller than me!?_ Rei Ryghts has an height of 175cm, while this person seems to be a few centimeters taller.

"That girl looks like she wants to focus you were going to distract her, right?"

"…" Izuku had a poker face at the fact she was being accused "What reasons do I have to distract a Maggot obviously weaker than me, I met her once before and I was only going to say 'Hi'"

"Don't lie to me! I still don't understand how a school as perfect as this one allowed you to even take this exam you didn't even bring another set of clothes!" the two started calling the attention of other people.

"Surprise, I've never gone to any school outside of my Kindergarten and in there we didn't have uniforms. Besides it sounds like a pain to change clothes so even if I had I probably wouldn't have brought them"

"How dare you?" however, before they could continue, a voice sounded in the sky.

 **"** **ARE YOU READY!?"** it was Present Mic. Standing on top of the doors of the obstacle course **"The exam will begin…"**

"Hey" the boy looked at Izuku "You better not lower your guard, you never know when a tricky question can appear in a test"

The examinee's eyes widened a bit at the advice.

 **"** **NOW!"** with his call, the gates opened showing a city-like scenario.

Everyone rushed in but were all bypassed by an air breeze that was Izuku flying at top speed 'I'm not allowed to use my staff, but' her hands were starting to get electricity 'It doesn't mean I can't create one!' she gave that electricity a staff-like appearance 'Now, let's get this over with'

 **INSIDE THE ACADEMY**

In a dark room where only the silhouette of the people inside could be seen, all the teachers were watching the students take their test and battle the robot Villains they've prepared for them through cameras hidden in the course.

"Mr. Principal…we have a problem" said one of the people controlling the robots.

"Me too, I need to get a bodyguard"

"What for?"

"…Nothing in specific" He didn't want to get little Izuku minus points before the test ended, since he definitely did lie to him about the extra-topics in the written test and can only guess how pissed off she is as of now "So, what is it?"

"About half of the primary sent robots are already down, all of them taken down by you know who" informed the person.

"I see, send the tough quality ones and make each one worth of 1 Point, also make them all target Ms. Ryghts…hahahahaha" he still found it funny to be able to call a male Miss and not be legally wrong about it.

"As you say"

 **BACK IN OBSTACLE COURSE A**

"Electric Barrage!" with a movement of her new formed weapon, Izuku destroyed a set of machines in front of her _Pretty sure no one has even been in this point of the course, guess I'm lucky._

It had been two minutes since the test began and so far she was doing great, if sixty points meant something, only taking more time because she can't find too many of the robots alone and she doesn't want to attack robots near others since if one of them accidently gets damaged thanks to her skills or attacks, she'll definitely be punished for it.

 _…_ _I forgot how much I change when I transform_ not finding anything in front of her, she felt something behind her, she grinned knowing it was a robot _Time to get more po_ -

"Art of Seduction!" the robot got hit by a laser before it fell to the ground, destroyed. Izuku looked at the source of the laser and found a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a white shirt and blue pants with…some sort of circle on the area his belly should be "Thanks for the team kill, adieu!"

He tried to run but by the time he turned around to run, he was met by a soft "wall" standing in his way, he looked up to see Rei Ryghts with some anger on her eyes with power symbol.

"I…I just…"

"Heads down" she pushed his head almost to the floor to shoot a lightning to a robot near the two, almost incinerating the ground "Sorry, I can't go fully out without hurting whoever's near me. That thing had you target, we're on hand" she smiled knowing the robot she just destroyed was of two points while the one the boy destroyed was of one "If you excuse me I have to-

 **CLICK**

"What was that?" at her question, the ground started shaking as multiple robots came out of the ground, all of them were a bit smaller than the rest and their sight was placed on the cyan head "It appears something interesting has finally started happening, huh" she looked at the blonde boy who had a confused expression "Stay if you want to, but I can't guarantee that I'll be able to protect you again"

Knowing what she meant, he practically flew away "Thanks!"

"Sate~Sate~Sate~, what should I do with you all?" in an evil tone she approached the robots that immediately chased for her.

The closest one tried to hit her but she ducked under the mechanic arm and hit it with her staff, destroying it with no problem.

The next ones, and the rest, met the same destiny as their fellow robot Villains.

"Tsk, nothing worth of my time, but there sure were a heck lot of ya, I wonder if I'm not destroying more cause I already destroyed you all" even when she says that she hasn't lowered her guard in the most minimum way, knowing Nezu, he may have found the way to counter her HDD and placed it somewhere in this exam _If I'm correct, there's less than four minutes left, better go to a place with more people to look for more of them._

She flew her way to some areas with examinees and found a zone filled with robots battling the teenagers.

 _Bingo._ She grinned joining the bath of destruction.

 **Inside the Academy**

"Sir, we ran out of the special type robots" informed someone to the principal that knew he was going to receive that inform sooner or later.

"How about we make "Gimmick" appear?"

 **Back on the test**

Izuku destroyed another robot almost looking like if she was showing off _I think I have more than enough points to pass the test, still, I'm sure Croire will yell at me if I tell her I did nothing the moment I thought it was over._

With that mentality, she prepared to charge again but stopped when she felt the ground shaking more violently than before.

From some buildings, a giant robot appeared with the size of _Goddesszilla_.

Needless to say, everyone knew this was the Zero point robot and ran away, fearing for their lives while the CPU remained watching such a magnificent creature.

 _I bet that CPU Candidate…Nepgear I think was her name, could have built something like this it takes too much time to build them so I won't destroy it and save the rat a few thousands of yens._ Already deciding to not mess the robot, she prepared to leave but heard something behind her that wasn't the robot.

Upon inspecting she found the girl that fed her that time in the park. Her legs seemed to be trapped in something.

Izuku's eyes widened in horror _I must help her, no, the robot could be above us and it'll be a pain to carry her if her legs broke or similar. Sorry Nezu,_ she ran at the giant metallic creature before jumping with enough strength to be in front of the robot's face _you'll have to buy a new Robot!_ "Electric SMASH!"

She threw her electrical staff at the robot that not only started getting electrocuted but also received a storm of lightings from the sky.

 _I think, this'll be my EXE-Drive,_ the robot fell on its back, completely destroyed while the cyan head watched the events _Welp, better get back to the-_

 **FLASH**

 _…_ _ground?_ His HDD had deactivated, showing him wearing the same suit but attached to his size, oh yeah I forgot the important didn't me? "I'm FALLING!" _Why did this happen!? I never run out of gas to stay on my…wait…this is the first time I use an EXE-Drive skill…and I never thought about asking about that to Croire…it makes sense I ran out of strength to remain transform._

…

 _In what am I thinking!?_ "SOMEONE SAVE ME!" he started seeing himself getting closer and closer to the ground _Alright, let's make some hypothesis. Neptune has fallen from the sky and survived when she was summoned in Ultradimension, according to Croire, though she had a human landing pad bue even without it she'd be alive, so in theory I should be fine!_

 **SLAP**

Just as he was about to fall, the green head was slapped across the face and started floating. He looked at his left and found the brown head girl from before. She was above a floating head of a robot.

"Release…quirk" she joined palms and both Izuku and the head of the robot fell to the ground.

"…I think I preferred the human Landing pad Neptune has" mumbled the green head feeling a pain on his nose. He looked at the girl who started puking some rainbow "Hey" she finished her business and looked at him "Thanks, again" he gave her his "cinnamon roll smile capable to turn evil-doers into Heroes of Justice _" Okay, now it's the time to hide until the test finishes._

 **"** **LADIES AND GENTLEMEN"** the voice of Present Mic was hearable in all the obstacle courses through speakers **"The test has ENDED!"**

With that, he knew something. He was going to sleep well tonight.

And not too far away, the glasses boy who didn't agree with Rei Ryghts being on this test to begin with stared in awe "She…He…only destroyed that robot to save that girl"

* * *

 **ON THE DISTANCE**

A figure flying could be seen landing on a near a forest "He lost his HDD, is it not wise to act now?"

There were other four people, the one that looked like the leader took a step forward to the woman of purple hair that just arrived she knelt at seeing her superior get closer, and her leader pet her head while speaking "There is no point in doing it now. If you want to bring someone into delusion the only way to do it is when they are forced to their knees even on their best"

"So, we have to keep working with those idiots for more time?" asked another one with brown hair a bit impatient.

"Yes, but do not worry. Just like Gamindustri did, this world will be brought to delusion after all, that's our **dream** , and it'll come true, **again.** "

* * *

 **Chapter done and done, first of all, what do you think of it, perhaps too soon to reveal the Villains? Or simply placed in the perfect moment?**

 **And from those that have played the Hyperdimension games, who knows who is the bad guy/girl already? (Don't say who he/she is, just say ME! And what you think. If you want to)**

 **Welp, guess that's all for this chapter.**

Beta-reader: Bakugou would never say anything like "Thank you" in this point of the story.

 **Guess I have to explain that huh.**

 **In this world, ever since Izuku left society to become a Watcher, Katsuki would always look for him after school and while in school he just thought about where to look for him and about his own tests. He and Izuku were best friends before the incident that leads to their friendship to end occurred, but in this world Izuku vanishes before it can take place that's why Bakugou acts friendly towards him. Because he wasn't there to offer him a hand when he fell in that lake, they are friends, even if Izuku abandoned him for good ten years.**

 **In resumed words: The Bakugou of this world is a cold headed cocky person that admits defeat and is not a jerk the 24/7…only 23/7 and as much but will surely enough cause a ruckus if not taken enough precautions.**

 **And in a more descriptive way: if anyone has seen Hajime No Ipoo, Katsuki will be Takamura, and Izuku will be Ippo while on base form, and on HDD he'll be Kamogawa.**

Beta-reader: And what if they haven't seen that anime?

 **They'll have to learn through here how it's going to be through this story when the time comes.**

 **And with that being said this chapter is over.**

 **Shadic out.**

 **:)**


	9. Results and test

**You know, I would normally start the AN explaining the delay of the chapter but being honest I don't want to, so I'll place it in the end.**

 **Let's start reviewing reviews!**

 **Certain User whose name won't be said: As you wish, you won't be mentioned in here ever again.**

 **Guest: Thanks, I actually had a hard time figuring how to make an OP being battle mid-level robots, glad you enjoyed it.**

 **Fan22: You may as well see if this is the beginning of the fan service, and in here will also be shown where Izuku will change uniforms so just wait and see…or read in this case. Oh thanks about that, I'll keep doing my best.**

 **Nekoreku: Oh my…GOODNESS! A ten out of ten!…(Dies from the happiness)**

Purple: …Hurray he's finally gone! Might as well take some vacations…oh yeah, this is the end of the AN, but before he died he wanted to thank you the readers for staying with him and also to our Beta-reader who helped us out in this chapter (She doesn't have an account here). Well, and the chapter will start…

...

...

NOW!

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Results and Test**

It had been a week after Izuku's entrance test. He felt relaxed but nervous about some things.

 _Why is it taking so long?_ wondered the boy as he watched Tom cuddling on his lap. He was sat in the living room's couch, seeing Croire mid-beaten beside him. "Did something happen?"

"I tried to get a normal job…"

"How long did you last before cursing everyone inside?"

"Not even the minute." This didn't surprise the green head. Instead, he turned his head forward and saw that the T.V. was off.

He wasn't in the mood to watch something, especially because each time he brought up the topic of the test to All Might, he would look for a way to change the subject… If logic had taught him something, it was that that wasn't a good signal.

 **DING DONG**

The two looked at the door while Tom fell asleep on the CPU's lap.

 _This house has a door bell!?_ In all his time there, he had never noticed it.

"I'll see who it is," said Croire, floating her way to the door, and while she was at it, Izuku started thinking about things.

 _I haven't had any nightmares ever since that one… Maybe I should start focusing on other stuff. All Might said he would start training me, but thanks to the Rat's studies, I haven't had any time to do it… I wonder if we'll begin doing it when my results arrive_.

"D-DEKU!" The fairy returned to the living room, holding an envelope. "I-IT'S HERE!"

If it was what everyone thought it was, then they didn't have time to lose! Izuku slowly moved Tom away and quickly took the envelope and opened it, taking out a… He expected to find a letter and instead found a little insignia with U.A in it.

Before anyone could do anything, a screen popped out of the badge into the air, greatly surprising everyone and waking the cat.

 **"** **Alright, mic check. 1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2."** The person on the screen was no other than Nezu, standing on a chair so the camera could reach him. **"Hello, my dear Miss Izuku… hahahahaha!"**

"… Croire, how about we buy some rats and use them to feed Tom?"

"I'll record it and send the video to him." With that, they made a plan.

 **"** **I apologize for that, but you know that I can't help it. Now, as you might know, U.A doesn't send videos to everyone who passes or fails, we just send a letter saying whether they passed or not, so… why am I receiving this thing? The answer is simple."** He coughed a bit, preparing to keep talking. **"You passed 90% of the written test with a perfect score, while you got a perfect ZERO on the rest of it."**

"… Excuse me?"

 **"** **You see, in everything that was theory, math, logic, biology, and all those things, you had a perfect score, and all thanks to me. But, I'm sure you remember the "imagine" part of the test."**

Sure he did, he answered that part with the help of his experience—

 _Oh, no._

 **"** **Oh, yes! First question: 'Imagine a Villain has a hostage. What would you do to solve the situation without having the hostage hurt?' Most people said something like, 'Talk with the Villain while a partner ambushes them,' or maybe, 'Create a distraction with my quirk, accompanied by someone else's quirk.' Your answer was, 'Shoot a lighting at the Maggot fast enough so they can't hurt the hostage.' Hahahahahaha, if you do that, and the Villain, for some reason, isn't affected by it or somehow dodges it, then the hostage is as good as dead."**

Croire could only give Izuku a "Really?" look.

 **"** **That part didn't have a real value. It's just like a normal test saying things like, 'Would you rather X or Y?' It was something meant for us to know you better, and we came to a conclusion: you, my friend, are a straight up savage. So we had to reduce your grade because of it."**

"… Hehehe…" Izuku tried to see the good side to this.

"Not. A. Word." And the fairy didn't even want to hear his voice.

 **"** **Aside from that, you did have an excellent score, and on the main test, the obstacle course, you, my friend, acquired the new High Score!"** Some confetti blew up near him at the same time a cardboard with the words "CONGRATULATIONS" hung above him. **"You broke All Might's record, which was the highest until now. You should pat your shoulder because of it. Now it's someone else's turn to talk."** He got off the chair and walked away, and a moment later, another person appeared.

 **"** **I AM HERE!"** It was the #1 Pro-Hero: All Might dressed in a nice and formal way. **"Congratulations for breaking my record, young Izuku. I am happy to announce that you achieved a score of 236 for destroying robots and 75 rescue points."**

"See, I broke the record, so they must let me in!" pouted Izuku, looking at his Oracle.

"Shush."

 **"** **And it appears that your actions also had consequences. Please watch this little video recorded by one of the security cameras."**

The screen changed to an image of a girl with brown hair entering the teacher's room, where, for some reason, only Present Mic was present.

 _"_ _Um, excuse me, I would like to give a part of my points to someone. Rei Ryghts. I know she may not need them, but she helped me back then, and I would feel horribly guilty if I didn't return the favor!"_

The Hero only chuckled a bit. _"You can't give points to anyone, but trust me when I say that she doesn't need them, and I'm amazed someone actually wanted to give even a point to her."_

 _"_ _She saved my life, so I feel like I owe her."_

 _"_ _It's fine. Besides, I'm sure she wouldn't want your points. And you did help her the moment her transformation ended. I'm sure she doesn't feel like you owe her."_

The screen swapped back to All Might. **"As you see, someone wanted to give you some of their points because you helped her. We never expected to have an examinee do that, especially for you. At the beginning, there were people doubtful about letting you in, but with this, I can guarantee you—"**

 **CLICK**

The video cut off.

"That you have been accepted in U.A." Everyone turned around to see Toshinori in his Hero uniform and in his muscular form. "Congratulations, Young Izuku."

"All Might… I—" The Hero returned to his true form, causing the CPU to shriek a bit. He still wasn't used to it.

"I apologize for it." He had some blood in his mouth that he cleaned up quickly. "But being serious. There were literally some—"

"All of the personnel?" asked Croire, interrupting Toshinori, who simply pretended that didn't happen.

"—of us that weren't really comfortable with having you there, but after that girl went to Present Mic, we started to think that maybe you could actually make it in here, since U.A didn't only evaluate how many robots you took down; we also check the morals and attitude of the participants. Some may call it corny, but that kind of corny thing is what makes heroes what they are. There was actually a secret rule for you that I was told not to speak to you about: if, for any reason, you got zero rescue points, it wouldn't matter if you broke my record or went perfect on the written test, you would not, by any means, enter U.A."

A silence filled the room, and it wasn't one of suspense or uncomfortableness. It was one of happiness, a happiness so great that it cut all the words your mind may have.

The Pro-Hero smiled. "I told them it wouldn't be necessary to use this on you, but they insisted, until Principal Nezu decided to use this special rule."

Izuku sweated a bit. He had always dreamt of graduating from U.A and becoming a Hero, and what he did was slightly similar… Okay, turning into a Watcher wasn't that far away from turning into a Hero… or that was what he said.

"Young Izuku, welcome to U.A."

* * *

 **SPRING**

Today was the first day of classes, and it had been some good months in Izuku's life and some of the most tiring, since All Might had decided to train him so he could use the One for All. But, of course, there were difficulties, considering that the green head literally had the body of a kid.

Even if he was a CPU, his power was still not enough to probably handle the quirk of Toshinori while on base form, so he still needed time before possibly acquiring it.

Izuku went HDD and was dressed in the clothes Nezu told her to wear: a light grey color jacket over a white shirt and a red necktie. All of this was somehow on the correct size, so the uniform wasn't tight, long blue leggings with a blue colored skirt and brown shoes.

Behind her stood Croire, doing what would be the usual talk between them.

"You brushed your teeth?"

"Yes."

"Did you put on deodorant?"

"Yes."

"Did you wash your dishes?"

"Yes."

"Did you feed Tom?"

"Yes."

"Meow."

"…" Izuku now as Rei closed her eyes and started thinking.

"What?"

"I feel as if the writer had just copy-and-pasted our last dialogue," said the CPU, breaking the fourth wall.

"Who cares about it? Now go. I'm sure All Might is already there, and I don't want you arriving late on your first day of classes." The fairy looked just like any regular mother at this point.

Ten years ago, this sight would have been impossible to even imagine. However, as time went by, these two bonded to the point where one could see them as a "normal" family (picture the Bakugou family in here as these two).

"Well, I gotta go. Take care of the house, please." With those words, the cyan head opened the door and walked outside.

"Before you go…" Croire blushed for a bit "… Have a nice first day."

"Oh~ you do know how to be nice, you little shit."

"Shut up and go!" And all the kindness from before vanished in no time, along with Izuku. "Seriously, I know he can't control himself when he's on HDD… Thinking about it…" She closed her eyes and started thinking. "Why can't I shake this feeling? As if I was forgetting something…" She sighed. "Maybe I'm still stressed out because I haven't found an actual job and I must stay here doing nothing but feeding Tom."

"Meow." Said cat tried to snuggle against Croire but couldn't, since she was floating in the air on her tome.

"Whatever, I'm sure it must be just my imagination wanting to see something interesting… Something interesting?" A memory got into her mind.

 _"_ _Deku, let's do something interesting!" I pout at seeing my CPU eating some chips we found abandoned in the street._

 _"_ _No, this world has already enough problems with Villains."_

 _"_ _Then… let's head back."_

 _"_ _Where?"_

 _I smiled. "To Gamindustri!" I'm simply amazed he hasn't even thought of that possibility. I mean, we've been what? A full year together, and that idea couldn't simply pop up in his head?_

 _"…"_ _I see him thinking seriously about it. This is good! Once we're in Gamindustri, I can think of some way to make Rei take control of him so we can move on with our lives. We'll probably travel to other Gamindustris, and maybe even other worlds. I can imagine all the fun we'll have breaking them._

 _"_ _So, what do you say?"_

 _"_ _No." His answer came out so fast, I wasn't sure if I heard correctly._

 _"…_ _Would you mind repeating that?"_

 _"_ _I said, no. We are staying here."_

 _"_ _But… but… why?" I can't find the reason for him to say no, and he can't be possibly thinking that I'll betray him._

 _"_ _Because… I don't belong there."_

 _"_ _Eh?"_

 _"_ _Let's say we go to a Gamindustri different from what you've seen already. Our presence there won't do anything but cause trouble. Since I'm a CPU, I'll be able to feel the Share Energy in a more direct way than in this world, and eventually, I'll want to feel it directly from a Sharacite, even if it means killing the CPU of a nation to steal theirs." His answer may be true, but he would never do that. I mean, why did he even reach that conclusion?_

 _"_ _We both know you would never do something like that."_

 _"_ _I'm talking about me." I give him a puzzled look… Does he ever say something logical?_

 _"_ _I swear I don't get you."_

 _"_ _But you do get her."_

 _"…"_ _My eyes widen at his words. He doesn't want to protect Gamindustri from himself… He wants to protect it from Rei, who is trying to get control over him. "She's calmed down, so—"_

 _"_ _In here, but in there… Share Energy will be way more abundant. The more Share Energy I have, the stronger I become, but also the more I turn like her… In this place, the energy I receive is really low, and it's obtained through people seeing me as a 'nice' person, not as a CPU. Share Energy in this world is really weak. That's why it doesn't really affect either me or her. However, in her original world, this energy can only be obtained by people's faith in a Goddess… a way stronger energy, not like the one in here."_

 _"_ _Why are you telling me this? I already know it all."_

 _"_ _Then why do you want me to go to Gamindustri?"_

 _He… he's more intelligent than I thought. Seeing Rei's memories surely increased his mind capabilities… I sigh, thinking about how boring my life will be from now on._

Back to the present, Croire finished her flashback. "Ironic. In this world, I found more interesting stuff than I could think."

She wasn't lying. When she first met Izuku, she begged him to do something interesting at least a few hundreds of times per day. Once she had six years with him, she only suggested it a few times a day, and if she remembered to do it. And lately, she even forgot about Gamindustri… Perhaps, she already found what she was, on her deepest and deepest inside, looking for: a peaceful place to live in with the people she "liked." She let out a small smile.

"I wonder how the past me would look at the current me."

 **"** **I would say you turned into a pussy."**

"Eh?" Croire started looking around in an alerted way, even activating her wings, just in case… But nothing happened. She deactivated them and took a look at Tom. "Amazing, now I'm starting to hear voices."

* * *

Izuku's trip was now more calmed. Since now she went to school at a good hour, she didn't have the need to run. Not like it took away the fact that it was still far from her home.

I know what you're thinking. Why didn't she just take a train?

It made her feel uncomfortable that a former Watcher took a train surrounded by, maybe, hundreds of people in the same place she was in, so she'd rather walk.

Right now, she was walking through the hallways of the school, looking for her classroom. "I should be here in a good hour, so there must be a lot of people in already. Let's see." She took out a paper with her classroom number in it. "Class 1A, class 1A, where are you?"

After walking for some time, she finally found it.

 _That's quite the big door we got here_ , thought the CPU, seeing a giant door used to enter the classroom. _Maybe it was made for someone with a giantification quirk, or whatever it's called_. She placed her hand on the door knob before a thought invaded her head. _If it turns out Kacchan is in here, it would make things mildly uncomfortable, since we haven't talked ever since the entrance test, and I honestly don't want that guy with glasses in here as well. Please, to any deity listening to this wicked CPU… don't let them be in my class!_

She opened the door and cursed all living and dead deities.

"You can't have your feet on your desk!" yelled the student with glasses from the entrance test to Bakugou. They were dressed just like Rei, with the only difference that, instead of a skirt, they used pants of the same color. "Don't you believe this is really disrespectful to this school!?"

"Being honest: no, this is just a desk that should be glad that I am putting my feet in it," answered Bakugou with a tone that made him sound as if he was the best. "By the way, from which High School do you come, you little extra?"

 _Just look at my luck… I'll just go to my seat, please ignore me_. As those two kept talking, Izuku tried to move to an empty seat.

Keyword: tried.

Let's say that… she accidently tripped.

And of course, this called the attention of EVERYONE in the place.

"…" They were all processing what just happened.

Izuku stood up and took a deep breath, trying to not curse the ground itself. "… What, never seen anyone trip in such an inconvenient way before?" Her tone was a slightly angry one.

"… SHE PASSED THE TEST!?" screamed everyone, with a few exceptions in the room.

"YOU GOT SOMETHING AGAINST ME, YOU MAGGOTS!?" Hearing what she had yelled, Izuku decided to quickly change her tone. "I mean… yes, I passed, and I was allowed, hehehehe." _Don't attack them, don't attack them_.

First impression towards her classmates: not the best one, to say the least.

Katsuki stood from his seat and walked towards the CPU. They looked into each other's eyes before the human grinned. "How ya doing, Deku?"

"DEKU!?"

"I could be better, Kacchan."

"KACCHAN!?"

"SHUT UP YOU MAGGOTS/EXTRAS!" This time, it was both Izuku and Katsuki shouting at them and making almost all of them squeak in fear at the killing aura that those two emanated.

A teenager with red spiky hair and dressed as the others wondered something: _How in the world were those two allowed in this school!?_

Back to the protagonists, both people had turned off their evil auras and gone back to their "friendly" states.

"I guess you have some stories to talk about, huh," said Bakugou with a smirk.

"Exactly, I've been having fun on the front lines of the Hero-"

"Watcher." Izuku pretended she wasn't interrupted.

"—world, kicking some Villain asses."

"And speaking of kicking some asses…" Bakugou's smirk changed to a grin. "You are still a Deku, right?"

Izuku grinned as well. "Sorry, but I think that, as of now, you are the Deku." The two of them stared into each other's eyes with a challenging vibe. The classroom was seriously thinking about running to the back part of the place to not be caught in the crossfire.

The door suddenly opened, showing the brown-haired girl from before dressed in the same clothes as Rei Ryghts. "Ah, Miss Ryghts."

She turned around and noticed her. "You are… Urakaka."

"Uraraka."

"… That's what I said." Izuku blushed as she tried to not look bad or mean. "Anyways, it's good to see you ended in my class."

"Yes, I'm glad to be the classmate of someone strong like you."

They would have continued talking if it hadn't been for the student wearing glasses from before. "Hello, my name is Tenya Lida." He then bowed. "I apologize for my behavior the day of the entrance test."

"Why the sudden change?"

"You discovered the secret of the test, didn't you?"

 _…_ _If he's talking of the rescue points, then I'll say no, but I don't want him against me again_ , thought the CPU with a little sweat drop. "Y-Yeah, of course I did! I'm amazed you didn't."

"What secret?" the blonde asked with some curiosity.

"The test had—"

"If you are planning to play friends, please go somewhere else." They turned to the door and saw a middle-aged man inside a yellow sleeping bag. "This is the hero department."

"…" _What?_

 **A MOMENT LATER**

Everyone had sat down at their own places with the man standing in front of the teacher's desk. "Hello, and welcome to U.A. My name is Aizawa Shouta, and from now on, I'll be your teacher." He took out a blue shirt. "I know this may sound sudden, but I require you to wear your P.E uniforms like right now."

"Teacher?" A girl raised her hand. She had pink skin with two little yellow horns, black eyes with yellow pupils, short pink hair, and she was wearing the same uniform Rei was, just like all the other girls around.

"Yes?"

"Where is Miss Rei going to change?"

The man looked at her, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well… she has the ability to gender-bend, so, should she change clothes with the boys or girls?"

"…" He looked no different from his usual expression. "That's a really good question."

The pink girl could seriously not believe that was his answer.

"Two things," said Izuku, almost growling. "Just call me Rei or Izuku, any of those work. Second—" She stood from her seat, and a little light enveloped her before the P.E uniform was magically on her body. "I don't change clothes the way you do."

The class started clapping at the "trick" used by their classmate.

"This isn't a show, the rest go and change clothes, then come out to the exit of the campus."

* * *

"Quirk comprehension test?" asked the entire class in synchrony.

Aizawa only nodded slowly.

"Wait, won't there be an entrance ceremony or something like that?" This time, it was Uraraka who asked.

"Sorry, but if you want to be a Hero, you won't have time for those things." He took out his cellphone and started tapping on it. "U.A is known for having too much liberty in the campus, and of course that liberty is also applied to the teachers. This is sudden, but now you'll all go through a series of short physical tests." He looked amongst the students before locating the blonde. "Bakugou, you who ended in second place in the entrance test, please come here."

Katsuki did as he was told. He went inside a circle drawn in the dirt that made it look as one of those circles used in professional sports to throw the cannon ball as far as you can. And Aizawa just read this text, since he gave Bakugou a cannon ball.

"How far can you throw it?" asked the teacher.

"67 meters, if I remember correctly."

"Good, now try doing it but with your quirk."

Nodding to his teacher's request, he prepared and took position before starting the movement. "DIE!" And when it was about to leave his hand, Bakugou created an explosion, giving the cannon ball a greater boost.

 _Die?_ That was literally the thought of everyone present.

After a while, it finally fell to the ground. At the same time, Aizawa tapped his phone and showed it to his students, revealing that the sphere had travelled 705.2 meters.

"We are going to do everything normally done in these kinds of tests, with the difference that you're allowed to use your quirks." As he said those words, the students started cheering their classmate for his score, and it all went fine until someone said:

"This might be fun."

And like that, everything went down-hill. Aizawa took a sudden dark expression out of nowhere. "'Fun'… so you think this is about fun or about having a good time… Okay, new rule: whoever ends in last place will be judged with no mercy and officially expelled. Surviving the difficulties and reaching the top, that's Plus Ultra. I hope you survive the exercises and reach the top."

Saying this took everyone by surprise is correct. However, there were a few exceptions of people that perfectly knew they weren't going to—

"Oh, and Ryghts, you can't use any of your powers that isn't the one you're currently using to stay transformed." And like that, there was one more person on the list of worried people. "Meaning: no flying, shooting lightings, materializing objects, etcetera, etcetera. Everything you don't fully consider a quirk will not be allowed."

"W-WHY!?" _Did they tell him that—? No, it was obvious the top Heroes must know that I don't have a quirk, and he wants me to act quirkless at a ninety percent_.

"I said I had quite the number of liberties, and I'm showing it. For a Former Watcher, this should be easy… right?" Aizawa had a mocking grin on his face.

 _I'll show him I don't need those powers to beat the others in here_.

"By the way, since you are the most experimented one, if you don't finish in first place, you'll be expelled"

"… Did Nezu approve this?"

"Yes."

"…" She took out a little notebook with a pen. "Reminder to self #15963: Bring Tom to school to make it chase after the rat, and hopefully it'll eat him. Reminder to self #15964: Read the Goddamn notes I write to myself!" She closed them and de-materialized them into her hammerspace shortly after. "Ahem, we can begin."

"Well, then. First exercise: fifty meters race!"

After the number of students had done it, it was Izuku's turn. She, along with Bakugou, stood at the beginning line, and at the BEEP of the clock, they started. Katsuki used his quirk to create a great boost and practically fly to the finish line while the CPU ran at an incredible speed.

 **Izuku Ryghts: 5.3 seconds.**

"Second exercise: might test!"

Izuku was holding a device that she had never seen in her life. Apparently, you pressed this button of the machine with all your strength. "Here goes nothing." She pressed it with all her energy… and the thing kinda blew up.

"…" Aizawa only wrote, "New record: unknown."

Most of the classroom sweated at seeing such a monstrous strength.

"Third exercise: long jump!"

Izuku gave the longest one she could have done, since she didn't really have experience doing it.

 **Izuku Ryghts: two and a half meters.**

"Fourth exercise: side jumps!"

This time it was bad. She had never done it in her life.

 **Izuku Ryghts: not that many.**

"Fifth exercise: throw the cannon ball!"

Uraraka used her quirk to take away the gravity of hers and send it flying to infinity.

The teacher showed his phone, which had an infinite logo on it. "Next, Ryghts, it's your turn, and just saying, you've only done well in one. You were above the average in the others."

 _Does he want to keep pushing my buttons!? Hehe, that's what she said… Focus, dammit!_ Izuku snapped herself out of her thoughts with the ball in hand and already standing in the place she was supposed to be in. _I need another great score if I want to be in first place… Guess I'll have to do that_.

Actually, there was a secret she had that not even Croire knew about.

 _Don't let the egg break_.

The ground below her started to break, and Aizawa's eyes widened after a bad feeling forced him to act.

"DIE!" Screaming the same words as her friend, she threw it and sent it flying a really long distance.

 **Izuku Ryghts: 1.8 kilometers.**

"Eh?" She was sure the thing was supposed to go way farther than that… even if it wasn't on the campus anymore.

"You seem surprised?" She turned to her teacher and noticed his eyes were redder than before. "I deactivated the thing you were about to use."

"… Why?"

"It appears you do have a quirk, huh? And if you haven't used it so far, then I guess it was your last resource, wasn't it?"

"Hold on." Izuku then noticed it. "Those dark clothes… the bandages on your neck… capable of erasing people's quirks… you are the Pro Hero Eraserhead!"

"Who?" asked one of the students, not really knowing about him.

"I heard of him! A Hero that erases people's quirks with just looking at them," answered another one.

All Might was secretly looking at the scene from the shadows. _So he noticed it… it's normal, she applied a lot of power into it. The weird thing would be to not notice._

"So, am I correct?" Aizawa was running out of patience.

"… What if you are?"

"Excuse me?"

"Even if I get hurt, it'll be fine. I'm the strongest one that exists. Even if I get hurt, there's nothing for me to fear." Izuku wasn't wrong. From her point of view, everyone was an ant compared to him.

"When you're not a child." His teacher's response led the CPU to look at him. "If you hurt yourself too much, I guess you'll be kicked out of that deadly form of yours to your weakest form. What will you do when that happens?"

"…" Her eyes widened, recognizing his words. She never thought of it like that.

"Do you want to leave it like that, or would you like to try again?"

"… Please give me a second chance. I won't make the same mistake again." She got a nod from her teacher as she quickly flew for the cannon ball and came back in almost no time.

Aizawa took out some eye drops and used them. _I don't know what that was, but it must have been kept a secret for situations like this one. However, she hasn't seen the true horrors of a Hero, the horrors of requiring power the moment you use it all already. I wonder what you'll do now_.

Toshinori was incredibly worried. He had just seen that this teacher wasn't a joke when talking about expelling people, considering he had expelled over a hundred students in his career as a teacher.

 _It's not the young Izuku's fault… It's Rei's fault_. A memory came to All Might.

 _"_ _Good thing we came to train to a forest this time," said Izuku, already in HDD. "So, the hair you told me to eat a while ago should have given me your powers, correct?"_

 _"_ _Yes. Try to imagine I don't know, an egg placed in a microwave, set the timer to one where the egg will be warmed up but won't break," explained the Pro-Hero on his muscular form._

 _"_ _Here it comes." Some lightning started coming out of the CPU's body as she looked serious._

 _"_ _Amazing. You quickly reached the conclusion about focusing it on all your body rather than just a part of it."_

 _"_ _Of course, I want to feel the power of the #1 in all my veins! All for One full cowl!" She looked at a rock near her. "Let's test it out." She slowly walked to it and prepared to punch it. "Let's start easy… 1% Smash!"_

 ** _CRACK_**

 _"…_ _HHHAAAA!" She fell to the ground on her knees and about to revert the transformation but managed to somehow not do it._

 _"_ _Young Izuku!" All Might ran to her side and noticed that her arm was utterly destroyed, far more of what he could have ever thought about. The bones of her knuckle could even be slightly seen._

 _"_ _What happened!? I only used one percent!"_

 _The Pro Hero tried to see what could have occurred, and then it simply snapped inside of him. "Maybe… you didn't do anything wrong." His answer only served to confuse his student more. "You told me before that Rei Ryghts had some control over your actions, right?"_

 _"_ _Yes, but only for a bare instant, not even a second, and she normally uses it to increase my temper and decrease my patience. It's the main reason I usually picked fights. I don't see how she could do something in here!"_

 _"_ _Only an instant is required to fully change the power of the One for All." His words were true, and it was something Izuku noticed immediately. "As of now, you may be unable to use my quirk until we find a way to make sure Rei won't interfere."_

 _"_ _So… what now?"_

 _"_ _If Croire asks, you still haven't gotten my powers. We can't let anyone know the One for All is currently in hands that can't use it."_

All Might was nervous that he would use it again, and if what he thought was correct, Izuku would try to use it at the one percent, while Rei would increase it up to the quintillion percent!

The CPU took the deepest breath he could get. _Alright, Rei, you and I have our differences, but I'm just gonna ask you this once, and only once_. She planted her feet on the ground and started the process of throwing it. _Don't fuck with me now!_

Everyone so far couldn't see anything different from the usual in that throw. However, as the ball was about to leave her hand, a small spark of electricity started spreading to her index finger, which was the last thing touching the cannon ball.

 _One for All: One Percent Smash!_ The ball was shot into the air with a speed that broke the barrier of sound and light and created a crater in the place where Izuku was standing.

Aizawa tried to locate the direction of the ball but quickly reached a conclusion: it went to outer space. He tapped his phone, which showed another infinite logo in it.

"Teacher…" The CPU was holding back tears of pain with her super mega destroyed index finger that was completely black at this point, along with the entire right sleeve of her uniform destroyed "I can still continue."

Eraserhead smiled greatly as he saw the determination of his new student.

* * *

 **And we finally reached the end of another chapter, I know I took my time with this one but if I had to say something in my defense, it would be that I finale went back to classes…I think you all now understand why this took so much time in be done.**

 **Other news, Izuku finally started cursing…please don't let this change the story rating, I like it in T but I feel like there'll be a point where this'll turn M rated…let's hope that doesn't happen.**

Croire: Before you continue...didn't you die of happiness before?

 **…** **Plot convenience, darling. Plot convenience.**

 **So yeah, chapters will take more time but I ask you to have me patience.**

 **Bye-Bye.**

 **Shadic out**

 **:)**


	10. A Bad Day

**…** **Just two words about why haven't I uploaded anything in centuries:**

 **High School.**

 **Too much homeworks, projects, and I even did already a few tests with great value!**

 **That's why I haven't been able to do anything until now so I want to apologize for it, I'll try to update more frequently but please understand it's not that easy for me to do it, at least not now.**

 **Anyways, I want to THANK YOU GUYS, for the hundred plus followers we have!**

 **A hundred and more thanks to you, I wouldn't even be doing this if it wasn't for you. Thank you, really.**

 **Let's quickly review the reviews!**

 **Khaz: Thanks I'm glad you feeling that way about this story, hope you keep enjoying it more in the future.**

 **Siatru: Actually, sticking to the canon was just for the beginning, the rest of the story's going to have the events of the canon, or similar, but with a lot of the differences, to the point you'll forget about the original story. And also, I apologize for that but I assure you that in the future, something like this will be hard to happen at least in this way, the events of the school will play out but the results will be different since of course this is supposed to be an Original Story from fans and to fans, so be aware of something from this chapter onwards is where you'll find what you are looking for.**

 **Anyways, let's start this thing, and warning, I had no Beta-reader for this chapter which is sad but nothing that can be done about it and is the main reason I apologize if there's a lack of quality in today's chapter.**

 **Last warning, the story will start going through really dark moments like some that happen in here, main reason I had to change rating, I hope you understand, obviously it won't happen every chapter but it will from time to time.**

 **Let's just begin with this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: A Bad Day**

If there was just one moment in Izuku's life where he wished he could be allowed to kill someone, then it would be now, and that someone would be without a doubt Rei Ryghts, who was probably laughing her ass of the situation the CPU was in right now.

The young CPU was in HDD so he had the body of a female turning 'him' into 'her' for default, and yes there's still people confused about that fact even now.

But that wasn't important, the important thing is that Izuku had just scored an infinite score in one of the exercises along with a 'New record' in another one, hopefully that would be necessary to place her in first place since if she didn't do it, she would be expelled along with the one who ended in last place.

No way would she allow something like that to happen, not after finally making it to the school of her dreams!

Aizawa smiled perhaps in a really creepily way before shrugging off "Alright, new punctuation: infinite"

All Might still hidden did his best to not let out a tear of pride towards the young one who found a way to overcome a great obstacle that was definitely going to be a major problem in just a few moments.

As you might have guessed, the rest of the exercises were just a great failure to little Izuku thanks to her broken finger, she tried to run or anything similar and the pain would start…this was the first time she felt pain in HDD in months and the first time it was also caused by the One for All.

This quirk was more dangerous if in the wrong hands, and the CPU was immediately aware of this fact. If one day Izuku lost battle for control and Rei made herself the owner of the body then, it would be without a doubt, the world's end.

The Ragnarok as the Norse mythology described it but instead of a giant wolf or an army of evil Gods, it would be a single Goddess the cause of it. Giving it a better thought, the only fact of Rei's existence in here could already trigger an event similar to that since she loathed the human and CPU race for equal.

Cutting Izuku's train of thoughts, the Pro-Hero had ended the test and was about to show the results of it. Everyone had gathered around their teacher, the ones who made it worse sweating more than the others who just wanted to see how well they did.

"Alright, I can only say something; all of you did a good job, far better than expected. But-" he pushed a button he had in his right hand causing a blue holographic screen to appear, all the students were focused reading it and for Izuku…her eyes widened.

 **Izuku Ryghts: Second Place.**

"-I feel like a certain someone wasn't able to fully show off" a smirk grew in Aizawa's face, clearly waiting to see the student's reaction.

For a fact, only a few brave (or dumb) souls dared to not move from their places as the other eighty percent of the class literally backed away in Fear, and yes, Fear with capital 'F'.

"…He…hehehehehehe" she started laughing like the maniac she's on the inside "S-sorry, I just couldn't keep it in. Guess this means that I lost eh"

"Are you accepting defeat?" Bakugou asked with curiosity.

Izuku only nodded slowly "I did my very best and I know for a fact I couldn't have done nothing more, while accepting defeat is bad for anyone in general, not accepting it can also cause as much troubles as can do accepting it. I played under his rules, did my best and still failed, guessed this means that I may have never been qualified to be a Hero" no one expected that from her but the next sentence was something they never expected she could say either "However, may is just a probability in the multiverse and it doesn't need to be necessarily true. I know I'm the best material one could have as a Hero but even Heroes have bad days, this just so turned out to be mine"

"What are you talking about?" asked a girl with no visible hands…and head, and body in general.

"Teacher, have you succeeded in absolutely all of your missions?" he shook his head "It means he either had a bad day, luck, or anything similar, like taking a wrong decision, and yet, he's still a Hero in hand. The image of the greatest Hero is that who never fails but we all know that there doesn't exist a being like that. Accepting defeat and learning from your mistakes is also part of being a Hero…no, a human in general. If I let this affect me too much then I'll just trip with the same rock again"

If he had to be honest, Eraser hadn't seen someone like that in a while, and those people were usually those with the best potential to be a great Hero. Of course there was something fishy in there "If you can say those words so easily I take it you also failed, right?"

Her cyan eyes glowed a bit at the memory of the one time she was too late. Only she and a few other knew what happened so no one else know she had failed even once.

"As who says: "Better use this experience so next time you don't make the same mistake" besides, I can always try again in either next year or another school" Izuku finished her lines with her arms crossed.

"…" Aizawa smiled in amusement and proudness "I lied about expelling you people"

Around ninety percent of the class yelled "WHAT!?" with all their force, confused at his words.

"It was just a motivator for you to try your hardest"

A girl with black hair in a ponytail spoke "Guys, I think it was kind of obvious when you put to think about it. At least from my perspective I believe it should be impossible to expel someone on the first day"

"Anyways, Izuku, go to the infirmary to get that finger healed up and then go back to the classroom for your stuff, this is all for today" the Pro-Hero told those words to the CPU who just nodded.

"…Oh, and out of curiosity, who ended in last place?" turning around to read more, she found the name "Mineta Minoru…who?"

"Me"

She looked down and her face turned into a poker one at the sight of the student who was practically a dwarf with a height of 3'5, and black hair in a really unique shape looking like some sort of blue balls…

Izuku suddenly let out a killing aura that everyone could feel "…He told me, there wasn't any dwarf size uniform…no, after a while he changed me from dwarf to smurf so…I hate that rat" she started walking into the infirmary with no care in the world.

The teacher started walking away. _Maybe…that kid can overcome U.A's #1, they both have experience on the Hero field, and both are stupidly powerful. Just maybe, Izuku may become a Hero_.

"Aizawa, didn't you know that April's fools was about a week ago?" he turned left to see All Might smiling annoyingly at him, as if saying 'Was that your best excuse?'.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" for those wondering, yes that was his best defense at the other hero's words.

"You are an extremist when it comes to your students to the point where last year you expelled a full class by the first week of classes" Toshinori got a serious tone all of sudden "You saw potential in him, right?"

"Do you call Ryghts as him even when the kid is in female mode?" he saw All Might nod "I see…well, as long as my students have even a one percent chance of becoming a Hero there's no need for me to take action in that way"

"Guess, I may have judged you wrong if you also saw potential in him"

"…"Also"? Well, seeing it's you we're talking about, I'm not surprised you speak for him" he passed by his fellow teacher partner after that.

* * *

"So, it happened again" said a short elderly woman with gray color hair wearing a lab coat along a white, red and yellow suit, and a helmet on her head. She was looking at Izuku with her finger destroyed by her quirk.

"Yes, it did, Recovery Girl"

The woman now known as Recovery Girl looked with a frown at the damage before sighing "At least it isn't like last time that I had to fix your entire hand and knuckle" she gave her finger a kiss and it immediately healed.

Izuku smirked before feeling a bit tired "I'll never get used to this feeling"

"No one should get used to it" she commented those words looking insecure at the CPU "So, how's been your day so far?"

"Good, thanks Granny" yes, these two already knew each other. They met the night Izuku used the One for All for the first time and you can guess the rest. The cyan head closed her eyes and started thinking for a moment "Hey Granny, have you ever had someone called Mirio Togata as a patient in here?"

"Not really, he's…one that can't get wounded that easily. Why do you ask?"

"I wanted to have a little talk with him about something" she tried to sound uninterested but the Heroine could easily tell it was urgent.

"Is it about your quirk?" silence was all she got from the CPU "…Come here tomorrow before classes, I'll try to see if I can get him to talk with you"

"Thanks Granny" she headed to the exit and left soon after that "I owe you one" she whispered those words before realizing something "…where am I?" she still didn't know the full school's structure after all.

After walking aimlessly for three minutes she believed to have finally found her way back to her classroom which took her another three minutes of walk before realizing something dreadful…

"I took the wrong path" she found herself in front of an abandon city style place that was abandoned "…I knew I should have drawn a map of the school" she started walking away, hoping to not screw up this time.

After a few beautiful ten minutes of walking around the campus, she finally reached her classroom, opened the door and noticed that only a student remained, it was the girl with pink skin. She was sitting in a place that wasn't hers, looking through the window the sun setting.

"…" Normally Izuku would have just ignored her, take her bag and leave home but, if this girl had stayed here for any unnatural reason while everyone had seemingly left already then perhaps she must do something "What are you doing here, Maggot?"

The pinkette took notice of the CPU and got herself an insecure expression, taking a breath to calm herself down, she walked towards Izuku before smiling "My name is Mina Ashido, it is a pleasure to properly meet you, Miss Rei" she extended her hand to the CPU who waited three seconds before shaking it with hers.

"Just call me Rei I have your same age so it's uncomfortable" and being honest it was always uncomfortable to be called 'Miss' or 'Lady' by others when most of them were obviously older than her but she was in no position to say it given the fact she could risk revealing herself.

Now was different since she could express herself freely and there'd no problem thanks to everyone already knowing her true form, and she even remembered the time All Might lend her human form his PC and he entered his usual site to see people talking about both him and her saying things like:

 _"_ _That kid is younger than my baby bro!"_

 _"_ _What kind of parents let their child be a Watcher!?"_

 _"_ _Who cares about it, that kid has saved a lot of lives and if you ask me, we shouldn't criticize someone for their age or looks!"_

 _"_ _I think they're cute in both forms"_

Okay, that last one was from people she never got related before and after the whole identity reveal incident for obvious reasons.

Back to the girl in front of her, she was looking a bit insecure after the handshake as if she hadn't really thought she'd actually make it this far.

"Well…I'll just leave" Izuku pointed at the door "I recommend you to do the same" she turned around and started walking away.

"W-Wait!" Mina raised her voice obviously causing the CPU to return her attention to the girl "I…well…" she took a deep breath calming herself down "I actually wanted to thank you personally" she then bowed to the cyan head "Thank you very much!"

"…For what exactly?" Izuku had zero idea what this girl was talking about.

"Thought you wouldn't remember it…A year ago you saved me"

She started saying her story:

* * *

 _"_ _Mina, I'm telling you that we should have taken left turn! Now we are farer than we were before from your house" said one of Mina's old friends._

 _In total they were three with the pink skin included._

 _"_ _I'm sorry, but I'm telling you that by this route we'll be able to buy ice creams from this new place" Mina told her friends trying to sound cool "That's the real reason I made us walk through this direction"_

 _"_ _Jeez, at least you could have told us about it" the other friend of Mina groaned but eventually grinned "Well, guess this means you'll invite us one, right?"_

 _"_ _Sure, if I weren't I wouldn't have-"_

 _She didn't get to finish thanks to her stumbling with a man using a giant cloak with a hood that covered his body which was gigantic to be considered 'Normal', she fell to the ground on her butt and stared up to see the figure looking at her, blood thirst in his eyes._

 _Mina got shivers running throughout her body as this one started shaking a bit, and she was able to say something that hopefully would get her out of problems "I'm sorry I wasn't putting attention to where I was walking"_

 _"_ _I see, if that's the case I guess its fine it happens a lot to me, especially lately. Anyways, do you girls perhaps know where I can find the office of the Pro-Hero Springer?" the stranger asked in a calmed tone but anyone could easily tell it was faked up._

 _The friends of Ashido were completely paralyzed and for the pinkette she was as well, there were no words to describe how scared she currently felt like…taking all the courage she had in that moment she pointed to the right, the direction her destination was "It's located in that direction, a mile or two away from here"_

 _"…_ _Thanks" he began making her way in the direction he was told until three steps later he came to a complete halt "Actually…why don't you come with me? I'm the type who gets lost pretty easily" his tone was a much darker one._

 _One of the girls tried to come up with an excuse that would signal them to run but Mina beat her to it "We have to prepare an exposition for tomorrow in school and not everyone can go however, I can accompany you so my friends start working while I guide you"_

 _"…_ _Sure, you're the one who told me where it was so I believe there'll be no problem with you being my guide" he stepped aside "Guide the way"_

 _Mina stood up while whispering something to her friends "Call the police" she made sure that the 'ought to be a Villain' didn't listen to her as she walked to his side and then started walking away._

 _With each step they gave, the middle school student felt colder due to cold sweat generating in her body, her breath started accelerating and fear started building up in her soul "I'm scared" that was her main and only thought._

 _She knew perfectly she was guiding him to another place and he could easily tell the same that's why he asked her to go with him in case she wishes to change her mind about the direction they should take._

 _Unlucky for her, the streets were empty and even if they weren't for some reason she thought that it would only help very little._

 _Two miles later and the only thing they had found was the ice cream store Mina had been looking for._

 _"_ _An ice cream store and a Hero's office are different things" he said with a growl "Did you get them wrong or did you just lie to me?"_

 _"_ _Weird, I could've sworn that it was in this place" Mina came up with that excuse while trying to sound as confident as possible, which if you ask anyone they'd tell you she's doing a horrible job._

 _The man looked at her before grabbing her arm and pulling her into an alley, all the while she didn't put that much resistance since she perfectly knew she was in all the possible disadvantages. It wasn't even that deep before he pushed her into one of the alley's walls and grabbed her shoulders with enough force to hurt her "Do you take me for a fool?"_

 _"_ _N-No! I seriously believed it was in there!"_

 _"_ _Sure you did" he knelt so their eyes could easily meet and then he started to look into her with more…detail "From the looks you either are a High School student or a Junior High student…yet, you have an interesting body. Is it completely pink?"_

 _"_ _Y-Yes"_

 _"_ _I'm sure you won't mind if I confirm it, and then we could perhaps have some fun in here"_

 _Mina's eyes widened in realization to what was about to happen to her, she perfectly knew that talking wouldn't get her out, she knew that if she had tried to fight before she would have been killed and now she wouldn't even have a chance to use her quirk not at this distance at least._

 _She was scared, so scared that she couldn't even scream. She was so afraid that her body couldn't even move. Even if she had wanted to fight she just couldn't, her body didn't react to whatever order she gave it._

 _The cloaked figure held her shirt and when he did, a second hand took his one that had a white bag hanging in it with an unknown content._

 _"_ _Even if she was fine with it, I believe this is still illegal" the Villain turned around to see Rei Ryghts looking straight into his eyes "I know you, you're the one that escaped from me the other day after beating you to the pulp!"_

 _The man quickly dropped the girl and cried as he threw a punch at the CPU who effortlessly caught the fist and using her strength threw him above her and into the street where he fell on his back on the ground, leaving a little crater on the place he landed._

 _The cyan head returned her glare at Mina "You okay?" she received a nod from the girl who started tearing up "Don't worry, it's all fine now. I'm here" she left the bag she was carrying on the ground before jumping on top of the Villain and punched his face three times before charging her right fist with electricity and giving a fourth one, just to make sure he was unconscious._

 _Deciding to make a better confirmation, she charged her left foot with electricity and stomp on his lower area with a lot of force to make sure of two things, that he was really out cold and to make sure he wouldn't have children, again if he had already…since there was no reaction it means he was either really out cold or she just knocked him up with that last attack that a certain narrator would gladly say: "Fatality"_

 _After her finisher, she walked to the girl from before and took a look at her, noticing how her facial expression showed how scared she was. Taking a sigh, Rei took something out from her bag…an ice cream sandwich "Here" she handed it to Mina before patting her head "You were a brave girl but it's over, that Maggot won't do anything to you anymore"_

 _Mina wanted to thank her for saving her, she wanted to say so many things but nothing came out of her mouth._

 _"_ _You're lucky I decided to try out this place, otherwise the story might have played a bit different" Rei stopped patting her head "I recommend you to see a therapist, after these situations it's never bad to visit one" police sirens started sounding in the sky "Looks like it's time to go, you'll be fine on your own?" another nod from the girl "I see, well then, I'll be leaving" she grabbed the bag and turned around however, she didn't fly away yet "…You can stop holding it back" with those words, she took flight into the sky._

 _Not too much later, Mina fell to her knees and started crying while holding the dessert that the Watcher gave her._

* * *

Mina finished her story with Izuku looking at her, eyes widened "I apologize for taking so long to thank you in any way"

"No don't be, in any case it's my fault for not recognizing you"

Ashido started giggling "It's funny how you act so mean some times and others you act all nice and caring"

The CPU took time to reply "I promised I'd try to get along with my classmates and I won't do it by being a jerk all the day, and Kacchan is a different business, he and I are friends from long ago so we have all the right to treat each other like that and besides, you don't pick a fight with me, I don't pick up a fight with you…guess that's the reason I tend to act out of character from time to time"

Still chuckling, Mina reached for her bag and took out something "Here, for you" Izuku looked at her classmate giving her an ice cream sandwich "You lost yours because of me so I thought about returning it to you, they were selling them at the cafeteria"

"…Keep it. I was just doing my job as a Hero-"

"Watcher" the pink skin interrupted the cyan head but she didn't care a lot to actually stop her phrase

"-and well there's nothing a Maggot can offer me that'll satisfy me so instead of that food…" she blushed as she started forming the words "Let's…be…fr-…friends" _Why was it so hard!?_

"Sure, let's do our best from now on!"

Today Izuku had managed to make new friends along with recovering the old friendship she and Bakugou had, and all while showing a bit of her human side rather than a side of the cold Rei Ryghts.

And so, the first day of school had ended…

* * *

Izuku and Mina were on the exit of the campus walking with no care until they made it to the end and had to say goodbye.

"See you tomorrow, Rei" Ashido waved her hand and saw Izuku do it as well.

"Goodbye, Ma-…Mi-…Min-…Mina" she blushed again, the CPU was used to be nice on caring levels when comforting a victim or stuff but she wasn't used to be nice on friendly level, that's the main reason she blushes or similar when she acts like that.

"You can call me 'Maggot' if you want to, it's fine"

"N-No it isn't! We are friends now so I must try to be…nicer" Izuku greeted her teeth _I hate the personality diference between my human form and HDD!_ Another thought reached her head, and then something snapped inside her "Hey, if someone asks you, can you say I stayed to sleep in your house?"

"Why?" the eyes of the pinkette widen and she acquired a teasing tone "Are you going to see a girl~?"

"Yes" was Izuku's only response, her classmate had hit the jackpot something she didn't really expect to have done "More precisely, I'll go to see some friends but the one I'm especially looking for is a girl, so, if anybody asks could you say that you annoyed me until I agreed to have a…dinner with me for what happened between us?"

"Sure just one more question…are you into girls or boys?" suddenly she found an arm on her back pulling her to the front along with her face inches away from the CPU's, that had a great grin on her lips as she got closer and closer. _W-Wait I didn't mean it like this!_ Mina closed her eyes until she heard something.

"I'm into both genders, sweet Maggot" Izuku stopped holding Mina whose face was as red as a tomato from the moment "Actually, you are kind of cute so I'll add you to my list"

"What list?"

"The one you're now in" her answer didn't calm Mina down the enough "Calm yourself up I'm just messing around with you. But being serious, I come from a place where people of the same gender dating and marrying is normal" it wasn't a full lie, in Gamindustri seeing people of the same gender on a date was normal, in fact everyone knew the Goddesses had all crushes one on the another and the only reason they hadn't done anything about that was either because of shame of being rejected (even when a "No" was impossible) or simply because they didn't feel the time was the proper one, and while no, Izuku doesn't come from there, both Rei and Croire do and guess who's attached to his body…correct, now that you get it, let's continue.

"It sounds like an interesting place, you gotta talk to me about it someday" Mina commented turning around feeling nervous "So are we friends?"

"Of course, at least until you give me a 'Yes' or we suddenly start hating each other besides, any good relationship starts with a good friendship. Don't forget that if one day you get a crush on someone"

And so, the two of them departed in different directions one going to her home while the other went to do another thing one that she had to do a long time ago but couldn't for obvious reasons of the house arrest.

She walked for some time before reaching an alley and after making sure no one was around the place, she de-transformed back into Izuku's human form.

The kid then started taking a route that wasn't the one to his home, dressed in his oversized (at least for him) All Might's limited time jacket and his jeans of All Might he set to his new destination.

One of the main reasons he returned to his base form was so people had even a bit of rough time recognizing him and the other one is for now a secret.

 _I wonder if she hates me for being that direct_. Thought the green head; seriously thinking about doing something about his HDD's personality. After walking through the city he eventually reached his destination: an old building filled to the brim with apartments inside of it.

He walked inside before reaching for the elevator that was in front of the entrance, he jumped to reach the number three and then the doors slowly closed as his ride began…

The doors opened as he walked into a hall filled with cheap doors, which all probably had cheap apartment rooms. _That's why I started living on a rooftop rather than on these places, at least in the rooftop you don't find weird smells_. He made his way to a certain room: Room 305.

He knocked the door twice before a girly voice replied "Coming!"

The door opened and a 'Girl' of young appearance and short size that was barely taller than Izuku. She has magenta hair tied in pig tails, and pink eyes with ringed like pupils, and she is wearing a maid uniform of sorts.

"Oh, hey Rei" she greeted him like old friends who hadn't seen in a long time.

"…Why are you-…forget it, Hey there La Brava" he kindly greeted back "It's been a while-"

"Almost a year and a half"

"-since we last talked in person, anyways how's Gentle?" he finished as if he hadn't been interrupted.

"He's fine, he had to go out to do something and left me in charge of cleaning" she answered while rubbing her head "I wish he could spend more time with me"

The CPU giggled a bit, he easily knew what La Brava felt for her partner actually even the own Gentle knew. The reason he hadn't done anything about it? No one knows.

The 'girl' looked at Izuku insecure "I take it you're not here for us, right?"

"No, no, of course I'm here to talk to you guys…it's just that…" he looked at the floor, he felt bad of course. He surely enough wanted to visit them for a long time but in the period he was 'captured' and then placed under domiciliary arrest made it impossible for him to see them in person but surely enough he kept in contact with them through internet sites like _Mightbook_.

La Brava sighed before signaling him to come in. Taking a look around the place he found a lot of book shelfs with tons of book most of them about tea or how to make better quality videos, a small table to hold four people as maximum and a desk with a PC. He sweat dropped at seeing the 'girl' closing the door. _Yeah, I'll never get use to see you in that uniform_.

"Come this way" she guided him through a door, one of the only ones the place had, and opened it revealing a really small room that only had place for a bed and a small book shelf. In the bed was a girl with long loose white color hair in long pigtails held by triangular hairclips, fair skin, and wearing a white shirt with the words " _#1 Hero"_ and grey pants. Her red eyes were focused on a book she was reading called: _Super Cool tips to make Super Cool meals_.

Izuku sweat dropped at reading the tittle. _She hasn't changed at all._ And that wasn't a bad thing in fact, it made the CPU happy to see she hasn't changed a single bit since they last met each other "Uzume!"

The girl in question turned to her left spotting the CPU and dropped her book at the same time she jumped from her bed and into the green head "Reisy!" she landed on him with a hug, obviously pushing her C size chest against him "Uzume has missed you a lot!" she had this dream girl girlish voice all the while.

Meanwhile, Izuku internally debated with his human and HDD personality about how to proceed in this situation…after a while he came to a conclusion "Uzume, you are suffocating me"

He decided to act like a more mature person and kid rather than an adolescent who would rather not say anything…and he was regretting it now.

"Sorry, Uzume was just so happy to see you that she couldn't help but hugging you" she stood up and then offer him a hand, which he took and rose to his feet as well "Are you okay?"

"Surely enough I am! After all I'm the very strongest one, and as such I'm the coolest one!" he answered with a mighty tone, causing the white head to almost burst in laughter "What's so funny?"

She stopped laughing and replied "Well, if you are the strongest one then why were you defeated?" Izuku suddenly started looking at the ground. It took a moment to Uzume to realize her words "S-sorry, Uzume didn't mean to-

"No you're actually right! I…am really powerful but there will always be a bigger fish…why do I feel like someone already said that?"

"Who knows and who cares?" La Brava replied getting everyone's attention "You want to stay for dinner?"

"If possible I'd like to spend the night here, you know to compensate all the time I haven't been here" the magenta head only nodded slightly making Uzume hug her with all her strength.

"Thanks La Bravsy!"

"Its fine now let me go" she pouted while trying to get rid of the girly girl.

After a moment she finally let go and then looked at the CPU "Let's take a bath, Reisy!"

"How about later, I'm actually kind of hungry"

"That won't be a problem now" a voice announced, making everyone turn around to see a man on his early thirties with slicked back white hair with a curl on the front along with a well preserved mustache and beard. He was carrying a bag with Chinese food "Glad to see you again, Rei"

"Same to you, Gentle Watcher"

* * *

The food had been delicious so delicious Uzume fell asleep on the ground the moment she finished eating. A long bubble growing and shrinking from her nose whenever she inhaled and exhaled and all this while snoring.

Izuku couldn't help but giggle at the image of the girl in that position, she could be as girly as she wanted to be but out of that, formalities weren't really her forte.

"Now that she's sleeping you can ask me anything" Gentle said this while taking a sip from his tea on his white cup that looked kind of…not so cheap.

Ignoring the fact that buying that cup wasn't easy, the CPU went straight for what had brought him here "Has she remembered anything yet?"

"No, she is still the same girl with amnesia you brought us that day" he still recalled it perfectly.

* * *

 _Gentle was calmly drinking a cup of tea while watching that the views of his latest video of him stopping a bank rob where already higher than the ones of him robbing banks._

 _"_ _Following Rei's advice was surely a great idea, I'm earning far more popularity like this than the one I had committing crimes" he said to no one in specific._

 _"_ _I still don't like her at all" La Brava said with a pout._

 _Gentle knew perfectly she felt jealous but decided to say nothing about it._

 ** _KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK_**

 _"_ _Visits?" he walked to the door before speaking "Who's there?"_

 _"_ _It's me, Rei!" he grew curious as to why was she in his apartment but he noted something weird on her voice…she sounded desperate, in need of help. He quickly opened the door and found her carrying on her arms in bridal style a girl no older than 15 completely out cold, white long hair, her clothes consisted of an opened white dress shirt with only an orange tie to cover her…'assets', grey color shorts that can be easily mistaken as a skirt that is held up by suspenders on her clothes, orange and black stripped socks and black boots, to fingerless black gloves on each hand and some sort of watch in her left hand…her entire outfit was filled with cuts, dirt and even…blood?_

 _The smell prevenient from her is what mostly caught is attention, she smelled of the red liquid and it looked like it came from both inside her and from someone else._

 _Rei looked at Gentle's eyes directly "I need your help!"_

 _He closed the door and started to take a look on the teenager, after a moment he looked at his fellow partner "La Brava, prepare the guest room!"_

 _"_ _On it" she ran ahead to do that._

 _The, newly, Watcher stared at the girl in worry "What happened to her?"_

 _"_ _I don't know, I was walking through the forest after having started another fight with the heroes when I find her on the ground, bleeding and something on top of her…that thing wasn't a human, I had to kill it"_

 _"_ _You killed-"_

 _"_ _Didn't you listen to me!? I have seen them before they are real monsters, those that kill humans and other monsters for food or sport. But she was already like this, I…was too late" she did the last thing Gentle expected her to do…she left out a tear fall from her right eye, he didn't know she even had the capability to do that! "I need your help I can't just place her on a hospital!"_

 _"_ _W-Why?"_

 _"_ _Because…she's like me, I found her transformed and by the time I killed the thing near her, she de-transformed into her current form" the eyes of Gentle widened at listening to it._

 _"_ _Then I take it she isn't from around here neither, eh" he said taking a deep breath "…I have some stuff that may help her ease the pain she's feeling right now"_

 _And so, they started working on her, after a lot of time they were able to completely treat her, and place her in a bed. The special bed they had reserved for Rei._

 _"_ _It's getting late, I have to leave. Thanks for doing me this favor" the CPU said that turning around before hearing a groan behind her, looking at the responsible, she saw the mysterious girl had awoken. Without thinking too much about it, she ran at her place and looked straight into her eyes "Who are you?" she couldn't even question if she was fine or not, she needed to know now that answer._

 _"_ _My name is Uzume…and I…I…who am I?"_

* * *

As it had turned out, she had amnesia perhaps she got it fighting the _monster_ Rei had talked about or maybe before that.

"In all this time she hasn't remembered the slightest thing about being a 'CPU', not even the term rang any bells in her head" Gentle explained taking another sip at his drink.

"Was any of you able to discover something?" the green head asked, he was worried about her more of what he should be.

"Two things: first of all her hair color can't be natural. La Brava took a peek at her clothes once and while looking at them she found pieces of red hair in almost all the pieces she had with her…which either means none of that belonged to her or her natural hair color is red" Izuku nodded while thinking about it "That leads to my second discover: The reason her hair may have turned white may be because of great quantities of stress along with what I believe is called 'Marie Antonietta syndrome'"

"Sounds logical, and since we are ageless her hair won't grow again so she'll have to stay like that forever" Izuku felt powerless and then he started having another doubt "So the two things you discover are on the same concept?"

"Yes however, this can bring me to a hypothesis La Brava and I've been working in…is it amnesia she has, or an intense desire to not remember?" Izuku's eyes widened at the thought.

La Brava felt like it was her time to speak "She's been like three years with us and during that time she hasn't remembered anything but her first name, NOTHING rings a bell in her, not even her torn clothes. So we had to start questioning if it was really amnesia or something else"

"On the deepest inside, Uzume's past self may be fighting to make sure her current self won't access to any of her memories. She has indeed transformed once during the time you weren't here, but it was an accident and she hasn't done it again…her hair was white as well"

The CPU had something he could contradict "When I found her transformed her hair was orange!"

"Then she does suffer from that syndrome, and if it's like that the probability of our theory being correct increases by hundreds" he slowly placed his hands on Izuku's shoulders "She won't be recovering her memories, ever again"

* * *

It was late at night, Gentle had Izuku and Uzume share the same bed in the guest room since he and La Brava had another room where they slept, and no they didn't think about how bad it's seen to have a boy and a girl share the same bed since one sees the other as an older brother and the other one sees the girl as a child rather than a teenager.

He wasn't asleep yet, even when the other CPU was hugging him like a teddy bear. He simply couldn't close his eyes, not after having heard the words of the Watcher.

 _I managed to not get expelled out of the school but in exchange I come to realize Uzume may never recover her memories due to a trauma or worse…I wonder what she must have lived through to end like this out of pure physical stress_. He took a deep breath and looked at the ceiling. _Was today a good day, or a bad day?_

* * *

 **And so, this chapter is done and done, and first of all, I'll answer some questions you may have.**

 **In this world, Izuku (being in HDD) found Gentle while he and La Brava were doing their evil things and afterwards convinced them to change from Villains to Watchers, a story that will be told on the future.**

 **Yes, both Gentle and La Brava already knew of Izuku's true form before he had brought them Uzume.**

 **No, they don't know the full context behind the story of the CPU, just that he isn't a human, again, a story that will appear in the future.**

 **As always, if you have a question, please PM me or leave it in a review so I answer you in the next chapter.**

 **Next chapter will be the event of the pair team ups battle…or will it?**

 **Find out next time on Deku Heart!**

 **Shadic Out.**

 **:)**


	11. Team-up challenge

**THIS STORY ISN'T DEAD!**

 **Nepgear: All of you FU #$RS ARE LUCKY! I GOT CANCELED THANKS TO THIS DAMN BITCH KNOWN AS SHADICGON! SERIOUSLY F#$K YOU!**

 **…**

 **I must get her a psychiatrist…**

 **Anyways, I know it's been some time-**

 **Izuku: 3 Months.**

 **-buuuut, I had a good reason for it, I've been on tests in school…no joking, tests, projects, and goddess knows what else.**

 **And the good news, I was on vacations and I had time to actually write and update stories just as start new ones…but it all went to hell thanks to a problem with my beta-reader, this thing should have been uploaded by Christmas but certain things delayed until now.**

 **I'd jump into the story but I gotta review the reviews so, let's begin…seriously, sorry for the delay.**

 **Nekoreku: Of course I will, and thanks for reading my story.**

 **Terrence Johnny Stanford: Ok.**

 **Amerdism: The next chapter is being uploaded today (unless you read this tomorrow, the day after tomorrow), yeah I apologize on bad grammar, the good thing is I got a new beta-reader who does an amazing job. Alright explaining the fact Izuku was forced out of HDD will be explained later on the story but if I have to say well, that was the first time Izuku used an EXE and he may have used a lot of energy…until it's explained later please accept this answer. About Rei and Izuku bonding perfectly…jeez, it's hard to review this part without saying yes or no so let's move on. And yes, the first thing he must learn is the correct use of OFA in HDD but it's not even his fault it's Rei actually messing with him on that and God, so much things I can't really review due to spoilers, but it's also kind of fun doing this, I actually enjoy long reviews.**

 **deathgeonous: I'm glad you like it and we're fighting day and night to do something about grammar!**

 **Zaralann: I know.**

 **KimPossiblefanboy818** **: I apologize for the delay, and here it is.**

 **This took longer than expected, okay now let's get into the chapter**

 **…**

 **(I apologize again for the long wait guys)**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Team-up challenge**

Izuku didn't know if feeling on heaven or hell.

He was being used as a Teddy bear by a, presumed to be, Goddess at the start of the day. With his face being forced in her chest he started working his brains on something.

 _Let's see…pros are that I can feel her chest on my face without any consequence due to lots of things, and cons are that I might be late for school if I don't hurry out of here and that I may run out of air to breathe._

With that mental thought, he spent the next five minutes or so in deciding what his best movement should be.

Escape "Uzume's hug of death".

It wasn't that hard, all he did was to start tickling her stomach and she eventually let go of him without stopping her (cute) snoring.

After silently leaving the room, he found Gentle drinking a cup of tea while staring at his laptop.

"…" he seemed to not notice the CPU had already awoken. From the looks of it, he was watching one of his videos that managed to hit a lot of views.

Not wanting to create a lot of drama, Izuku simply walked behind him and spoke "Thanks for letting me stay, I gotta go"

"Classes, right?" The Watcher asked himself before turning around and petting the head of the green haired boy "A pleasure to have you with us, have a nice day and visit more frequently, Uzume really enjoys your presence"

"Yeah, I know…" Izuku looked into the ground, he DID feel bad about leaving her alone for so much time, however, now that he was (technically) free, he could come to visit more often "Anyways, I'll try to come here on weekends and on free days"

"But you should also spend time with your classmates" Gentle found a bit hard to say that last part, considering that one of the reasons he first became a villain was because one of his old schoolmates had completely forgotten about him after having completed his dream of becoming a Hero.

That crushed Gentle's image of Heroes in general.

And if it hadn't been for the CPU facing him a few years ago, he would have remained a criminal up to this day.

Oh, you want to hear that story, maybe when we reach the equivalent of the ending of the first season, but for a brief resume: First time they encounter, Izuku ended up in Brazil after landing full speed against his quirk and being blown all the way to the other country…and continent.

I would keep going with that but, we would be getting out of the current story.

"Yeah, guess I should"

 **FLASH**

Without waiting for a reply, Izuku went HDD and stretched a bit "Well, I don't want to be late for my first class" she spoke walking to the door.

"…I am pretty sure you still have an hour to arrive before they begin" the white-haired man spoke taking a sip to his tea.

Rei (Izuku) stay there unmoving for a moment "Still, better be safe about everything and besides…"

"…Besides?"

"I have someone waiting for me."

* * *

"WHERE THE HELL IS THAT FUCKING MAGG-…MIRIO!?" Rei yelled at the top of her lungs.

She is currently behind the main building near the trash cans, the place she's apparently supposed to meet the #1 student of U.A and the first candidate to the One for All.

The thing is that, as you just heard our protagonist scream, he's late.

"According to Recovery Girl and her stupid morning message, he should have been here twenty minutes ago…!" Rei was having a really hard time keeping in a wave of increasing anger inside of her body.

 _Classes start in ten minutes and still no sight of him…calm down_ , The CPU took a moment to breathe in and out after clapping her palms on her cheeks _. If he doesn't arrive in five minutes I just leave a note in here and go to my class. Simple, right?_

"…Your patience is higher than what I thought." a mysterious voice spoke from behind Rei, causing her to turn around in an alerted mode (staff in hand and already charged with electricity).

Saying she was surprised is immensely correct.

The face of an 18-year-old boy with blue eyes (that seemed to be in a cartoon design rather than anime) and fair skin was literally watching her with a smile while…trespassing(?) the wall as if it didn't even exist.

"…" Yep, she's taking her time to process this "What in the Gamindustrian fuck is wrong with you?"

"Please, use a nice language," the boy asked with a nice tone even if he didn't know the meaning behind the "Gamindustrian" word.

"Don't start with it, please." Rei placed a hand on her forehead at the same time she threw her staff into the air and this one banished "Yesterday, I managed to speak close to zero curses and swears and believe me when I say this: It's tiring. Besides, the story has been moved to M and I'm taking all the hellish advantage I can of it"

"…What story?" the boy had no idea what she meant this time.

"Oh yeah, you can't…" the CPU turned to see you, reader, with a smirk, before returning to him "…see them, can you?"

"Them?"

"Forget it, that's a trauma I passed a few years ago and I don't want to relieve… _again_." Speaking those words, she went back to her old firm and stern tone "Are you Mirio Togata?"

"Only if you are Izuku Ryghts" he playfully answered back with his tongue out.

 _Is he trying to get under my buttons?_ The CPU thought as her anger decided to increase again, not like she let it be noted "Let me guess, you've been there in silence for twenty minutes"

"Correct" Mirio answered as his face was swallowed inside of the wall and, ten seconds later, he jumped out from a window next to the cyan-haired Goddess waiting for him. His clothes consisted of a simple white shirt and blue pants, his blonde hair and goofy face reminded her of someone Izuku had definitely seen before "I apologize but I was thinking about a good way to approach an ex-criminal"

"…" _Is he a relative of the Fallout 4 dude?_ Rei seriously considered that after seeing the similarities he shared with that game's mascot. "Whatever, thanks to you bitching about having a chat with me, I'll have to be quick here."

Mirio smiled honestly "I'm all ears"

Rei turned around and quickly check their surroundings to make sure they were fully alone "…Listen, we both know for a fact I'm dangerous, which is why I decided to not play dumb with a certain topic…"

"What if you get out of control?" The Third year student really hoped that wasn't the case.

"Correct" that's why hearing her response almost broke his smile "…there's this… **voice** , telling me what to do, sometimes it tells me to **hurt** people, others it tells me to… **kill** innocents…and well, I think you know where I'm going through with this"

Mirio could only nod, his face losing any sign of a smile having ever been there.

"If the situation required it, would you be ready to face not a human, but a monster?"

Suddenly, Rei started letting out an evil aura that would make any normal person coward in fear, one that could only be considered as…

 **Inhuman**.

However, the blonde haired boy wasn't any normal person "Of course, a Hero must be always ready to protect the innocents at the cost of their own life"

His tone was the serious and brave one she was looking for.

Rei extended her right hand at the same time she muttered something incomprehensible, a second later, a dark color sphere appeared there. Even if it seemed evil, it gave an aura that only meant one thing: Hope.

"This thingy, is an exact replica of my quirk, don't ask how I made it because neither of us will be in time for classes, here," she tossed the dark sphere to the human who caught it with no problem at all and now just looked at it with confusion "In case the worse happens…swallow that and use all you can to put me down." _And if I hear you say something like "Ew!" I'll fucking rip your throat out of your body! I was forced to eat actual HAIR so be glad you won't go through the same!_

Looking at the weird item he was just given, Mirio smiled before, amazingly, putting it inside his pocket and raising his thumb up "Just consume it in case there's no way, indication understood. You have my word"

"…Nice" Rei took a look at her (non-existent) watch and sighed "Okay, I gotta leave. Thanks for your time, Senpai"

He replied back with a cheerful tone "Sure thing!" he watched as the CPU left before turning around and walk to his class while thinking.

 _So, she decided to trust in me first than in the other heroes…either she overestimates me or she knows me perfectly._ Deciding that beating himself over it was a loss of time, he just shrugged with it.

…

Rei walked around the place until she eventually found her classroom, and from the looks of it, she was in time as well, as she opened the door she was immediately met with the sight of Iida with an almost furious expression.

"…Can I help you?" The CPU asked feeling weird of being looked like that.

"Actually yes, you are late!"

"There are still like three minutes before the class begins…" Rei tried to defend herself.

Keyword: Tried.

"Students from U.A must be ten minutes before the beginning of the first period!" he exclaimed with the most serious tone his body allowed him to have.

Rei sweatdropped at the thought of all the others who were just treated the same as her for the last seven minutes, and the ones who'll receive the same treatment after her. Clearly, something anyone would want to avoid.

After managing to not electrocute her classmate during his lecture (which she forgot as soon as he ended it), she went to her seat and with a light hand movement summoned her notebooks and pencils from her inventory. Something told her she would need them.

The CPU felt her shoulder being tabbed and turned to the right to see Mina smiling cheerfully at her "Good morning."

"Yeah, GM to you too…M-Mina…" yep, our protagonist still has problems acting nice all the time, and please don't blame her, blame the former user of the HDD…but then, we _would_ be blaming her…

Anyways, back with the story.

The pink skinned girl replied with the same cheerful tone as before "I told you it was fine to call me Maggot if you want to."

"But then I feel like you would need to give me a nickname…that's the way it works, right?" all her knowledge of how to be social with people were based on the little number of anime she's watched since her last experience was with Bakugou in kindergarten and the way she and the "Gentle family" (she likes calling them like that) treated each other was a more family thing than friend treatment.

Mina put to think about it for a second before giggling and having an idea only a suicidal (or masochist in some cases) could have "How about Deku"

The moment she spoke those words turned out to be perfectly timed by the only second the entire classroom decided to stay in silence. Ashido now found herself surrounded by the stairs of disbelief, and pity of her classmates at the same time a dark aura emanated out of the CPU.

"…"Deku"?" Rei asked as a vein popped on her forehead, which had the consequence of the pink skinned girl sweating a lot!

"W-Well…" _Come on girl, just be honest and she'll forgive you!_ "Bakugou calls you like that so I thought, "Why not?"" she tried to giggle but everyone could easily tell she was scared to death on the inside.

Rei, on the other hand, stayed unmoving, creating an ominous atmosphere in the room.

"…and b-besides eh…" Mina needed a Hero or something like that and in a hurry!

"Deku sounds like Kanbare, which means you can do it!" Uraraka, who was next to them, shouted the first thing that came to her head in order to make sure no one would die today.

"Yeah, exactly, that's why!" taking advantage of what she just heard, Mina decided to follow Ochako's lead and in a way any person can easily tell she's lying…

And of course, Rei isn't normal. Calming down, the CPU placed a hand on her chin "I see, so that's why. If it's like that, then sure I have no problems with my nickname, Maggot"

"…Thanks, Uraraka" the pink skinned girl muttered near her newly made friend.

"No problem, I couldn't let someone die on her second day of classes"

 **"** **I don't know if I'm interrupting something but!"** all the students turned to the door to see Present Mic entering the room **"It's time for your first period!"**

The first part of their journal begins always with regular classes that are only there to remind that U.A is still a school no matter what.

And something that surprised everyone was the amazing intellect the CPU showed during all the periods considering she was always the first to finish works and without doubts, damn, she even finished the exercises while the teachers were still explaining them and all without a single mistake.

Eventually, it became noon: Recess A.K.A the only time Izuku was allowed to be on his human form…that he forgets it and stays in HDD is a whole different mess.

After having a small sandwich from the cafeteria, delivered to her by a food Hero, she went back to classes along the rest of her classmates.

Now came the best part of the school and the reason it trains Heroes.

"I AM-" everyone turned to the door of the classroom to see All Might opening it "-ENTERING LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!"

"…" _Cool_. Was the thought that both Rei and Bakugou had inside their minds.

The #1 Hero walked to the teacher's desk and placed both hands in it "All right, today we're going to see what you all can do," with a snap of his fingers, the walls of the room opened showing a lot of cases with the number of 1 to 20 "Please suit up, and afterward move to the special scenario: B, it's time for some battle training!"

Everyone was shouting in excitement, as they took the case that belonged to their list number. All but Rei who simply shone for a moment before her uniform was replaced by her usual processor unit…it was then that absolutely Everyone remembered they had her as a classmate.

Yes, Everyone with capital E…Bakugou may be brave but he isn't dumb, he knows what this monster is capable of.

Said monster was giggling, obviously anxious about what's about to happen.

 _…_ _I…FORGOT HER_! All Might screamed on his mind the small detail that poor Izuku usually doesn't hold back against bad people or at least their meaning of holding back since no one has seen the real limits of her powers.

* * *

The scenario wasn't that amazing, it was a simple replica of a small business district of a regular city, and currently, the students were standing in front of All Might, all having left their fears back on the classroom and having replaced it with their Hero suits.

This is one of their many steps to become a Hero, they can't let a feeling such as fear take over them on the second day. Only because one of their possible opponents was a psychopath it didn't mean she would go all out against them…

Right?

The teacher had noted most of his students had calmed down and decided to explain the rules and what they were going to do.

"This challenge is quite simple. We'll play "Capture the nuclear bomb being secured by villains"!"

"That's a pathetic name!" almost all the students exclaimed at such a simple name with zero imagination behind it.

All Might made an "Ahem" to make his students stop rambling "The rules are simple, just like the name stated, a team of Heroes will try to capture a bomb-" he pointed to the left to show an amazing well done statue of a nuclear bomb with a simple black color design with the usual Hazard logo "-while the Villains will make all they can to make sure the Heroes fail and the time limit is ten minutes and the Villains will have ten minutes of advantage to decide where to place the bomb and put some traps if they want to."

Iida raised his hand with a confused expression.

"Yes, young Iida?"

"Who exactly will be the Villain or Villains?" he asked completely serious.

"I was going to that," from, seemingly, out of nowhere he took out two small boxes, one of them said "Heroes" and the other "Villains" "We'll choose them randomly from in between you." The expressions of the young Heroes variated from one to another, most of them thought they would put Rei as Villain by default, forgetting she was there to be a Hero as well. "Okay, the dynamic will be simple: I will randomly choose your teammates and then I'll put them in the boxes in here, after that it'll only be luck who faces who and what role they'll play at least, the part of the group who'll participate like that."

Without giving them time to even ask questions, All Might started making the teams randomly, just like he promised. All of them were written on a sheet of paper and showed to the class.

 **Team A: Ochako Uraraka and Aoyama Yuuga.**

 **Team B: Shoji Mezo and Asui Tsuyu**

 **Team C: Shoto Todoroki and Ojiro Mashiaro**

 **Team D: Yaoyoruzu Momo and Hagakure Toru**

 **Team E: Koda Koji and Mineta Minoru**

"And those are the teams! Also, since there are five teams and the battles will be of one team vs one team then, the loser team that did worse will battle the remaining one!" All Might started laughing like a pro after presenting them how they were going to work.

"Sensei…" Kirishima raised his hand as he asked the question "What about the other half of the people in here?"

"Oh, I was just getting into that" soon enough he showed them another sheet of paper…what was written in there caused jaws to hit the ground.

 **Dream Team A: Ryghts Izuku and the Ocarina of Time~.**

 **Dream Team B: Bakugou Katsuki, Ashido Mina, Jiro Kyoka, Tenya Iida, Tokoyami Fumikage, Kirishima Eijiro, Sero Hanta, Kaminari Denki and Sato Rikido.**

A nine on two combat…

Wait, two?

"All Might…what do you mean by Ocarina of Time?" Rei asked as a deathly aura started emanating from her.

The Hero soon enough tossed her the mystical object…just that it was a cheap version of it made out of paper.

…

Rei took no less than a second to obliterate the thing on her hands with electricity, by the end of it, only dust remained and it was taking away by the wind "Can I call Bullshit on this!?"

"No" the Pro-Hero replied without hesitation "In real life, you never know the unfairness the world will throw at you, this being a perfect example of it"

"Then I call bullcrap!" it was Bakugou the one who shouted, "I want to take _him_ down myself, I don't need of a team to do it!"

"Young Bakugou, sometimes you are going to need the help of others to accomplish similar goals, this is just a training, however, I heard rumors about the sports festival. Rumors about a fighting tournament for the final round." This got all the attention the blonde teenage needed "If you really wish to face _them,_ improve and position yourself as the best one, in that way sooner or later you'll have your chance."

In this case, the Pro-Hero used the term "they" because he saw Izuku and his HDD as two different people who worked together in order to win.

 _All Might is so amazing~_ Rei could barely keep in her fangirl/fanboy thoughts, as of now she should try to make sure to not show her real emotions to keep looking cool and intimidating.

"So?" The #1 Hero looked at his students with a great grin indicating excitement "Which set of teams should go first? The regular teams or the dream teams?"

At his question, all the students (minus Rei) began thinking about this, on one hand, they can wait for the worse to come or they can face the devil immediately and rest straight afterward.

Certainly, a hard decision to make.

"The dream teams go first!" Bakugou, being him, stated in loud voice, causing his teammates to look at him with a "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" face.

All Might laughed "In that case, let's beg-"

"WAIT!" the entire dream team B yelled in panic.

"That was just, eh, a vote. The others haven't voted yet!" Jiro quickly used that excuse, gaining a "YOU'RE OUR HERO!" stare from the others.

"Affirmative. Bakugou has given his vote whereas the others haven't, I only find fair that everyone here votes in this decision" Iida also gave his opinion in his usual tone.

"Okay, everyone who wants the dream teams to go first, please raise your hand!" at the teacher's indication, the students started raising their palms.

…

Nine out of twenty decided to raise it.

" **TSK**!" you can guess by this point it was Rei and Katsuki the ones to click their tongues.

"Alright, we'll begin with the regular teams!" All Might grabbed two boxes, one with the sign of "Hero" and the other one with a sign of "Villain".

He got both of his hands in there and took them out, both holding a sphere with a letter in them.

"Heroes: Team D, and Villains: Team C" the members of the two teams stared at each other in surprise.

"Wow, the ones who entered by recommendation facing so soon," Kirishima commented with hints of happiness in his voice.

"Yeah, I wonder who the best out of the two is," Shoji added something that most could agree with.

However, Rei could care close to little for that, in the back of her mind she just thought about a way to beat nine people without actually destroying them completely.

She didn't know the quirk of most of them and they will surely take advantage of that.

Before she realized it, all the people that weren't participating had been placed inside a metal room with lots of cameras all around the building used for combat, which was an eight-floor building with grey metal walls and tons of rooms per floor.

"And the match begins…NOW!" at the call of the Hero, both teams started their move, team Yao moved inside quite quickly after Toru had removed whatever remained of clothing so her quirk (invisibility) worked perfectly.

Meanwhile…

* * *

 **Time passed: Ten seconds.**

"Todoroki, why don't you move?" Ojiro asked with some sweat dripping from his forehead.

"…" the boy with half of his hair red and the other half white only stayed in silence for some time before walking to the door of the room they were in and opening it "It has been around half a minute, I think the two are already in."

With that declaration, he placed his hand in the wall of the hall and soon the entire hall along with all the other halls and rooms of the building started freezing…literally.

In just ten seconds the entire place was covered in ice…along the other team.

"IT'S COLD!" Toru yelled, no matter what people said she's the one suffering more of the team.

"I-Is this Todoroki's quirk?" Momo asked crossing her arms to keep whatever warm remained on her body.

The two had their feet and legs stuck to the ground.

Even if the black haired student tried to create something to keep her warmer it would be useless, unless she created something to melt the ice without hurting herself on the process.

And before anyone could do anything, speakers attached to the walls started sounding **"That is…enough! Team C won by capturing the Heroes! Now help them out, young Todoroki, please."** That last please came out in a shy tone.

"Well…I think we'll have a second chance later then" Toru tried to cheer her friend and anyone can see it wasn't working due to Momo's expression getting sadder per second.

* * *

Rei (Izuku) laughed so hard after seeing the first match, no, that wasn't by any means a match it was a massacre.

After that team, it was the turn of Team A (as Heroes) and Team E (as Villains), and something told her it would be interesting to see this.

* * *

 **Time passed: Three minutes.**

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!?" Uraraka has stuck in the wall of a really small room thanks to some sort of purple color balls in there. She had seen Koda in the middle of the hall so she chased him only to be lead to a room where the first thing one could do was bump into a wall filled with those balls.

Everything would normally be fine. "MERCY, THIS IS NOT FINE!" had it not been for Aoyama who fell in literally the same trick with the slight exception that in his case he bumped into his partner and was lightly pushed into the side wall, filled with the same objects that kept him trapped.

He could try to use his ability to try and escape the but…the risk of hurting himself or Uraraka was too high.

Koda only watched from outside the room how his classmates struggled to escape.

"I told you this would work" Mineta spoke with all the hints of highness, the plan he made was incredibly simple, so simple and dumb that nobody thought it would even be done. "Well, I guess this means we managed to win."

 **"** **AND YOU ARE CORRECT! TEAM E IS THE WINNER!"** All Might announced through the speakers.

All Team A could hope was that they did better than Team C, otherwise they'd need to fight again and being honest…they didn't feel with enough energy to actually try again.

"Now then, can you get them out of there, please?"

* * *

Rei and Bakugou were now laughing like maniacs after having seen an entire team go down in such a pathetic way, to the point where they even started crying tears of happiness.

 _Seriously, how were those two admitted in the Hero course!?_ Wondered Kirishima still not believing what his eyes were showing him. They weren't even trying to dissimulate it!

"Students!" All Might called them after seeing both teams had returned and that the loser wasn't trying to mind the laughs of the two (possible) bullies of the class. "Team C and E, you have done a great job at applying your quirks to capture rather than attack, really intelligent if you ask me," The winners smiled at hearing those words "And now," he turned his attention at Teams A and D "You tried hard and even if you failed, it doesn't take away the fact you tried, and now the one who did worse was Team C due to having lost in the first minute so…"

Team C prepared for what they knew would be a hard time against Team B.

All Might once again get his hands inside the boxes to decide the sides his students would play and then took out the spheres with the letters "Team B: Heroes, Team C: Villains"

"This is a bit worrying…" Iida mumbled under his breath "Only the Villains have won so far…should I cheer Team B?"

"ALRIGHT! Teams, please go to the building"

* * *

 **Seven minutes had passed since the match started.**

In that time, Shoji used his quirk to look for traps and the enemy while Tsuyu did some area recognition. Like that, they were able to dodge the traps (bear traps, glue on the floor, and so many other things Momo placed while looking to where would they place the bomb) that got in their way.

"I can't believe my luck…" Toru was on the ground, a pair of handcuffs on her (invisible) wrists.

It was also thanks to Shoji's extra ears they managed to hear her coming towards them, and so they captured her with no problem.

After evading traps for a few more floors, they finally reached the last door they hadn't opened which turned out to be on the last floor because that wasn't obvious.

"Shoji, can you hear or smell something?" Tsuyu asked her partner as one of his tentacles turned into a nose and got near to the door.

"…It smells like powder, if I were to say, there's a cannon waiting for us" he informed her.

While it seemed like something normal or may be expected, they couldn't deny the little fact that receiving a shot from a weapon like that will hurt and a lot.

The frog quirked girl thought for a moment about a strategy and then spoke her thoughts out loud "Can you tell how far is it?"

"I'd dare to say…about five meters away from the entrance"

"Okay, listen to my plan: You'll open the door and I'll jump in through the walls, the cannon will be forced to follow me and when it's far enough from you, I'll give you a signal and you'll enter to quickly end it since I doubt she has the muscles to move an object like that so fast" Shoji nodded at the plan introduced to him, simple but effective.

With sweat falling from their foreheads, Shoji opened the door and shoved himself aside so Tsuyu could jump inside and when she did, instead of jumping around she stood there…paralyzed.

"…Shoji, the plan is ruined" her voice was weak, however, her partner managed to hear her. After slowly peeking through the door he was shocked at the sight of a toy-sized cannon with a giant mid-transparent and sealed box behind it with Momo, the bomb and an oxygen tank inside of it, the girl looked like she was at nothing from fainting even with the tank providing her fresh air.

"Oh…you finally arrived…don't try breaking it, it's…bulletproof…" Yaoyazuru spoke in a low tone.

Tsuyu looked at her partner for a moment "Can you break it?"

"Not without breaking all of my fists first and even then, I doubt I really damage it" he may be strong AF for someone of his age but it didn't take away the fact that thing was made out of bulletproof material, not even he could do something about it.

"Well…" Momo prepared herself to do the usual "How I won" speech made by Villains in the TV "I thought about the rules…and I remembered we don't have to…capture the Heroes…we just need to make sure they don't reach the bomb in the time limit…so I sealed myself with it…but it consumed most of my energy so…I really can't do much anymore…" she explained while panting heavily.

The two Heroes looked down, accepting this defeat.

 **"** **TIME UP!"** the speakers reproduced All Might's voice **"Since the Heroes weren't able to capture the bomb on the time limit, the Villain team wins…again…"**

* * *

After rescuing Momo from her own defense, All Might took the students back to the camera room to see some smiles from the winners, some sad faces from the losers, and a lot of lifeless faces belonging to dream team B, knowing they were the next ones.

"Ahem" the #1 Hero called everyone's attention "Yaoyazuru, you made an excellent strategy in there but, you should have also considered about your own safety considering you ran out of energy to create a way out of there. Hero or Villain, you can't make a plan and then just leave it half made."

"Thanks, teacher, I'll keep that in mind…" the girl replied still breathing heavily. She was still tired.

"And now," the voice of the pro Hero and his words were enough to know the next thing that was happening "Time for the final battle, will the Villains achieve victory for the last time, or will the Heroes win the final round?"

He took the box with the "Hero" sign in it and grabbed two golden colored spheres with an "A" and a "B" in them before placing them inside and moving the box a lot to make sure they would get mixed.

No matter how hard the students plead, they knew who they would be facing.

Rei, on the other hand, was nothing but anxious, finally, a chance for an actual stress release opened to her now that she thought about how to knock them out without ending their careers before they even begin.

After playing the dumb for a minute to build tension, All Might got his hand inside the box again and took it out. He didn't know what he picked since the letter was facing the students, causing some of them to have their jaws hit the ground. Rei on the other hand grinned and walked over to the door.

The #1 Hero turned it around and for the sake of presentation, spoke the result:

"Heroes: **Dream Team A**!"

* * *

 **AN**

 **And now you must hate me for ending it like that.**

 **But had I wrote the battle in this one it would reach the 8K words at a minimum and nope, better save it for another chapter.**

 **So, first things, what did you think about the battles?**

 **I know they were short but they weren't that important either.**

 **Now the thing with Shoji is that while he is strong, I honestly doubt he can hit harder than bullets (at least in this point of the timeline) that's why I considered his team should lose and being realistic, I only noticed that no Hero team had won until I made Iida make a comment of it, like I didn't notice what I was doing until it was done.**

 **Also, I'll only refer to Izuku as Rei whenever he goes HDD, mostly to not get confused about the form he's in.**

 **For those wondering, Izuku only gave Mirio a copy of the One For All so, no CPU Mirio for now.**

 **Next chapter won't take this long to come out, promise and some things I don't consider fully necessary of both anime and manga will be skipped along with some being added.**

 **And I think that's the end for now.**

 **Yep, definitely ain't forgetting something.**

 **Croire: YOU FORGOT ME!**

 **…**

 **As I said ain't forgetting anything.**

 **Until next time, Shadic out.**

 **:)**

 **(Thanks for the 100+ favorites, you guys are the best!)**


	12. Dreams VS Cyan

**In my defense, I didn't take three months to upload this, having said that, well, school's been a bitch to me, and now I'm taking some extra classes for the college entrance test.**

 **Now that I've said all the bad things of bad life, let's continue!**

 **Time to review reviews:**

 **KimPossiblefanboy818** **: Well, I hope you are excited but please, don't be surprised with how the battle will go, remember Izuku is a strategist in the body of a megalomaniac…okay, that sounds worrying.**

 **KingJGamer: Don't worry, I'm sure you'll eventually be able to think of more!**

 **Anyways, those are all.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter and being honest I thought of doing quite the different approach for this one, use a bit more of another thing, and in all the ways I hope you like what became of today's chapter.**

 **Also, really cool ending in the end.**

 **Because the ending can't go in the beginning!**

 **Croire: Don't you get bored of speaking stupidity after stupidity?**

 **Nope.**

 **Now, into the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Dreams Vs Cyan.**

The term of having a bad day could have hundreds of stories behind it.

Your favorite team lost a game, any game, and because of it, you're having a bad day.

The girl/boy you always had a crush on suddenly gets a couple and obviously you get a bad day as a result of it…and maybe a bad week…a full month…eh, small details.

But hey, it could be worse.

At least you won't be forced to face a certain psycho overpowered woman who could smash you as easy as a normal person smashes an ant. Yep, I mean, what are the probabilities of that ever happening.

…

Oh, wait.

That is the exact same concept of a bad day for our dear students in U.A High!

"I'm going to die." Denki Kaminari whispered to himself as he was standing behind a pillar on the first floor right in front of the entrance. He may be usually a cool guy but please, he's about to face the (former) Watcher with the highest number of almost kills in the entire world!

If that's not enough reason to be scared then I don't know what it is.

 _"_ _Since this fight has too many participants, the time limit has been increased from ten to fifteen minutes!"_ He remembered All Might speaking those words like if it was nothing at all before even going there.

…Oh wait, that might be a greater reason to be scared since now she had extra time to toy with him!

 _Okay, remain calm…she or he or whatever gender they are, can use electricity just like me…I can try to electrocute Rei with my most powerful attack, however, that would leave me defenseless in case she managed to get through it. In the next floor, we place our main firepower: Kirishima, Bakugou, Mina, Sato, and Tokoyami. And on the last floor Jiro, Sero, and Iida are taking care of the bomb…they just sent me here due to the similarities in our quirks so yeah, mainly speaking: bad luck._ His train of thought came to an end the moment a bell rang throughout the entire building.

The match had started.

Well, beating her is impossible so holding her back will be my-

 **KABOOM!**

The entrance door literally blew up as someone entered the building.

 _Here it comes!_ With an inner war cry, he jumped from his position with both of his hands, already charged with yellow electricity, aiming and about to fire at the person who entered.

"Hi!"

Denki barely managed to stop his attack to take a look to the being in front of him.

A girl who looked to be six-years as much with blonde hair, blue eyes, a set of boxing gloves in the shape of cat paws, and a jacket that resembled a bee due to its yellow and black lines was the being standing in front of him.

"…Eh…hello…?" Denki wasn't told what to do in these cases so yeah you can imagine him right now.

The girl stared at him in confusion before her eye pupils took the form of a star "Woah! Are you a Hero!?"

Okay seriously, what the hell? From all he knew, Rei's quirk had something to do with transforming into an ancient being capable of using electricity in more than a way (Yes, that's what was told to the public).

And that raised two questions: Where is his classmate? And, why's a kid in here?

But that didn't mean he would not answer a question from a future fan of him.

"Why yes, I am! I still haven't picked my Hero name but I guarantee you that without fail I'll become the best one!" Denki exclaimed.

The small girl got near him standing just a few centimeters away from him. "Wow~ and, and, are you strong enough to handle my strength!?"

"Puff, of course, I-"

Without letting him finish, the girl bent and prepared to jump " **Pea** -" before Denki could notice it…she had jumped all the way to his face, a fist going straight for it "- **Punch!** "

If it had to be compared the result of that action, it would definitely be compared to that one scene in romantic anime when the Tsundere girl kicks the main character and sends him flying all the way to the closest wall while his body is spinning out of control.

Curiously enough that is just what had occurred in here.

Denki hit face first upside down against the wall, which was behind him, and lost consciousness almost immediately after making contact with the surface.

"…Hahahaha! Mister, you are incredibly weak!" the kid laughed of the teenager lying not too far from her location.

Just then, footsteps started echoing behind the blonde girl. She turned around with a great smile "Mommy!"

Rei smiled deviously at her "child" and patted her head "Well done, Peashy."

Yes, the kid in front of her was no other than Peashy, the same one from Ultradimension…or at least, a clone of her.

 _Good thing I remembered I could do this. Like this, there won't be the risk of me killing anyone by accident. Besides…I can definitely release stress with my next course of actions._ Rei (Izuku) thought how and why she summoned this clone to help her. "Listen to me, I need you to stay still and wait for my orders…also…" she took out a pair of noise-canceling headphones and placed them around her neck "You'll need these."

After making sure the kid understood what they were, she whistled causing a small earthquake to occur as eight other Peashys entered the building, all of them already had the same type of headphones hanging on their necks, just waiting for the indication to be placed on.

"Attention!" all the clones stopped their rampage and stopped moving. "In line!" all of them made a single line as their general gave them walked on forth and back of them.

Actual sweat could be seen going down the faces of the small CPU clone girls.

"Your mission is simple! All you have to do is go up there and play with the Heroes!" Rei yelled just like a war general giving indications to their troupes.

Instantly all the children started talking between each other about what to play with the people above them.

"Silence!" they stopped their talking after hearing their "Mommy" speak again "You are about to play knockdown. The rules are simple: **KNOCK THEM DOWN!** " she roared along the rest of children. Rei turned around to see the clone of a certain someone behind her. "Headphones on!" the kids did as told before the CPU grinned to the new figure. "Hit it."

The girl that was about to act was also a clone made of out of someone she remembered from Rei's memories. The girl looked to be on her 17's or 18's, her long blue color hair can't go without mention just like her magenta color eyes, a black treble clef with a heart piece tattoo on the left side of her stomach. Her outfit consisted of basically of a black color bikini top, a black color skirt with a pink belt in it, and platform Lolita shoes. She also had a set of regular headphones connected to a wireless guitar she was carrying. "What do you wish me to play?"

"…" Rei put to think of it for a moment. "…I know. 5PB, go with Ryuusei no Bifröst!"

"Your wishes," she prepared herself as the clones looked towards the stairs, all of them preparing to run and play "are my COMMANDS!"

 **(Play: Ryuusei no Bifröst by Nao)**

The music was so amazing and beautiful that even with just the singer and the guitar it looked like the entire band was playing it…also, it was loud as fuck.

 **On the third floor:**

Jiro started screaming in pain while covering both of her ears, which started bleeding, with her hands.

She wasn't the only one tough, her partners were doing the same since it affected them, not as much as her but still a lot. The sound prevenient from beneath them was so loud that they were sure that people could hear this all the way on the main building.

 **Second floor:**

The place had basically Kirishima, Sato, Tokoyami, Mina and Bakugou in there, hands on their ears as the music was hurting them.

"This is too loud!" Kirishima yelled trying to suppress the sound with his hands and getting close to zero percent of achievement with it.

"WHAT!?" Bakugou yelled back, he clearly didn't hear what this extra said.

The situation seemed relatively bad. They were already deaf and thus did not hear the rampage of children running towards them from the stairs.

" **PEA COMBO!** " all the clones screamed while tackling Sato and Mina into the ground, the poor unlucky teenagers hadn't even activated their quirks yet which made them an easy target for the children.

They were being held by their limbs until a Peashy jumped on top of Sato and gave him a powerful punch, knocking the life out of him in an instant.

Mina was able to create some acid but before being able to fight back, a clone kicked her in the jaw with enough force to make her go to dreamland.

"The enemy is…! ...Here?" Tokoyami's voice didn't sound but Bakugou managed to see his peck move while his dark shadow came out of his body, the creature seemed confused but he took no importance into it.

The spiky-haired blonde turned around and placed both hands in front of him before creating an explosion.

The attack managed to hit the children and they were sent flying into the wall.

"B-Bakugou, they are just children!" Kirishima was scared about the fact his classmate just attacked innocent people…and that's when he noticed the collapsed bodies of Sato and Mina on the ground and all the Peashys standing up.

Tokoyami's eyes widened in realization of what was going on. "They are the enemy…DARK SHADOW!" the dark creature fully emerged from his body and rushed to a Peashy before tackling her to the wall with enough strength to leave a small crack.

"Ow…that hurt!" the clone hit the shadow with enough force to send it flying towards his master and causing him to fall into to the ground.

 _Tsk seems like Deku can also do this eh, I guess that means that I don't need to hold back!_ Bakugou grinned before rushing towards the group of infants and he started facing them.

Kirishima hardened and rushed to help his teammate. He saw the power of the girl and noticed they required strength in this case.

"Dark Shadow, go!" the shadow went to the battle once again. It didn't hear its master but please, the order was obvious.

The battle was a hard fought one, explosions came out from the blonde teen, really strong punches were delivered by the hardening red-haired boy, and of course, the bird-like teenager's shadow also gave its best…but in the end-

" **Pea wins!** " the children yelled in victory, stepping over the bodies of a beaten Bakugou, Kirishima, Sato, Mina, and Tokoyami.

 **(Music ends.)**

 _…_ _Children…we just got our asses kicked by children…_ Kirishima wasn't out cold, and of course, it gave him time to consider how bad this will look like in his record during High School when he goes to the world to look for a Hero place in an organization. Also, he suddenly stopped feeling so manly after realizing that this will not stay a secret.

Obviously, there were some scraps and cuts in the clones but nothing serious and worthy talking about.

Rei finally decided to arrive and take a look at the scene displayed in front of her.

She didn't hold her laughter. "Hahahahahaha!" this pissed off Bakugou but he couldn't move thanks to a Peashy holding him good on the ground. The CPU looked to a wall of the floor they were in and noticed a camera.

She grinned with a great idea. "Okay, seriously, when the time comes for the Sports Festival I'll make sure this epic battle gets leaked."

 _…_ _Fuck you._ The three teenagers thought at the same time except for Sato and Mina who didn't do it for obvious reasons.

Taking a look around her, she started to work her train of thoughts. _There should be around eight minutes remaining…welp, time to put an end to this…_ she looked at the little CPUs still kicking and punching "lightly" her already defeated classmates … _Better if I do this by myself. I don't want to interrupt their fun._

She started walking away.

"Come back here, you damn DEKU! You and I aren't done yet you little Son of a Bi-"

" **Pea Censor!** " A Peashy punched the teenager in the face. "No bad words!"

"Well, screw you too!"

" **Pea said…** " a chill ran through Bakugou's body, he turned to the left and noticed how most of the clones were looking at him like a killer who found their victim **"…to not use bad words!"**

What happened next is a secret that may remain hidden forever, not Kirishima and not Tokoyami had the strength to see what happened next. And so, they will never see it…

…

Or they will if Rei somehow manages to leak the video as she said she would.

* * *

Inside the place where All Might and the class 1A watched the show going on:

"…Teacher, shouldn't you do something about…that?" Momo asked as she covered her eyes from the beating Bakugou was receiving.

"…" All Might stayed in silence before turning to her and giving her a thumb up "He'll live."

 _That doesn't answer the question!_

* * *

 **Third and last floor:**

Time left: Seven Minutes.

Jiro was on the ground, blood leaking from her ears.

"…" Sero was speaking to her but she couldn't' tell what it was. The attack from before did way more damage than expected.

She had heard how her classmate had been planning something but she never expected it to be something that would weaken her so much.

Never in her life had she been surrounded by this much noise, not even on the concerts of her favorite bands she usually assists.

Iida watched in horror at his classmate on the ground. _Ryghts is supposed to be the Hero in this case, but right now, she's acting like the Villain no matter how I see it…I can't forgive this!_ He clenched his fists, the only thing he wanted to do was to teach her a lesson.

Because if someone was less benefitting for the Hero society, it wasn't Bakugou, it was Rei.

This act could cost Jiro her ears forever if they didn't have Recovery Girl!

Unfortunately, time ran out for them.

"Who's supposed to be the Final Boss in this place?" Rei's (Izuku's) devilish voice echoed in the room as Iida turned to see the CPU standing in front of the stairs.

The turbo teenager couldn't help but look into her eyes.

Saying he just saw his corpse lying in front of blood covered Rei is correct. Her eyes simply showed their death to whoever dared to look into them.

"Iida!" The teenager was brought back to life after his classmate, Sero, had shaken him awake. "Thank God you finally responded, you dozed off for almost ten seconds!"

Ten seconds?

He barely felt the first three before coming back to life.

Rei had taken a few steps near them, she licked her lips knowing she was about to enjoy the next part. "Dear Villains, as a Hero I am forced to stop you three using all the brute force I can without killing any of you," her power symbol pupils shone before the end of her sentence "So, which do you want: A beating at clean punch or being electrocuted until your bodies become human toasts?"

Sero knew they were in role play mode right now but damn, obviously, Rei had no idea about how to play a Hero!

Her speech perfectly resembled that of a Villain…certainly, this would put her reputation on the ground, and the CPU didn't care about that at the most minimum.

"Well, well, let's see what you can do here, Ms. Hero~" Sero tried to use his most devilish voice, that simply made him look less threatening since he was horrible at it.

Iida couldn't be left behind!

"Yeah, you will pay for what you did to our evil, villainistic, partner!"

"…" Sero stared in disbelief at his classmate.

"…Did he seriously use the word Villainistic?" Rei asked not believing someone would seriously use it, not only did it not exist but it was also…kinda lame. She couldn't help but sigh while holding a hand on her face.

Taking advantage of the Hero's distraction, Iida charged forwards with his quirk, an engine on his feet that increased his speed by a lot.

Using the momentum of his actions, he threw a kick to the CPU's face only for his foot to be dodged in the last moment by moving her body downwards.

After recovering from his failed attempt to hurt Rei, Iida continued his barrage of kicks at maximum speed. He thought that he was tiring his opponent but, man, was he wrong.

Rei was just waiting for him to realize that he was doing nothing but tiring himself in vain.

The shooting tape teenager decided to take the chance Iida gave him to also attack. Aiming at his enemy, he shot a barrage of tape to the cyan-haired CPU who managed to dodge it when she was moving away from Iida…

A lucky dodge.

Sero tried again…and again, and again…until he finally lost it. "IIDA STOP ATTACKING HER!"

"Eh!?" Iida couldn't believe what he was told. Weren't they supposed to do everything to take her down? If so, how were they planning to do it without fighting back?

He turned his attention to the black haired boy scolding him for doing his job. "Why are you telling me to stop attacking her?" he calmly asked. "In fact, how come you haven't landed a single attack yet?"

"It's because you're doing it that my attacks don't reach her!" he answered back with an angered tone.

 **"…** **Sneaky, sneaky…"**

"Well, perhaps you should try to use a different strategy to attack," Iida suggested still thinking that the one making mistakes is the other boy.

Sero wasn't going to have this, this was going to be probably one of the only times he would be able to attack Rei while knowing he won't be killed and being honest he wants to see how she would react at being wrapped in various ways Sero could only imagine. "And what about you? None of your kicks have landed on her so far, how you are expecting to win with that obvious lack of skill!?"

"Lack of skill?" Iida couldn't believe she had just told him that. If it had been Bakugou this could have been normal but for someone like him to say it, it was unacceptable.

"Wait, I may have overdone it, sorry!" Sero quickly realized he had no right to say that just because things weren't going out as he would have wanted them to.

The boy smiled softly (tough the mask covered it) "Not to worry, it's always good to have a side of us that competes in order to-"

 **"** **And the match is OVER!"** All Might's voice sounded through the speakers inside the building.

"…Eh?" both teenagers turned around to notice Rei (Izuku) touching the "nuclear bomb" with her index finger…she was also deadpanning, not believing it ended like this, all while scratching her cheek in a "Yes. It happened" way.

 **"** **The Hero Team managed to reach the bomb, making this their victory!"** The voice of the teacher was a roar as always, **"…Now, could you please save young Bakugou from your little, eh, friends?"** except for the last part which was usually a shy whisper that can be compared to that of a high school girl talking to her crush.

* * *

After getting everyone to Recovery Girl and having her heal them. They all changed back to their uniforms and went back to their classroom where Bakugou was wearing bandages on his forehead.

"Not. A. Word." He spoke knowing everyone would hear him.

"You look funny today, Kacchan." Except for Rei, she basically gave a fuck about it. And not like he could actually do something about it.

He lost to mere pawns Rei created and being honest, everyone with some common sense could tell that compared to her, those little bastards were weaklings.

"But seriously, you overdid it…" Jiro whispered while touching her ears. When she as placed in the infirmary and healed, at first it was all just a big " **TSZ** " before the sound faded away and she could hear normally again.

Rei looked almost insulted at that "Well, it's not my fault you have an incredibly easy and noticeable weakness like high pitched sounds."

Jiro wanted to say something but found no words to fight back with. It was true, the nature of her quirk was her increased hearing along with a few other things but it was also a great disadvantage.

Actually, she has to be ready whenever Present Mic is about to speak or else she might end as she did on this battle.

Seeing she got the girl on a train of thoughts gave Rei the idea that she had taught her a lesson…no, she wasn't happy, just satisfied that next time they brawled she wouldn't fall with a trick as pathetic as the one she used on her.

All in all, a goal was achieved: Rei felt like she had taken a weight off her!

Watching teenagers being used to mopping the floor by children was enough to make her laugh with all her strength, and the way the Villain team lost it was unbelievable in the good sense.

Certainly, Rei managed to release most of her stress or so she thought at least.

Just like anyone else would.

The CPU walked to her desk and sat noticing the pink skinned girl looking down…perhaps she felt bad about losing to mere pawns of Rei.

One thing is to be advised, Izuku never really learned to be fully nice, if the Izuku from the regular BNHA and the one of this world compared each other when giving compliments, the lack of cursing will be immediately noted from the original green haired while the transforming one would use them to compliment.

Well, he learned from the best.

Rei (Izuku) tried to say something to motivate her, "Don't worry Maggot, I didn't laugh too hard with how you were beaten."

Of course, this didn't help Mina, however, she didn't want the Rei Ryghts to think her job had been for nothing. She straightened herself up and turned to her with a thumb up. "Thanks, I needed that!"

Anyone with the capability to think will see she's lying, something neither Izuku nor Rei had learned in their existences.

Meanwhile, Bakugou just wanted to take his stuff and call it a day, leave the place and go back home waiting for his mother to mock him for the fact he's using bandages on the second day of school.

But he didn't.

If he did, he would never be able to surpass the Deku that somehow managed to hurt him in the most indirectly and painful way.

The pride of the young explosion boy was on the ground and all because of the person he still considered…a friend.

Not like he'll ever admit it, not on loud voice, not on his head, no, he'll never admit it by no meanings.

That's why I, the narrator, have to do it.

The only thing worth mentioning about how the day ended was one and just one…

…

Rei spoke the one sentence no one could think she would actually say "I managed to get the video of your epic battle, Kacchan."

Had it not been for Professor Aizawa entering the classroom, a fight would have started in there, and no one had to think hard about who was going to win.

* * *

The day ended with some words of "courage" from their dear teacher and afterward all of them were allowed to leave.

All but one.

"Why did you ask me to stay behind?" Izuku asked his teacher, having gone back to his human form as to stretch a bit now that he wasn't required transformed.

"He asked me to do it, I don't know what you did but I don't care that much either." Eraserhead left the CPU in the classroom alone for almost a minute before All Might arrived wearing his casual formal suit in his skinny form.

He looked happy, like he always seems, with a giant smile even on that deformed face.

Something Izuku really respected of him.

"So…what did you want to talk about?" Izuku asked after deciding to break the silence.

Toshinori dropped his smile and gave him a serious look, almost as if he was trying to imitate a father about to scold his child "Young man, just where were you yesterday?"

The question apparently no one asked Mina was indeed asked to him.

"I was at Mina's place, she and I got along and she wanted to know more about me, and since I don't have a cellphone I wasn't able to call you…" some people could notice facial expressions that would say he's lying and fortunately for our protagonist, All Might didn't belong to that group of people.

"I see…but still, you should have at least told me about it, remember that the government still doesn't fully trust you," And he shouldn't neither but after living with him for over a year he was able to realize that the almighty and scary Rei Ryghts was nothing more than a façade of a kid (a really intelligent one mind you) who just wanted to be a Hero. "Also, since when were you able to create those children?"

Izuku started giggling "Just one more of Rei's abilities, apparently she could create clones of CPUs, however, I never really wanted to use that ability since I didn't consider it necessary…I was planning to first use it after my identity went public so they would buy me stuff but you caught me before that even happened."

That answered some questions he had, meaning: he still had some left.

"The singer, she wasn't a Goddess so, how do you explain her?"

"Oh yeah…I just wanted to see what would happen if I tried to create a Maker and from the looks of it I was able to do it!" he answered, sounding proud of his accomplishment.

And that opened the question of what a Maker was?

The CPU didn't even wait for his tutor to ask it before starting to speak. "In Gamindustri there are three ranks for people: NPCs who are regular citizens, guild members or adventurers who simply stayed in the regular human rank; Makers who were humans with a capability slightly superior to those of a regular person, these group of people could even prove a match against a CPU; and CPUs are us the Gods and Goddesses of the nations." He didn't have a nation but he still had the rank of a CPU for obvious reasons.

"I see…and how would you classify the people in here?" All Might now have that small doubt.

"…Citizens would be NPCs no matter how I see it. Heroes would fall in the term of Maker, but, only the top 10 since they are the closest ones to be actually a match for a CPU, and this school would train NPCs to become Makers." He explained his reasoning that would let the #1 Hero understand a bit better some of his actions.

"So, another reason you didn't want to enter was that you already had the highest rank and didn't want to be related with "NPCs"?"

"…" answering that would be hard. There were hundreds of reasons he didn't want to keep going to school, mostly because he learned what he needed to learn from Rei's memories from when she was in school, before becoming a Psycho Goddess.

That's why he had a fair idea of somethings and why did they happen, that also helped him when Nesu was helping him for his written test to enter the school.

What?

Nesu might be intelligent but teaching a kid who never went to school all the topics from first grade to college grade in ten months is impossible no matter how one sees it…unless the kid somehow had a vague knowledge of all the topics.

"Anyways, young man." Toshinori went back to his father scolder posture. "I don't want you to do anything that overdoes the job, it was the first time Recovery Girl gave Bakugou a kiss and even then, he didn't fully heal!"

"S-Sorry!" he didn't bow like Rei would have but he did seem guilty.

"And also…return the security tape; you are NOT leaking it into the main screen on the sports festival. Do. You. Understand?" wow, he could be scary when he wanted to be.

Izuku just nodded and from his inventory, he took out the object, which he handed him: A disc with the video of the amazing and super epic battle between the super-powered teenagers vs a small army of super children.

He immediately stomped on it and sighed before picking the broken pieces and putting them inside a trash can. "Let's go, Croire is waiting for us."

"Yes, "dad"" Izuku would call him like that whenever they acted like this. One scolding the other for any reason, he didn't fully mean those words even if it was an honor speaking them.

All Might didn't say anything, whenever the CPU used that word to refer to him it only meant he wasn't in the mood for anything, not even a shower or a tray of food, or anything else. All he wanted was three minutes of silence before finally breaking the silence.

And it happened just as they left the building and were both in the exit.

"So, have you tried to make a move on Croire yet?"

Toshinori spit out blood at the sudden question.

Suddenly and unwittingly, the image of a half-naked Croire appeared on his head, the only thing covering her was a small ribbon that made her seem like she was a gift of sorts.

 _"_ _Toshinori, I've come to offer you my everything, please show me the strength of the #1 Hero~"_

All Might quickly return to reality before the thought went any further. He smacked Izuku lightly on the head "Of course not!" he even seemed flustered by the thought of it.

After patting the space he was hit in, Izuku grinned and slightly gave the man a tiny soft punch in the arm "Calm down, you know I'm just fucking with you."

He would have said something else until a single thought that should have crossed his head months ago recently appeared just now. _I gave him…the One For All…in what was I thinking?_

Sure, the kid had potential to be the #1 Hero and after he told him his backstory he simply felt that this youngster had all the necessary to succeed him but…if an outsider was to look at this they wouldn't stop questioning All Might's decision.

And unknown to the two of them…someone had been watching the entire thing.

* * *

Without adding a lot of things, Izuku's life continued nicely for a week, a full week where he divided his time between school, do homework as soon as he got them, talk to Mina, Uraraka, Kacchan, and Iida in his new cellphone (it's a Nokia but it's better than nothing), using that same cellphone to talk to Gentle, La Brava and most importantly: Uzume. She also used it to learn from Croire and All Might how not to be Rei Ryghts.

That last point…was still a work in progress since the psycho personality was still there.

Anyways…!

Today was a regular day, Monday, you know, just a really regular regulary day and beginning of week.

Nothing interesting happening around.

 _Could you shut it!?_ Rei (Izuku) mentally snapped at me, she's on her way towards U.A and, if she had to be honest, she had all the time in the world to possibly walk, there was still a full hour before her classes started and today they would probably do nothing worth talking about.

If only she knew about the giant set of cameramen and paparazzi standing in front of the gates she wouldn't even attend today…

The only reason she hadn't tried to take out her Hero license yet was that of some legal stuff, if it were for her she would have flown all the way to the place and forced them to give it to her.

So, yeah, all because of legal things going on.

Continuing with her regular walking basis, she wondered if she should ask for a Taxi; perhaps raise her skirt a bit to motivate them to stop…

"No, I'm not going to fall that low…" Rei mumbled to her stupid idea that a Hero should certainly NOT do.

Still, she could maybe skip a class to go to the arcade. People barely recognize the CPU's human form so if lucky no one will detect Izuku playing games on the arcade.

…

Neh, Heroes don't do that, for more than they want to, they don't.

And yet, a part of her wants to go…maybe spending five minutes might not be so much of a bad idea after so much thought in the-

 **CRASH**

"OW~!" Rei fell on her butt after having crashed with another person, one that wasn't paying attention to where they were walking.

"Sorry, I wasn't seeing, my fault!" the person, a girl, jumped to her feet and explained herself to right afterward bow showing guilt of her actions.

"Jeez, just watch where you-…" whatever words Rei (Izuku) may have had on her throat had just seemingly died upon seeing the person she collided into.

A girl who appeared to be on her 14s as much, short lilac hair with two D-Pad clips in it, her clothes consisted of a white stripped parka dress with high tight socks and purple color shoes along a white shocker…the description is the exact same one of a person she knows.

"…Oh, hey, it's REI!" the girl pointed a finger at the CPU.

 _It-it can't be._ Rei tried to convince herself it's all just a dream.

"Wowzers, I didn't expect to find you so quickly!" the girl kept talking to Rei only for this one to keep muttering words she didn't even complete.

 _A dream, I'm dreaming! Yes, I'm definitely dreaming!_ The Goddess pinched herself and realized she wasn't dreaming.

"Why did you do that?" the newcomer asked with some worry on her tone. "Oh, could it be you don't recognize me?"

 _This can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening,_ _ **this just can't be happening!**_

The girl pointed to herself, about to do her own introduction.

"My name is Neptune, humans tend to call me Purple Heart, and I'm the CPU of Planeptune!" Neptune finished her introduction with a finger pointing at Rei "Also, I'm the only one who managed to defeat you."

"…"

 **FLASH**

Izuku went back to his human form out of shock and fainted for the same reason, the only thing he heard before dozing off was the voice of Nep saying "Don't go to the light, it's a trap!"

Little did Izuku know that this encounter would be only the beginning of a great set of problems.

* * *

 **Yeah, our favorite dimensional traveler is here!**

 **Also, since it isn't specified how long passed since the matches to the day where Iida becomes calms down everyone after the media entered the school, I took it like if it had been a week.**

 **Now here come the questions: What do you think will Neppy do with our Shota CPU?**

 **Neptune: Lemon! Lemon! Lemon!**

 **No!**

 **And also, weren't you into girls?**

 **Neptune: I'm a multi-platform player, and Izuku is a multi-platform character~**

 **Oh…that explains a lot.**

 **Anyways, no, none of those things around here…at least not so early…**

 **Also, I would like to read you're your opinions about** ** _how_** **she got there and what is she planning to do?**

 **Neptune: Am I going to be in the lead in next chapter?**

 **Next question, please.**

 **Neptune: Meh, whatever, HEY THERE! Well, I'm glad the story has finally decided to show the real protagonist…even if I'm not the one in here; I still have the tittle of Protagonist of Protagonists!**

 **…** **Yeesh, now I wished I had him met Blanc instead…**

 **Welp, until next time my dear readers, you know I appreciate you all.**

 **Shadic Out.**

 **Neptune: Nep-Nep out!**

 **:**


	13. A Neptastic day

**I'll be honest here guys and girls, I just had two weeks filled with tests and I barely have the mood to do the first AN so I'll skip any stupidity I may have and go straight into the reviews!**

 **KingJGamer: …For now, let's just not talk of that…please.**

 **Jmspikey: Wow, you surely know Neptune but sorry, not the case in here…though someone will suffer a pain equivalent to all the times Noire was used as a landing pod.**

 **Spyro259: I'm glad you're loving it but, no, I don't have a lot of interest in adding a romantic sub-plot…at least not yet.**

 **Guest: Whoever you are, you have just posted the best line out there so people doesn't have to read the entire chapter again to find it. And we are grateful to you.**

 **Dudesman: Dude…I know Conquest Gear just wants to be loved but, I apologize I don't think she'll appear at all or who knows, maybe she will, in Izuku's dreams!**

 **Well, done and done, enjoy the chapter, took a while to make and a lot of sleep I seriously need to get.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: A Neptastic day.**

 _Okay, seriously, I must stop fainting in the middle of the street for every stupid thing I see._ Izuku thought while opening his eyes.

He looked to see the blue sky (which isn't really blue but we won't be getting into that in here) as he felt really, really comfortable.

"…" he wasn't dumb, he knew perfectly what his head was placed on.

"Oh, so you little wannabe Protagonist woke up already?" there it was, the voice of the meta-humor's physical incarnation. The voice of the girl he met not so long ago, and also the voice of the girl who defeated Rei Ryghts.

Izuku looked into the elder CPU, whose lap was the thing his head was resting in, with a bored expression.

She had around eleven years to look for him.

ELEVEN years…and she decided to arrive specifically today.

It would have been useful a year ago when he faced that horde of heroes or perhaps that one time a few years ago when he found Uzume.

No, she decided to make it today.

…Oh yeah, she's still looking at him with a huge grin filled with innocence and indecency at the same time.

Something only Neptune can do, she has also another set of unique abilities that work for nothing in real life but, that's another story…one you hopefully you won't ever hear.

 _And I have heard them all…_ Having the memory of a Planeptune's citizen granted him of all the rumors Rei heard all through her life which weren't most considering that Neptune had been a CPU for around 26 years before the entire multidimensional shit (Victory).

Shit, he still remembered how Rei's mother told Rei about the era of CPU Uranus…it was better on those days.

But, that wasn't the reason Rei started hating CPUs and saying they were unnecessary.

Oh, you wonder what was it that caused Rei to say that.

We all know Ultra Rei's motives: She destroyed her nation in a rage attack and blamed it on CPUs by saying they would all fail and end like her; however, no one knows Hyper Rei's motives.

And I'm sorry, but that story is for another time.

Right now, Izuku was pretty sure he was in a scene from a shounen anime where the protagonist just met the character they're meant to spend the rest of their lives with because of plot convenience.

"Thank goodness that's not the case in here." Both Izuku and Neptune spoke at the same time.

Nep was surprised to see what she just witnessed "Wow, you can see it too?"

"Girl, I can even see them," he started looking at you before going back to Neptune "I had nightmares thinking about how much they can see…"

"Well, they only see what the author wants them to see."

"Oh, good to know that," he casually replied while looking at the loli Goddess staring at him. "…" he just kept looking at her before snapping "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

He stood up from her lap and summoned his staff while aiming it at Neptune who only raised both of her hands in defeat.

"Calm down buddy, I didn't come here to kill you." She spoke hoping she would be listened to, all while not stopping to do that goofy smile of hers.

Even though he seemed serious on the outside, inside, the brunette small CPU was shrieking. He has never faced another CPU before, he always held back too much and never used more than his 5% against a Villain so using more now and without having really trained would be too risky.

He didn't want to kill her by accident but he didn't want to be defeated neither.

Okay, Neptune did say she hadn't come to kill him…and she was a horrible liar, at least from Rei's memories she seemed like one, so it's safe to assume she's saying the truth.

Carefully he placed his staff back into his hammerspace and sighed loudly "Then, what did you come to do here?"

"…" Neptune gave him a shrieked smile "Well, Histy actually sent me to check on you since Darksty just took your power and left without telling where. She started looking for you through different dimensions until we found this one by mere chance,-"

It almost sounded like if she was inventing some of it but it could be just her awkward memories of all the attempts Histoire must have made.

"-and she kinda sent me here without warning, just like Rei did…"

"…When was that?" he asked deadpanning.

"Two days ago, and Histy told me I had three days before being immediately teleported back home." Nep started sweat dropping about the awkward situation she found herself in, normally she would try to crack a joke but she wasn't in the real mood for it. She decided to cross her arms "But, let's be realistic in here…you aren't doing it half bad, are ya?

Soon enough her stomach started growling.

"…Oh yeah, and since they don't use credits in here I haven't been able to eat so, I'm starving."

Izuku understood the two indirect _"I'm too hungry to capture you"_ and _"Feed me, pretty please~"_ okay, maybe in a more desperate tone but still the message was clear.

…Histoire, a tome like Croire with the slight difference that she was always on the team of the good guys. Someone with all the knowledge of the world that could find all the possible answers within three days, that Histoire sent an idiot like Neptune to look for him.

How could she not see this outcome happening is a mystery that will never be solved.

Anyways, for more than he wanted to leave her wasted and die on her own, since he was sure she already died once but it was just a rumor from when she was beginning something about going to hell and bringing Shares or something like that about a year after the end of the Console war in her 10th year of ruling, but he was aiming to become a Hero.

He quickly checked his phone and saw the hour: 8:35AM

 _…_ _I'm late._ It was now that the CPU with the body of a six-year-old cursed his necessity of fainting in the middle of the street every time something happened.

Sighing he thought about buying her something and then heading to classes while using the first excuse his mind could create.

"Come on, I know of a cheap place you can eat at."

In less than a second, Neptune grabbed his face and placed it dangerously near hers while drool started making in her mouth "For real!?"

"…For real."

"Thanks, I love ya, you're the best!" she started praising him with all she had.

 _I'm going to regret this, won't I?_

* * *

 _And I'm regretting having done this._

Izuku picked a regular Might Donald's to eat and the moment they arrive some people recognized him though he pretended to not be the Izuku Ryghts they were talking about.

He didn't order anything for himself while Neptune had three happy meals, three chili cheese fries, three sodas, and three big Might's. For the record, she ordered three cups of pudding too.

In this establishment, you had to pay before even receiving the food so it's not that he didn't want anything…it's just that he couldn't afford anything else!

 _My money…it's all gone._ He lamented in silence while he swore he heard Rei laugh inside his head.

"Phew, I'm stuffed!" the lilac-haired CPU spoke before placing both of her hands in her now filled tummy.

She didn't care at all that all the people inside looked at her as if she was some sort of bully towards the Izuku, at least for those who didn't recognize him, the others were doing their best to not laugh.

And now on Neptune's side, she was having a good time. She finally found her target, she had eaten three days' worth of meals, and she didn't have to pay for anything.

Yes, she had some character development where she started acting more like a Heroine after Rei's business, especially after Nepgear went back home and slapped her in the face before starting to punch her…she admits that she may have asked for it.

Neptune didn't remember what happened exactly after Gear pushed her into the ground and delivered the first punch, but waking up in an infirmary may explain how bad things got. Nepgear apologized shortly after that and the two went back to be sisters.

Shivers always run down her neck the only fact of remembering the first slap…anyways, she deserved that so it was fine!

"And that's how things went after defeating you!" Neptune spoke hoping to not repeat what I just explained.

"…I'm sorry, I didn't hear." Izuku was too busy focusing on the money he lost at the time.

"Oh Neppers, I don't want to repeat myself so here goes: Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah."

"Oh, so it was basically a: Yadda yadda yadda yadda, eh…yeah, you deserved it." He didn't bother in hiding the disgust in his expression while he was giggling at the thought of how the cute and innocent Purple Sister tried to beat her sister to death.

If you know how the devil will react you shouldn't tell them your stories then.

After making sure that Neptune did look guilty enough of what happened he sighed.

Neptune may not be the best CPU there is, but, whenever things get serious so will she. She hasn't failed, she _doesn't_ need to fail.

 **"…** **Are you sure?"**

"!" something inside Izuku snapped as he suddenly started looking around.

 _That voice…Rei?_

It wasn't the first time he heard it.

The first time he did was the day after he killed his mom.

From then on, the voice seemed to calm down and only talk to him once a year or something.

However, ever since the day he fought the mud villain it was as if Rei had decided to stay out of the way, and when he got the One For All the only thing she had done was to increase the power gauge to limits no living being could handle.

…at least anything with a level inferior to 99 but once again, he doubted he even had levels outside of Gamindustri.

"Izu-kun, you fine over there?" Neptune asked using the new name she created for her new friend.

 _WHEN DID I BECOME HER FRIEND!?_ He wondered inside his mind before turning to her "Ah, it's nothing. Just a small whisper in the air telling me to deliver you to Histoire."

"What, no fair! I have to get you back to Gamindustri!" she pouted while standing up from her place with the spoon she used to eat the pudding and walked near to the small CPU with a serious look.

On his point of view, Izuku knew he could smash her with no problem. Even if she transformed she wouldn't last that long before falling to him.

…He didn't want that to happen since he could accidentally kill her.

No one was dumb; everyone knows that if Purple Heart had been alone that day eleven years ago, she would have been massacred in the final battle.

Right now she was alone.

In a planet where Izuku had some Share Energy while she had none.

It didn't take the help of a genius to know who would win.

Anyways, little Neppy looked desperate.

Perhaps she was told that if she failed she wouldn't be bought pudding anymore…yeah, that must be it.

Knowing the answer he would get, he asked: "Why are you so desperate to getting me back to your world?"

For once in his life, he turned out to be wrong about an assumption regarding Hyperdimension. He could tell it with just looking at her serious expression, it was different. She looked as if he had reminded about her worst mistake in life.

It was now that he almost regretted asking that question.

"Can we go…anywhere else?" Neptune asked in a tone Izuku didn't believe she could have. It almost sounded as if she had seen Nepgear die in front of her and then have forced character development!

Nodding, the two stood up and made it out of the fast-food restaurant. The sun was exactly in the middle of the sky signaling that it was mid-day already.

Yep, he definitely missed classes today, and if it wasn't worth it, he was killing this CPU.

They walked aimlessly and without a real place to go on, during this time Neptune tried to break the ice by asking him the things he had been doing around the block if he got a crush on a girl a boy or the two, and if he had fully learned how to use his powers.

He gladly answered them, saying "no" to the crush one even though Neptune didn't believe him at all, and he started asking some of his own which included: What happened to Hyper Rei after the final battle? (She said she would answer later) Has Planeptune recovered from that event? And, do you know a CPU named Uzume Tennoboushi?

"Um…nope, not that I remember," Neptune answered his last question with a bit of disinterest as the name was completely alien to her "Why do you ask?"

"Huh…nothing, just curiosity…" _well, seems like I still have no clue on Uzume's past._

They had been walking for at least a full hour where they simply watched the city, he would have loved to see Neptune's reactions but she had them two days ago if what she said was true.

Still, now she could look at things more calmly due to half of her mission being complete.

It can't match Planeptune's technology but it could surely enough give a decent challenge, better than Lowee and Leanbox at the very least, who knows, maybe its tech was better than Lastation's.

But what really caught her off guard was this kid. This new CPU who had the body of a child yet, the mind of a teenager, and the intelligence of an adult, was something completely unexpected since they thought that Croire would give Rei's powers to literally the first megalomaniac she found in town.

Without realizing it, it became 2-o' clock…Neptune would soon be forced teleported back home to give her report.

Having talked to him for a long time, Neptune decided to speak something weird "Can we go to the beach? I'd like to see how this one looks."

Izuku not having any real reason to deny her request guided her to the beach. She was amazed, even though it was near a city full of cars and people and stuff it looked really nice, turning to the left she found that the beach itself was maybe too clean for it to be near an urban place, and the fact the sun just started setting helped in adding a certain beauty to the scenario.

"I cleaned it a few months ago as part of a community service I was forced to do after I passed my entrance test, though I was planning on doing something about it before that and only All Might and Croire believe me…"

Neptune looked at him for a moment before smiling "I believe in you too, Izu-kun,"

…he didn't know how to feel at all. This person came out of nowhere and stole him from going to classes just to end up working as a mean for her to eat and have fun around the place, all to end in a way that would please her and displease him.

Seriously, they weren't acting like they were meant to be acting!

Neptune looked at the sea before sighing "Well…seems like I'll have to go back empty-handed," this caught Izuku off guard; he hadn't expected that however, he soon realized he should have. Neptune is a heroine (despite her attitude) that deserves the respect of everyone so it's no surprise she had a change of heart "Just, don't tell anyone I've been here and I'll tell them that you died due to having your limbs blow up."

"…Why?" he sounded nervous about the fact she knew that small detail of acquiring the One For All, but, he shrugged off the moment he realized this was Nep the one he was around with.

"So they won't come looking for you, for what else?" during her explaining she moved her arms too much and dropped the plastic spoon she still had with her, for some reason, behind her "Ups, my bad, I'll just pick it up…"

She turned around and knelt to do so, however, the moment her hands took grasp of the object she just…stayed there.

The former human started to approach her just to notice she was moving her arm and doing…something with it, almost as if writing.

He couldn't see but the sound of sand moving should have been enough clue of this.

"Uh…Nep…?" He was starting to get scared. She looked like a doll, which was just doing what was being forced to do.

Before Izuku could keep going, Neptune jumped up and turned to him with a peace sign "Don't worry, I'm completely fine!" she assured to him as she too showed him the plastic spoon.

"…" Izuku sighed. Why did he even feel worried in there? This was just Neptune being…well…Neptune. "Yeah, sure, whatever, just go back to your world and don't come back unless you're planning on making this story a romcom with the two of us reaching the baby making ending." No, he didn't want that, he was just being sarcastic…that place belonged to Uzume.

"Oh my~! Is little Izu-kun already on that age?" she asked teasingly and winking at him seductively which was weird considering that she looked like a young teenage girl and the little fact she looked full ten years older than him for obvious becoming ageless at 6 reason. "Well, sorry but I'm not really interested in it,"

"Now that's a surprise," he spoke sarcastically.

"Hey just because it was never confirmed which side I play on doesn't mean I will get into bed naked with the first MC, OC or not, boy or girl, human or CPU, that the story requires me to!" **you know too well what she's talking about.**

The user of Rei Ryghts powers wanted to speak but he knew any other word would surely cause a problem he wasn't planning on getting into. Not now, not ever.

Sighing (he surely has done it a lot today, hasn't he?), Izuku just decided to not keep chatting and let it end "Just-just go before I decide to transform."

With an incredibly loud gasp followed by a gulp, Neptune started running away, not before stopping and taking a last look at Earth's CPU…she smiled. This kid had ambition, goals, and plans about how to achieve them.

…

It would be interesting to see how much it lasts.

* * *

 _I can't believe I lost a day of classes just thanks to the stupid Neptune who decided to make me spend the day with her all because she wanted to see my world._

 _If she had been sent here just for me we could have just skipped it to the boss battle point where I'm sure I would have raped her millions of times._

 _…_

 _What exactly am I going to tell All Might and Croire?_

 _Welp, better start thinking about how to make this day sound believable._

 _…_

 _But first, what was the thing Nep wrote in here?_

 _I walk close to it and notice a kanji and some other stuff. Let's see…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 **"** **Help me"**

 _…_

 _…_

"What?" _I stare into the direction Neptune went, she's gone, and I want to catch up to her, ask her why she wrote this, and then see in what kind of fucking problem she got me in now._

 _Yet, a part of me believes she just wrote this as a sign that she's going to lose her pudding for failing to take me back._

 _Knowing Neptune from the things Rei lived, it must be that._

 _I just turn around and start walking back to my home…seriously, I'm so getting in problems for not going to classes._

 _…_

 _And my wallet is still in the ruin._

* * *

It was almost nine-o-clock when Izuku slowly opened the door to his apartment.

The lights were out so the most probable thing was that Croire was sleeping and that All Might hasn't arrived.

Carefully, he made his way inside making sure to not make any noise.

He saw Tom sleeping on the floor next to the living room's entrance. Izuku couldn't help but kneel and pet him.

Suddenly the lights turned on and in front of Izuku stood (floated) a very mad looking Croire.

"…" _Crap_. That was the only thought on his mind.

"Young man, mind telling me why you arrived so late?" she asked with an angered tone.

"I-I…" come on cinnamon roll, you can think of something! "I was training with All Might!"

He heard something behind him. With a huge sweat dropping from his forehead, he turned around to see a serious looking Toshinori "Want to try again?"

 _Fuck me…_

"Okay…truth is I wanted a little brother and I figured that if I left the two alone long enough I would eventually get one." He spilled the first lie he could think of.

Needless to say, the faces of both adults turned red as a tomato bathed in blood after the words of the CPU.

They look at each other before snapping out of their thoughts and hitting Izuku on the head.

"What kind of stupidity are you babbling about, DEKU!?" Croire for an actual moment thought about how it would be like, but it was also how she thought about the fact she would most likely die after the act due to a difference of sizes in here.

Toshinori started spilling blood from his mouth as he spoke: "Stop spilling stuff like that, there isn't anything between Croire and me, and right now I don't think that'll happen!"

"Eh, you don't?" The fairy asked with a bit of disappointment before realizing what she just said. "I-I mean: I don't have time for something like that either…"

The two males stared at her with different expressions the two of them. One looked red with his jaw almost hitting the ground from such a sentence, all while the other one had an "I knew it!" face.

Croire was in a predicament. She certainly didn't mean to say that.

She didn't know why she spoke those words.

And she surely hated not knowing.

Was she starting to fall for this man?

Sure, he's kind, humble, nice, knows his goals, and he has a PLUS ULTRA!

A normal woman would wonder how much power that has on b-

 _NO!_ She prevented me from continuing narrating with that inner cry. Blood actually coming out of her nose after certain images flashed on her head.

Being quick, she cleaned the blood coming out of her nose and went back to her serious mood "Now's not the time for games, Deku, where the fuck have you been all day!?"

"…Would you believe me if I told you that Neptune, the Neptune, forced me to spend the entire day with her?" he asked not really expecting them to accept the truth.

Or wait, it's at this moment that there's a revelation where the all-knowing fairy explains how she had felt mysterious energy and how that could explain it!

"Of course not," her reply immediately killed all his expectations movies had built in him regarding these sort of situations.

Izuku felt a small hole being made in his heart.

"I like it or not, I side up with her." All Might cause the hole to grow over ten times.

 _So this is how that kid felt in Chucky when no one believed the toy was the killer…_ The CPU just wanted to have a psychic quirk right now to show them his memories.

But alas, he doesn't have it. Instead, he has a quirk he can't use unless he wants the bitch living inside him to cause more damage than help.

All he could do was see how the two adults started lecturing him while telling him how he was grounded with no T.V and Computers. All Might also tell him how he was going to stay in school after classes every day one hour to recover the knowledge he lost today.

The knowledge he mostly had by this point thanks to a certain rat.

Still, he made sure that if he ever ran into Neptune again, he would make her pay for everything he suffered thanks to her appearance.

And no, they didn't care Izuku had run out of money because "he bought stuff to Neptune".

 _Kill me…_

Somewhere inside his head, a Goddess laughed at the poor boy.

* * *

 **Unknown location, one hour later:**

Inside a warehouse, a creature stood.

This creature was a product of science combined with quirks.

It looked like a humanoid with blue skin, a bird's beak and the brain showing…he did wear shorts though, so no problem in there.

Yet, this wasn't the thing one would have to get scared of in here. Even when he had blown the main entrance to U.A's school earlier, he wasn't the bigget guy around the block.

" **Is it almost ready?** " the voice of a man spoke; he sounded impatient, more impatient than when he was waiting for the creature that was behind him.

"Yes, what it took you days to accomplish, I did the same work with higher quality and in only a few hours." The voice of a woman spoke a tone of evil in it.

In front of the two was a small room and inside it, a figure rose to its feet and started moving its arms carefully, examining the capabilities it earned.

The man pushed a button and a tank appeared in front of it.

The figure walked to the machinery and to everyone's surprised lift it like if it was nothing, just using a finger to do the job…the little finger.

"What do you say?" the woman asked teasingly, she already knew his answer.

" **Magnificent. Way faster than what I could have done, the effects don't show on the outside and it looks perfect…just one more test.** " His voice was filled with eager. It was obvious what the test was. Appearances and time were something completely different from quality. " **Nomu, come here**."

The humanoid monster walked to the door and opened it before entering.

The door closed immediately and sealed itself.

The figure took notice of the "monster" and summoned a weapon, a katana, from thin air. The figure stared at it before tossing it aside.

" **This one is brave, let's see who wins: Nomu with my method or this small girl with your method,** " yes, the figure was a girl who right now was naked, fully naked, with a great mark of a dark blue swirl on her back.

She got it the moment they were finally done with her a few minutes ago. It was a mark, a mark about her rebirth.

Whatever she had been before meant nothing now…the title, at the very least.

Nomu threw a punch she caught with no problem.

" **Strength: superior,** "

The girl let go of the Nomu's fist and the latter answered by throwing a rain of punches at an incredible speed…the girl dodged every single one of them as if it was nothing but an opened book telling her where to move.

" **Speed: superior,** "

Having enough of dodging, she allowed a punch to reach her…she didn't even flinch.

" **Defense: Same,** "

Letting out a sigh, the girl casually punched the Nomu so hard in the stomach her fist had trespassed it. For the first time, she looked surprised by her actions.

" **Forget it. Defense: superior,** "

Now. It was finally time for the great finale.

She forced the Nomu to its knees and looked at its neck. She bit it and the creature started screaming in panic…no, it wasn't programmed to do that. No, it didn't know how to do that. Yes, it was an honest scream of fear.

The bite not only was strong enough to actually pierce its skin, but it was also doing something on it.

…

The girl finally let go of it, a string of blood-forming between her mouth, which now showed a set of fangs, and the neck of the creature that fell to the ground face first, and dead.

" **…** **She's superior to my soldier in all the aspects**." The man said those words with a huge grin of amazement, seemingly not caring his "creation" just died.

"Why, thanks. I guess this means we have a deal." The woman read his mind with no problem. She didn't have that quirk but she deduced it from his tone.

" **Yes, we do. Even if the quirks are amazing on their own…the right guest seems to make it millions of times more powerful,** " he looked at the girl inside the room look at the corpse she just created. A question came to his mind " **Why is the Nomu dead? Their healing factor should keep them from dying**."

"Simple," she started explaining "The bite is a separate quirk that allows the user to eat the living energy of whatever it bites. Living energy might be seen as the soul of someone so, I guess we can say she ate its soul. Took me a whole day to find that specific quirk and upgrade it the enough to do what we just witnessed."

The man was incredibly surprised by the words of this person. He never even thought of looking into a quirk capable of doing that, all he did was to get what was near his hands and use it rather than letting the test subject say what they want and get it.

He returned to the real world by turning left and seeing the hand of the female stretched towards him, asking for a handshake he had no problems in giving.

" **I'll make sure to complete my part of the deal…but, are you sure that'll work out? We only have 1.** "

"Hehehe," she started giggling to let him know she was up to something "Actually, we found the quirk of the person one of my girls asked for. It wasn't that hard to get, the poor woman was on a hospital bed. It wasn't that hard to get a sample of her quirk and make a perfect copy of it, I was about to start the installment but I wanted this to get done first."

" **Good…just one last question. Are you going to name them?** "

She knew perfectly what he meant with it. His creations were called Nomus, however, hers didn't have a name yet.

Even if hers wasn't an invention, hers were simply upgraded.

A name…a name…

"!" she came up with a good one "They are the ones who inherit the best quirks in existence, the ones meant to overcome any other deity alive. They are the ones to inherit everything...They are the **_Inheritors_**."

" **Inheritors…I like it. Prepare them for tomorrow and I want an actual result out of this or else, the deal is off.** "

"Don't worry, I guarantee that the one we know as Rei Ryghts will not live to see the day after tomorrow."

The girl inside the room smiled, a single thought on her head: _"I can't wait!"_

* * *

 **Welp, shit got out of control. Next chapter: a visit to U.A's training ground will-…why am I even bothering? Most of you already know how it goes like…well, with just a few changes.**

 **Just a few...**

 **Yeah, just a hella lot of few!**

 **And what do you think of this new set of upgraded Nomus called the Inheritors that now belong to the evil organization of whoever is their ruler?**

 **Yeah, the name was inspired from the ones of the comic of Spiderverse but these ones will be inheriting quirks giving an actual meaning to their name!**

 **Also, who likes the All Might X Croire ship I just invented?**

 **…**

 **No one?**

 **No?**

 **Well, I don't care!**

 **If you have a question leave it in a review or PM me and I'll be sure to answer it.**

 **Until next time.**

 **Shadic out!**

 **:)**


	14. Unforeseen Survival Arc: Beginning

**I know, I took my time with this one, but today I give beginning to a new arc, and I had-have a lot of things to do irl that I barely found time to write this and upload it.**

 **On the bright side, we have made over 20K views!**

 **Thank you so much for it, let's keep having Deku Heart for more time (hopefully until the story is done).**

 **Now, let's review the review!**

 **KimPossiblefanboy818: It was a CPU, if it was another one or not is something you'll find out in here, and good to see it was yours that comment, still, good job on capturing that chapter's best moment in a single review.**

 **Before going straight into the chapter, will say: This arc will change a lot from the one you guys saw on both manga and anime of My Hero Academia, guess you can say it is the first arc with major changes that'll be on the story.**

 **Welp, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Unforeseen Survival Arc-The Beginning!**

 _Well, fuck._ Rei (Izuku) cursed inside her mind as she opened the door to her classroom to find everyone staring at her…

For the record: she was on time (ten minutes before classes started), and at the same time, she was the last to arrive.

 _Calm down, the fandom loves you, the author…kinda does, so I'm pretty sure that I'll just receive a small lecture from Iida for not coming yesterday and then nothing bad will happen._ With that thought in mind, she prepared to be assaulted by her classmate's face.

…

She was taken aback when Momo suddenly stood in front of her, with a stern expression "Good Morning, Miss Ryghts."

Even though she sounded serious, Rei could tell she was having a hard time using that tone, just like how she has troubles being nice, as in, really nice, "Yeah, got a bit ill yesterday but I'm feeling better now,"

Since none of them knew who Neptune was she decided to go with the first thing her mouth could form, okay, she actually thought of it on her way here, and perhaps also last night.

"I see, if that's the case then I'm glad you were able to join us again,"

Rei rolled her eyes to the side and to her surprise she found Iida reading a book and not paying any attention to her. Being nervous about the fact her classmate is not being himself she decided to ask after pointing at him with her finger "Why is Mr. Roboteen not scolding me?"

"Because…"

"He is just the Class Vice President," Bakugou ended the sentence Momo started almost as if it was a loss of time.

"…Vice President?" Rei asked while tilting her head to the side, like a puppy trying to look to its human best friend without having its nose getting in the way (Yeah, that's the real reason they do that).

"Long short-story: yesterday, we had a voting session about who would be our class rep and Momo was the one with more votes while Iida stayed in second place," Kaminari explained casually as Mina appeared behind him.

"Also, you received a vote!" she informed happily.

Rei was confused, who in their entire sanity would leave something like that to her?

 _Ah._ It clicked her, she looked at Bakugou and his expression was enough to know who the mysterious stranger with suicidal intentions was since self-voting must have been prohibited. _Not even my dear Maggot…well, she just did the right thing. When it comes to making plans I am the indicated one but I don't feel capable of leading them into something great by being…formal._

Izuku always hated formalities, well, ever since he started swapping between he and she, it just became a thing.

Back to being herself, Rei shrugged and went to her seat while wondering how much must Histoire be punishing Neptune for failing in the one and the only mission she had.

 _Hehe,_ the thought made her giggle both internally and externally, confusing the person behind her.

Ten minutes passed in which Rei was informed about an incident with the media yesterday that caused a lot of panic to occur, luckily Iida managed to make a plan to calm things down and that got him some places up to vice-president, replacing Todoroki.

She found it somewhat suspicious that the day she didn't attend school was the day something like that happened. It was a good excuse to go into fucking psycho killer mode and not be whiny whined about it!

The door of the classroom finally opened and Aizawa entered, him being as informal as always.

"Well, it's good to see that we are complete today," he spoke in a certain mocking tone which only Bakugou, Mineta and Rei caught…don't ask how Mineta managed to do it, please.

"Yeah, fuc-eh… _cough_ …fully caught teacher." She replied with everyone noticing her attempt to curse only to stop at realizing who she was talking to.

Aizawa smirked at the CPU before reading some documents he had, and then he gave indications "Alright, everyone put your Hero-costumes, today we'll have a training session." He stated in a loud voice.

"Finally!" Kirishima didn't bother to hide his happiness at the thought of having a second chance to make something good and not be beaten again.

"Stop celebrating and get changed, we leave in ten minutes, and also, we are doing it in another place so once you're done go to the entrance and get into the bus in there and we'll leave…also, All Might apparently won't be able to go." He finished explaining, seeing how a part of the students got disappointed if even a bit.

 _They'll get over it._ He thought while leaving quietly the classroom. "Now then…I hope Ryghts understands the concept of saving people from natural disasters. I'm aware of the time she got inside a building on fire and rescued most of the people inside."

That was the only time the police and Pro-Heroes ever worked with her, aside from that she had always been a wanted criminal.

No one liked talking about that day.

 _Let's see how good she does._

Back in the classroom, the boys took their cases and started going into another room to change when they noticed Rei hadn't moved the most minimum.

Mina noticed and walked to her friend's place "Deku, something happens?"

"…No, I just want to see how you girls change." She smiled villainously at the thought of being able to legally see the uncovered chest of Momo, the great curves of Mina, the naked tights of Uraraka, the wholesome frog-like body of Tsuyu, the invisible curves of Toru that left it all to imagination, and Jiro's…something.

"Eh?" Rei spent so much time on herself that without realizing it she was floating in the air with cuffs on her hands.

Below she stood all the girls in the course who pushed her outside at recognizing the perverted vibes that came out of Rei and closed the door on her face.

"Release," Uraraka whispered as a loud THUD was heard from the outside.

"…" Rei started to giggle lightly "If they can't take a joke like mine they won't make it on the internet as Heroes," she concluded while causally breaking the cuffs in her hands with barely some strength.

A light shone from her body as she got changed into her processor unit.

"Well, let's see what kind of stupidity the Teacher has prepared for us."

If only she knew what would happen she would have never allowed her classmates to go to this training session.

* * *

The trip on the bus was relatively short since their destination wasn't far away from the main campus.

In there she simply received some odd looks from the girls, especially Toru since she was practically (and literally) naked and Rei took a look or two at her just to bother a bit.

The only one who didn't take seriously the prior events was Mina who took it as a joke rather than something serious.

They arrived and got off the bus to a place with the looks of some sort of structure that looked taken out from a planetary due to its circular shape.

Class 1A entered, all dressed in their Hero suits and ready for any surprise, or so they thought.

The inside was incredible!

It started in the entrance where there were stairs to go to the lower area in which you had various scenarios, all made to represent a natural disaster which could occur at any moment during their Hero career.

Everyone made themselves the idea of what would happen.

"13, here they are," Aizawa spoke as he walked in front of the group to a person dressed in what could be called astronaut clothing, a dark helmet with two white eyes.

This was the Pro-Hero Thirteen (but since the author is lazy he'll just use 13), a rescue type hero.

"Good Morning class, I hope all of you came here prepared," they spoke in a formal and well-mannered tone, completely outshining their home teacher "today we'll be doing some rescue training, and I'm glad you could all come here today,"

Even though it wasn't intentional, Rei felt a bit targeted at the last part, maybe it was nothing, maybe they didn't even know about her skipping classes yesterday.

"My objective in here is to show you that not all Heroes beat bad guys, there are some who mainly focus on saving people from disasters caused by both humans and nature. But my most important goal here is to show you all that your quirks don't only work to harm people, they also work to save them." On that last part, they were indeed looking at Rei, as if saying "I know you can do much better than what you've done."

Rei (Izuku) sighed mentally and decided to take note on that.

"Before we begin, does anyone have a question?" at their mark, Bakugou raised his hand "Yes?"

"Are you a guy or a girl?" he asked bluntly, gaining looks from his classmates.

"Bakugou, you can't simply ask that!" Momo scolded her classmate before turning back to the Pro-Hero "I apologize for that."

"Please don't it's fine." They returned their attention to the blonde spiky teenager "Well, the truth is I am a-"

They got interrupted by the sound of wind down there.

Getting closer to the stairs they watched how a dark portal was created in there, and from there a person came out.

He wore a dark shirt with dark pants and dark shoes, lastly, he had a lot of hand decorations all around his body and even his face.

He wasn't the only one.

From the portal, a lot of other people began appearing and taking a look around the place before noticing that they had made their entrance perhaps a bit too soon.

"…Teacher, is this some sort of test?" Mineta asked as he started shaking a bit due to the number of, highly likely, Villains in there.

"No." Aizawa put on his goggles and looked at 13 "Get the students out of here and call for help, I'll get them!"

However, before he could leap in, Rei stood next to him with a grin "May I join you?" she asked part serious part excited.

It's been so long since she has beaten the living shit out of someone and she kinda missed that feeling.

Now here Aizawa had to take two looks, the one of protecting his students and the one of not getting killed.

He could try to take them all out himself, but, even he knew that there were too many and if he were to be surrounded by too many at the same time…

And considering who he was talking to…

"If you get hurt, it'll be on you." He declared while jumping to the danger zone.

Rei let out a hum "Please, I played with those rules for a decade!" she followed after him with a great jump, she summoned her staff from her hammerspace and prepared to shoot some lighting at the bad guys.

However, dark smoke of sorts started surrounding her.

"Eh!?" she was confused by the suddenness she actually started levitating rather than shooting lightings everywhere.

Looking around her she noticed how she had been perfectly captured.

A set of eyes started looking at her "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Rei Ryghts."

"Save it for later Smoker, if your quirk is even slightly similar to the one he had on that anime then let me ask you, am I needing Haki or is lighting enough for you?" Rei asked while her staff started glowing in blue. Definitely, a bad sign for anyone with even the slightest knowledge of this person.

"Please, save it for later, besides you're fighting someone else…you are the boss of this stage and so we're going to get you to our best player so she can get you," he explained as Rei started deadpanning.

 _Please tell me he isn't seeing this is as a game._ She sighed loudly and shot lighting out of her staff real weakly so if it hit anyone it would hurt but not that much considering she was blind as of now and didn't want to risk getting someone killed.

…

Yup, it passed through the shadows with no problem. She knew she had to get Croire to teach her a spell that simulated the Armament Haki.

The smoke didn't seem to be a part of him and Skill Seal only works if she either hits the body or something that belongs to the body.

She could try to use it…but she preferred to see what would be his plan. It was at this moment that they usually start confessing everything.

"Seeing how you have calmed I'll get you to the place you are needed." The evil voice of "Dark Smoker" (yes, she's going to start calling him that) said those words as Rei felt how her feet were on the actual ground and the smoke started dissipating.

After a moment, she found herself on top of a mountain inside the same place she was before, actually, she could see a lot of dots in the distance.

"Now that's an interesting quirk," Rei commented while preparing to get back there…and she noticed something weird, a weird feeling inside of her which caused her to turn around as she felt how she was being watched.

She saw around four or five cameras flying and aiming at her as if recording every single detail of her.

"…What the fucking hell?" she wondered what they were for before a voice spoke near her.

A voice she knew so well.

"Oi, not cursing on Live T.V!" the voice of a girl pouted near the CPU, who put her attention on the newcomer.

She looked to be 14 as much, she had short lilac hair and her clothes were…really formal. A white shirt underneath a brown coat and a purple tie, purple color trousers, and brown shoes…there wasn't a doubt. This was Neptune but…

…

…

…

"What the bloody fuckery are those clothes?" Rei asked after analyzing the way Neptune dressed.

"LANGUAGE!" Neptune exclaimed while pointing at the other CPU, her attire not matching her childish personality, "And also, I decided to go for a more formal look, so, how does it look like?"

"Since when do _you_ wear pants when no one has ever even seen you wear shorts?" this time she was criticizing the reasons for her to pick up those clothes.

Neptune was about to answer when Rei cut her off.

"Forget it, more importantly, is Dark Smoker with you?" Rei asked in a serious tone.

"Correct, we're not even buddies but we handle ourselves," the lilac-haired Goddess explained without giving too much importance to her words.

"Neptune, I can't even…why you are with these people!?" there, she finally spoke the words she wanted to say since the beginning.

For a moment she thought about de-transforming but she didn't want to spend a single second with that.

Neptune simply stared at her, as if she wasn't even sure about how to answer, she looked as if she had been spoken to in an alien language, one never heard before since maybe she has encountered aliens and heard their speech.

She didn't, I was simply giving an example.

"Well, I'm with them because I am,"

"…" Rei had to take a lot of breaths to calm down and not scream in anger "YOU GET MY FUCKING POINT!" which obviously failed.

"I do, I simply enjoy messing with people," she left out her tongue as to prove her point.

The cyan-haired CPU face-palmed at the stupidity this Goddess represented, she was acting too different compared to yesterday!

Yesterday…?

Didn't she leave?

No, more importantly.

"Why are you with them? What's your objective?"

"Hum…" Neptune started pacing back and forth as if trying to remember their target "…Ah, I remember!" it finally clicked "We came to kill you and All Might!"

Oh, so that was her motive.

Yes, it's a really simple one and also really easy to understand.

…

"I'm sorry, **what**?" Rei wanted to check her hearing wasn't failing her.

"Well, the mission was to come and slaughter either you or All Might or both!" she replied as if she were proud of her actions.

"…But, why?" Rei wasn't even mad anymore, she was confused and period. "Does-does Histoire even know you're doing this?"

"Nope, Histy doesn't know," before the cyan-haired could talk back Nep gave an extra detail "she's dead."

 **FLASH**

"…Eh?" This one really impacted Izuku and really hard.

And yes, he went back out of confusion. He still dressed that stupid All Might jacket that was incredibly too big for him.

"Izu-kun, you're back!" Neptune greeted him again as she looked at the cameras "Ladies and Gentlemen, here I introduce you to the strongest Earthling: Izuku Ryghts, and today he's our star, the star who'll die!" she started laughing, not in an evil tone, she laughed as if she was reacting to a joke she just heard.

"Wait…if Histoire is gone-no, why is Histoire-hold on…" he tried to find the proper words to use…yet, he was curious "How did it happen?"

"I don't know, but I did hear her screams, they lasted for days until they finally ended…the fucker deserved it." Neptune's answer seemed to trigger something inside Izuku: rage.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" he couldn't hold it in "Wasn't she the one who raised you? Wasn't she the one who taught you everything you know today? Wasn't she the closest thing you had to a mother!?"

"No. If anything, she was the closest thing I had to a master, and I was her slave." Her tone simply seemed out of character "ever since I was born I never had the right to freedom. I was forced to work on things I didn't like nor enjoyed. The people that my work benefited was never satisfied and easily turned their backs on me…and whenever I wanted to speak those words, Histy would always shut me up and send me to work; sometimes I wonder if she saw me as a living being or as a working machine."

For a moment, Izuku swore Neptune even looked angry, which was weird considering she was still smiling.

It all changed with her next set of words.

"But, it all changed one day, I got my eyes opened. Why risk your life, why sacrifice your everything, **WHY EVEN TRY FOR PEOPLE WHO'LL TURN THEIR BACKS ON YOU FOR THEIR OWN BENEFIT!?** " she started breathing in and out for half a minute before smiling again "After that, I simply decided to give my people what they deserved: pain." She grinned after those words.

Something was incredibly wrong in here, and not the fact that Izuku felt like he was talking to Iris Heart and not Neptune, it was just that…there seemed to be something wrong with her.

Something didn't simply add up in here.

Sure, he understood her words and found truth in them…but, Neptune wasn't that kind of person.

From Rei's memories, Neptune is a heroine, one that would even sacrifice her life for others, one that would never kill unless there wasn't any other way…compared to that one…this one was a complete and different person.

Then, there it was, something he could try out, to see if this was the Neptune he knew of or not.

"You said that your team came to kill me and All Might…but yesterday you said something about not having come to kill me, right?" he asked, depending on the answer it would be the approach he would take.

Maybe this Neptune wasn't even the Neptune who visited him yesterday.

Maybe this was just an evil Neptune from an alternate dimension!

"Oh, yeah. You invited me food, pudding, took me out to see the city, and yes, you are correct: _I_ am not here to kill you!"

 **FLASH**

A dark black pillar covered Neptune and when it vanished it showed a woman who looked to be on her early 20s, purple color long hair in braid style, she wore the same clothing Neptune did just that adapted to her size, a black power symbol replaced her pupils in both eyes. With a grin worthy of a sociopath, Purple Heart spoke: "I am."

The cameras in the air started focusing in between the two, trying to get the best angle they can have.

Throughout everything, Izuku's anger was hidden by a face of delusion and confusion.

"Neptune…" the green-haired CPU started speaking slowly as to calm himself down, though we all know it never works "…What in the fucking hell is wrong with you!? You, you aren't the one Rei met back at the day! That Neptune for lazier she was she would have never harmed innocents!"

"Of course I'm not like back then, I am a better one and upgraded one!" Purple Heart replied quite happy about the fact she just accepted hurting, and murdering, innocent people.

"The fuck are you fucking talking about!? Just think about the example you are giving to Purple Sister!" he screamed remembering the little sister she has.

"…Oh, yeah, Nepgear…well, you don't have to worry about me giving her a bad example." The purple-haired Goddess answered without a care in the world.

"Why!?"

"Because she's dead, I killed her."

Time suddenly seemed to freeze.

Izuku was unable to move, he wasn't even breathing at all.

He was trying so hard to process the words spoken to him.

He refused to believe them.

He refused.

He…

Purple Heart licked her lips remembering her actions "The little bastard had it well deserved. Ever since she was born I heard the same words over and over again! _"The little sister is the best out of the two" "The little sister is way more capable than her older sister" "Nepgear should be the one running Planeptune!" "Neptune should just admit she's useless and leave it to her sister!" "The little sister is such a great Goddess and the big one…not so much." "Neptune, you_ _ **must**_ _be more like Nepgear" "Neptune you should learn a thing or two about your little sister" "NEPTUNE face it, without Nepgear Planeptune would have fallen years ago!"_ …I realized it. She was always the favorite of everyone, she was always the one looked up, and she started to believe that more with every day and night…she eventually even started telling me how to do my work!"

Izuku may have some memories of it…but, from what Rei had heard on those times, rather than telling her how to work, she gave her advice or tried to motivate her…again; he wasn't really paying attention to her.

"I just showed her who the BIG sister was. I showed her why one must respect their elderly…and I enjoyed every second of it…" she crossed her arms and her face decayed a bit as if feeling bad as if realizing she had done bad and wanted to make up for her mistakes.

Perhaps there was still hope for her! "Shame she died so quickly, I wanted to keep hurting her more."

Izuku…well, he simply let the dam break.

 **FLASH**

A blur of cyan appeared in front of Purple Heart and punched her straight in the face, the impact strong enough to shake the platform they were in.

"YOU FUCKING DUMBASS!" Rei (Izuku) punched her again in the face, this time the impact caused a small crack to form on the very ground the two were standing.

"YOU HAD EVERYTHING ONE COULD HAVE ASKED FOR!" Another punch to the face, the crack on the ground grew bigger and the strikes could be heard from at least a few miles away.

"A SISTER THAT ADORED AND LOVED YOU!" another punch.

"A WOMAN WHO ONLY WANTED THE BEST FOR YOU!" another punch.

"PEOPLE WHO LOOKED UP TO YOU!" another punch.

"FRIENDS WHO WOULD GIVE THEIR LIVES FOR YOU!" another punch.

"AN UNBREAKABLE BOND WITH GOD KNOWS HOW MANY PEOPLE!" another punch.

"AND YOU…YOU…!" this punch sent her face looking down as Rei prepared her last punch.

 **"** **YOU JUST KILLED THEM ALL BECAUSE YOU WERE ANGRY!?"** she finished her combo with an uppercut which sent face to look into the ceiling which shattered due to the power behind Rei's fist and the ground acquired a hole big enough so both Rei and Purple Heart fit in it.

After that punch, one could see what was believed impossible: Tears streaming down from Rei's cheeks.

She didn't even bother in hiding it anymore; her anger was mixed with sorrow.

Some of the greatest people that could have lived were now gone forever…and she didn't do anything to prevent it.

She couldn't have, she had no way of knowing.

…But Neptune did, she did it, and all on free will.

"You…you have failed as a CPU." Rei finished with the words she never thought she would have to speak before starting to recover her breath. She had never, _ever_ , hit anyone that hard before.

It was now she realized she could have killed her by accident.

Looking back at Purple Heart made her realize something: her face was still looking up…it changed as she slowly brought it back down.

Rei's expression changed three times in a single second. It started as confusion, then went into shock, and immediately became fear.

For Neptune presented no visible physical injury and was smiling confidently.

"First: we didn't fail as CPUs, the world failed us, and we simply fixed it," Purple Heart explained as she too prepared to punch her enemy, "and second: We are no longer Console Patrol Units, we now go as _The Inheritors,_ " with elegance she punched Rei in the stomach with somewhat of her power.

The CPU was sent flying away into the city district zone of the place, she impacted through various buildings and when she finally landed inside one, it collapsed with her inside.

The smoke coming out of the place certainly told Purple Heart those buildings were built with actual bricks or whatever these people use to build.

She turned back to the cameras and started speaking "This channel will transmit how the CPU Rei Ryghts, Earth's best defender is slaughtered, if you wish to see how the children are doing move into the next channel," a lot of cameras appeared in the sky and started moving to the various positions of the U.A students "the next one broadcasts how the teachers do their best to not get killed by an acquaintance of mine," a new pair of cameras appeared in the air and rushed to Aizawa and company "the next one gets you back to this one. People of Earth enjoy the last stand of Rei Ryghts, for today is your last chance to do it. Please, stay tuned for more info. I recommend watching the other channels for a few minutes for I have to go to find my prey." With those words, she started running to the place her target fell.

It was kilometers away from her, and instead of flying, she was running.

If anything, it would give her target time to actually think of a strategy about how to commit suicide.

Because that would be a faster and less painful way to go than the one Purple Heart had on mind.

* * *

Todoroki didn't know how to properly react to what was going on, one moment they were about to start a training exercise, on the next an apparent invasion happens and both his teacher and classmate went to battle them, and now 13 was supposed to get them out of the place.

It wasn't a hard thing to do, the door was just some meters away from them and it was frozen.

…

Wait, something didn't add up.

That door wasn't frozen a minute ago, and it sure looked like something only his quirk should be able to do.

"Ups…didn't mean to seal the only way in and out, youngsters," the voice of a girl spoke from above them.

Looking up they found a girl who appeared to be barely a year younger than most of them with light blue hair, a white skin suit that looked kind of indecent and two wings that allowed her to fly.

Taking a more focused look at her, Shoto managed to notice power symbols on her eyes, just like the ones Rei has, however, those looked darker and…sinister for lack of a better word.

"I was actually looking to freeze the closest one to the door," she looked at her right hand and sighed "thought it would be easier to use this quirk or whatever the hell is called like."

"Bastard, who are you!?" Bakugou demanded to know with a usual scream that indicated how much he wanted to beat her up…typical him.

Not caring about gender.

Being the same son of his mother to everyone…

He should be an idol for certain people to focus on!

Anyways, the girl floating answered with a grin "The name's Blanc, call me White Heart. And I'm the one who was assigned with an idiot to kill some certain someone."

"What idiot?" Todoroki asked, not caring that his teacher was preparing to active their quirk against this person.

"Wait for it…look over there," she pointed to a zone behind them, most of them turned around, Shoto included, and saw how from the mountain scenario a dot was sent as a skyrocket all the way into the urban scenario and leveled a building with it.

Most of them couldn't make up what had happened in their minds until it had suddenly become obvious.

"That one was your dear ace," White Heart's voice was filled with a venomous tone.

13's eyes widened, they didn't turn around but did hear the damage, if by ace she meant Rei…then the idiot she's talking about must be incredibly powerful.

They returned their attention to White Heart and only saw her unmoving, yet, with a sort of cocky aura around her "Now then," ice started sprouting from her body. Todoroki remained frozen at noticing it was just like his and his mother's quirk, "who wants to be the first to die?"

* * *

 **And so, the Unforeseen Survival Arc begins!**

 **Who will survive?**

 **Who will die?**

 **Will All Might make it in time like in the anime?**

 **Will Class 1A make it through a Goddess and live to tell the tale?**

 **Will there be an actual ship or lemon?**

 **Those are things saved for the future!**

 **Okay, going back to a serious mood.**

 **Sorry for not updating in a while, been doing my best to, but I suddenly had ideas I wanted to write and get off my head, with Crybaby being one of them (A story I just wrote).**

 **This thing should go back to be a chapter every two weeks.**

 **And now, time to explain things:**

 **How powerful is this new Neptune?**

 **Okay, first of all, there's a thing most people don't realize about Neptunia characters and it's that they have all (at least the MCs) achieved Cosmic and Multiversal Level feats. They are often looked down for any reason when they face dangers that are the same dangerous as the final bosses of Final Fantasy or even more powerful and those whores can literally summon Supernovas. With that in mind and knowing I had to nerf them before powering them up so they wouldn't destroy the planet…**

 **Non-Quirked Neptune is a Country Level threat.**

 **Non-Quirked Purple Heart is a Planet Level threat.**

 **Quirked Neptune is a Continent level threat.**

 **And Quirked Purple Heart is a Solar System level threat.**

 **And before whining about how they should destroy the place, please, DBS Broly, Multiversal+ Level characters fighting on Earth and not destroying it while going all out? Seems plot convenient to me…great movie, just a small detail I thought of.**

 **What Quirks have been given to Neptune?**

 **Hyper Strength increase, Physical Invulnerability, Life Drain (Through bite only, like a vampire), and Developed Senses (increase of hearing, smelling, vision, etc.).**

 **How did Neptune get her quirks?**

 **Read last chapter, she's the CPU who killed the Nomu.**

 **Why give Neptune that design?**

 **Simple, in here she's supposed to represent a character called Morlun from the Spider-Man comics, this is a small touch of mine more than anything, but hey, you can't deny she doesn't sound incredible looking with that new formal outfit of hers.**

 **How did White Heart get her quirk?**

 **Wait until next chapter to find out…or two more chapters.**

 **Welp, any question you may have leave it in a review or PM.**

 **As always, thanks for reading and Shadic out.**

 **:)**

 **…**

 **Next chapter: Purple vs Cyan.**


	15. Purple vs Cyan

**Before you say anything, I had vacations and I wanted to enjoy them…okay, yeah, no excuse, I admit that I'm lazy but hey, this thing managed to come to life so no big meanings**

 **Also, just bought a shirt for Endgame's premier. No, I didn't buy the tickets, a friend did and he also helped with the new cover the story has.**

 **Which hey, a new COVER!**

 **Yeah, that's the one staying.**

 **I know it looks weird in the eyes but meh, it was done what could be done.**

 **The drawing was made by an artist which name I don't remember and a friend of mine added the colors, and the huge Deku Heart to it (took him two days of hard work).**

 ** _Gbang786_ is his name in Devianart, go and look for him!**

 **Okay, let's review the reviews:**

 **Xetsura: Because you can and not to avail, it's a good reason to scream!**

 **Ugly Braixen: Exactly, run while you can!**

 **Yeah those were all.**

 **Now let's get into the chapter which if being honest I'm not completely satisfied with it, did all I could to make it look realistic and logicful (I don't care if the word doesn't exist I'll use it anyways!).**

 **Saying that, I'd like to give a small warning: Rough content in this chapter and students acting like actual humans not some overpowered beasts they showed in the anime and manga.**

 **Okay, let's get into the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Purple vs Cyan.**

Pain.

Pain is a natural feeling everyone has felt at least once in their lives.

It's such a natural thing that it's dumb to think no one has felt it.

…

Okay, if your name is Rei Ryghts then there's a good chance that you may not have felt physical pain in your life.

With that thought in mind, Rei (Izuku) recovered her awareness and realized that she was buried underneath rubble, a lot of it, and she was also running out of air.

With a mighty push and a powerful roar, she moved the debris into the air and started panting.

"What the…?" she was trying to remember what had happened before being buried alive "I…I got punched…the hell? No one has punched me _**that**_ hard before! And I have memories of Rei facing five Goddesses at once!" she spoke for both Izuku (the one in control) and the real Rei Ryghts.

Placing a hand on her stomach, she winced at the pain coming out of there.

Her body felt like utter shit after having taken just an attack…why!?

It didn't make sense!

There's no way that in a decade time a CPU could move to humiliate a being capable of destroying entire dimensions and-

…

Thinking of it…it could make sense.

Gamindustri's a land where levels effectively existed.

If someone from there was to move in here, could their level be moved with them and not decrease as fast as it did back there?

Then all Neptune needed to do was to go level 999 and it would do all the explanation…no, it didn't add up.

"I would have noticed by now a level gauge or something…that can't be the reason, besides, if it were like that then all the CPUs could eventually be able to destroy dimensions as easily as me," Rei tried to think of another reason for the sudden increase in Neptune's power.

A click.

It would make sense she got this powerful if she were to gain a quirk to increase her strength!

A "tsk" was made on her mouth.

Neptune wasn't born in here. There's no way she could get a quirk to increase her physical power.

On one hand, she was running out of time as her opponent was sprinting towards her for the last five minutes and she was out for a full three minutes, and on the other…she felt weakened.

As if her touch had done something to her, but even now that a part of her felt weakened, a completely different part felt…happy?

She couldn't describe it however, she could tell something.

It wasn't Izuku the one liking that feeling.

 _Crap, it will be bad if she keeps doing that on me, Rei may find the chance she needs to take control,_ with a nod, the CPU made her mind: Win by punching, flying and dodging.

Almost like the opening Spanish dubbed song of-

"Hehehe," a pathetically evil laugh stopped her from finishing her thoughts. Looking around the destroyed building were a lot of people, villains more specific, surrounding her; all of them carried weapons or parts of their bodies had the shape of something dangerous.

 _Idiots,_ Rei couldn't believe her luck. She was given a chance for a break, surely fending these idiots off would help in-

"WE'RE FALLING!"

Ah~, when was the last time she heard those words?

…Oh, wait a moment.

Stepping aside, Rei watched as two of her classmates landed on the place she was previously standing, creating a small smoke screen.

 _Sorry, I'm not going to be their landing pad._ Forcing a small laugh, Rei waited for the smoke to be gone only to watch two of her classmates: Mina and Kirishima. Now that's an interesting pair.

"Hey Maggots, I don't care if you have that sort of relationship-Maybe a little-but this isn't nor the time nor the place for it." She mumbled certain part to herself feeling a bit uncertain of how she would actually feel if two of her hottest classmates were like that, and trying to motivate them to separate to stand up.

Her plan worked as the two immediately got off the ground.

"It isn't like that! A real man would never do something like that in public!" Kirishima spoke following his own code of manliness, inherited by his favorite hero.

"Yeah, besides it wasn't our fault!" Mina decided to explain what happened. All the while, the Villains staid still and decided to not face the kids while Rei was there.

* * *

 **Five minutes ago:**

Having seen their classmate fly as a skyrocket does isn't a good thing.

Realizing that that specific classmate is their best card isn't a good thing.

And watching an entire building fall on top of the same person definitely isn't a good thing!

Oh, and that wasn't even counting the fact that someone with apparently the same quirk as Todoroki stood in front of them.

She may not look like much to a random stranger from any other world, but they would be proven wrong quite immediately.

The mechanic wings on her back weren't even moving, they were just there and that seemed enough to enable her ability to fly; the ice covering her body was exactly how Todoroki's (currently believed to be the strongest quirk only tied to Bakugou's) does it; and the fact that she completely reminds them of Rei in a way says that they are in a lot of problems.

"Who wants to be the first to die?" as she asked that, her suit went from white to blue, something they found quite strange the students "Oh, well, looks like it had to change colors in the end,"

The question she made earlier was answered by Todoroki, who in an act of shock launched a sort of ice pillar from his hands to White Heart.

The Inheritor only moved aside lightly and shot one of her own at the student; this one was way faster than Todoroki's.

The only reason he didn't die was that Iida pushed him away in time, the two fell on the ground as White Heart had a problem.

"How the hell do I separate this from my body!?" she yelled as she noticed her hand was stuck inside the ice pillar she just formed.

It was now that they had a chance to do something.

And that was the main problem.

13 had to make a harsh decision in here: either let the students help them to fend off this powerful villain or attack alone.

And the two had pros and cons.

Letting them help not only increased the probabilities of success but it would also grant them experience, however, should one not make it out, not only would they have failed as a teacher but as a Hero and person in general.

And fighting alone would mean they wouldn't have to worry of the students, only of themselves and that would give them a better chance of using their quirk: Blackhole. And the cons were the same as always: accidentally killing the opponent or cause more damage than necessary.

Picking an option is always hard but years of experience surely told them what the answer is.

"All the students fall back and if something happens, you have permission to use your quirks in self-defense!" 13 ordered, immediately getting the students to take some steps back while letting them near White Heart.

Time to work.

"Black Hole," a small hole opened in the right-hand glove they wear, which caused everything to start being sucked by it, the CPU included.

"FUCK!" White Heart yelled as she felt herself getting free from her ice pillar and immediately getting absorbed by 13. _Is she trying to kill me!?_ She thought as she noticed how serious the teacher looked.

Yes, she thought 13 was a girl.

A smirk soon arose in her face.

 _Let's see how she likes this!_ From her hammerspace, she took out an object no one could see but what they did see is that she smashed it with the very own hand that was holding it before a flash of light occurred, forcing everyone to mid-close their eyes and when they opened them, their jaws fell all the way to the ground.

For White Heart's suit had gone back to white and she had grown in size, perhaps too much. She now had a height of good 20 meters.

It looked like she could barely fit without destroying the ceiling and considering that right now she was kneeling.

"Well…I may have overdone it." Her voice was incredibly loud as well, "who knew that mushrooms do in fact make you giant?"

 _Mushrooms?_ Mina thought before an image of Mario Bros appeared on her head. If this person could use mushrooms like that…she looked behind quickly and noticed the flowers on some parts of the place.

If she has a quirk that grants her access to Super Mario's powers then getting those flowers was the worse situation they could find themselves in!

However, before she could speak a black smoke started surrounding him and the rest of the students.

The eyes of Dark Smoker appeared before them "Greetings students of U.A," he spoke in a formal tone "I apologize but we're going to have to put you in deadly situations you may as well not survive, now prepare for the worse."

Bakugou suddenly had enough, he launched himself towards the place where the eyes formed and shot one of his explosions from his hands at the same time the eyes moved from position.

He quickly tried again, and the eyes did the same, and so he tried one last time.

"WOULD YOU STOP DOING THAT!?" he screamed out of annoyance rather than anything else.

"Well, looks like your physical body is in here if you have to move away," Bakugou concluded in a loud voice as if telling his classmates to aim for the eyes since the real body could be in there.

And they didn't lose time; Todoroki, Jiro, Mina and Aoyama used their distance quirks to attack at the same time.

Dark Smoker had enough and decided to use his quirk ASAP.

Suddenly over half of the students inside the smoke vanished along with him.

When the smoke left, 13 could only see Iida, Sero and Toru still with them. The others gone to other places as the giant White Heart closed her fist and started aiming at the teacher and students.

"Let's play: Whack the wannabe heroes!"

* * *

 **Back to the present:**

"-And afterward we were teleported in the air and fell right next to you!" Mina finished telling the story, making Rei wonder how she heard the last part. Not like it really mattered.

Blanc was here as well.

And like Neptune, she had somehow gotten a quirk, maybe more than one.

And to make things worse, it made her look like Mario if their theory is correct.

No, more importantly, how did that happen?

A quirk so powerful couldn't exist!

It would have been made public if it did.

Besides, how come something so cool and convenient existed without having any seeming drawback!?

For now, Rei (Izuku) had two apparent jobs: Takedown Purple Heart and take down White Heart.

Normally, it wouldn't sound so hard but after tasting one of Neptune's punches it was obvious that there was more of what eyes could see.

If Blanc was anything similar to Neptune…her chances didn't look so good.

Maybe she could attempt to create some clones to keep one distracted while she focused all her firepower on the other.

The problem here is on WHO should she use her clones with!?

Hold on. "Maggot, you said that some of our classmates remained there!?" she received a nod from Mina. "Oh, no…"

Without wasting more time, she started floating and before leaving she asked one more question: "Can you two handle yourselves?" she gestured to the Villains in front of them.

"Yeah, I'm sure we can do it!" Kirishima spoke in all security has he hardened his skin "Mina covers me and I take them out!"

At seeing their determination, Rei nodded and took flight into the air, where she saw the monstrous giant Blanc apparently punching the ground around her.

Time for some action!

She skyrocketed to Lowee's former CPU position before being pushed to another building and falling inside of it.

As she stood up she noticed the reason she was pushed: Purple Heart had made it to her position.

"Sorry, but I'm the one you're facing, Izu-kun." Purple Heart spoke as she licked her lips, cameras soon entering the building and moving in different directions, doing their best to get a good angle of either of them.

"Tsk," Rei (Izuku) wanted now more than ever to be able to kill in order to go help her teacher as fast as she could but alas she was stuck in the laws of this world, the laws of the hero, and above all, she wouldn't change them for anything.

The real problem started now: she didn't know how but apparently none of her punches affected Neptune in a way of damaging her.

Did she increase her defense the enough so her strikes wouldn't do anything?

No, maybe she increased the capability of her guard and she needed to break it before being able to do any real damage!

What she needed now were fast punches in all the areas she could get.

 _I'd love to use One For All but guess I'll have to trust in my natural speed!_ Thinking positive, Rei launched herself towards the Inheritor and pretended to attack her from the front, however, as she was in front of her, she flew at the speed of light towards her back and punched the back of Purple Heart's head as hard as she could.

Or that was the intention at least, her fist was caught by Neptune in the nick of time and she gave one of hers towards the CPU's head.

For a moment, Rei could swear she saw her life flash in front of her eyes.

Out of instinct, she summoned a lightning bolt to hit her, electrocuting Purple Heart and making her scream in pain.

The Inheritor backed away, silencing herself as she made it an equivalent of ten steps backward.

Using this chance, Rei flew out of the building and started flying towards the entrance.

"32 BITS MEGA-BYTE BLADE!" a pixel sword got stabbed in Rei shoulder, making her grit her teeth in pain and to crash in another building due to her not looking where she was going for a moment.

After landing, she took out the blade and blood started dripping from her right shoulder.

Never before had Izuku bled to a wound.

It was a new feeling to both forms he possesses.

And he hates it.

Rei (Izuku) looked from the hole she landed to the outside and saw Purple Heart climbing her way up at a monstrous speed.

Summoning her staff, she shot a lightning bolt to her but she just moved aside without stopping her rising upwards.

It was now she could see it.

Whatever makes her resistant to physical attacks didn't prevent her from suffering pain inflicted by magic!

 _Dammit!_ While her magic was incredibly strong, it also limited her. Her SP wasn't that amazing and had actually lowered a bit since the first time she used them, a part of it is the fact she didn't use it often and another part being that she had stopped training (it beating up thugs meant training) and focused more on her studies to be a hero.

That was a gigantic problem.

She may have the magic to last an hour if she were to only electrocute her limbs and use them in a melee battle, but for the looks of it, her opponent is faster than her.

And if she starts shooting lightning she'll stay without stamina after doing it another twenty times as much.

She cursed her luck silently as she thought of a plan.

Skill seal would definitely work but she would need to land a solid strike, something that so far doesn't appear possible, and making a clone would barely consume SP however the chances it lasted more than a second was low.

Clenching her fists she decided to test her luck.

She deactivated the camouflage on her wings, letting everyone see them for the first time ever and took flight into the sky.

She needed every piece of energy her processor unit could grant her.

Purple Heart smirked as she saw her opponent fleeing.

The Inheritor pointed her palm at her as a pixel blade formed in front of her hand "32 BITS MEGA-BYTE BLADE!" this one was sent flying at her target, who dodged it this time. "Clever bastard…let's see how much you can run,"

Purple Heart summoned a pair of butterfly like mechanical wings on her back and started chasing little Izu-kun.

Rei looked back and saw how the fallen Goddess of protection chased after her.

Thinking about it, she wasn't going to let her out of sight and her classmates were still in problems…

 _The things my morals make me do._ With a quick sight, she shot a lightning bolt at her opponent, using that second of advantage to create five clones of the first CPU that came to mind: Yellow Heart.

"Huh?" the Yellow Hearts were confused at their summoning but it changed as they saw the glare of their creator.

It told them all they needed to know.

With a nod, they all separated to multiple directions, two of them specifically going to the entrance to help with White Heart.

"Looking somewhere else!?" Rei barely covered a blade aiming at her head with her staff before the force pushed her away into another zone of the place: this zone basically being an amusement park of sorts.

An empty one no one had fallen in.

Purple Heart landed in front of her, Rei feeling a bit of fatigue upon creating those dummies to help her classmates starting to affect her. It could have been worse and she knew it, that's why she was thankful.

"Hey, Izu-kun, free advice: Skill seal won't work with me." She took out what appeared to be a glassed potion "I have a counter for it,"

…" _Sigh", just my luck._ Deciding to fight with all her might, Rei added electricity to her staff and took a battle stance.

Today was the first time she thought her life was actually in danger.

* * *

"Ribbit," Tsuyu kinda thanked she had landed on the zone with water of the training place considering her quirk gave her an advantage in here.

The reason it was only a kinda was the numerous water villain surrounding the boat she was in along her classmates: Jiro and Koji.

Certainly, she could outclass these Villains when it came to swimming speed but carrying those two would not only lower her speed, it would also get them captured and most likely killed.

Looking up she saw a flying camera aiming at them.

It couldn't be a good sign.

Whoever was behind this was definitely a psychopath.

And that was too, the worst mistake it could have made since this meant that all the teachers back at the campus would make their way here fast the moment someone shows this to them or they see it by chance.

Tough, it didn't do anything about the Villains surrounding them.

Actually, they looked impatient and with the need to get in the boat and hunt for blood.

The frog girl turned to her classmates and some cold sweat dropped from her head "Guys, what are your quirks exactly?"

"Mine lets me hear things at great distances and also attack with them in a silently way," Jiro explained calmly even if Tsuyu managed to notice the cold sweat dripping from her forehead.

Her quirk…wouldn't be useful in here.

"And you-ribbit?" she now directed the word to Koji.

He answered with what appeared to be hand signs…she didn't understand at all but apparently, Jiro did "He can speak with animals and give them orders and commands,"

Nodding, the frog girl looked into the water and noticed there weren't any animals in there. Well, his quirk wasn't useful in here neither from the looks of it.

A great feeling of nervousness started growing inside the head of the three. They only had Tsuyu's quirk to fend this wave of Villains who started climbing their boat.

It appeared that they would have to wait for them to climb and then take them out in melee fights, as long as they didn't blow up the ship it was all goo-

Suddenly they noticed how they were shrinking and saw some bubbles coming straight from under the ship.

Yep, they were fucked up.

The only way out Tsuyu could see was jumping as far away as possible and hope that would win them enough time to reach the ground.

Staring at a wall near them, she shot her tongue there, which got stuck and spoke: "Koji, let me get on your back and lift Jiro." Doing as told, he lifted Jiro in bridal style and got ready for anything.

It was time to see how resistant her tongue is.

"…Now!" Koji jumped from the border of the ship and Tsuyu used one of her legs to give them an impulse away from the Villains while her tongue did the job swinging them away.

So close and so far away…

The glass the wall's made out of wasn't able to handle the weight of all of them and broke, not fast enough to slice the frog girl's tongue but fast enough to ruin their escape plan.

The three could see the bad guys get on the place they would land and they closed their eyes, hoping a miracle would happen.

And it did.

They felt how they landed on something or rather someone and as they opened their eyes, they saw themselves being carried by a woman with yellow hair, yellow eyes, white tight skin-suit, huge (like stupidity gigantic) breasts and an innocent expression carrying them.

"Mission accomplished!" she spoke in a happy tone as she flew away from that place.

During the trip, Jiro blushed and did her best to not look into the assets of the woman who saved her, due to them being in front of her.

"…Cute." Tsuyu whispered as she saw the woman's expression and voice tone.

* * *

Sato and Mineta were trying to fight against Villains using all they could.

And surely they weren't doing badly.

At least Sato wasn't, Mineta on the other hand…

"HELP ME!" he screamed as he tried to flee from a Villain who was using a machete.

The two of them were somewhere near where Rei was moments ago before being sent flying away to the urban area.

They were sure that at least other two landed near them but on the other side.

However, our story goes with these two.

Things were so far so good, the problem is…Sato was running out of sugar and his body was also starting to get tired of it.

The problem is that most of these bad guys were fast enough to dodge his punches and give a slash or two before backing away.

And Mineta was somehow not dead yet, which is a miracle, to be honest.

 _I won't last too long…if I had ended up with literally anyone else…_ Sato thought as he barely avoided an attack from a Villain with sharp tentacles on her hair.

He quickly turned to Mineta and saw how the little dude managed to capture merely three out of ten people chasing him using his quirk and his head was bleeding…also, there were a lot of those balls near him and a bad movement could end with him getting stuck in one of them.

"Dammit, if only these guys weren't that fast…" he cursed as he saw the same woman try to slice him again, only to be punched in the face by a fist coming out of nowhere and being sent away, knocked out.

Sato watched as Yellow Heart effortlessly defeated what was left of the bad guys before turning to him "Are Hero JRs. fine?" she asked in a childish tone.

"Y-Yes, what about you, Mineta?"

"I-I'm fine, just tired…" he answered as blood kept spurting out of his head and of his nose…okay, the last part wasn't there before.

"…Pea sees," she hesitated for a moment before placing a hand on the little dude's head as a small light form on her hand and his wound started closing.

He placed both hands on his head and was amazed by how quick it healed.

He wanted to thank her but before he could, Yellow Heart started vanishing.

She smiled before turning into nothing.

* * *

"HA!" Momo exclaimed as her staff hit a Villain, putting him to sleep.

"RE-RELEASE!" Uraraka screamed as she allowed a Villain to fall on top of another one, knocking the two of them.

"IA!" Ojiro cried as he punched the lights out of someone.

The three of them had the luck of falling together and near what looked to be a snowy area, which of course didn't benefit Momo since her costume was light.

Too light for what someone of her age should wear.

And it also bothered Ojiro, however, he had a strong will and didn't let it affect him.

This place would have been perfect for someone like Todoroki or Bakugou since the two had a flaming side.

Thinking of it: they weren't going to last that long. Uraraka was getting tired and she didn't have any sort of martial training which meant that soon she would be out of service.

Momo, on the other hand, was getting beaten by the cold and the Villains weren't letting her summon something warm.

They were faced by a wave with relatively weak Villains but great numbers.

Soon enough they would get too tired to fight back and they would be finished off.

At this point, Momo honestly thought of summoning something like a gun or a more mortal weapon and try to scare the Villains a bit tough, her morals would never allow her to do that!

Uraraka tried to touch another Villain but she tripped with her own feet, the cold finally getting the worse out of her.

Her suit may cover skin more than the other two but it was also made from a light material that wasn't made for climates like these. She could only watch as a man with a knife stood near her before closing her eyes.

She only heard a groan and a body falling into the ground, and when she opened her eyes she saw Yellow Heart standing in front of her.

All the Villains stopped in their tracks at the sight of the clone CPU.

She activated the claws of her suit and prepared for combat "Pea won't let you hurt people again!"

Yellow Heart charged at them and without breaking a sweat (mostly because it was cold) beat them all and only used her weapon as to injure their limbs and leave them out of commission.

Momo almost teared up the moment the adrenaline left her body and she was finally given time to create coats for everyone.

Ojiro almost managed to say thanks before Yellow Heart took flight again.

* * *

13, Iida, Sero, and Toru were in a predicament.

So far things were bad in all the sense of the word.

They may be the team with more members but they also lacked firepower to battle the monster they were currently facing.

Iida was grasping for dear breath as he lay on his knees, tired from dodging and moving his teammates to prevent them from getting killed.

Sero's trying to tie White Heart down but every time he tries, she ends up breaking the the result of his quirk too soon and almost gets a hold of him.

Toru took off the rest of her clothing and tried to head to the exit to try to break the door in any way but Blanc noticed something in the door and punched the part above it allowing some ice fall in there. No movement was made after that in that zone.

The invisible girl may or may not be pretending to have been hit however, they have no way of knowing and every second they are spending is a second she could be nearer death.

And 13 was also out of breath, their quirk useless against a giant who isn't budging at it. So far, they have been the most useless at this party.

"Well, time to finish this!" White Heart spoke as she aimed at 13 with her giant fist. A grin crossing her lips before a miracle occurred.

She started shrinking.

In only three seconds she was back to her base form.

The chance they've been waiting forever had finally presented at them.

13 activated their quirk with bloodlust, this person was certainly dangerous and even if it gets them fired or even imprisoned it'll be worth it since it means they could at least protect two innocent lives and tried to help the third one.

The Inheritor suddenly saw the danger going on and took another object out of her hammerspace, which was stolen by Iida who used his remaining energy in his engine to let 13 have the winning blow.

"SON OF A WHORE!" White Heart shouted as she got absorbed more and more into 13's black hole (no pun intended). She summoned a giant ax and stabbed it into the ground, in order to try to not get absorbed into that hole of theirs.

Finally, after having seen themselves dead a lot of times during the battle, this was where it finally ended!

"Sorry…die," they spoke with a tone of guilt as they awaited their opponent to be consumed by their quirk. The cameras above them made a zoom specifically at the Pro-Hero.

 _I…I can do this! Y-Yes, I can…man, this almost feels too good-_ their thoughts were interrupted as White Heart's ax was thrown at them with enough strength to avoid the black hole and slice off their arm, deactivating their quirk immediately _–to be true…_

"…AAAHHH!" 13 started screaming in pain as blood started spurring from the place their arm used to belong, however, before they could keep at it, White Heart appeared before them and punched their helmet with enough force for her hand to trespass it and close their mouth.

13 wanted to react however their brain focused on a whisper forming in the mouth of the Inheritor.

"…!" their eyes widened as they processed the words spoken.

White Heart's eyes suddenly fixed upon the Hero as if she hadn't whispered anything moments ago "Make me a favor," she started gripping the face of the human with a strength that could only belong to one thing: a **God**.

As the pain increased, 13 could only wonder what White Heart meant with _"I'm sorry."_

 **CRACK.**

The sound of a skull-breaking hit the ears of everyone around.

White Heart grinned before letting the corpse fall into the ground "and stay down."

"…" Sero was left traumatized with what he just saw. He had talked to them not even ten minutes ago and now 13 was dead.

Gone forever.

In the other side.

On a better-

He started puking as he couldn't take the sight anymore.

Iida's eyes widened as he saw someone die. Today the world lost a teacher, a friend, a nice person, a Hero…and he was powerless to stop it.

He looked into his hand and found a metal mushroom.

He didn't have any sort of game knowledge but if physics and logic tell him something is that metal is heavy.

Had he not acted she would have turned too heavy for Black Hole to work and the result might have been the same.

…was he even useful in here?

He turned out to be useless. Useless to stop death from happening.

If he couldn't even help a professional how could he expect to protect innocents with zero experience?

"NO!" Toru cried as she stabbed an ice shard on White Heart's back but the Inheritor's guard activated and the shard only bounced off.

Blanc turned around and smiled at the brat in front of her "So, you were alive, eh…" her ax disappeared and reappeared on her hand as she allowed it to rest on her shoulder.

The three students stood emotionless at their current situation.

No matter how hard they fought, they would be killed.

They would die and everything they worked for would end now.

White Heart gave a step forward and heard how someone in front of her gave a step back.

 _Time to increase the kill count!_ She lifted her ax and allowed it to fall, this one reaching for Toru's head.

"GUARD BREAK!" two voices cried at the distance, punching the Inheritor away from the students and the moment she stopped moving away, an explosion took place inside her body creating a giant smoke screen.

The invisible girl's tears started appearing as she saw two Yellow Hearts make it combat.

One of the clones saw 13's corpse and couldn't keep her anger down.

She flew at the place her enemy was, with both energy claws activated and charged at the Inheritor, only to end with her meeting a giant fireball as she was engulfed in it and turned into ashes.

The fireball kept going on but the second Yellow Heart moved aside and dodged it, letting it go until it destroyed a part of the ceiling, creating a place from where the students could escape from.

She gave her attention to the teenagers and spoke "Run, Pea will buy you time!" she gave her instructions and returned her attention at White Heart who was now walking out of the place she had landed, her suit is red now.

Iida was the first to react as he forcefully took both Sero and Toru and ran through the hole in the wall, escaping the training zone.

The camera now giving all its attention to Yellow Heart and White Heart, started creating more of itself as the cameras now tried to get a good angle.

And so, Yellow Heart charged forward, ready to meet her demise.

* * *

Rei (Izuku) was fucked up.

Her processor unit was in a shitty condition, with bruises, cuts and all sorts of things in it, even her staff had been turned to nothing!

Her face was covered in blood, hers, and she was sure at least one of her teeth was loose.

Her own guard went to hell minutes ago and she has paid the consequences of it.

The amusement park zone around them was all in chaos, the main attractions were leveled to the ground and the ones that weren't then were on fire or straight up destroyed.

And meanwhile, Purple Heart didn't look tired in the most minimum.

"Come on, I was expecting more of the user of the One For All!" she exclaimed as she swung her sword down again, Rei dodging and giving an electric punch of her own to Neptune's head.

But upon making contact she realized it wasn't even strong enough to cause damage.

Purple Heart kicked her away and she swore she heard how a bone broke inside the CPUs body.

Rei landed on her knees and then on four.

She couldn't keep going.

She couldn't win.

She…she…she… _ **he**_ needed her help.

 _Rei…I know you hate me but, must I remind you that if I die you'll die too!?_ She almost felt a gasp on her head, a quick smirk appearing on her face. _Let's make a deal, you don't mess with me and I don't get us killed!_

It was time for the greatest bet ever.

Electricity started surrounding her body, but not like before, for this one was a different type of spark.

"One For All, FULL COWL!" Rei screamed as she felt how she got the power. _Amazing, I stand a chance now!_ "Purple Heart, congratulations, you are now forcing me to use my full power…One For All…" air started going insane around her, and rocks along some other small stuff started floating at the gravitational force Rei was creating " **One Thousand Percent!** "

Purple Heart raised her guard, actual cold sweat forming on her forehead "It looks like things are finally getting interesting…"

 _Okay, first time using this and I go for the thousand percent…I must be screaming for someone to kill me._ As she ended her train of thoughts, she took note she had enough SP to keep using electricity on her fists and feet and inflict actual damage and considering she now had the speed she needed.

This fight was won.

Rei didn't notice the moment she appeared in front of the Inheritor but her body did act to instincts and punched her straight on the stomach, making her spit some blood and grasp for air.

Oh, and she didn't stop there.

Rei punched her again, and again, and again, each time doing more damage than before.

She felt her body reaching its limits and knew she had to end this now.

 _Let's see how you like me now!_

With a surge of overconfidence, she prepared herself to end it.

Taking a position that resembled the one of her teacher she started speaking the magical words "Planeptune-" her right fist practically got caught on fire as she started delivering it "-SMASH!"

Her fist made contact with Purple Heart's face and sent her flying a bit to the back as the ground around them straight up went into earthquake mode and shook like there was no tomorrow.

The Former CPU hit the ground solid fair.

Rei started cheering as she deactivated her quirk and started panting.

She had won!

She had finally-

"You know, it's a shame," the voice of Purple Heart got her out of her thoughts. Rei looked into her direction and found her sat on the ground.

This time, the Inheritor's face did look harmed with a broken nose and she spitting a tooth into the ground, her right fang, but out of it, she still looked capable of standing up and she just did.

"Your SP ended before time, but your quirk still managed to hurt me, had your SP not ended the battle would have." She declared as she stood up again and this time she was angry as hell!

Well, at least she knew that One For All did indeed damage her opponent and there's no way her guard hadn't broken with that attack.

"Full cowling…one hundred percent…" she whispered as she felt a surge of power within herself and she took a battle stance.

For there was still hope to win this thought to be lost battle.

* * *

Aizawa wasn't sure what was going on anymore.

The moment he ended with the villains some sort of wolves came out of the same portal and started attacking him.

They were bigger than the regular wolf for a lot and had body armor in them.

He managed to restrain them all but it took a great part of him to accomplish such a feat.

He had to admit they were by no means regular animals.

"I'm amazed, those things were really on a close level to master's original creations!" the man with hands all around his body exclaimed as he looked into the Pro-Hero with a sadistic grin.

Eraserhead panted as he stared back at the Villain "I don't know who you are, but you surely must know that you can't defeat me,"

"I know…she will."

Aizawa didn't have a chance to react as a fireball struck his back with enough strength to make him fall to the ground and have someone jump on him.

He looked behind himself and saw White Heart using the red suit staring at him with a bright grin "Come on dark boy; give me your sharpest and meanest look!"

He did as told and immediately, her suit went back to white and he tried to overpower the Goddess, only to feel how she didn't budge even a bit.

"…Man, I forgot how strong I already am!" she grabbed his head and smashed it on the ground once, twice and thrice before stopping to look at his face.

 _Is she…as strong as All Might? No…she's stronger…!_ He thought as Blanc saw his face covered in red, blood making its way into his eyes too.

The hand man walked in front of the fallen hero and grinned at the expression he was making.

Even if he's in pain, he surely isn't showing any signs of weakness.

This was the funniest thing to do.

"Blanny, feel free to end him when you want to," he spoke, obviously referring to the Goddess, whose grin turned into a smile.

She lifted the man off the ground with a hand on his neck and started putting strength on her grip, slowly as to make sure he suffers for more time.

Soon enough, Aizawa started seeing his life flash in front of his eyes.

How Present Mic chose his name.

All the times Ms. Joke flirted with him.

The day he started going on solo missions.

And the day Nezu hired him to U.A.

Eraserhead stopped putting resistance, not because he gave up but because he was too tired to keep going on.

White Heart's smile only grew as time passed.

There wasn't anything ruining this to her.

" **SMASH!** " A scream following an explosion and the frozen door landing next to her caused the Inheritor to drop the Pro-Hero to look at the one who arrived.

A man dressed in his hero suit made his arrival, the cameras flew to his location and the world was able to see something unbelievable.

All Might had arrived and he was NOT smiling.

 _Things are finally getting interesting._ White Heart thought as she pumped her fists and with her right hands indicated All Might to go for her.

He was about to go but stopped as he saw the corpse of his fellow work partner on the ground. He got near them and whispered something at them "You did a good job, leave the rest to me."

With a great jump, he arrived at the center of the battle zone, he could see wolves out cold on the ground along multiple Villains, but that wasn't important, no, the important thing was the Goddess in front of him.

"I take it you're White Heart of Lowee, right?" he asked furiously.

"My, you surely have some good information center, but not anymore. I am White Heart, an Inheritor." She replied and didn't flinch when the great man started walking near her.

"I see…and you are a Goddess, right?"

"Yes."

"Good, then, there's no law preventing me from going all out."

And so, all the pieces were on stage.

And it was time for the plan to go into the juiciest part!

"Villain, prepare to lose," his fists closed in anger as he allowed his quirk to increase to the hundreds percent "you ask why?" he kept looking straight into White Heart's eyes as he walked closer to her "Simple:" he destroyed the distance between the two and looked down to her, their foreheads actually touching " **Because. I. Am. Here**."

That's how the battle of the strongest human against a Goddess started.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Alright, next chapter things are going to get intense with actual fights being narrated all through the chapter while story goes on!**

 **Now, points to talk about:**

 **Super Lowee Sisters!  
Lowee is based on the Nintendo console (the Wii more specifically), and the mascot of the company is Mario Bros. Now, Lowee's mascot is (and I am NOT kidding) the Moustached Man. Yeah, written just like that. So yeah, Blanc has all the powerups and regular skills Mario has in the form of a quirk. It'll be explained further later so I won't do it here and now.**

 **Non-overpowered students:  
I wanted to make it look like the Villain League hired people decent enough to know what they were getting themselves into and when I saw teenagers beating the crap out of them I felt like…Shigaraki didn't make a fine decision there and neither All For One for letting the plan go on. And for reinforcement I gave everyone the bad luck status and placed them on areas that didn't benefit them unlike the anime that placed them in the right place for them to be OP and kick Villains asses. I get they're wannabe heroes who have awesome abilities but all I'm saying is that they are still 15-year-old kids just discovering how to use their powers properly, at least the ones that seem harder to use quirks. Or what, you think Superman learnt how to use all his powers in a day?**

 **13 reasons why:  
I needed to kill them as to further-proof how real the situation is, besides, let's face it…they really don't do a lot in the main timeline. Just act as a boss in the exam of Uraraka and Aoyama. And in here I also wanted to show a bit more of a human side in Heroes where they are forced to make a rough decision like taking a life away since in any other way someone else WILL get hurt, that's why, in a professional level, killing Blanc was the best path to follow in an experienced hero like 13, and even if they are mainly a rescue hero, there's no way they haven't been involved in something Villanous throughout their entire career.**

 **A teacher in distress:  
Aizawa faced a horde of Fenrirs after beating the bad guys since no Nomu was there to encounter him and Shigaraki (from this point in the timeline) would never stand a chance against him, so he brought some bodyguards in case his team was filled with useless pawns.**

 **Yellow time:  
Their main function given to them by Izuku was the make sure that the weakest students would survive in this survival game being broadcasted, once they're done with their job they go to see how else they can help but, as the game stated: Alone they aren't a real danger to beings like CPUs and considering the Inheritors are more powerful than the regular Goddess then they would obviously be treated like a ragdoll. But in physical terms: The clones are city level characters (In this story).**

 **All Might dressed for action?  
Remember that in here, he never forced himself in the fight against the mud Villain so he had extra time to be himself and he was planning to…however, the real reason why he wasn't there sooner will be shown in next chapter.**

 **The new cover:  
Did you like it and should it stay?  
**

 **That's all I can think of for now, so if you have any questions leave it in a review or PM me.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and yes, today's the day when the second death of the story happened.**

 **Anyways, this was Shadicgon and I wish you all a nice day!**

 **Shadic out.**

 **:)**

 **...**

 **Next chapter: Chaos on Live.**

 **(PS: Should I keep putting the tittles to next chapters like this or would you rather have my mouth shut with that?)**


	16. Chaos on Live

**No, you're not wrong, this isn't a miracle, it's just me uploading a chapter.**

 **Purple: And what's the difference?**

 **…None.**

 **Anyways, this one took a bit of time for deciding which movements make and all that crap.**

 **I hope you manage to enjoy it cause I put effort to this thing!**

 **But before that, time to review the reviews!**

 **Bulldan: You're welcome.**

 **Uberch01: Why thank you for giving this story a second chance and well, I don't know if saying that help will arrive but that things will get spicy, yes, they will. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks, I didn't know if my evil Nep was done correctly or not, hope I don't mess it up somehow.**

 **SkullWolfSteam: Thank you and hope you enjoy this one as well.**

 **Well, without more interruptions, we begin!**

 **(WARNING: From now on this story may have spoilers from the manga of BNHA)**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Chaos on Live**

So far, Croire has had a decent day.

She made sure Izuku went to classes, by personally and discreetly following him all the way to school, returned home, and did the only one job she was given: Nothing.

"Well Tom, let's see what the news have to say!" she spoke to the cat only to be ignored by it as it went to the kitchen to eat something "…The little bastard has its favorites, eh,"

She commented as she reached for the remote and placed it on the sofa before sitting next to it, due to the remote being of her same size she has to lay it near her to use it without complications.

Croire could increase her size with her tome but she finds it as pain due to certain reasons. First of all: She's a fairy and a tome, both of them are small and being small makes somethings easier besides, she needs to consume actual SP to use her spells or the command of her CPU to use and special spell on her tome.

Not like she had that many cool magic in it.

Unlike Histoire, whose tome allows her to control the very shape of reality, time and space, hers only allows her to record history and open portals to wherever she wants to though, to do that last part without her Goddess in command she needs to use her Skill Points, something she barely has. And it also lets anyone traduce some Aba stuff, however, no one does that.

"Let's see what history is going on today with planet Earth!" she spoke in excitement as she went to the International News.

" _-S we can see, the tomb of the former and already deceased Hero: Gigantic-man, was looted, in this case, the corpse of the Hero was the only stolen thing. None of the authorities or people working here knows how this did or why they did this, but one thing is sure, the family wants it back so the Hero can keep having the rest he deserves!"_

Now that was something.

There weren't news like these all the time so it was perhaps worth taking a look at this one.

 **DING DONG**

Just then, the sound of the bell ringing sounded all the way to Croire's ears. Right, I forgot this place had that.

She floated all the way to the door while trying to hear as much as she could from the news. Sure, her arrest or whatever it was may be over, yet, she was told to not use any of her magic to go around like that since they would do some toll of penalty to her and take it as magic, which would cause her to have to pay avoidable fine, she'll do everything to not do it.

Besides, she had internet and the News channel to know what was going on around the world. Why waste SP if you can watch everything in a comfortable spot with a nice cat?

"Who's there?" The tome asked before opening the door.

"Eh, yeah, I brought a package for Ms. Ryghts!" upon hearing the answer on the other side, Croire frowned not knowing if it was referred to her or Deku.

"Which one?"

"Eh…the one with the fairy quirk,"

Croire almost giggled at hearing the answer, as if those messengers were forced to only speak the last name and not the first one.

With some work to open the door (using some magic of course), she came face to face with a woman who looked to be on her early 20s with long pale brown hair set loose, a yellow shirt and jeans, white fair skin, and a body that could only belong to something superior to that of a model. In her hands, she held a big cardboard box with the words: "This side goes up" upside down.

 _That bust, those hips…what I wouldn't kill to have those or have someone with those!_ The fairy thought as she managed to look at the woman's eyes and not her assets "So, what do you have for me?"

"Well, you received this small package from, eh, actually, I'm not allowed to read these things so…here," she was about to hand the box she held before realizing the difference of heights between the customer and the product "I mean, would you like me to put this somewhere inside?"

"Yeah, sure, Cash," the fairy replied after taking a look at the name tag on her chest. _Cute girl but weird name, for a girl at least, I guess there are just parents like that in here too._

She thought all the countless weird names she found while traveling through different Gamindustris: Kiria, Purple, Older Brother and Younger Brother, Nepugia, MarvelousAQL, Massacre, Azna=Leb, Guild Woman (she refused to believe that was her real name), Mister Badd, Shadicgon, and Geoffrey Lucian Lance.

 _That last one in specific was the worse, like, his last name is Lance but he doesn't even know how to use a spear and no one in his family uses spears, what kind of parents named their child like a weapon they have never even used!?_ She thought as she remembered being in his dimension a day before vanishing to the next one.

Ahem, back to the topic at hand.

Cash placed the box on the ground and gave the tome a pen while she showed her a paper "I'm going to need your sign."

"Oh, sure," she took the pen and immediately flinched as she felt some pain on her finger. She looked down to see a small cut in her index, blood dripping from it, and the pen on the floor.

"Oh my Goodness, are you alright?" Cash asked as she grabbed a tissue from her pocket.

Croire only nodded before taking the tissue and cleaning her finger before the woman took out a Band-Aid from her pockets.

The fairy returned the tissue and, with some help, put on the Band-Aid, which practically covered her entire hand but did the job of stopping the wound from getting worse.

"Sorry about that," Croire spoke before signing the paper in the cutest way possible, you know, due to the fact the pen was about half of her height.

Cash simply placed the tissue on her pocket before Croire finished signing.

"There it is," she stated while returning the pen.

The brunette smiled as she replied "Thanks, and enjoy…whatever's in there!" in just a moment, she had left the apartment.

Croire faced the mysterious box before shrugging and opening it.

Upon closer inspection she found it filled with the usual crap the came in these boxes to prevent fragile objects from getting damaged or shattered in millions of pieces.

After digging a bit in it she found something nice. "A collar?" it was a regular collar but in its way, different.

It had a small red gem, small enough to look decent for someone with the tome's size, which was beautiful. She placed it on without second thoughts and searched for the closest mirror before hearing the TV make a strange sound.

She looked at the screen and this one soon showed what looked to be- "Deku?" yes, the kid she's supposed to take care of and the one that should be in school at around this time as well.

"What is he doing there?" she asked as she started watching the event happening. "…Is that…Purple Heart?"

This time she actually took place on the couch, not caring that she had landed perfectly on Tom's head.

"Meow,"

"Not now, Tom."

She kept her eyes on the screen…until the dreadful words were spoken.

" _Nope Histy doesn't know, she's dead."_

"…Eh?" her mind tried to process the information just given to her and Izuku, actually, she stopped looking at Izuku and remained in her own world.

A tome…killed? The mere idea gave shivers in the worse way possible. Histoire would never leave her dimension if so, she was killed there…that had to be incredibly hard since sure, they might not show it, but they are actually really powerful beings capable of doing stuff believed to be impossible.

Not her though, the best things she could do was to open a portal to other locations, including dimensions, and record history.

But Histoire? She had the power of a real Tome.

The power to control reality itself and even change time!

Grant it, she needs the authorization of the Goddesses to use those sorts of spells, but still!

A loud scream brought her back to reality.

" _ **YOU JUST KILLED THEM ALL BECAUSE YOU WERE ANGRY!?"**_

It was the second time Croire had seen Izuku so angry, the first time was with the mud villain.

She would have worried about the fact her CPU had just done something that could have snapped the neck of a person but stopped the moment Purple Heart showed to not have any sort of wound towards the attack and had even sent flying Izuku away.

"…No way!" she yelled in fear.

She couldn't believe the thing she just saw but it became even more terrible the moment the cameras landed on Purple Heart's eyes.

The power symbol lacked energy granted by Share Energy…whatever she was using to transform just felt evil. More evil than anything Rei Ryghts had tried before.

Immediately she felt her instincts kick in.

She knew it would be, technically, against rules, to use her magic, but her CPU may need her.

Without giving it much thought, she prepared to use her portal spell "Don't worry, here I go!"

…

Nothing happened.

Her book didn't even shine at the most minimum…but her collar did.

The red in it grew wider when she attempted to summon the portal and she effectively threw it away as she thought it wasn't something good.

She tried again, only to notice the worst case scenario had happened.

The collar put a skill seal on her.

Whoever sent that was a genius in an evil aspect for she would be powerless for who knows how much time!

Croire only turned at the TV and joined her palms "Goddess Rei Ryghts, I pray for the victory you shall bring upon the enemies created for unknown reasons and above all things, I believe in you coming home!"

On the screen, the cameras showed Rei (Izuku) getting out of a pile of clobber that landed on her with nothing but brute force alone.

* * *

 **Back to the present:**

All Might and White Heart.

The world knew perfectly the first one and a good part of it had gotten a decent idea of the second one.

If the fact she killed a Pro-Hero with barely any problem meant something at the very least.

Some of the viewers were actually wondering if the Number One Hero could even win like always since he wasn't wearing his usual everything will be alright smile.

Instead, it was a face that radiated anger and a bit of sorrow: Anger for not being able to protect a coworker and not arriving earlier to protect his students, and sorrow for the same reason.

He heard a light groan, and his eyes turned to see Aizawa completely destroyed on the ground.

All Might didn't worry, from the looks of it, the Villains have completely forgotten him the moment he arrived.

Instead, he resumed his attention on the opponent his eyes had been fixed on.

Apparently, and according to Izuku himself, White Heart should be as strong as he is when it comes to physical strength…or something like that.

But that was it and White Heart needed to have low Shares, almost zero for that to happen.

From the memories Izuku had from when Rei Ryghts defeated her along with the other three, he could tell that perhaps Blanc was physically stronger than All Might by nothing or the two of them are equal when she's close to zero of Shares.

Either way, this meant that the fight would be insanely hard to win.

Blanc started by jumping a foot away from distance and taking something out of her hammerspace: a leaf.

Her hand squashed it and soon enough her wings were replaced with a dark white cape that had a big "N" at the back of it.

She cracked her fists as she prepared to fight.

All Might decide to take the first step, quite literally, and at great speed appeared in front of her with a punch aiming at her torso. She sidestepped and landed a punch of her own in his face.

White Heart grinned as she noticed All Might wasn't reacting "What? Too much for-"

A punch to the face interrupted her words.

As she stumbled backward, she felt blood dripping from her nose. Cleaning her nose with her hand she spoke "Not bad, I actually felt that,"

All Might did the same "Me too," he said those words with security but on the inside, he felt dread. _I'm sure that punch did more to me than what mine did to her…young Ryghts, I pray for your success and if possible your help._

He is the #1 hero, and as such, he can realize when he can't do things by himself.

This is one of those cases.

Still, it didn't look like his apprentice would be over anytime soon, so that meant he had to somehow handle himself against this monster.

Taking an inner sight, he dashed at his opponent with his quirk at a good percentage before throwing a punch at the same time she did too.

The fists collided, generating a shock wave all around the area they were in.

Soon enough, the broke the lock and started trading blows back and forth.

Using a fist to attack and the other to cover was the strategy these two were going by.

"Shigaraki Tomura," the hand man turned around to see the dark teleporter behind him.

"Ah, Kurogiri, what's the matter?" Tomura asked as he returned his attention towards the battle.

"I'm afraid the other heroes might arrive sooner than expected, with the fact we're broadcasting this." He stated as he also put his attention towards the clash of titans going on.

Shigaraki didn't even bother in looking back "They will have to get through that thing outside defending the dome from anyone, and if I'm sure of something, is that he was barely able to pass through it."

Outside the dome was a purple colored barrier. Anything could come out without any problem but nothing could come in unless they managed to make a small hole to pass in and even then, the barrier would easily regenerate.

By the time Iida, Sero and Toru had gotten out they had found All Might recovering his breath from making a small hole with his hands barely big enough for him to come inside.

There was no way in hell anyone else was making it through, not while these Goddesses were generating them.

Back to the battle, All Might's face had seen better days as his nose was by now broken, but just as he was receiving, he was giving pain too. White Heart's hair was definitely messy by now and the big smile on her face faded for a slightly more serious expression.

The ground around them was shaking as none of them backed down.

Damn, if I were just ten years younger I'm sure I could be doing more damage! He thought as he managed to land another solid hit on her stomach, only for her to give him one to his face.

This wasn't looking good, he either had to gain distance or another miraculous movement cause' if this was going to be a battle of seeing who had the greatest resistance and stamina, he was losing because he was losing.

He still had a full hour and something before his time ended and each one of her punches seemed to be strong enough to cut a full minute of that time.

However, he could try to do something more of hit and run.

After dodging the last hit from the Inheritor, All Might jumped back and used his strength to generate a wind attack, which made White Heart jump too with the slight exception she used her current form to fly without the need of those mechanical wings she had a moment ago.

"You know, I might as well dismantle those gigantic wings and only rely on this form to fly, this cape is lighter and even makes me look cooler!" White Heart exclaimed as she started flying towards the Hero, ready to continue her earlier barrage of attacks but all around him rather than just the front.

All Might clicked his tongue as he prepared for the coming storm, though; it wasn't like it would help him a lot.

* * *

Purple Heart and Rei (Izuku) were not playing games.

If the fact the area they are in looks worse than before then it's the statement of the fucking year.

The once cocky and arrogant smile of Purple Heart faded as her face had bruises and her clothing was mid-badly done.

Wearing regular clothes rather than a processor unit meant that the moment her guard died she would have to rely purely on her physical defense, which was good, but not enough to possibly counter Rei's firepower.

Still, Rei wondered why her attacks were working now.

 _Could it be that whatever made her immune is useless against magic and quirks, or is it just plot convenience? Either way,_ she punched Purple Heart's stomach, forcing all the air out of her guts and some blood with it, _I'm not complaining!_

She went for another punched but didn't expect the Inheritor to kick her legs, completely causing her to start falling to the ground while her opponent used her wings to get above her and summon her sword, aiming at her chest.

 _Son of a whore!_ She used her overpowered strength to create a wind barrier that slowed the sword's movement enough time for Rei to place hands on the ground and move away at the nick of time.

 _Damn, Izu-kun's better than expected, well, not complaining._ Purple Heart now thought like the usual anime protagonist who just wanted a great challenge.

Though, she had a completely different reason to think like that.

Rei landed on her hands and doing a quick backflip returned to her feet, taking a quick look she noticed the bad condition her wings were in, right now they were just gonna add extra weight.

She managed to uninstall her mechanical wings and suddenly she felt lighter, barely, but lighter regardless.

"Hey…why don't we…take five minutes, eh?" Rei could feel fatigued. For most of the match, she had been the one closest to the limit and it was showing.

The first problem was the lack of SP and the second one was the lack of energy to keep HDD running…again, this is something he has never gone through, except that one time he used his EXE for the first time in ever.

…Izuku should have used that.

No, it would only have caused a major amount of damage to the area and harm-

Wait…there isn't anyone around them…and the area can't get worse than what it is now, can it?

The CPU took less than a second to check if her SP had increased somewhat and noticed it barely increased to fifty points…her skill needed three hundred points.

 _Dammit…I could try to pull it off, but…no Izuku,_ Rei's power symbol eyes shone as determination flew through her, _Heroes don't hesitate!_

Now she only had a problem, keep the Inheritor still enough time for her skill to work.

Purple Heart placed a hand on her hip, her sword resting on her shoulder "I think it's time to end this, would you agree, Izu-kun?"

The eyes of the cyan-haired widened.

This could be the once in a lifetime chance she's been looking for!

 _She has…Neptune Break and HDD: Neptune, if I'm correct, both of them are powerful but if she goes with the first one, I'll know how it ends and she'll fall straight into her demise!_ She thought as she crossed her fingers and summoned a staff made out of electricity that cost her ten SP.

"Good to see you want to keep going…" she started giggling "Well then," she vanished before appearing in front of her "try to keep up!"

She slashed Rei who wasn't able to see what was going on.

Purple Heart disappeared and reappeared in another part before slashing again, then she did it again, and again, and again, and-

"Neptune Break!" she screamed as she kept repeating the cycle at inhuman speed.

The cameras couldn't even record the Fallen Goddess of protection due to the insane speed she was going by.

But they were able to capture Rei's body getting filled to the brim with slashes, her feet shaking and her hands too. It didn't take long for her screams to fill the air.

The people watching the broadcast were covering their eyes as this was too much for them.

* * *

"I have to help Reisy!" Uzume screamed as Gentle kept her on the ground using La Brava's quirk that increased his physical strength the enough to keep the current white-haired on the ground.

"Uzume, dear, for more than I would like to go too we can't, if you do that, whoever these people are will set their eyes for you too and I certainly don't think that us going there would help a lot!" he tried to reason with her.

He wanted to go as well.

He so dearly wished to help his friend, but right now he had no means to do that.

Even if he did decide to go, he didn't have the slightest idea of where he was and even if he knew, the chances of him arriving in time were of zero.

"Still…" Her strength started increasing as her eyes acquired power symbols "I HAVE TO HELP HER!"

Uzume would have transformed was it not for La Brava who had just stabbed her with a syringe that contained a quick effect sleeping drug.

"I…have…to…" she fell fast asleep in there.

"…Did we do the right thing?" she asked as she just processed what she had done.

"I can't tell. Its obvious Izuku requires assistance but we aren't neither on the right nor the right time to give him ours. And sending Uzume will only make her gain an unlimited world of problems," he spoke thinking that the police might start questioning her origin and a possible connection with Izuku, one he assured was complicated.

Besides, that woman was massacring Izuku Ryghts, what chances did Uzume have by herself?

Sure if he and La Brava joined then the story could be different but for already spoken reasons they can't join.

He turned at the screen and closed his eyes "I pray you to survive this, my dear friend,"

His prayer was heard, unfortunately, it barely helped.

* * *

 _Is this hell?_

Rei (Izuku) asked as she was slashed from all the possible points.

The only reason her eyes or any vital zone hadn't been hit yet was that Purple Heart wanted to make sure her opponent suffered.

And what better way than to make her watch as her end arrived.

The CPU wasn't sure if her body was still being attacked.

The pain was dozing off, surely because her body was getting numb and sore thanks to the stupid amounts of pain she's been receiving.

The arm parts of her suits finally gave out and were shattered, revealing her naked arms to the human eye. Everyone could see it in red color, filled with lacerations from the slashes and cuts she has taken in.

The next part of her processor to vanish was whatever mechanical defense may have been left on the suit.

Lastly, the entire torso area was destroyed, leaving her technically naked…not even perverts could properly admire the scene as her body was covered in her own blood, cuts, bruises, lacerations, between many other things that made people wonder how could she still stand.

Most people would have fainted and some others even die in her condition.

Eyes all around the world started fearing the two beings: The one who could deal that much damage in no time and the one who was still on her feet.

After having enough, Purple Heart stopped her barrage of attacks and stood a few meters away from her target, surprised by how she hasn't fallen to the ground.

Not like it mattered, in fact, she was glad because now she could finish her attack.

Purple Heart threw her sword into the air, making it spin a bit before grabbing it and turning back to Rei, kicking her into the air and then kicking her into the ground, in which the CPU managed to somehow land on her knees.

The Inheritor aimed her sword at the head of her opponent and dashed at maximum speed, ready to finish this-

 _NOW!_ Rei used all her will power to grab the electrical staff she created and active her EXE drive, she grinned as she prepared to bet it all Please, WORK! Taking advantage of knowing the direction Neptune would go in, Rei charged her staff with magic she didn't even have. _Behold my true power!_ "ELECTRIC SMASH!"

She threw her staff with a strength that could easily shatter the planet and this one went into the direction it was sent.

…Purple Heart never noticed Izuku still had that fake staff with him.

 _Son of a bitch,_ Purple Heart thought before everything shone.

An explosion that shook the entire dome occurred at the same time lightning bolts fell from the sky into what the staff collided into.

 **FLASH**

Izuku didn't even have the strength to stand anymore.

He just fell to the ground and laid there with no intentions of getting back up.

Now he had clothing, his over-sized jacket and the rest, all in good conditions, well, except his body which was still damaged and in conditions that only said how much a doctor needed to check on him.

The shame of being naked finally gone away and the pain comes in.

The green-haired CPU didn't even have the strength to scream at this point.

He could only lie and feel his muscles and the rest of him begin to be put out of their misery.

"Ha…! I…won…!" he managed to whisper before he looked into the sky, into the giant ball of smoke floating in there. Being honest, he expected Neptune to fall from there dead if possible or in a horrible state of coma.

Once the smoke started dispersing, Izuku almost shit himself at seeing Purple Heart in there, floating with a lot of lightning wounds, and her sword floating a few meters away from her…it soon turned to dust and flew away.

It was now he understood it.

She threw her sword to the staff and only took some of the lightning bolts.

"…Izu-kun~" she grinned maniacally as her eyes turned blood red "WHERE ARE YOU!?~" she closed her eyes before containing the screams of pained caused by the bolts that did hit her.

Izuku was scared, and not scared in a sense of things were looking bad. No, he was scared as if he had a knife against his throat and he was limbless.

Using whatever strength may have remained on him; he limped his way to the back of a bush and took hide in there, hoping Purple Heart hadn't seen him.

He covered his mouth and nose as he tried to suppress their sound, he wasn't trying to win anymore he was trying to survive!

The sound of someone landing and the ground shaking lightly pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Are you playing hide and seek!?~" she asked not really waiting for an answer "Two can play the same game then! Ready or not, HERE I GO!~" she dashed to the remnants of a fake souvenir shop and punched it to the ground, anger in all of her hits.

Izuku had to think of a plan!

If he didn't he would die and everything he's worked for would be in vain!

He had to…he had to…

What did he have to do again?

He's too tired to think of that.

The adrenaline surely did a good job at keeping him awake but now that it was leaving, he felt like he could just fall asleep behind the bush he's hiding in.

 _Was the ground always this comfortable?_ He wondered before he managed to snap himself to reality.

…He simply couldn't think of anything right now.

He just…he could just see the face of the most important person in his life…

The CPU closed his eyes, attempting to come in contact with the clones he sent earlier.

* * *

"And you should be some of the lasts!" Yellow Heart exclaimed as she placed Bakugou on the ground along Tokoyami, the three standing in front of the hole made by White Heart.

"For your information, I didn't need your help and I'm not done here either!" the explosion teenager exclaimed as he thought of his childhood friend in actual potential danger "I wanna beat whoever's fighting Deku before he does it!"

"Bakugou," it was Tokoyami who called him, "I think we should go, I'm sure Ryghts will be fine by herself,"

The blonde gave him a mean look "I didn't ask for your opinion!" he returned his gaze at Yellow Heart "And you, you either let me go or I beat you here and now!"

Before Yellow Heart could reply, she felt an order entering her brain. Her eyes widened at the order, but she had to go along with it.

"Hey, what are you-!?"

She punched Bakugou in the gut with enough strength to knock him out, and then she kindly placed him on the ground. She looked at Takoyami "Can you carry him?" he nodded. "Thanks!"

She started flying at the location he guessed is where his classmate is currently.

"Dark Shadow," he used his quirk to lift Bakugou off the ground and left, only to find a sort of purple dome outside the dome he was in. Almost all his classmates were there, most of them unscratched and others just being put a Band-Aid at much. Besides them were some ambulances, reporters trying to interview them, and all the teachers of the school trying to find a way to get inside.

He walked to the barrier and placed his hand on it, noting how he had no problem to leave, and he did.

 _So anything can come out but nothing in…just like a cheap game should be,_ he thought as some paramedics and heroes approach the two.

"Is he fine?" a medic asked as he gestured to Bakugou.

"Yes, he wanted to stay but we needed to leave so we had to…use brute force."

"I see," Tokoyami placed Bakugou on the ground before going with his other classmates. He noticed that the only people missing were-

"We're alive!" Mineta screamed in joy as he finally got out of the death trap from earlier.

He and Sato had been carried there by the other Yellow Heart but said nothing of it and instead allowed the medical team to check on them.

Tokoyami could only look inside and wonder what was going to happen with them.

* * *

"WHERE" a punch "ARE" another punch "YOU!?~" with the last punch, she grounded the last roller coaster left alive.

The only things left now were bushes, plants, and parts of souvenir stores that were somehow still standing.

The grin on her face increased as she noticed how there were fewer places to look for now.

A sound interrupted her search.

Looking into the sky she saw a Yellow Heart flying towards her. The thing on her lips didn't vanish even when Purple Heart felt the disappointment of having to face this weakling.

She waited for it to arrive and soon saw a second one flying behind the current one. "Tsk, this might take a while," she commented as she thought of possible ways to kill them.

She raised an eyebrow the moment she noticed the second one flying in a different direction, most likely towards White Heart…well, that will make things go faster than expected.

Izuku didn't see it, but he knew Purple Heart had gone after the clones he made a while ago.

He didn't know how many were left; he just knew that they weren't the five he had summoned before.

Using his full focus he managed to send an order: "At least one engage Purple Heart and at least one engage White Heart."

Though, this also meant that he would have less time to do what he wanted to do.

Well, as who says: "Just do it!"

He summoned his cellphone from his hammerspace, its weight enough to make Izuku flinch in pain but he managed to regain himself.

He booted it up and dialed one of the only numbers in there.

It took a great amount of effort to just put the phone on his ear.

"… _Deku is that you!?"_ the voice of Croire on the other side somehow made him smile softly. Man, he seriously wanted to hear her voice.

"Y-Yeah," he managed to reply, unknown to him, a camera had found him and was filming him.

" _Listen, I know shit looks bad, I was tricked into wearing a collar that for some reason nulled my capabilities to use the spells from my Tome but I'm sure-"_

"Croire…to be honest, I never held it against you."

" _F-For what?"_

"For the death of my mother…I know, whenever I brought the topic for any reason, you would look a bit more…indifferent than other times…and I always heard you apologizing to me when I fell asleep,"

" _D-Deku…where are you going with this?"_

"…" he tried to left a small laugh but found himself unable to "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for not letting Rei Ryghts take control of me, I'm sorry for making you change, I'm sorry for destroying your original plans, I'm sorry for not letting you live the life you always wanted to live,"

" _Deku. Stop talking now. If you say it like that…"_ he didn't know it, but Croire had started tearing up on the other side.

"You know, it's weird, even when you wanted me to change, a small part always noticed a slight worry in your eyes even when we first met…Inko may have been my mother, but, you were my **mommy**." He teared up as he finally spoke the words he wanted to say from years ago.

"… _Deku, you piece of shit! I swear that if you die I'll kill you!"_

"I'm sorry, I have to go."

" _IZUKU DON'T YOU DARE-!"_

He didn't let her finish. The CPU hung the phone before more tears started coming from his eyes.

"Oh~ How heartbreaking~" his eyes managed to look up to see Purple Heart covered in the blood he thought belonged to the now deceased clone of Yellow Heart.

She grabbed him by the hair before throwing him into a more opened area.

Izuku pushed his thoughts and pain aside and used a full minute to stand up.

If he was going to die, he would do it in his own way.

 _One For All…Full Cowl…one percent._ Sparks came from his already on its limits body, he noticed it and yet he had the courage to take a fighting stance.

He would go down being the greatest pain in the ass to have ever existed.

"For the record, I could smell your blood all the way up there, but I wanted to see what you would do. And you made a phone call to apologize for your mistakes, how _noble_ of you,~" Purple Heart spoke in a mocking tone as she resisted the urge to laugh from the kid in front of her.

"What…are you waiting for…?" he asked as his eyes acquired a power symbol "Bring it…on!"

With a war cry, he dashed forward only to be punched to the left with no problems coming from the Inheritor.

Purple Heart walked towards him and watched as he slowly stood up "…Why are you standing?"

Izuku, despite the situation, cleaned his tears and did something no one expected him to…he smiled "Come on…this is nothing!" he tried again and the result was the same.

After standing again, he had the same look of determination. She could see why, sure, her patience is ending and all that, which surely is a pain in the butt…but why?

What would he exactly win out of a few seconds of life that will be wasted in pure pain?

Not looking for an answer, Purple Heart appeared in front of the kid and kicked him all the way to a fallen house of terror.

Again, he stood up.

"Why don't you just stay down?" this stubbornness…it reminded her of Nepgear.

All the times her little sister would keep going if it meant getting innocents more time to run.

And she hated to remember those times!

"Is…is that all you got?" Izuku asked as he felt a surge strengthen him up "…Come on, I could do this all day." _W-What is this?_

Whatever was reaching him was weird.

It was giving him the energy he needed to move and maybe use a five percent of his quirk as much but…from where is it coming from?

And the sensation, it's so warm and nice.

The moment Neptune's eyes widened was when it was evident something was going on.

He reached for him and held his neck tightly before raising him into the sky.

With fury, she bit his neck and Izuku started feeling how his life was being snatched away.

The memories of both his and Rei's life started flashing through his eyes.

He saw everything as he felt his life end…still; the weird feeling that strengthens him was still there.

Seriously, what the hell is it?

It had a name, he was sure of it!

… _I think it was…Share Energy?_

Purple Heart's eyes widened as she dropped Izuku on the floor and placed both hands on her throat before spitting all the life energy she had just stolen out of Izuku. "That fucking burns!" she exclaimed in pain.

The Inheritor turned back to Izuku, actual anger on her eyes.

"That's it, I'm beating you to death!" she threw him a punch that never reached him.

…If Izuku had to explain it, he would say…he unlocked something he didn't know he had.

He activated the One For All in an attempt to escape the punch since his wounds were somehow closing, but instead, this… **black whip** had stopped Purple Heart's fist on its tracks, and it was coming out of his body.

 _W-What the-?_

" _Don't be afraid of it. You're not like her, you're someone who'll give my quirk, my power, the best usage to have existed,"_ Izuku heard a voice he never heard on his life talk to him. It was mysterious but…awesome too _"Come on, I know you can do it, now, get us out of this situation!"_

He used whatever he had to grab the whip and using the surge of strength thanks to the Share Energy reaching him, he used the whip as a chain and pulled it with enough power to send Purple Heart flying to a completely different direction.

The problem is he forgot he was still holding the-

"EEEK!" his screeched screams sounded as he was flying in the same direction as Purple Heart was.

* * *

"Ha…Ha…Ha…" White Heart tried to laugh as she stood near All Might, the two of them at their last bits since the arrival of a clone of Yellow Heart made things slightly harder.

At first she decided to replace her cape power-up she had at the time with another one, the red flower, which granted her the power to easily overpower and kill the Yellow Heart, unfortunately, she failed to see All Might's Carolina Smash, which seemed to be enough to return her back to her base form.

And also, deal enough damage to actually break some bones in her body.

She had to admit, had he been on his best days perhaps that would have knocked her out…maybe.

One thing is sure, he was just beginning…he started doing all the damage he hadn't done since the beginning and it was showing.

While the #1 Hero's suit was in horrible conditions, Blanc wasn't one to speak neither since her processor unit was smashed really hard.

"So, you can keep going?" White Heart asked as she cracked her knuckles.

Not like any of this would prevent her from being as arrogant as ever.

"Of course," All Might states while feeling the fatigue caught up to him _. I have…around ten or twenty more minutes left, if I don't end it by then I'll be doomed._

As the two prepare for another clash, two objects crash near them, with enough force to create a smoke screen.

When it dispersed, Izuku and Purple Heart are seen. The two standing at the opposite side of the other, and Toshinori had no idea from where did he get out what looked to be a black whip on his hands.

"So…that's how it works, eh," The CPU commented as he got the concept of this quirk. He didn't know what it was, but he wasn't denying it was awesome!

"Young Ryghts!" All Might called him out, and by instincts, Izuku jumped to his side, feeling pain from the parts of his body that were still sore "Why are you in that form?"

"Ran out of fuel, teacher," he answered as a student still in classes, "Where's Eraser?"

"They seem to have forgotten he exists,"

"Good," he placed his back on All Might's as they each watch their opponents get ready to end this fight.

"What is that in your hands?"

"Don't know, don't care," Izuku answered simply as he tried to focus whatever strength he may have left.

Purple Heart took a fighting stance that resembled that of a martial artist.

Izuku whipped his new whips against the ground, as a way of saying "I'm not afraid of you,"

All Might prepared to use whatever he had left in his tank.

And White Heart summoned her ax, deciding to put an end to this battle.

In the distance, Shigaraki watched with amazement how things were developing, and Kurogiri was ready to take him out should things get worst.

"So, which team do you think will win?" Shigaraki asked his right hand as he grinned at the unexpected spectacle. He had just noticed the cameras arriving at the scene.

"…I'm not sure, they both have chances to win and to lose, I wouldn't bet right now," Kurogiri answered as he really wanted to take Tomura and leave.

Seeing the answer given to him, Shigaraki put his attention back to the main scenario.

For it was time for the curtain to fall because this battle had just entered into its final stage.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **For starters: Geoffrey Lucian Lance is an OC lent to me by my friend Porpol from his story HDN Ruination, check it out if you have time, I'm sure you'll like it.**

 **Now that I've said what needed to be said let's go to the other points:**

 **Let's be realistic, no one expected Deku to activate his second quirk. Now time for explaining:**

 **Second POWER:  
In the manga it was said (so far here in May of 2019) that Deku wasn't ready because he could only use his power properly at a 20% but, this one can very well use up to forty percent in base form due to being a CPU and that he needed his life to be in apparent danger to activate it, and I said, hey, this has both conditions accomplished (at least 20% and life in grave danger) so why not, besides let's face it, otherwise he wouldn't finish standing a chance against this evil Nep, he's too inexperienced fighting people on his level or beyond his to win with just a regular skillset.**

 **CPU=All Might?  
In low Shares, a full pledge CPU should be in this category considering that in V2, the CPUs Shares were incredibly low in a part of the story and still managed to hold their ground against, relatively, powerful creatures but I wouldn't put them on a Planet level scheme. I thought that a CPU on HDD with low Shares has a strength similar to that of All Might to have this make sense. And for those that tell me they have a bad time with Linda and Warechu, well, in the cut scenes we only see the Candidates transform against those humans and by the end of the game they stopped, which means she was just a pain in the head but nothing out of it.**

 **The other 5 quirks?  
For now I have no idea of what they are and I'm not planning of using them in any near time, if they come out I _may_ look for a way to include them but that doesn't mean I'll do it.**

 **Any question you may have please leave it in a review or PM me!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you have me some patience for the next one since school's hitting me kinda hard and I don't know if I'll be able to write next chapter in two weeks. Still, I'll try to.**

 **Hope you have a wonderful day and Shadic out!**

 **:)**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **Next chapter: A Smashing Duo.**


	17. A Smashing Duo

**I'll be honest: I don't know how I made this in a week.**

 **Well, I wanted to make this really fast because in here happens something I've been waiting to do for a while!**

 **Also, this story might not get updated in two weeks but perhaps three.**

 **I apologize, but it'll be because my Entrance test to College is about to happen and I…*looks at books*…really need to get in.**

 **Don't worry, once that horrible thing passes, I should be back to format 'Every two weeks a chapter.'**

 **For now, let's answer the reviews!**

 **xhope14x: Well, Evil Nep explained it back on 14 in a really vague and in a nutshell way. In other words, the fully detailed story hasn't been explained yet. And hey, this chapter is Izuku's boy side time to shine…as much as he can at least.**

 **PikaMew1288: Believe me, I have plans on making a story similar to what you wish for, but, since it would be spam for something I haven't even made yet I won't talk more about it. Also, it was Croire who chose the vessel not Rei, but, yes she would have appreciated a more female body.**

 **Welp, time for the chapter guys!**

 **Please, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: A Smashing Duo**

If Midnight had to be honest with herself, for the first time ever she didn't feel like being the usual pervert sadist she commonly is.

After having seen how her students were placed in a sort of grotesque broadcast where they had to fight for their lives didn't even seem human at all.

They had arrived around the time All Might had managed to enter, the door was in front of them, blasted, but this barrier didn't even let them get inside.

By this point the greater part of the danger had passed considering that according to the last students to leave, most of the Villains had been defeated by those creations of their 'Star Student', actually, she should thank her.

After all, she took the time to help her other classmates escape so she couldn't be that much of a bad person.

Snapping herself out of her thoughts, she focused on the students the teachers encountered on their way here, they seemed…deep in thought.

When asked about it, only Iida was able to answer.

Midnight bit her lip. _Damn it, I now want to have free time with this White Heart and have a few "exchanges of words" with her._ She thought as her grip on her whip tightened in anger.

She didn't know who these people were, but one thing was sure, they only wanted to see the world burn.

* * *

As of now, she knew there were only three more people inside who were on their side: Eraser Head, All Might, and Izuku Ryghts.

As far as she was aware of, none of them should have any problem…but, after some reporters started commenting about the battle's progress through their phones, she felt her worries rising.

She could only observe as the tough weights of the school tried to force a small hole on the barrier to enter and assist.

 _All Might, hold yourself a bit more, we're going!_

Izuku and Toshinori were both facing a Goddess, each of them, both in terrible conditions, just like the two of them were in right now.

The two Hearts were sweating a bit at looking at their opponents. Grant it, they are powerful as hell, but these two in specific we're going to be a hard bone to deal with.

Purple Heart had been the one to take more damage, in case her clothing and face didn't say a thing, however, White Heart had taken a similar amount of damage due to letting her guard down.

Izuku sweat a bit at realizing he had no idea of how to use the whip on his hand, sure, he knew the concept of having a whip but he didn't know if this thing could stretch and stuff like that.

When he said " _So that's how it works, eh,"_ he only did it to sound cool and hopefully intimidate his enemy.

Because he had no idea what to do besides a _Whip, whap, whup, slash!_

Like that's what whips are used for, right?

No, wait, he could do what he did earlier: catch his opponent with it and send them flying away!

…Oh, yeah, he doesn't know how to deactivate it.

Then, he could perhaps-

"!" Izuku thought of a plan to possibly end with one of them.

However, keeping the other distracted long enough seemed impossible…or maybe…

His eyes darted around the place until he found a bloody mess of what's supposed to be Aizawa. _Wow, what a cool teacher I got._

There goes the plan to use him as bait.

...Wait, what if-?

"All Might," Izuku whispered lightly.

"Yes?" the Pro-Hero answered as he kept his eyes locked with White Heart's.

"Do you trust me?" he asked somewhat tired.

"No," Izuku almost falls into the ground at hearing that "but, I'm at zero so…sure, bring it on."

A small smile crept into his face "You ever watched Dragon Ball?" All Might, rather hesitantly, nodded since he remembered seeing some episodes back when he was a kid "Good,"

Purple Heart recognized that the two of them were either planning to get time to catch a breath or make a strategy. How did she recognize it?

She has done it before, back when she was the good guy.

"Blanc, what are you waiting for!? Let's go!" the purple-haired Inheritor exclaimed as her partner was seemingly brought back from a space off moment.

All Might tense up as he saw the two Goddesses go after them at full speed, one with her fists and the other with an ax that even he found too big "Young Ryghts, get ready for-"

"Later, Sucker!" Izuku spoke before he literally jumped into the distance with seemingly no plans of coming back.

 _Son of a bitch!_ the #1 hero thought with anger as his only partner literally abandoned him.

"Focus!" White Heart yelled before she delivered a diagonal slash with her weapon, the Hero barely moving to the side in time to dodge the slash but not in time to stop the punch to his guts by Purple Heart.

He gritted his teeth in pain as he tried to punch his opponent, only for her to duck under his swing and kick his stomach harder than before. Only because she was close to her limit didn't mean she would go all out, especially on a human she could easily break.

Weirdly enough, when Blanc was quirked up, she didn't receive any sort of strength increase quirk or anything similar…well, that's just the weaponry she chose.

Purple Heart's was different, she wanted to be able to be strong, stronger than any human, a hero-killer. And no, she wasn't even thinking on the Hero-Killer Stain, he was a human by the end of the day alas she's a Goddess.

It's only natural she wanted brute physical strength to show it off.

Obviously, her shares were at the lowest possible, the reason she could transform is a mystery to a lot of people. Not to her or any of the people she works with.

Increasing her Shares is only possible through having evil doers get motivated by her acts and have them worship her, or at the very least think high of her.

That was something she liked of this world: In here, people only needed to think relatively high of you and it would be added to the Sharing fuel, unlike in Gamindustri where they needed to actually pray and shit like that.

Maybe the only thing she liked of this world in reference to how it affected her.

Anyways, there were currently more important things to handle.

Should she chase after the pathetic excuse of a CPU who just fled?

…Nah.

It wasn't her style to leave a battle unfinished.

Well, at least a battle she knew she could win.

Meanwhile, Blanc was now going to have fun.

"Take this!" She yelled, using the non-sharped size of her weapon to strike All Might on the left side of the head, almost leaving him out cold.

Before his mind could process the fact he was just hit over with a hammer on the head, Purple Heart punched him right on the place his wound he received a few years ago was.

This actually made him groan in pain and spit some blood from his mouth.

The people watching through the cameras weren't even trying to sheer for any side. It's obvious that it was currently a one-sided massacre.

And yet, All Might kept going.

"Texas-" one of the muscles in his arms grew a bit more, giving away that he was about to attack White Heart.

"Shit!" she muttered as she was barely able to put her weapon in front of her, letting it take all the damage she would have taken.

"-Smash!" the #1 Hero attacked the Goddess and forced her some feet away from him and Purple Heart.

Now that he had only one opponent, he tried to hit her however, her speed proved to be higher than his.

If it kept going on like this, her friend would join the battle without him accomplishing anything.

"Delaware-" he started, aiming at the ground this time "-Smash!" he punched the very own ground the two of them were standing, creating a shockwave powerful enough to separate the two battlers.

Now that he had time to breathe, All Might started booting up his train of thoughts: _Why did Izuku Midoriya simply leave me on his own accord? Sure, he's still a kid and I get he's scared but…it simply doesn't add up, does he have a plan?_

He would have loved to keep thinking, but good things always come to an end.

"Zerstorung!" White Heart screamed as she stopped spinning around near All Might, who just noticed her there, and using the momentum delivered a powerful blow using her ax.

The Pro-Hero barely had time to raise his two arms as a way to reduce damage and was sent flying good fifty feet away of distance.

"Tsk, thought it would be more," the white-haired Inheritor muttered as she started panting a bit. Taking a small glance at her SP bar, she noticed she barely had any left. _Damn, had I done what I came to do in a beginning, I would be already out of this shit hole, looking for some Earthling whores or something like that._

She never thought of those things before, but after some actions which included getting rid of certain _pests_ , she suddenly started thinking of unholy stuff that definitely no Goddess should even think of…though, she hasn't had the chance to do any of that _yet_.

All Might had to use all his strength just to stay on his two feet and not even kneel.

If he did the most minimum thing that caused him to stop standing, he wasn't getting back up, no sir no, his body simply wouldn't let him do it.

Suddenly he felt…off.

Looking around he noticed that Purple Heart was missing.

In part it was good, and in part, it wasn't.

Had she gone to hunt down-

A solid stab to his right leg interrupted him as he let out a small howl of pain.

Turning around, he found Purple Heart holding a sort of energy blade which had some his blood in it. He attempted to punch her but she just jumped slightly behind.

It was a weird sensation, even though the weapon looked so futuristic it still felt like a sword should feel…or so he hoped given it's the first time any blade has actually gotten to get itself stab to him.

"Hey! I wanted to keep fighting!" White Heart shouted at her companion in an angry tune.

Purple Heart just shrugged with a smirk.

She didn't care about him. She had come for Izuku, for Rei Ryghts, not for this 'All Might'.

Sticking her tongue out, she moved out of the way and decided to recover some energy by watching White Heart end this battle before the two moved to search for Earth's CPU.

Groaning in pain, All Might panted at the feel of his leg starting to give up on him, it wouldn't be long before it finally gave completely out and he died.

…But, who would he be if he gave up now?

No matter how tough things looked like, as long as there was the smallest percentage of probability of winning, he would go for it until his dying breath!

Looking forward, his eyes caught White Heart, the Goddess appearing to have been lied about an awesome product actually turning out to be fake.

That was the look she had on her eyes as she stared at the Pro-Hero.

After a moment, All Might stood up and did his best to smirk, to try to show strength more than anything at this point.

"…" he didn't say anything as he shot himself towards, the Inheritor doing the same as their fists collided once again, this time it was clear who had the advantage.

White Heart was currently twice of what All Might is.

Though, that didn't mean any of the two held any punch back.

To say Neptune was surprised by the fact Blanc didn't choose to go for the quickest kill, is correct.

She had expected her to decapitate him by this point, not keep going!

 _Guess old habits never die._ Purple Heart thought as she watched her companion try to extend a fight from which everyone already knows the result.

Throughout the entire trade of punches, White Heart had to admire the human's strength since he certainly wasn't falling back or having the need to call for help to give her a good battle.

She grinned. This is just what she had signed up for, this is the exact reason she was quick to choose what her quirk would be, and that's why she even went out to hunt for the materials herself even though the one for her ice flower was gotten by someone else.

Someone she despised.

Someone she wanted to grab her throat and rip it open and take a bath with her organs while she humiliated her already mutilated body in any possible way.

But, that had to wait. Where would be the fun in doing something like that if her prey couldn't properly fight back?

And once her prey knew how to do that, she would begin by stripping her out of the things she admires the most of herself.

She was so focused on her world that she had failed to notice a punch of All Might to her nose, breaking it instantly. _MOTHERFUCKER!_

White Heart screamed internally as she returned the punch, hers being stronger than his.

"Blanc, just end this already! I want to have fun with Izu-kun," Purple Heart cried to her companion who simply screamed back at her.

"The go with your little boyfriend!"

"Blanc…I want us to kill him together, and come on, I deserve something better than a kid pretending to be a Hero." She answered with a shrug as a thought of another person peeked on her mind, one that could perhaps be worthy of being called her couple.

And then, the thought subsided to one of her frying that person alive before ripping all organs they might possess and not possess.

 _Would be fun to do that, I wonder if she'll let me if I ask her permission to,_ Purple Heart thought as her eyesight focused once again on the battle.

Her "little" intervention was more than enough to end the battle, yet, it was still ongoing.

All Might kept trading blows with White Heart as the ground around them cracked and rocks started floating in the air.

 _Wow, talk about being original with background surroundings._ Still, it amazed the Fallen Goddess of Planeptune the fact a human managed to keep going, even a Maker would have fallen at this point.

Well, **most** of them, there would be some that in his situation would remain on their feet as well.

Not like it ended well for them anyway.

Back with the battle, All Might threw a punch at White Heart who jumped on top of his arm and delivered a kick to his chin, which finally destroyed the strength that kept him up.

One of his knees hit the ground while his left fist was placed on the ground too as if he was trying to prevent the rest of him from falling to the ground.

All Might began to groan in pain as he tried to suppress any other sound that made him look weak…well, weaker of what he already looks like.

But he had to keep going, if he didn't, who would!?

Well…Izuku may but the little bastard fled while leaving him in charge of everything.

And with everything, I mean two damaged but seriously angry Goddesses.

So…thinking of it: Why did he give him the One for All again?

Was it to help him control Rei Ryghts?

Was it to have a 100% probability of defeating his deadliest enemy should he pass away?

Was it so he could grow to become the most powerful being alive to defend Earth of literally anything that could arrive?

Or was it because he saw himself in the eyes of the young CPU for a moment?

Whatever his reasoning was, it was now, a dire time, which proved him wrong.

Of course, this would happen. Izuku may have a good heart but by the end of the day, he was still a part of Rei Ryghts.

White Heart was panting too. She may not admit it but this battle did cost her, especially given she barely used her quirk against him after Neptune joined the massacre.

It didn't feel right.

Like, she wanted this as fair as possible just so she could straight out prove how much this world was fucked up with her appearance. And because of that, winning like this ruined her plans!

"Hey," White Heart spoke in a cruel and egocentric tone "you know, I consider this…unfair, and I am a Goddess who enjoys fair games. As such, I'll give you the right of a free hit,"

Had he heard correctly?

Was she giving him the chance to end this fight?

No, on the back of her mind she completely thought that the human in front of her was done for and only wanted him to give the last bite before putting him to sleep.

 _T-This is PERFECT!_ The #1 Hero thought as he saw her open her arms, almost as if she was welcoming his strike.

This is the chance he has been looking for!

"Blanc, what are you doing? Kill him before he actually kills you!" Purple Heart screamed at her companion.

White Heart pouted "Why do you even care about that?"

"Because I want to be the one ripping skull out of your freshly dead corpse," her answer was something no one seemed to be expecting.

Even Shigaraki and Kurogiri, who had been watching in silence, widened their eyes a bit at the reply.

They weren't aware those two hated each other. Again, it made sense considering the fact they never directed a word one another until now and the fact the room got colder when the two of them noticed the presence of the other.

Back to the main field: White Heart gave a crap about the answer and simply pretended she didn't hear a thing.

All Might certainly had no idea of what could have happened between these two however, there were three things clear:

First: They were hunting for each other's skulls.

Second: They weren't by any meaning friends.

And Third: Considering Purple Heart's annoyed groan, she wasn't interfering in his one in a lifetime chance.

If he was given a chance to win, he would take it even if it meant using so much strength it cut him time from using the All for One permanently!

 **(Insert BNHA OST: Plus Ultra)**

Taking a quick short breath he started to focus, he managed to stand again as he moved all his strength to his right arm.

He focused on it: the light, the torch, of the previous users of the One for All and them giving him the strength he required for today's action.

The ground started shaking as his fist was enveloped in bright light and it grew in size a bit.

"Villain," he asked as his eyes somehow penetrated into the Goddess's stance "I'm so angry. Do you have any idea of what this, as a Teacher, makes me feel like? To have innocent students being placed in mortal situations?" as he asked, White Heart took a step back unconsciously "Let me ask you: have you ever heard these words before?"

Even if Purple Heart wanted to close in, she couldn't. The air force around him was too much for what a human should possess.

It was simply too much!

"To go beyond your limits," as he kept talking, the ground he stood started to crack more and more. "PLUS ULTRA!"

She tried to stay still. She wanted to show off. She tried to keep up her façade. But she couldn't. _SCREW THIS SHIT!_ White Heart thought as she prepared to move away.

Only to feel her limbs getting restrained by a black whip that came from behind.

Darting her eyes to the back, she saw Izuku grinning as he forced her to stay in place "Full Cowling, fifty percent," he muttered as his arms gained enough strength to prevent her from moving anywhere else.

It was now she felt something on her entire soul: fear.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" she tried to talk things out but it didn't seem to work.

All Might jumped forward and came face to face with White Heart "Washington SMASH!" he punched her in an upward punch powerful enough to create a shockwave that even outside the dome was felt and strong enough to destroy Izuku's black whip and send White Heart into the sky.

After it, All Might fell to his knees and moved all his power to maintain his form rather than keep fighting.

Izuku sighed in relief as he sees the Inheritor float in the air…but, there was something off. _Shouldn't she have gone back by this point?_ He wondered as he managed to notice her right hand summoning something: A blue flower.

If she were to grab squash it, it would be everyone's end.

He didn't hesitate to act.

"Full cowling, Hundred percent!" his legs were shattered by the time he jumped to White Heart's position and then placed all the strength of his quirk on his right hand that started sparkling like never before on base form.

White Heart could only observe as the brunette CPU arrived faster than what she could activate her quirk. Her expression was full of fear by the time she noticed his fist moving against her head.

A single ran in her mind: _Finally, I'm fucking free!_

"Lowee SMASH!" Izuku screamed as he punched White Heart on the head and sent her flying away at the same time his fist was destroyed from the impact.

White Heart kept flying until she finally crashed with a rock wall and a bright flash covered the zone she collided in.

Everyone's heads were processing the events that had just occurred.

Izuku grinned as he gritted his teeth and fell face first on the ground, and soon he flipped himself and screamed.

He did it.

No, they did it.

All Might weaken her enough so the two could finish her off.

Today was the day a mortal and a former mortal had defeated a Goddess!

 **(END OST)**

Both the Hero and the Student smiled until they finally remembered a little detail.

"… **How did Blanc** _ **lose**_ **?"** the cold voice of Purple Heart snapped them out of their thoughts. They turned to see her and watched as an omnibus dark purple aura surrounded the Fallen Goddess of Planeptune.

The two started shaking in complete and utter fear of the Inheritor, who started taking some steps towards the two battlers.

"…All Might," Izuku called his teacher.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Can you…keep going…?"

"N-No, I c-can't." his answer was honest. His body was on the top of its limits, he used more of what he could have been allowed with White Heart and his body would soon start facing the consequences of it.

The younger one smiled a bit. He should have expected that, right?

It's not like he even put to consider Neptune. No, he just thought of defeating Blanc when he acted back there.

And now, he might be regretting it a bit too much.

Purple Heart took again the energy blade she had used a moment ago and raised it in front of All Might "Well, Hero, I heard that your kind doesn't die. They just become legends…let's test it out!" she exclaimed as she started bringing the sword down to his neck.

 **BANG!**

The sword was sent flying out of her hands by a bullet.

Her eyes quickly darted in the direction the shot came from and was shocked to see all the Teachers standing right in the entrance of the building.

None of them looked happy.

"All Might's saved, let's take down the rest of these Villains," Snipe spoke as he reloaded his gun.

The rest of the Teachers nodded as they started getting to business.

"Tsk, Hey, Smokie get us out of here!" Purple Heart exclaimed with rage.

Kurogiri was left confused "Can't you take them all out yourself?"

"I could if I were on my hundred percent! I'm too tired to face these many at once, now get us out of here!" she yelled again as she took the beam saber from the ground and jumped back with her companions.

Shigaraki meanwhile had a troubled expression. "What happened?"

"What happens is that both Blanc and I were keeping the barrier activated to prevent anyone from entering and now that she's out of the game, it deactivated automatically," Purple Heart calmly explained as she noticed how the young man looked ready to kill someone out of pure hysterical rage.

Shigaraki surely was ready to do that. He wanted to lunge to All Might and destroy his entire skin now that he had the chance…wait, there was nothing that was legally preventing him from doing it, right?

He didn't even notice the moment he stood in front of the #1 Hero, his hands closing in to get his neck.

Izuku and the rest of the teachers hadn't noticed either when had the Villain arrived there, but one thing was sure, none of their long range could reach him before he laid hands on All Might.

"Metzelei-" what happened next can only be called: a blur. The moment the next words sounded, it was all just a howl of scream in pain for young Shigaraki "Schlag!"

The Villain was sent away right into the arms of both Purple Heart and Kurogiri, who both dumbfounded expressions at the sight of the being who had knocked over their "Leader".

A young girl with light brown short hair, dark blue eyes, and a petite figure dressed in a white sleeveless top-dress, white shoes with brown ties, a brown belt on her dress, a white jacket with fur on top of her dress, a puffy white hat on top of her head, and tied with a rope to her belt two puffy hats; one pink with white and the other blue with white both of them with a pink rectangle in the center.

The most fascinating thing about this girl was the giant hammer she was lifting with just an arm. It was crimson and had a logo of a D-pad on the center of the head.

"…B-Blanc?" Purple Heart asked in confusion. Sure, they didn't really like anyone but that wasn't enough reason to just turn against each other's _now_.

"Neptune…" Blanc turned to her friend and looked at her with sorrow in her eyes "I swear I'll get you out of there."

"…" Purple Heart's eyes widened in anger and she gritted her teeth before she screamed "TRAITOR!" soon after, Kurogiri teleported everyone out of the place and the cameras in the air disabled and blew up, finally ending the hellish broadcast.

For a moment, the teachers and Pro-Heroes just stood there, waiting for an explanation of what was going, waiting for the girl to drop her hammer, waiting for…anything.

What they got was Blanc walking closer to Izuku, who had his eyes widened at the sight of the CPU, who was now standing above him.

She lowered herself to the knelt until her forehead finally made contact with the ground "Izuku…I thank you for saving me, and I apologize for everything I've done."

Izuku on his hand surely hadn't expected this. The person he had just defeated was now on the ground, apologizing and thanking him from saving her…saving her from what?

"Blanc…what do you…mean?" he managed to ask, but never got an answer as the Brunette girl stopped moving. He used his still useful left hand and shook her a bit "Blanc?" no answer, "Blanc," nothing again "BLANC!" he screamed now, worried of having perhaps caused permanent damage to her.

Or that would have been it but as she stopped moving, the hat on her head fell from it and allowed him to see how the hair on the center of her head had turned white while the rest remained brown, a sight that could be only seen when she wasn't wearing her attire.

This raised hundreds of questions and unfortunately, no one would be getting an answer today.

The Heroes continued with their actions.

Toshinori finally gave up and went back to his true form as Recovery Girl and other Heroes tried to help around, mostly with Aizawa since he was in a worse state, at the same time, some paramedics were attending Izuku and others were handcuffing Blanc with what they had and what they didn't have before forcing her body into a stretcher.

After being placed into one too, Izuku simply allowed sleep to get the best out of him.

Not before wondering one last time what Blanc meant with the words she spoke.

Whatever, he could investigate later, right now, he only wanted to sleep.

And he deserved it, for he had survived a battle where he wasn't expected to come alive from.

* * *

"Well…that could've gone out better," the voice of a female spoke as her gaze fell on Neptune, who had gone back to her human form and was wearing some bandages on her body, which had back its original parka dress rather than the formal looking suit she had earlier.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think this would happen, honest!" she tried to explain her failure to her master, who was getting closer to her, Neptune closed her eyes and waited for whatever punishment that can be given to her.

Instead, a soft hand was placed on her shoulder, Neptune looked up and saw her master smiling kindly, "Darling, everyone makes mistakes, and it's important to learn from them in order to succeed later on. Do you understand?" her voice sounded kinder and motherly to Neptune but anyone else watching would notice the darkness and rage it really displayed.

"Y-Yes!" the Inheritor replied with a happy smile.

The evil female smiled yet again softly at the little Goddess "Neptune, I want you to take a break, I can later add you another quirk, one that can help you end what we've started today."

Neptune nodded again before hugging her master tightly "…Hey, I've been a good girl, right?"

"Yes, you've been,"

"Then, could I ask you for a small reward?" as Neptune asked, her pupils turned into dark hearts "could we perhaps… _do it_ tonight?"

"…Yes," just as she answered, she moved her hands along the Inheritor's collarbone and all the way to her ears where a dark aura appeared in there "Sleep." Just as she gave her order, Neptune's consciousness subsided to sleep and she would have fallen had it not been for her master who caught her and now held her in princess style.

A wicked smile formed now on her lips.

She would certainly enjoy doing it to this girl all night long, _but_ , there was some business that needed to be taken care of ASAP.

The evil female turned to her trustworthy servant, another female but with better proportions than her, and handed Neptune to her "Get her to my room I have to advance on my quirk investigation. Afterward, I'll give her all the attention she wants."

Her servant nodded before starting to walk away, only to stop for a moment "…Aren't you spoiling her too much, My Lady?"

She rolled her eyes before answering "For the record, I have done it at least three times with the four of them, including you. That I…like to give her special attention is something of my own interest aside from other things,"

"So…she IS your favorite?"

"Yes, **Nepsy** is indeed my favorite out of the four. Now, move her to my room. I have to look into the quirks that our dear Miss Thunder Tits wants." Satisfied with the answers given, the servant began to walk away with the sleeping girl on her arms.

As the two of them vanish, she summons a small dark sphere from her hammerspace and takes a glance back to the last scene of the battle, right when Izuku's punch connected with Blanc's head.

Soon enough, a click was made on her mind "So that's what it is, eh…damn One for All is the key to destroy everything I've worked for…nevermind that, for now…" she teleported herself to another place. A room filled with tons of things that had DNA of various people, which went from toothbrushes, bitten food, blood from a medical exam and even bones and corpses " **it's time to work.** "

* * *

 **AN:**

 ** _Blanc has joined the party?_**

 **Maybe yes or Maybe no.**

 **It's an answer that'll have to wait.**

 **And I know that with that last bit you guys may already know who the main bad guy/girl is and I hope you are happy with my decision.**

 **Anyways, what do you think out of the battle and how they defeated White Heart and forced the others to just fall back?**

 **Now, time to explain what I…actually, I don't think there's anything to explain that won't be said later.**

 **Still, if you have questions leave them in a review or PM me.**

 **I sincerely hope you enjoyed this chapter and well…it's time for me to get ready for my Test.**

 **Wish me luck guys!**

 **And if you are in my same situation, I wish you good luck too.**

 **Anyways, with this I take my leave.**

 **I'll see you guys in a while and I apologize for the time I'll be gone. But, hey, once I'm back, I'll be with more power than before (Maybe)!**

 **Have a beautiful day people.**

 **Shadic out.**

 **:)**

 **Next chapter: Unforeseen Survival Arc End.**


	18. Unforeseen Survival Arc Epilogue: Blanc

**AN: Completed my Entrance Test and right now I'm just waiting for results and unlike Midoriya in the anime, I'm sure I'm getting in.**

 **Now that I have updated you with my life, I won't make you lose time anymore.**

 **Okay, just one last announcement: Reviews to reviews will start being made at the end of the chapter for decisions that involve me wanting to.**

 **Without further ado, the end of the ARC is in here.**

 **Please enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Unforeseen Survival Arc Epilogue: Blanc**

Lowee, the land of snow and magic.

One of the four main nations of Gamindustri.

Place where CPU White Heart resides and currently writes another attempt of a novel.

She didn't get it. How come any person who literally wrote anything with pervert scenes in it got on the people's hearts while her original (or so she thinks at least) work gets nothing!?

This time, she would try to write a sex scene of her own.

In this case, it would be a heroine and childhood friend scene…problem is that they're both girls and Blanc has close to zero ideas of how it would be.

Sure, she isn't against something like that in real life (no one in Gamindustri gives a real crap about that kind of things), it's just that, she has never been really interested in it and now she pays slightly by it due to not knowing how to describe the act.

Maybe someone else knows…? She wondered on her mind as the picture of Vert came on hand. If that bimbo knew about everything there is to BL (Boys Love) then she must at least know something of yuri!

…Yeah, she really won't ask her due to not being wanted to be teased by it and a lot of other factors too.

Besides, what if Thunder Tits misunderstood her intentions and took it as some sort of love declaration!?

She certainly wasn't even the slightest interested in Vert, as far as she knew, she liked boys but wouldn't be against trying her luck with someone of her own gender. And if anything, she would first go on a date with Neptune rather than the green-haired Goddess, and that was saying a lot.

So, does that mean she could ask Neptune?

No way, knowing her, the purple dumbass will make a scene out of it she doesn't want to get involved in.

…Noire?

Well, she certainly seemed rational enough to ask on the topic since her obvious crush on Planeptune's CPU…but then again, she would rather not go through it with someone she knew.

 _What if I just create an account online and ask for it?_ Blanc thought as she tried to avoid a migraine from thinking too hard.

Sure, now that seemed like something a bit less embarrassing. Of course, she would be forced to deal with perverts or annoying people but, she could get her answer and no one would know it was her!

"…Big sis?" a calm and weak voice spoke behind her.

Turning her chair around, Blanc was met with the sight of her two younger siblings: Rom and Ram.

The two looked like small replicas of herself with the slight difference they wore clothing more suitable for snow than she did and that one of them had blue clothing while the other pink.

"Yes?" Blanc replied calmly, trying to push aside her earlier thoughts.

The two twins looked at each other for a moment before nodding, "Well, it's been a while since we've done something together, so, we were wondering if you could read us a book," Ram spoke with tones of happiness on her voice.

"Yeah…" Rom added with a small yet incredibly warm smile that could melt anyone's heart.

Blanc just stared at the two for a moment before sighing. It has been a while since she spent some real time with her little sisters, after all, spending time with them may actually help ease her mind and help her make better decisions.

Besides, she owes them some time. As her big sister, it's her responsibility to make sure that Rom and Ram grow to be great CPUs.

Standing from her chair, Blanc walked to her younger siblings and smiled "Sure, go get changed and I'll make my way in a moment."

The twins cheered up and made their way towards their room at light speed.

A small feeling of happiness ran through the soul of the Goddess. Sure, the two can be annoying from time to time but it's fine, they're children, born barely a few years before the entire ASIC thing happened.

And even with how much of a pain they can be, she wouldn't change them for anything in the world; even if she doesn't show it that much.

Blanc finally arrived at the twins' room and knocked the door "Rom, Ram, are you two ready?" she asked, not wanting to see her sisters changing into their pajamas.

"Y-Yeah/Yes!" they both replied.

With a small smile, Blanc opened the door and looked inside to find the corpses of her sisters in there.

…

…

…

 _What?_ Blanc fell on her butt due to the surprise and felt her hands touching something wet. Looking down she found blood, a whole lot of it covering the ground, but her clothing, it was insanely covered in crimson red.

"Rom…Ram…?" Blanc returned her gaze to the front and made the way her sisters were. Both of their bodies were buried on the ground vertically with the exception of their heads, which were both completely smashed.

The CPU could only put both of her hands on her head as tears started escaping her eyes and she started screaming in pain, anger, sorrow, fear, confusion, and so many other feelings involved.

"Lady Blanc!" the voice of Mina, Lowee's Oracle, was heard by the Goddess herself before hearing footsteps "Is something wrong!?" she heard the voice right behind herself.

"I-I…Rom and Ram…they're both-

"I know." Being confused, Blanc turned around and found her Oracle with kitchen knives all around her torso and in her two eyes too "You killed them. Just like how you killed me."

She had done that?

No!

She couldn't have!

There must be a logical explanation!

Mina bent down to Blanc's level "The only logical explanation, is that **YOU** are a Dirty Killer!"

Soon enough, the room was destroyed and Blanc found herself on the roads of Lowee, thousands of citizens looking at her with rage on their eyes.

" **You killed us!"**

" **You're a failure!"**

" **We should have let Rei Ryghts do her thing!"**

" **My kids admired you!"**

" **How dare you call yourself a Goddess of Protection!?"**

" **What did we ever do to you!?"**

" **My family always worshipped you and you repay us like this!?"**

"No, No, NO!" Blanc screamed as she placed both hands on her head, an immense pain happening in there and just growing as time passed, her hair slowly turning white until it stopped right before leaving the zone out of her hat.

"Blanc?" the voice of two children called her from behind. Turning around, she found the headless bodies of Rom and Ram staring at her **"Why did you kill us?"**

* * *

"NO!" Blanc screamed as her body tried to free itself from the ties holding her down into the hospital bed she was resting in.

She was squirming like a fish out of the water, trying to make sense of whatever was happening.

"I didn't do it! I didn't do it! I swear it wasn't me!" her screams could be heard in all the building.

Soon enough, a group of doctors entered the room and saw how the brunette was breaking the chains tied on her body. They all started holding her limbs while a nurse went for a sedative to calm down the CPU.

From the nurse's point of view, this situation was so weird!

First of all, she was screaming about how she didn't do it and didn't mean to do it, then the fact she was crying almost made her look like a victim, and then the fact her accidental punched and kicks to the doctors left them out cold meant she still had a lot of strength!

Once she found the correct syringe, she stabbed it into Blanc's neck, causing her to stop screaming and start panting.

Perhaps it was the first time in the career of the nurse, that she thanked having stabbed someone…

The door opened once again, this time, Pro-Heroes were the ones entering the room.

"Oh my, she clearly did a game on you all," Mt Lady spoke, unsure of what voice tone to use. Moreover, her gaze was entirely upon the small girl barely tied up and panting "…She is the one, isn't she? The one who killed Number 13?"

She simply had a hard time believing it. The girl in front of her looked to be eleven years old at much!

"Don't let looks fool you," Kamui Woods spoke as he made his way in and used his quirk to help secure the CPU once again.

It was at this moment that Blanc realized where she was: Hospital gown, hospital bed, an extremely decent T.V, some bandages around her head, and a lot of people wearing white coats…yep, definitely a hospital.

The experience by itself is confusing but it became more confusing when she felt wood tying around her body.

"What…?" Her eyes darted until she found the Pro-Heroes looking at her.

There were three in total: Mt. Lady, Kamui Woods, and Death Arms.

"…So…are you cosplayers or something?" she asked, her voice remaining neutral and her face taking a poker tone.

"Eh?" Death Arms asked a bit surprised by the sudden question. "No. We're Heroes and we were told to keep an eye on you."

"…So, did I somehow get myself involved in an RP of sorts?" Blanc asked still confused. No hero she knows dresses like that, in fact, she only knew a Hero and even then…there could be better options than Nisa for a Hero.

"…" Mt. Lady turned to her companions "Could it be Ryghts hit her too strong on the head?"

"Perhaps, or perhaps she could be faking it…" Kamui replied half secure of his answer.

"You think so? It sounds like she isn't even trying to lie." The last Hero gave his opinion on the topic.

Meanwhile, Blanc just stared at the woods on her body. They weren't that tight. But they were uncomfortable.

Lowee's Goddess started thinking of the last thing she remembered before waking in this place.

…

She was…oh, she remembered!

She was making her way to Planeptune after hearing from Histoire that they had opened the portal to Ultradimension and that Plutia would be leaving in exchange of Nepgear!

Rom and Ram wanted to see their friend again so they made her take them there!

In part, it was good because she wanted to make sure that little devil known as Plutia DID leave their dimension, if possible, forever.

However, midway through the trip…things just went black and nothing.

She was here.

 _Did I faint somewhere during the flight?_ The CPU wondered as a thought came to her mind. _Wait, did they say I murder someone called…13?_

"Hey," Blanc called the Heroes, which gladly turned to look at her with different expression each one "What was that of me killing someone?"

Sure, she just had a weird nightmare but dreams didn't mean anything.

Alas, real life meant much more.

And she sure as hell hasn't slaughtered anyone (aside from bandits, monsters, one that another criminal, some ASIC goons and the fact she helped with the Four Felons and the Deity of Sin) in her life.

And a CPU's digestive system was tough enough to make them almost invulnerable to alcohol…well, almost all Goddesses had it (she remembered the time Noire got drunk with **Root Beer** ) so, it was impossible she did it while drunk.

Now, all the Heroes expressions changed and all acquired a tone of violence to them.

They went mute as the CPU observed with an annoyed poker face.

Kamui answered her question with a question "Are you feeling well?"

"Yes…but I would feel better if you could take these off me." Blanc gestured to the wood on her body "Don't worry I won't do what I did to the medics around me. However, I didn't intend to do that. Sorry."

"S-She might be right." The nurse spoke a bit nervous "She seemed to be going through some sort of mental breakdown and she was just moving on instinct. In fact, I believe she wasn't even awake at the time,"

"Still, we can't let our guards down just because of it." He turned to Blanc "You'll come with us."

Normally, Blanc would just break her bindings with brute strength, summon her hammer and beat the living crap out of her kidnappers…however, for some reason she felt…weak; As if her Share Energy wasn't anywhere near her.

Hold on. Didn't Neptune say something about turning human upon entering Ultradimension? Maybe her 'fainting' was actually an unknown force teleporting her to somewhere like Plutia's world.

…

 _Son of a bitch._ Seeing the place she was now in, and the fact those cosplayers seemed to have magic she hasn't seen before could certainly explain her situation.

And if this is a trap set in Gamindustri, her Gamindustri, she can just beat everyone the moment she recovers her Shares from whatever is currently keeping them away from her.

For now, it would be best to just play along.

Nodding, she felt her bindings getting slightly loose as she was allowed to leave her bed.

"Ms. Nurse," Mt. Lady called at the woman who turned to her "could you bring her clothes? I don't think anyone wants to see her dressed like that."

The nurse nodded and went out to get the items requested.

Blanc just looked at the trio of Heroes with a poker face "…"

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Planeptune, the land of purple progress, home to CPUs Purple Heart, Purple Sister, and Cyan Heart.

And today was the day Planeptune and Lastation were merging as a single nation.

No, their leaders weren't marrying…their younger sisters were.

When the news of Lady Purple Sister and Lady Black Sister's marriage came out to the world, almost everyone went into an insanely happy mood, others paid money of failed betting of the pairings, and others simply cried at knowing their Goddesses weren't going to put any attention to them.

And now, Nepgear looked at the sky filled with stars while wearing her beautiful white dress. The ceremony was decided to be on the night so the kiss of "I do" may start the beginning of a new day, and with it, a new Era.

"What's the matter, Gearsy?" the Candidate turned to see Izuku looking at her. A soft smile came to her lips. Ever since the arrival of the Former Human most of their missions and whenever a dimensional level threat arrived things were solved easily, and weirdly enough the Shares he gained from being connected to Planeptune's Sharacite forced him to grow into a more teenage like person; so, now he wears a cyan color hoodie along purple pants and cyan shoes.

Nepgear returned her gaze to the sky "I was just…thinking on how much things will change with this."

"Change?" Izuku asked in real confusion before he leaned near to her "Darling, if I learned anything after living fifty years with you people, is that no matter what 'changes', Gamindustri will remain to be the happy land where some serious fucked up, world endangerment, dimensional collapsing, or even time traveling, occurs every three years or so."

The last one was actually really weird since, even though they went to the past, the present didn't change. A new timeline simply formed and created a new Universe.

Nepgear chuckled, and Izuku could tell it was a sarcastic one.

Shit was serious if Gear was being sarcastic.

"Okay, tell me what's wrong, Geary?" he now spoke in a slightly annoyed tone.

"It's just that…what if I mess up, what if she finds someone better than me or what if she wants us to have a lovely night and I somehow don't accomplish with what she was expecting or-

"Cyan Chop!" Izuku hit the Candidate on the head with his hand, making her stop rambling negative stuff.

Nepgear now looked at him with somewhat teary eyes.

"Listen. I doubt Uni would be disappointed by your skill (I talk for experience) and if she is then it's because she has impossible to meet standards. But, that is not my point: Uni is not me. You and she were made one for the other, something I told you since the beginning of our relationship," he frowned as he remembered the pathetic attempt the two made to be a couple.

Neptune thought it could work out but pouted about not being what the Fandom wanted, Noire just shrugged it off, Blanc didn't really notice, Vert tried to stab a spear into Izuku, Uni pretended to be fine, Rom and Ram just got curious about relationships, and the Makers are a fully different story. Mostly because they were already too grown and had views they wouldn't have had when they started traveling with the CPUs on the ASIC time.

Anyways, back to the story, Izuku was still scolding his friend "when our thing ended, Uni was the one who came to you. She's the one who wanted this, and if I must be honest, I never saw her so happy on the time before you two's thing."

"R-Really?" Nepgear asked with a more positive tone.

"Woman, it's obvious she's madly in love with you. She won't start hating because of a mistake you may make, as long as it's not some fucked up crap, and trust me on this one: if someone fakes the orgasm, it's gonna be you, cause I can bet all of Nep's pudding that she'll faint with you being there." Izuku assured her things would be fine in his own way: The 'Ryght' way as he would say.

The place was left in silence, only for a bit before Nepgear started chuckling, for real this time. Some tears even began to escape her eyes "You are mean, you know? I had actual make-up on my face." She complained as she kept giggling.

"Well, let me see what I can do about it," he held her face still and using the little knowledge he had, (Zero) he used magic to make it look as if she hadn't let out a single tear "and done!"

The purple-haired Goddess stood forward and placed a kiss on Izuku's cheek "…Thanks for everything, Little brother."

He smiled a bit "Sure thing, Machine Otaku,"

The giggle stopped after a while and the two just looked into each other eyes, Izuku had done a good job if he said so himself. A bell soon sounded all over the area the two CPUs found themselves in.

"Well, it's time," as the brunette CPU spoke, his body shone before being replaced by that of Rei Ryghts wearing what should be a cyan sleeveless jumpsuit dress "should we get going?"

"…Yes." Instead of transforming, she simply held her hand to her now-sister, who soon flew them just outside, where the place had been turned into a proper wedding scenario.

The place once used to sign the peace treaty at the eyes of the world is now where this beautiful celebration takes place.

The four nations had united to see this happen.

Everybody stood up at seeing the bride arrive with her bridesmaid, at the center stood Uni, dressed in a black formal suit. No one dared to question why none of the two were on HDD despite all the other Goddesses and Candidates being in it.

This wasn't meant to be a marriage of bond between two Nations, this wasn't supposed to be a marriage to seal an alliance between Planeptune and Lastation, and this wasn't a marriage between Purple Sister and Black Sister.

This was a marriage between two women who love each other: Nepgear and Uni.

All the other things are only advantages that will come with the act but that no one seemed to notice until a week before today.

Cyan Heart (Izuku) walked Nepgear to the center, watching everyone as they smile at Nepgear. From the glimpse of her eye, she managed to see IF and Compa, the two of them smiling and accompanying them were their two daughters, both looking like their mothers except for a change in hair color in each case.

It had been recently the discovery of the method to make two women have children, so, those two kids are barely on their thirties when their mothers are close to their seventy's.

That was a sight that warmed Cyan Heart's own heart no matter how much she saw it: The sight of true love in its most splendid form.

As the two made it to the place, Histoire gave a small cough, letting everyone know it was beginning.

Cyan Heart just stood aside Purple Heart and watched with happiness the event happening…and with some malice as Black Heart was literally trying to hold back her tears from the scene before them.

All in all, this was just a scene that marked how perfect things simply were.

"-by the power I have as Gamindustri's Tome, I declare you wife and wife, you may now kiss." Histoire finally finished as the two Candidates shared a kiss at the same time the clock hit twelve of the night.

A new day.

And a New Era.

The crowd broke in cheers of happiness as fireworks appeared on the back.

Overall; Izuku could only find one word to describe this scenario: Perfect.

This was just so perfect…

… **too perfect to be true, wasn't it?**

* * *

Izuku's eyes opened weakly as his body started regaining the senses he was sure he lost in his battle earlier.

…How long is earlier in this case?

He felt as if his body had been run over by a truck…three times straight up.

He tried to sit up but realized his body was telling him a big no.

"Guys, I think he's awake!" a voice almost yelled next to him.

He recognized the voice, but, he barely had any strength to care a lot about it.

After a while, his eyes regained focus and he could see the white ceiling of the hospital he was in. Turning to the left, he saw most of his class looking at him with joy and some even had a small tear escaping their eyes.

"DEKU!" Mina practically jumped on top of the small CPU, who had a hard time suppressing his need to scream to her to move away.

"Mina, you're hurting him!" Momo yelled as she pulled Mina away from the boy covered in bandages.

As the two finally settle down, Izuku tried to smile warmly, which wasn't hard given he looked like a small kid, "Well, in the end, all of you cared for me, eh?" he tried to use a mocking tone but found no strength for it.

Kirishima sighed before speaking "Yeah, listen…I'm sorry for not being the nicest to you, I just thought you were a savage-

"You're not really wrong in there," the CPU whispered lightly, making sure no one heard him.

"-However, after seeing how you prioritized helping us out even when you were in serious problems…that's just the kind of attitude a real Man should have!" he finished as he bowed "From now on I'll give you the respect you deserve!"

"What stupidity are you talking about?" his question almost made some of his classmates to gasp, though Bakugou did chuckle at the response "I just did what anyone should have done in that situation. If you're telling me you would have prioritized the Villain instead of the people around then, your Hero career is going nowhere."

His words seem to have reached most of the people present. Even if he didn't have the best past in terms of legal issues, he was still someone with the heart to become a Hero…a very questionable one if anything but hey, Bakugou was the same and the teachers didn't do a thing either.

After his small lecture, he realized that the only people missing were Sero and Iida…maybe Toru but since she's invisible then- forget it, he just saw a floating uniform with no one inside.

"Hey, where is tape-man, and engines for feet?" Izuku asked with enough energy to use nicknames.

At this point, some of the students looked at the ground in sadness.

… _Shit._

The class' president tried to speak; however, it had to be someone else the one to do it.

"They're both at their homes, thinking on the things they saw when Number 13 was killed." Todoroki was not the person they expected to explain.

"…13 is dead?" Izuku had to make sure he heard well that last bit. All he got in return was a slowly made nod.

And that was surely enough to leave the CPU deep in thought. Now, he hadn't known much about Number 13 however, as a Hero Otaku he is, he knew that they were worthy of respect with all the people they've saved and helped save.

Damn, even Bakugou seemed a bit down, something no one was sure could happen.

…Blanc had a lot of things to answer to and he was making sure she did.

Forcing his body out of bed, he focused his Share Energy, which had increased quite a lot, and transformed.

 **FLASH**

Everybody was surprised to see Rei (Izuku) slightly angered than usual, though they shouldn't have been. Weirdly enough, the pain of her human form seemed to have suppressed itself when she transformed.

"Ryghts, you can't leave yet, besides…" Kirishima wanted to remind the fact her processor unit was still shattered so that meant they were inside a room with a well-developed naked woman.

"Where is Blanc?" she asked, her voice containing venom in it "Where is White Heart?"

"She's a few floors beneath us." A voice answered as the door of the room opened. The figure of Nezu was the one who entered.

Rei wasn't amazed or amused by his presence. She started making her way to the entrance before the School's principal blocked the way "Get out,"

"I'm afraid I can't. Listen, first of all, why don't you go get dressed? I'm sure no one wants to see you like that." He gestured to her body.

She looked down and a vein popped on her forehead…as a blush appeared on her cheeks. Her body shone before she had on her tracksuit, the same one she used on her Entrance Test.

"Thank you. Now, we know for a fact you must know this, Blanc, person. So, you've been allowed to participate in the interrogation as long as you act in a cool manner." Nezu explained as he tried to sound professional.

But act in a cool manner? Sure, she could try, however, knowing how White Heart was…she doubted she would last too long before a fight between the two broke out.

"Also, they asked you to be in your 'base form' for the interrogation and only transform if the situation required it."

"Why?" Rei asked unsurely.

"The police believe she'll be more comfortable talking to a child than to someone who could slaughter her in a moment. Besides, the Pro-Heroes guarding her would like to test out a small hypothesis they have according to the way she's been acting." Saying the CPU was confused is correct since she didn't know what was that theory they had.

But if it meant answers…

 **FLASH**

Izuku went back to his human form and felt the pain hit his bones and body again.

Nezu took out a set of clothing similar to what the small teenager had before "Sent to you by your dear Mommy who is also making her way here to pick you up!"

"Oh, yeah…" he had forgotten he called Croire his Mommy…wait "How do you know that?"

"You didn't know? Those cameras weren't there for decoration," this time, it was Bakugou the one to speak "those mother fuckers wanted the entire world to witness a massacre to a group of students!"

"Like in that videogame where a bunch of teenagers are forced to live in a school where the only way to leave is to kill someone and not be caught!" Mina exclaimed, getting a few odd looks from her classmates.

Izuku sweat dropped "Well…neat?" _Son of a Bitch, I wish I never said a thing_. He could already her Croire teasing him about it.

And man was it going to suck so much.

He had no idea.

* * *

Blanc was sure she had been sat for the last hour in an interrogation room inside a fricking hospital.

It looked so realistic and too good to possibly be part of a place where people are supposed to heal. In one hand, it was a good idea in case a criminal was in death danger but still needed to be questioned, and in the other, it just seemed like too much.

 _Though, it's never too much when you have to get answers._ With that thought in mind, Blanc went back to read the book she had on her hammerspace: "The lord of the Necklaces"

She was sure the book wasn't put to sell until next year…though it's not like she hates having it in her hands and she certainly isn't questioning it.

After being awake for a while, she realized that if she was indeed in another dimension then it wasn't the same case Neptune suffered since she could still feel some Share Energy, which meant she could go HDD and let hell get loose in any moment.

With that thought in mind, she wondered the exact reason she had handcuffs in her hands. Could it be she fell in a dimension where 'she' is a killer or something like that?

If that's the case then all she needs to do is go Henshin Kanryo and there. End of the discussion. A CPU wouldn't kill a Hero unless the Hero went Rogue, out of control, or similar, which surely didn't seem to be the case in here.

"Seriously, how long are they going to keep me waiting?" she thought out loud. The CPU had been there for at least a full hour, giving her enough time to read almost a third part of her giant-sized book.

Her call seemed to have triggered an event flag if the door opening wasn't enough of a clue.

From the entrance entered one adult, one rat thing, and one child.

The man was dressed the Main Character of a Noir movie would dress like, the rat thing had a formal suit which made her think of how would Warechu look had he used something formal, and the kid appeared to be even younger than Rom and Ram, perhaps four years as much, and wore an oversized jacket of what must be one of this world's Heroes.

Seeing how there was Share Energy in here and looking how calmed the man looked like, Blanc thought of the possibility of this man being either a CPU or a Maker, the rat an Oracle, and the kid being a CPU Candidate since otherwise, she saw it impossible for a child to be involved in something of this level.

Well, he could be an adult that simply didn't grow. That's what happened to Gust so the possibility of this happening to somebody else seemed fairly possible. If anything just a bit rare an unfortunate but still, possible.

Blanc put her book away (below her hat) and put her best poker face.

"Morning, I am the detective Naomasa." The detective bows a bit, Blanc returned the gesture. He then pointed at the rat "He is Nezu, principal of the most famous High School in the country," and then he pointed to Izuku "and this little fella is Mr. Ryghts."

 _RYGHTS!?_ Blanc accidentally let out a murderous aura before immediately hiding it at seeing how the three of them flinched "S-Sorry, it's just that…I have a bad experience with people named Ryghts…but, I doubt you even know that person."

She remembered the day the two met, and how she got her ass kicked swiftly by that ancient CPU.

Yep, the only reason she didn't slaughter Rei Ryghts after she was defeated was that Planeptune took her to their deepest and darkest prison…or so she was told.

In reality, no one knows what really became of her.

Anyways, she returned to her usual Blanc face as she stared at the people in front of her.

Naomasa looked a bit frightened but went on with the flow "A-As I was saying, we have questions and you will answer them all."

"Sure, why not?"

"Listen, we get you want to play rough but- …I'm sorry what?" the detective wasn't sure he heard right.

"I said yes, or do you need me to write it down?" at this point, the Goddess was trying to keep her composure. Starting a fight in here would do more bad than good.

"Eh…no?" Naomasa had a headache. It was going to be one of those types of interrogations.

The rat decided it was its turn to speak "It is good to see you are in such a good mood, Miss Blanc,"

"Please, just call me Blanc." While she was a fan of modesty, she couldn't deny that she also wanted to seem friendly to them. Show them she's not who they think she is.

"Okay, Blanc, would you mind telling us from where you come from?" Nezu asked with a hint of curiosity on his tone.

Izuku seemed to sweat some cold sweat and started darting his attention to the grey glass and back to her as if praying there was no one there. Blanc decided to ignore him "I come from Lowee."

"Lowee…" Naomasa was writing but stopped on his tracks "…where is it located?"

"It's one of the four only nations in the world." The eyes of the detective widened at not feeling any lies coming out of her mouth "…in my world at least."

After a few moments, Nezu turned to Naomasa, who simply nodded with his eyes widened and resumed writing his report.

Before any of the two could ask any more, the kid beat them to it.

"…Blanc," the CPU turned to the kid who was now looking more serious than before "did you do it as well?"

Whatever he was afraid of with the glass seemed to have been turned into what looked like a calm rage. "Do what?" her answer was honest and that just frightened the detective more.

"Did you kill your sisters as well?" the Goddess of Lowee' reaction was her eyes widening "Did you kill White Sister Rom and White Sister Ram!?"

"Izuku, calm down!" had it not been for Naomasa, the young boy would have grabbed Blanc by the collar, he was sure of it. "Remember, had it not been for her All Might may have been killed, though she also did-

"What kind of fucking question is that!? Of course, I didn't!" Blanc sent to hell modesty with that last line. And with it she also forgot about the other 'her' that she theorized existed in here, she spoke for herself now. "Those two fuckers may be a pain in the ass most of the time. But they are still my sisters, they are my family and I love those fuckers. Why the hell would I kill them!? No, more importantly: why do you even ask that when those two fucking brats are alive!?"

"Because Purple Heart said she murdered Purple Sister!"

"…Neptune did what?" Whatever rage was on Blanc's body it seemed to have been replaced with confusion, disbelief, shock, and many other emotions none of them could catch.

The CPU just took a seat and sat there in what seemed to be an emotional breakdown.

How could she not? She's known Neptune for most of her life and like that she knows that it was impossible that the purple idiot could murder anyone who doesn't deserve it.

It had to be a mistake.

Maybe he spoke of this world's Neptune. Yes, that must be the reason!

"I…I don't know what you're talking about. I think you must be confusing me with this dimension's 'I'." Her voice was so honest and sincere that it wasn't required of Naomasa's quirk to tell she wasn't lying.

"No. I am NOT. You come from Gamindustri, a Gamindustri, where Neptune cold-heartedly slaughtered her sister and many other people." Izuku's tone definitely didn't belong to a four-year-old! "Now, back to my question: Did you or did you not do it two!?"

"N-No…I…I would never…" a thought, what if the 'Nightmare' she had wasn't a nightmare? What if she- "NO! I may be a bad sister but even I wouldn't kill children!"

Was she trying to convince the people in front of her or herself? Blanc couldn't tell anymore.

For a moment she forgot everything that happened so far, she forgot about every possible place this may be and just focused on her question.

She just…she just…she didn't know anymore.

But…wait "How do you…know so much of me?" if this really is another dimension then it doesn't make sense one would know so much of her Gamindustri.

 **FLASH**

She was forced to cover her eyes due to the light, and when it finally went away, she saw a being she hoped to never see again.

"Because I come from there." Rei Ryghts (Izuku) declared with venom all over her voice.

The CPU was too paralyzed to do something, damn, even the other two were a bit too paralyzed to do anything as well.

"A few days ago-

"Actually, it was a week ago." Nezu corrected the cyan-haired CPU.

"I've been in bed for a week?" Rei asked, getting a nod in return "…A week ago, we got attacked by two Goddesses that came from Hyperdimension: Purple Heart and White Heart. During the battle, the Pro-Hero known as Number 13 died at the hands of the White Heart, who happened to be the only Inheritor we managed to capture: You." Her words surely did enough to let know she was well beyond angry.

It was now that Naomasa, Nezu, and the people on the other side of the glass wall knew that these people came from another world, something that certainly explained like 90% of the questions they had from the beginning of times.

And sure enough, it was staying as confidential info!

Blanc had no idea what any of that meant. No more importantly- "I didn't do it. The last thing I remember is flying to Planeptune before waking up in that hospital bed!"

Electricity started filling Rei's fist "You little fucker-

"Ryghts, violence against prisoners will not be allowed!" Nezu was glad he knew how to have a serious side.

"Could you repeat that last part?" the detective asked, and Blanc did just as told. "…Could you please remove your hat?"

"Yes," the CPU took off her hat, letting the three see her white hair that almost reached her bangs, which were still brown colored.

"…It's just like…" Rei almost spat Uzume's name, and now her entire look of the situation changed "Blanc. How long has it been since you defeated Rei Ryghts?"

"Eh…Four or Five months, if I'm correct,"

"…"

"What? Something on my head?" Lowee's Goddess didn't understand a crap of what was going on.

"…You said you were a Goddess, right?" Nezu asked, thinking he reached a possible conclusion. He received a nod at his question "Is there any procedure or a 'failsafe' in case the 'Goddess' goes through any sort of traumatic experience. Something that forced the bad thoughts out of them?"

"I…think there was one. It can only be activated if the Goddess wants to forget badly a certain event or straight up her whole life. However, it's something I haven't heard that actually happened. I know it was installed into the Sharacite, our life source, as an in-case. To prevent PTSD and stuff." She explained what she remembered of that book of special things of CPUs she might have taken from Histoire.

"Is there any physical signal of this?"

"Yes. The hair starts turning white in both the Base Form and HDD. Though, why are you asking?" Blanc's patience was starting to reach an end.

Rei thought for a moment before taking out a hand mirror from her hammerspace (don't ask) and showed the Goddess her own reflection.

"…" she touched her hair, she then pulled her hair a bit…and then started pulling it at full strength.

"Blanc!" Rei actually had to restrain her from getting bald by calmly grabbing her wrists and forcing them into the table.

"No, this must be a bad dream, yes, it must be that: Just a stupid and fucked up Nightmare!" she had seemed to reach a conclusion. It would explain everything!

And that's why she refused to accept it. Because if she did, then she would admit she had indeed murdered her family.

"Blanc…this isn't a dream." Naomasa's voice was now filled with empathy "you slaughtered innocent people, a Pro-Hero…and if we're correct, your sisters as well."

There had to be something missing, there must be something missing!

There it was!

"Even if this ain't a dream, you have no physical evidence they're dead, which means those fuckers are still living!" this wasn't like her.

She wouldn't normally do something like this.

But, this time, she had to. She refused to believe she killed the most important people in her life!

"Actually…" the detective took out the only two objects they had confiscated the Goddess. The two hats that belonged to her sisters "…we have these two, we found blood already dry, from three to five years old."

…

Something inside Blanc simply shattered.

Rei didn't even bother to keep restraining her anymore. She let go of her and watched as she reached for the hats and took them in her arms.

They had the smell of blood, dirt, tears, and a smell of rotting. But overall: they were authentic, they were the real deal, and there was no question they belonged to her sisters…

"…Rom…Ram…?" she could only see the two accessories as water started hitting them. No, it wasn't water, it was tears.

Blanc simply hugged the two hats, a small image of her sisters coming to her head as she used more force on her hug.

"Ryghts," the CPU turned to see Naomasa gesturing her to leave the room.

Once outside, the people watching also presented themselves: All Might, the Chief of the Police Department, Mt Lady, Death Arms, Kamui, and Hawks. Some looked confused, others tired, and the last part had a sad expression.

Situations, where a Villain lost their memories, were uncommon but they can very occur. And that was a problem.

Should they punish the Villain for something they did but have no recollection of and are probably punishing a completely different person or should they let them go with just some conditions?

"So, she doesn't know a thing?" All Might asked, getting a sad nod from the detective.

"…And, is no one talking about how the fucking multiverse theory is actually a thing?" no one knows why they invited Pro-Hero Hawks, maybe was in case Blanc went mad so they had a better chance with highly classified Hero.

All he got for an answer were glares.

"Fine, sorry…it's just…unexpected? Weird? I think both of them." Even in his somewhat Hero experience, he hadn't encountered a case like this, and certainly, he never thought of encountering it.

"Right now, we'll see what to do with her-woof," the head of the police department spoke as he adjusted his collar. Damn he hated Mondays "Ryghts, we thank all you've done for us and we also thank you for helping the students and All Might back there."

"No problem…"

All Might had only seen Izuku sad one time in the time he met him, the time he asked about his life before becoming a CPU. Which is why noticing how down he appeared to be only meant in how much conflict his mind is at this point.

Even Mt Lady could somewhat agree that seeing someone like Rei Ryghts in a state like that was serious business.

"Okay. This is what we'll do-woof: The Police Department will have her on watch in a reformatory, waiting to see if she regains her memories, if she doesn't regain them in a week's span we will declare her amnesia as eternal and have her move somewhere else." He explained carefully, getting some nods and some sighs from the people around him. "Also, Ryghts?"

"Yes?"

"You are free to go; we'll give you a call if we need both you and All Might for something-woof."

"…" her eyes got watery "…Really? I can go now? My part is fully done in here?" she asked in an incredibly weak tone.

"Yes," Nezu answered "Also, you can take this week off from school, your bones must still be sore and in pain from the beating you took in. And since it's Wednesday, it's not like you're missing that many days."

 **FLASH**

No one knew why Izuku went back to his human form however, seeing the small CPU hug the Number 1 Hero all of sudden seemed to have answered the question out of almost everyone's heads. The human knelt to return the gesture and wrapped both arms around the CPU.

Hawks was about to ask when a whimper stopped him from it.

"I was scared…I've never been so scared before…and I-…I couldn't prevent 13's…I couldn't save them…" he whispered as he kept his face on his idol's chest.

What everybody forgot was that despite everything, Izuku was still 15, a kid who has never ever faced anything like death, and putting him through such an experience all of sudden…it was obvious there was a point where he would actually break.

All Might kept both arms around Izuku's body "Stop blaming yourself, you did amazing. No one could have done it better," he kept reassuring him while also feeling guilt spread on his body. He wasn't lying, the kid did way better than what he could have done and it hurt him to see the best defender this planet had in such a situation. Some Hero I turn out to be…

It wouldn't be until an hour later that Izuku would finally cry himself to sleep.

* * *

Returning to his apartment had been easy enough, seeing Croire's expression when she arrived at the hospital wasn't, especially when the kid she had gone to look for was sleeping in the arms of his Idol and current caretaker.

"Deku…" Croire whispered as she placed a hand on his head, the kid had been put on the couch with blankets covering his body.

Toshinori (now in his True Form) wanted to cheer the Tome up "Croire-

"Y-You know, he called me that day," the human didn't have the heart to interrupt her "He…he has always been a pain in the butt to me, whenever I wanted something he would differ and want the exact opposite. If I told him to do something he would do usually shush me and do what he wanted. This kid is so useless that I always need to take care of him, he's been such a weight in my fucking tiny shoulders…so, what do you think was my reaction when he called me _Mommy_ in an honest way?"

"…"

"I…" she turned to him, tears on her face. "I felt like a fucking failure. I couldn't help him, he was almost beaten to death because I wasn't able to do anything but watch!" and so, Toshinori saw as the fairy broke in front of him "I-I don't like it! When did I start caring for him!? Why do I care for him!? When did I turn into a pussy!? I would have normally watched that and be glad to record some fun and interesting story, fun and interesting, those are the only things I care about! Then, why, why in all the Hells am I crying for this-

She was abruptly interrupted by a hug coming from Toshinori, though it looked like an adult hugging a plushy due to the difference in sizes. "It's fine. You aren't that person anymore; you've changed into a better one. And you basically raised that kid, it's only normal he'd start calling you 'mom' or similar."

Croire looked up to him "You…you really think so?"

"Yeah, you haven't failed him at all. And you are now a different you, one that I'm actually glad to have met." Once he spoke his words, he started to caress her hair, or whatever he could caress of it, all to say that everything was fine.

They remained like that for a while, no one knows how much to be exact.

Eventually, the #1 Hero had to break the hug and turn around "Well, I don't like to be the party pooper but…I do have classes to give tomorrow and-

"Hey," he looked back at Croire, her cheeks were red and she looked embarrassed. "I make noise when I sleep and…I don't want to bother Deku. Would you mind if I…spent the night in your room?"

…

It took Toshinori good ten seconds to realize what she really meant. He blushed before putting some thought to it. "…Y-Yeah. You can." He answered and started making way to his room.

He opened the door and the two entered before closing it, with lock and all.

None of them achieved sleep until several hours later.

* * *

As the light of the moon illuminated the hospital, a certain soul wasn't sleeping.

No, this little soul was sitting, watching two motionless objects just stay in the place the poor soul had put them in.

…Those objects used to belong to children. Children that were supposed to reach ten in just a few more months; children who had never harmed a fly (not literally); children who…who meant everything to this soul.

The eyes of the angered soul opened, blood red filled on them.

The angry soul would look for the real reason those innocents souls were annihilated, the soul was sure: Someone had to be the responsible, the 'Antagonist'.

And when this 'Antagonist' made themselves known: **Blanc would take all the sweet time of the world to make them suffer.**

* * *

 **AN: So, what do you think?**

 **Alright, now that that's done I have some announcements to make:**

 **Yes, I'll try to keep this thing alive while I also work on...*Takes a look at first OC: Purple*...other projects.**

 **Next ARC is at nothing and more things may be revealed.**

 **And yes, I'm aware you must hate me for not giving any actual or straight answer to what happened, which brings me to my next point:  
**

 **Why? Just why does Blanc have Amnesia?  
There is an infinite number of dimensions and I so conveniently decided to use this model of CPU and Hyperdimension for the story but, I also feel like this is something the Goddesses should have had in the canon since Traumatic Experiences can very well lead to questionable decisions being made. So, in this HYPERDIMENSION (Ultradimension still works by Neptunia rules), ever since Histoire's creation this model was invented but never really used...until now. The amnesia will be there as long as the CPU's subconscious refuses to remember the past events. So, it could last three chapters or it could remain until the end of the story.  
**

 **AllCroire?  
This thing only exists as something secondary. Don't expect the main plot to be involved with those two in that relation. And no, I'm not writing a lemon of that...yet.  
**

 **As always, if you liked it a review would be appreciated, if you have a question you can just review it or you can simply PM me about it.**

 **This has been the end of ARC 1 (since the other one was ARC 0: Prologue and the one before this wasn't really an ARC) and I thank you all for being here since the beginning with me. I ask you to stay until the end, please.**

 **Shadic out!**

 **:)**

 **Next chapter: _Interlude._**


End file.
